Spirits Dream inside II: Secret With Me
by The Foxlady
Summary: UPDATED: EL FIN.
1. The Loyal

DISCLAIMER: Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, los apellidos Lestrangue, Wilkes y el colegio Hogwarths, así como Voldie & The Death eaters todo copyright the JK Rowling. Aurores mencionados y otros sucesos, homenaje a otros autores. Y el resto, deliciosamente mío.  
WARNING: Yaoi, Slash, chico+chico enamorados y apasionados. Mucha oscuridad, sangre y lágrimas aquí. Y sobre todo, mucha angustia, aunque también muchos chistes malos.  
  
SPIRITS DREAM INSIDE II  
  
S E C R E T W I T H M E   
by The Fox  
  
Una vez hubo una historia de amor que se volvió pesadilla.  
Una historia de amor que fue más fuerte que el horror, la muerte, y la locura.  
Y a pesar de los años transcurridos, alguien aún vela, y piensa.  
Esta es la historia de cuatro adolescentes a punto de volverse hombres, y de pagar deudas que se escriben con sangre, lágrimas, y magia.  
Y de cómo puedes perdonar, pero nunca olvidar.  
  
CAPÍTULO UNO.  
THE WANDER  
Suddenly the world seems like a perfect place  
Suddenly my life doesn't seems like a waste.  
It all revolves around you.   
  
Estaba lloviendo mientras el Expreso de Hogwarths se aceleraba hacia su destino, y apoyando su frente en el frío vidrio, Oliver Lestrangue miraba con sus ojos   
almendrados, negros como tinta, el paisaje pasar en un borroso verde y azul. Estaba solo en el compartimento, envuelto en una manta, sintiendo el frío morder su piel pálida.  
- Está ocupado?- dijo una voz risueña. Oliver alzó la vista, sorprendido, para ver a un chico alto, más o menos de su edad, con luminoso pelo rojizo y una sonrisa asomarse   
por la puerta con cristales. Debía pesar el doble, si no más que el delgado y pálido chico sentado allí. Tenía la cara pecosa, y un poquitín de miopía en los ojos, y traía a   
remolque a otro chico más bajo y sonriente, con una maraña de rizos dorados revueltos.  
- No sé. Tú que opinas?- respondió con la voz suave y sedosa que era su mayor atractivo. El chico pelirrojo pareció desconcertado por la hostilidad, pero el rubio frunció las   
cejas.  
- Yo diría que está completamente vacío, excepto por esa cosa fea al lado de la ventana, Will.-  
Oliver se volvió hacia la ventana. A pesar de haberse metido un café caliente dentro, estaba helado. No importaba que hubiera heredado el cutis pálido y el pelo negro de su   
madre: su padre había sido mitad hindú, y buena parte de la sangre que le corría por las venas suplicaba por un poco de sol.  
- Hugh…- el chico pelirrojo le dio una palmada en la cabeza al chico más bajo, y se acercó a Oliver con gentileza. Era alto, y aunque esbelto tenía un cuerpo fuerte y suave   
para sus once años: iba a crecer estupendamente. Le tendió una mano a Oliver, sonrió, sus suaves ojos celestes muy amables.  
- William Weasley. Tienes mucho frío? Quieres un café?-  
- Estoy bien.- Oliver no apartó la vista de la ventana, pero allí veía reflejado el rostro amable del chico pelirrojo y los ojos brillantes y duros del otro, verde vivo.  
- Te importa si nos sentamos acá? Los otros vagones están llenos.-  
- No me podría importar menos.- Oliver se repantingó en el sillón, sacó su libro de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, y hundió la nariz en él. Tenía rasgos muy finos, ojos   
almendrados y muy negros, una melena negra que le caía hasta los hombros frágiles suave como seda, pómulos hindúes muy altos aunque su piel tenía esa palidez, esa   
trasparencia galesa. Era pequeño y proporcionado, con piernas largas de niña y muñecas y tobillos delicados.  
- Qué simpático.- dijo el chico rubio con voz sin ninguna inflexión, aunque sus ojos relucían pícaramente.- Seguro que eres el alma de las fiestas.-  
Oliver los ignoró, mientras se sentaban en el otro extremo del compartimento. Oía al llamado Hugh hablar y reír, y la voz tranquila de William Weasley. Se puso a toser, y se   
envolvió más en la manta con un suspiro. Mientras más avanzaban hacia el norte, más frío tenía.  
- Quieres un caramelo?- William se asomó al rato sobre su asiento, para ofrecerle unas pastillas blancas de menta. Pero Oliver apartó la cara, y fingió no haber oído nada.  
- Contesta, grosero de mierda.- gruñó el otro, cuando se hizo obvio que Oliver ignoraba a William. Pero Oliver se quedó mirando por la ventana, y william dejó el dulce en el   
brazo del asiento, con una sonrisa algo triste.  
- No gastes dulces en ése.- protestó Hugh.  
Oliver lo miró, y vio pena en los ojos celestes mirándolo. Y lástima.  
Oliver botó el dulce de un manotazo, sintiendo una especie de placer al ver a William con ojos sorprendidos y dolidos. Pero Oliver no alcanzó a mirarlo bien, porque Hugh se   
inclinó, lo agarró del pelo y lo tiró al piso.  
- Eres una rata!- gruñó.- Pídele perdón!- agregó antes de darle una patada en las costillas. Oliver tosió y lo miró furioso desde el piso, pero Hugh, que era bajo y bastante   
fuerte, se preparaba para patearlo otra vez aunque William hacía lo que podía para sujetarlo.  
- No importa…-  
- Sí importa, quién se cree que es! Suéltame, Bill!-  
- Qué está pasando? Se están peleando? No saben que eso está prohibido?- la voz en la puerta del compartimento era mandona y arrogante, y los tres alzaron la vista con   
algo de temor: pero la voz venía de un chico de su edad, por muy mandón que sonara, con fríos ojos azules, pelo negro azulado cortado con flequillo y lentes redondos.   
Cargaba unos libros, y los miraba como si no pudiera creer semejante niñería.  
Tendría once, como ellos.  
- Ah, lárgate, cuatro ojos.- espetó Hugh, listo para hacerle un salto del ángel al frágil Oliver. Bill lo agarró, y tiró de él, con rabia.  
- Hugh! Ya córtala!- se lo lanzó al chico de lentes y sweater azul.- Estás bien?- preguntó angustiado, inclinándose para tratar de alzar al chico de rodillas.- Lo siento tanto,   
Hugh es un bruto…-  
Oliver tironeó para soltarse un brazo, y se echó atrás como una cobra, los ojos brillantes.  
- Qué hiciste ahora, Weasley?- la voz era lenta e insultante, y Bill Weasley se sentó en sus talones, apenas alcanzando a hacerse a un lado para que un chico delgado, sin   
uniforme, sino que vestido con una carísima toga de terciopelo negro no lo pisara.   
- Lárgate, Malfoy!- gruñó Hugh, pero el chico de la toga lo ignoró olímpicamente.  
– Te puedes parar?- dijo con voz fría a Oliver, extendiéndole una mano.- Qué te hicieron estos desgraciados? Quién eres?-  
- Eso te pregunto yo.- Oliver volvió a su asiento, sin tomar su mano, irritado y avergonzado y anhelando estar solo.- No me pueden dejar en paz?-  
- No eres de aquí, no? – dijo el chico recién llegado con sobradez. Su toga onduló deliciosamente cuando se apoyó en el otro asiento.- Soy Belial Malfoy. Todo el mundo me   
conoce. Y tú? Vienes del continente?-  
- Sí.- Oliver miró los profundos ojos plateados del chico, pequeño y delgado como él, con rasgos afiladísimos, su sonrisa arrogante.- De Francia. Me llamo Oliver. Oliver   
Lestrangue.-  
- Ah. Me suena: eres de una familia antigua. como yo.- Belial sonrió.- Muy bien, perraje, largarse.-  
Hugh parecía a punto de morder, pero Bill Weasley tiró de su manga y se lo llevó. El chico de lentes y sweater azul les miró un rato, y luego se fue, sus ojos arrogantes   
divertidos.  
- No les hagas caso. Esos Weasley no tienen dónde caerse muertos, y son como conejos, igual que los Mitchell. Hugh es de esos, tiene como quince hermanas. Yo soy hijo   
único. Y tú?-  
- También. Me crió una tía.- Oliver muy despacio recogió el caramelo de Bill, el papelito rojo arrugado. Lo guardó, y le sonrió a Belial.  
  
Severus despertó con la lluvia cayendo contra su ventana.   
Estaba solo en sus cámaras, oscuras, a pesar de que atardecía. Hacía frío, y cerró los ojos contra la almohada con fuerza, anhelando volver a soñar.  
En ese borroso reino de los sueños, había alcanzado un lugar dulce como una nube y triste como la lluvia. Un sueño viejo y desvanecido, y extrañamente real. Había sentido   
un abrazo de piel de la India contra su piel helada: había sentido una seda plateada eléctrica y sensual contra sus labios: había sentido una mirada azul y pensativa. Había   
sentido el amor rodeándolo.  
Y se había ido al despertar, como salir de un baño tibio al viento helada.  
Había una lágrima solitaria en su almohada.  
Se sentó en la cama, echándose el pelo atrás con una mano descolorida, quemada, áspera de tantos años en contacto con pociones peligrosas. Suspiró.  
Era el primer día de Septiembre, y era el día que los estudiantes llegarían para iniciar el año escolar. El castillo completo, y todo el staff, estaba ansioso y emocionado por la   
llegada del expreso de Hogwarths.  
Todos, excepto él.  
Estaba muy molesto ante la idea: significaba interrumpir sus investigaciones en Pociones y artes Oscuras para volver a darle clases aun montón de mocosos torpes y ruidosos   
que jamás entenderían la poesía de mezclar una poción, de la magia que involucraba.  
Como fuera.  
De todos los lugares donde podía haber terminado, Hogwarths no era el peor. Significaba recuerdos.  
Suspiró otra vez y se bañó en una bañera de cobre que los elfos domésticos llenaron con agua caliente para él. Después de jabonarse en silencio, usó un hechizo para darse   
una ducha, y finalmente se vistió rápido, con un sencillo conjunto de camisa y pantalones. Para qué arreglarse?. Sólo lo verían esos pendejos, y además, tenía que llevar su   
túnica negra encima.  
Cuando se miró al espejo para afeitarse, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa amarga. Stefan, tenías razón. Sin Djeri para cuidarnos, ni Lucius ni yo somos la gran cosa. No era un   
reflejo lindo. Las sombras bajo sus ojos lo hacían ver muy agresivo, y la flacura de su cara era enfermiza. Como si le importase. Nadie excepto esos estúpidos mocosos lo vería,   
y asustarlos para que mezclaran las pociones con más cuidado era una definitiva mejora en su agenda. Era aún más alto, y algo más ancho de hombros con los años, pero aún   
era demasiado flaco, y su espalda estaba algo encorvada tras todos esos años inclinado mezclando pociones. No muy guapo. Pero claro, jamás lo fui. Con un suspiro, se quitó   
los restos de crema de afeitar y se miró al espejo, cepillo de pelo en mano. Era inútil: incluso recién lavado, su pelo se veía sucio, graso. Tenías razón tú también, Lucius: mira   
lo que años sobre un caldero hirviente te pueden hacer. Claro que no iba a usar un estúpido gorrito, pensó sin humor. Snape el Seboso. Ack. Había tratado en secreto un   
millón de pociones para impermeabilizar o al menos parar el daño a su pelo negro, siendo que más encima, seguía con la misma cantidad de pelo, si no más, que de colegial:   
no iba a quedar pelado, claramente, pero todo era inútil. Bueno, de todas formas, no le importaba a nadie…  
Se quedó preparando su agenda de lecciones y echándole una última mirada a su despensa de ingredientes. Cuando la campana anunciando el banquete de bienvenida sonó,   
estaba aún ocupado en los subterráneos de Slytherin, y llegó tarde a la Mesa Alta, donde se sentaba entre los profesores. Como Jefe de la casa de Slytherin, y maestro de   
Pociones, se sentaba a la izquierda del director, el tapiz de la casa Slytherin, la brillante serpiente de plata sobre verde botella anunciando las virtudes de su casa: Orgullo.   
Conocimiento. Destreza. Supervivencia.   
Y esos éramos los cuatro, una vez. Mi orgulloso Lucius. Mi sabio Stefan. Mi diestro Octavius. Y yo, el sobreviviente.  
Se sentó, mirando alrededor discretamente y con un poco de desmayo a los niños de primer año amontonándose en el Hall y tengo que enseñarle a esos bebés a manejar   
venenos? en qué cabeza cabe? cuando su mirada se tropezó en dos chicos juntos en un lado, tranquilos y orgullosos en medio de sus energéticos compañeros.  
Y sintió como si alguien le hubiera echado un Crucio.  
Oyó una risa arrogante que tiró de un hilo perdido e increíblemente doloroso en su memoria. Sólo un momento. Alzó los ojos, y miró.  
Una risa, en ojos plateados y prepotentes, pelo de seda de oro, barbilla afilada de duende orgulloso.  
Un susurro y una fragancia y ojos negros de la India sobre hombros frágiles.  
Djeri, Lucius, amor, amor.   
Su sueño de la noche anterior. El sueño de todas sus noches perdidas.  
El sueño que vivió una vez.  
Risa, ojos dulces y una caricia.  
No podía ser.  
Ojos negros e inocentes mirándolo, suaves y tiernos. Plateados, mirándolo con curiosidad.  
No se dio cuenta de nada más, hasta que Dumbledore empezó a trasmitir.  
La Selección. El maldito Sombrero.  
Y Snape, que no había nunca deseado nada, que nunca en su vida había rezado, suplicó desesperadamente, como nunca lo había hecho, a los cielos. El chico de ojos negros   
sonreía al afilado elfo de ojos plateados a su lado, y los dos reían juntos, pequeños y frágiles. Sus ojos los recorrieron, despacio, viendo pequeñas diferencias que acentuaban   
los parecidos. Djeri había tenido la piel de miel cálida, mientras que este chico era pálido, casi cerúleo, y la melena del chico, aunque le caía de la misma forma apenas le   
rozaba los hombros en vez de resbalar lujuriosamente hasta las corvas. Y era negra, no caramelo. Pero esas diferencias superficiales sólo hacían más claras y dolorosas la   
postura, incluso el frotarse los brazos de frío: sus rasgos suaves y delicados, sus espesas pestañas sobre deliciosos ojos negros, grandes y almendrados. A su lado, el chico   
rubio era más delgado de lo que Lucius había sido, más estrecho de espaldas y talle, pero también más afilado de carita, algo élfico donde Lucius había sido carne suave. Tenía   
la tez, los ojos plateados que podían expresarlo todo, los dedos afilados que se mordía inquieto contra labios sedosos, húmedos. Severus cerró los ojos, llamando con gritos   
silenciosos a su autocontrol. No podía dar un espectáculo. Pero esas dos miradas clavaron sus dardos en él, aunque no se había movido, y los dos, misteriosamente, le   
sonrieron.  
Y fue como si quince años se desvanecieran en el aire y él fuera otra vez el joven Severus de sangre ardiente, poesía corriéndole en las venas. Como si ese invierno asesino   
nunca hubiese sido, como si hubiera llegado al fin una primavera alucinada.  
Severus sonrió, los ojos húmedos. Tenían que ser ellos.  
OLIVER LESTRANGUE  
El nombre hizo que el corazón de Snape latiera como un pájaro atrapado en un puño, golpeando su pecho como nada lo había acelerado en tanto tiempo. Cuando Oliver   
Lestrangue caminó hasta el Sombrero Seleccionador, y éste cubrió su melena negra de seda, Snape cruzó los dedos bajo la mesa.  
Por favor.   
SLYTHERIN!  
Severus respiró hondo, mirando al siguiente, el muchacho rubio. No tenía ni un ápice de la timidez que Oliver había mostrado, y eso lo convenció, más que nada, de quién era   
su padre.  
BELIAL MALFOY  
SLYTHERIN!  
Los dos chicos caminaron a la mesa de Slytherin y se sentaron, todos hablándoles, sonriéndoles, Belial Malfoy sonriendo de vuelta con sus ojos de gran señor, Oliver con ojos   
negros reservados, cautos. Los dos se hicieron un espacio con gestos que Snape recordaba bien, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos un momento, pensando ciegamente amor, amor.   
Lentamente, como si hubieran oído su voz, Belial alzó los ojos a él, Oliver mirándolo de soslayo entre su melena negra. Y a Severus Snape, por primera vez en su vida le   
importó qué podrían estar los chicos de Slytherin diciendo sobre él a los primeros años.  
Belial le dirigió una sonrisa luminosa, ojos brillantes, fucking encanto Malfoy. Y Oliver asintió, su mirada pasando de cauta a tímida.   
Snape sintió un viejo peso, una culpa hacerse más ligera.  
Acaban de aprobar Pociones.  
Y apara el desmayo de medio mundo, les sonrió.  
  
CAPÍTULO DOS.  
THE BELONG  
We belong together  
And we thought we were crazy  
We were so strong together  
In this world you gave me.   
  
Habían pasado cinco años, y mientras Bill Weasley leía sus apuntes tranquilamente y Hugh Mitchell hacía avioncitos de papel con los pergaminos preparados para la reunión,   
Stephen White refunfuñaba limpiando sus lentes, ya que se suponía que debían iniciar la reunión de los Head Boys hacía media hora. Pero les había sido imposible, ya que los   
Head Boys de Slytherin no habían aparecido, y sabían que si se quejaban, el profesor Snape, Jefe de la Casa Slytherin los castigaría a ellos. Después de todo, era vox populi   
que al frío, exigente, arrogante Maestro de Pociones se le caía la baba por esos dos. De hecho, que los malcriaba y favorecía descaradamente.  
La puerta se abrió. Ni un disculpen, ni un permiso. Belial Malfoy entró y se echó en la silla como si fuera el dueño del colegio, y Oliver Lestrangue, gatunamente sonriente y   
remilgado se puso un mechón negro tras la oreja y se cruzó de piernas para apoyar una libreta de notas, todo aplicado.  
Eran insultantes.  
- Quién se han creído que son…?- tras más de cinco años de humillaciones, Hugh ahora en vez de gritarlo había hecho una pregunta retórica. Pero eso no disminuía el odio   
en sus ojos verdes, bajo sus rizos de oro salvaje.  
- No que está prohibido pelearse aquí? Respira, Mitchell. Respira hondo, a ver si te llega oxígeno al maní que te dieron por cerebro.- Belial sonreía, su túnica de ayudante de   
Pociones abierta, sus ropas impecables, mientras observaba con desprecio provocador al ángel rubio que era el alma de la casa de Hufflepuf. Veloz, inquieto, magnético y   
ruidoso, Hugh Mitchell simplemente saltaba a la vista. Era pequeño como Oliver y Belial, pero en absoluto delicado: a los dieciséis años tenía un cuerpo de gimnasta rápido y   
elástico con músculos bien claros, una melena de rizos grandes y dorados siempre descuidada y salvaje cayéndole hasta el mentón. Era alegre y honesto y cariñoso: y como   
Head Boy de Hufflepuf, era el favorito de los estudiantes por su sentido del humor y su sencillez. Era más que popular: lo adoraban. Era rápido, nervioso, agitado, tanto en sus   
acciones como en sus juicios: era incapaz de mentir. Los estudiantes lo adoraban porque siempre decía exactamente lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, y aunque tuviera una boca   
más grande de lo usual, y su odio por Belial Malfoy, y viceversa, fuera leyenda.  
En cambio, William, Bill Weasley, el Head Boy de Gryffindor, su dilecto amigo, era amado. Bill era hermoso, alto y delgado, con ojos celestes claros e inteligentes, donde   
brillaba una gentileza, una dulzura que habría sido femenina si no hubiera brillado allí también una resolución muy viril. Bill era reservado, y nadie sabía que hubieran logrado   
hacerlo enfurecerse. Nunca nadie le había oído una palabra áspera, un comentario cruel: era gentil incluso con los animales, con los insectos, con las cosas. Los estudiantes se   
reían con Hugh y le confesaban sus travesuras, pero era a Bill al que le contaban sus problemas, al cual corrían a buscar si estaban asustados. Bill, con su melena pelirroja y su   
sonrisa, intercediendo entre los profesores, suplicando por exámenes de repetición, enseñando Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras hasta el amanecer. Era por ello que llevaba   
la túnica de seda plateada, y la llevaba con sencillez y belleza, a diferencia de Hugh, cuya túnica de Cuidado de Creaturas Mágicas, de cuero brillante y dorado solía estar   
amarrada a su cuello con descuido.  
- Empecemos.- dijo Bill con un suspiro. Las peleas entre Belial y Hugh solían acabar con él recibiendo los insultos, ya que Belial lo odiaba aún más.- Ya que estamos todos, la   
primera orden del día es el que estemos sin ayudante de Herbología, ya que Marius está con gripe. Oliver, podrías suplirlo, por favor?-  
- Tú crees que no tenemos nada más interesante que hacer?- Belial se comía los caramelos de cortesía, unas Bertie Botts, a lametones, para asegurarse de que no fuera rábano   
picante o algo así, mientras Hugh se echaba un puñado a la boca.  
- Está bien, Belial. Lo haré, Bill.- Oliver hablaba con voz suave, aunque sus ojos negros no eran nada suaves. Eran tranquilos, y lejanos, e indeciblemente orgullosos.   
- Pero no te acostumbres.- Belial le echó una mirada seca a Bill.   
- También tenemos que planear la visita al Museo de Stonehenge de los cuartos. Y Halloween, el baile de Yule, y las vigilancias para el Club de Duelo, las detenciones, y los   
entrenamientos de Quidditch. Creo que lo mejor sería hacerlo al azar.- El cuarto miembro de la elite de Head Boys era el más callado, y también el más organizado y exigente.   
Los alumnos lo temían, pero era a él a quien le suplicaban que le enseñase, ya que Stephen White era no sólo inteligente, sino un excelente maestro, frío y tenaz. Llevaba la   
reserva al límite: nadie le conocía amigos o familiares, ni siquiera un interés. Tenía una ira helada, explosiva, que convertían sus ojos azules en cuchillas tras los lentes, cuando   
alguien lo irritaba. Exigente. Contenido. Stephen a veces parecía mucho mayor, y a Bill era al único al que esporádicamente le hablaba con deferencia. Pero como solía decir   
Hugh, a él no le gustaban los icebergs como detalle panorámico, mucho menos para alternar con ellos.  
Bill se puso a doblar papelitos con sus dedos diestros.- Muy bien. Parejas al azar, para estos eventos. Lo haremos con eliminación para que sea justo.-  
- No será justo. Hay dos de ellos, uno de nosotros. La posibilidad de quedar emparejado con una apestoso es alta!- Hugh miró al lado Slytherin de la mesa, con la barbilla en   
las manos, sólo sus ojos emergiendo del mar de rizos rubios.  
- Como si algo estuviera ansioso de hacer pareja contigo- la voz de Belial era lenta e insultante.- Cuidar a los pendejos y encima vigilarte a ti, animal.-  
- Malfoy…-  
Bill extendió una mano.- Suficiente.-  
Era rumor que Oliver y Belial habían calculado a propósito sus notas para que el promedio de los seis primeros años les diera exactamente lo mismo: 88.9, por puro joder.   
Eso armó un mar de especulación sobre quién sería el Head Boy de Slytherin, ya que ambos tenían legajos igualmente limpios, y si bien Belial era claramente más líder, Oliver   
era mucho más gentil. Todos se volvieron al profesor Snape, que los malcriaba y favorecía a los dos por igual. Y todo el mundo dio un bufido cuando los dos aparecieron con   
plateadas insignias idénticas.  
Tramposos.  
Copantes.  
Bastardos.  
Por supuesto, tenían derecho a sólo un voto en todo, pero como siempre estaban de acuerdo, era irrelevante.  
Bill empezó a leer los papelitos, mientras Stephen, el auto-denominado secretario, anotaba.  
- Museo de Stonehenge –  
- White - Lestrangue.-  
- Halloween-   
- Malfoy- White.-  
- Baile de Yule.-  
- Weasley - Lestrangue.-  
- Club de Duelo.-  
- Malfoy - Mitchell.-   
- Entrenamientos de Quidditch-  
- Mitchell - Weasley.-  
- Si nos turnamos para las detenciones, quedaremos parejos.- sonrió Bill.- eso es todo. que todos tengan un buen día.-  
Belial alzó las cejas y salió con su orgullo habitual. Oliver lo siguió, pero se detuvo un momento, para mirar a Bill, que le dirigió su mejor sonrisa.  
  
Fue un día largo, y Belial estaba rendido cuando llegó tras una larga ayudantía con el profesor Snape. Cansado, pero satisfecho. Belial era brillante en pociones, mente ágil,   
manos diestras, y por muy distante, agresivo y frío que Severus Snape fuera con los alumnos, con él era diferente. Lo hizo ayudante en cuarto año, y Belial superó toda   
expectativa. No sólo preparaban las clases, sino que trabajaban juntos, maestro y discípulo. Con Severus, Belial era lo que no era ante nadie más: un muchacho, un muchacho   
muy joven, lleno de sueños y esperanzas. Y Severus siempre estaba allí, contenido y cálido, y verdaderamente maestro. Y en él Belial encontró a alguien más fuerte que sí   
mismo, más sereno, y lo admiró. Admiró a Severus con algo rayano en el amor, mientras bebía su té especial y le contaba incluso sus más íntimos temores y deseos.  
Pero no era amor, porque amor era lo que sentía mirando a Oliver dormido vestido sobre su cama, hecho un nudo gatuno y friolento, el pelo negro envolviéndole los hombros   
mientras su túnica azul noche de Astronomía hacía su figura casi dolorosamente delicada. Era amor, libre y poderoso, mientras se inclinaba para quitarle los suaves botines de   
gamuza que le comprase para Navidad con una capa forrada, mientras Oliver abría apenas un resquicio de pupila entre pestañas negras y tupidas en las que apenas se   
apreciaba un brillo.  
-… se te hizo tarde…- susurró, mientras Belial se quitaba las botas.  
- No importa, mañana es sábado.- Belial le sonrió, los dos solos en el gran dormitorio que compartían. Cabían cuatro camas, pero los dos habían sido puesto solos y aparte,   
aunque hubieran otros chicos de su edad, por órdenes expresas de Snape.- vamos a dormir. Me estoy cayendo.-  
Oliver asintió, sonriendo, dulce y mashmeloso cómo sólo era al despertar, sin nada de su estudiada impecabilidad alerta diurna. Era dulce y se abandonaba, relajado como una   
flor junto a Belial, que lo metía en la cama con la soltura de una larga práctica. Y como todas las noches, tras meterse en sus pijamas, Belial aguardó a que Oliver le tendiese   
los brazos para pasarse de su cama a la suya.  
Oliver jamás dejaba de hacerlo, de llamarlo con sus brazos largos.  
Oliver reía suavemente. Belial estaba casi seguro que nadie más que él lo había oído reír.  
- Hueles a rosas.-   
- Estuvimos haciendo un vial de poción para dormir. Deja de reírte, mañana me baño. No puedo andar apestando a rositas.-  
Oliver sonrió.- a mí me gusta. Te queda bien.-  
Belial, que se destilaba él mismo su esencia de pino, le echó una mirada, teatralmente exasperada.- Es un aroma de niña, sabes.-  
- Te duele la cabeza? Estuviste con Snape casi cuatro horas.-  
- Un poco.-  
Oliver lo abrazó por detrás, y le cubrió las sienes con sus manos frescas, para susurrarle una canción con su voz mágica, suave y dulce y envolvente.  
We belong together  
And they think we are crazy  
We are so strong together  
In this world you gave me  
I know we will go on forever.  
Belial sonrió, y le besó una mano, aspirando el olor de magnolia y leve caramelo que era Oliver, su Oliver.  
Y se durmieron abrazados, sus párpados cerrándose casi al mismo tiempo, en cuanto sus corazones se acompasaron al uno al otro. Ya ni se planteaban dormir separados:   
Belial era la fuerza, el hogar de Oliver, y Oliver era su corazón, su amor. Los dos se abrazaban tras su puerta cerrada, y todo desaparecía excepto sus alientos, sus brazos   
enredados, el pijama de lanilla blanca de Oliver arrugado, el pijama de seda gris de Belial reflejando la luna. Eran noches largas y tiernas, y pacíficas, las cortinas cerradas para   
que la oscuridad fuera casi total. El cuarto era un nido oscuro de tapices pesados y alfombras gruesas y cálidas, protegiéndolos de la aspereza de la piedra. Un tocador   
delicado de madera oscura, con un espejo cuadrado en el que Belial nunca se cansaba de verse reflejado junto a Oliver, el contraste de sus cabelleras, lo semejantes que eran   
sus cuerpos pálidos, delgados, un par de ojos negros y almendrados y un par de plata y gatunos. El vestidor, con suaves túnicas de cachemira y terciopelo y cuero sin brillo. El   
pequeño baño privado que nadie más tenía, que Snape les había asignado, con su porcelana blanca y verde. Sus escritorios lado a lado, los cuadernos forrados en cuero,   
negros los de Belial, grises los de Oliver, con la letra aguda y decidida de Belial en tinta pizarra sobre pergamino blanco y la de Oliver diminuta y cuidadosa en tinta verde   
sobre pergamino tostado. Sus túnicas de colegio, los jeans caros de Belial, los pantalones de lanilla gris de Oliver. Un paisaje de la India que Oliver había comprado una vez, y   
un tapiz con guerreros de armadura que Belial adoraba, colgado junto a la espada de su familia. El cuarto era su refugio, su mundo cálido. Y jamás nunca nadie entraba, ni   
siquiera Severus Snape que a veces se quedaba de pie junto a su puerta, mirándolos dormir con los ojos entrecerrados por horas enteras, una rendija de la puerta apenas   
abierta mostrando su figura de espectro negro y mudo, hierático, con ojos que quemaban.  
  
Aunque el colegio decía que eran uña y carne, Belial sabía que la expresión era errada. Después de todo, por agudo que sea el dolor de la carne cuando le quitan la uña, la   
uña no siente dolor.  
Y la idea de perder a su Oliver lo hacía despertarse gritando por las noches.  
  
La primera vez que se metió a su lecho había sido tan obvia, tan sencilla. No era que desde ese primer segundo que lo vio de rodillas, soportando a Mitchell patearlo, no se   
hubiera llenado de una ira incontrolable. Algo en esos ojos negros. Algo que lo enloqueció de rabia, le enrojeció los bordes de su visión. Ira roja y odio negro.  
Y lo ocultó como sólo un Malfoy podía hacerlo, con ojos fríos y palabras crueles y cortantes como cuchillos. Pero cuando Oliver se alzó, y se miraron a los ojos, Belial sintió   
los comienzos de un grito en sus entrañas mientras su mente se vaciaba en blanco. Sintió ese pánico húmedo que se siente en el breve segundo entre perder el equilibrio y   
caer: entre llegar al borde del éxtasis y retorcerte en el orgasmo: entre cerrar los ojos y caer en el mundo de los sueños: entre tener una arcada y vomitar. Poderoso, violento,   
maldito.  
Belial supo que cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, que lo tocaba, perdía el control, por completo, y eso no podía aterrorizar a nadie tanto como a un Malfoy.  
Se obligó a estudiarse. Se vio a sí mismo ayudándolo con sus apuntes y su inglés aún vacilante, se vio consiguiéndole una lechuza de contrabando para que pudiera escribir a   
Francia, se vio cambiando las camas para que el colchón más blando fuera suyo, se vio cada mañana levantándose temprano para echarle hechizos calentadores al agua de los   
lavatorios, para que se lavase con agua tibia.  
Pero la noche que Oliver tuvo su primera pesadilla, estuvo seguro.  
Solía tener el sueño pesado, pero al primer gemido abrió los ojos como si le hubieran pegado un latigazo. Y cuando se sentó en la cama y vio a Oliver allí al lado peleando con   
las sábanas que lo envolvían, saltó de la cama tan rápido que se enredó en las suyas y se fue de nariz a las frías baldosas.  
Entre paréntesis, al día siguiente, compró una alfombra por catálogo.  
- Oliver!- llamó, viéndolo retorcerse, gemir, sus manos hundidas en su pelo negro como si le estuvieran apretando las sienes con una prensa de piedra. Gritó, gritaba como   
una víctima de mutilación, de violencia, gimió no pidiendo que parase, sino suplicando que dejase de doler. Belial se asustó, y lo sacudió, oyéndolo gemir.  
- Oliver, despierta!- suplicó, asustado, su estómago tan apretado que dolía, como si ese dolor se le trasmitiese al tocarlo. Oliver se azotaba contra la almohada, tenso como un   
elástico a punto de romperse, y sollozaba. Y Belial se le subió encima y lo sacudió con todas sus fuerzas al ver sangre en sus labios, al ver que se clavaba los dientes en el labio   
inferior, sedoso y rojo.  
- OLIVER!-  
-… Belial…?- jadeante, ojos negros empapados en lágrimas, pestañas llenas de luces, labios rojos y húmedos y sangrientos, temblando. Oliver temblaba entero, sus manos   
atrapadas en las sábanas.  
- Tenías pesadillas…- los ojos de Belial eran suaves, dolidos, no plata fría, sino tibias nubes de invierno. Le acarició la cara, y susurró.- Me asustaste tanto…-  
Oliver le tendió los brazos, y Belial se le arrojó encima, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, oscuro temor de perderlo, amor llenándolo, amor por ese niño frágil y dulce y   
doloroso, que tenía ojos tan sabios e inocentes a la vez. Se durmieron juntos, piel con piel, sus cabellos de plata y oro y tinta mezclados, y Belial supo que nunca más podría   
dormir solo sin sentirse solitario. Sin él.  
Cálido. Como volver a casa.  
Oliver.  
Belial.  
Crema suave y cálida y pálido oro.  
  
A través de los años, las pesadillas continuaron, y Belial aprendió a aceptarlas y a acunar a Oliver en sus brazos. Se dio cuenta que ciertas fechas eran terribles para Oliver: el 3   
de marzo, el 15 de septiembre, el 17 de noviembre, el 20 de abril. Y que en esas fechas tenía pesadillas borrosas y tristes que lo dejaban llorando, pero que el 18 de enero y   
el 24 de enero se despertaba aullando enloquecido, en dolor vívido, real.   
Belial decidió en tercero que suficiente era suficiente y esa noche se la pasaban conversando, despiertos, comiendo chocolates y oyendo música, las dulces canciones de Enya   
que Oliver amaba y el tecno rígido y metálico que Belial favorecía. Los dos, siempre solos, nunca solos. Y si Oliver empezaba a adormilarse, Belial, que era el Seeker del   
Slytherin Team, sacaba su escoba y lo llevaba a volar en la noche fría, bien abrigado.  
Belial hacía mucho por él, pero sabía que Oliver hacía aún más por él.  
Belial era fuerte y fino como una espada. Pero cuando la depresión hacia presa de él, cuando temblores que no podía controlar lo sacudían, traicionando su naturaleza   
sensitiva, frágil, cuando las frías cartas de su padre y las aún más frías de su madre en las que venía mucho dinero y pocas palabras lo dejaban callado por días, Belial apoyaba   
su cabeza afiebrada en los muslos de Oliver que le masajeaba las sienes con amor imposible y silencioso. Esperándolo, pelo al viento, sonriendo durante los partidos de   
Quidditch, esperándolo tras los entrenamientos, siguiéndolo con sus ojos negros mientras volaba blanco y negro y verde.   
Cuando Belial caminaba, no estaba solo. Cuando iba a comer, Oliver le juntaba ricos bocados que estimulasen su apetito fugaz y caprichoso. No le importaba que tan bastardo   
o brutal fuese con los demás: Oliver siempre estaba allí, con su olor a magnolia y sus manos suaves para abrazarlo y aceptarlo. Y Belial lo amaba con todo su corazón, su   
frágil, fría belleza, su rostro altivo ante todos, excepto para él.  
Oliver era su vida, y sus pesadillas le daban pesadillas a él.  
Qué había susurrado Oliver en su pesadilla? Belial sabía que lo había oído antes.  
Sería una palabra francesa?   
…mordaunt…?  
  
Esa noche, Oliver se despertó llorando a gritos.  
  
CAPÍTULO TRES.  
THE WHISPER  
Whisper of a dead man here,  
That doesn't make it real  
So let me rest on peace  
  
Eran las tres de la mañana, y Bill Weasley estaba solo, su pelo rojo libre de su coleta cayéndole en la cara, sus lentes de lectura sucios de tanto frotarlos, los ojos irritados y   
una sonrisa cansada. Le había revisado la ortografía a treinta y cinco cuadernos de clase de Encantamientos, ya que en ese ramos habían demasiadas fallas misteriosas en clase,   
y Bill sospechaba que sus Gryffindors tenían una ortografía suficientemente mala para justificarlos. Con un suspiro, guardó su tintero rojo y se estiró, sus hombros protestando.   
No había nadie: estaba solo junto al fuego, pero ni aún el calor había evitado que se le acalambraran los brazos.  
Pero alguien tenía que ayudar a los chicos, y él no era Head Boy de bonito. Era alto, de extremidades largas y nariz recta, con una pocas pecas pícaras que evitaban que su   
rostro delgado y suave fuera en exceso sentimental: sus ojos eran pensativos y amables, celestes y puros, aunque tuviera una boca sensual.   
Bill nunca había besado a nadie.  
Suspiró y miró por la ventanas a la luna iluminando la Torre de Los leones, la casa Gryffindor, el "Pride" como le llamaban, con sus magníficos tapices rojo y oro y los sillones   
desgastados de terciopelo sobre la alfombra castaña. Las paredes mostraban dibujos del valiente Godric Gryffindor matando dragones y rescatando doncellas, que parecían   
bastante felices junto al apuesto guerrero.  
Bill suspiró, sonriendo, feliz de saber sus tareas hechas. al fin podía dedicarse un momento para ensoñar, porque se pasaba el día moviéndose. Y mientras se echaba el pelo   
atrás y se quitaba los lentes de leer, suspiró satisfecho otra vez.  
Amaba soñar. A veces se preguntaba qué se sentiría tener a alguien al lado. Hugh era su mejor amigo, y eran primos, pero no era lo que se podía llamar su hermano del alma.   
Eran compañeros y colegas y se llevaban de maravilla. Pero esa comunión silenciosa tipo, para ser sinceros, Malfoy-Lestrangue, lo evadía.  
A diferencia de otros chicos, a Bill nunca nadie lo había invitado a salir. Nunca supo lo que era que lo siguieran, o lo esperaran fuera de clase, o lo tomaran del brazo para ir al   
Gran Comedor, o de recibir notitas de San Valentín. Al comienzo, lo sorprendía: luego lo amargó en silencio, y luego, finalmente, se acostumbró. Bill era guapo, amable, e   
inteligente: su soledad era un misterio. Tenía muchos amigos y compañeros, pero aunque todos le confiaban sus cosas, se volvía a otros para dar amor.  
Qué, tengo cara de que no lo necesito?  
Y Bill, viendo como siempre se quedaba solo, se preguntaba si había algo mal en él. Todos lo encontraban simpatiquísimo, pero nadie lo amaba con ese amor con A   
mayúscula. Era tal vez que era demasiado tranquilo, demasiado abúlico para despertar pasión? Era eso?  
Cerró los ojos, y trató de imaginarse a alguien que viniera por él. Una princesa o un príncipe, la verdad a estas alturas no me voy a poner exigente en caballo blanco, que lo   
mirase a los ojos, y le dijera " te amo, Bill. Por favor, ven conmigo."  
Un sollozo.  
Bill casi se cayó de la silla, aunque el sollozo había sido muy apagado.  
Junto al fuego, un chico muy joven, a lo más de trece lloraba. Era regordete y pelirrojo como él, su pijama a rayitas absurdamente pequeño.   
Y lloraba como si tuviera el corazón roto.  
Bill se levantó y caminó a su lado, para arrodillarse a su lado, su inocente llantito partiéndole el corazón. Y yo me quejo, pensó con pena.  
- Qué pasa? Quieres contarme? Cómo te llamas?- dijo con dulzura, buscándose en los bolsillos un dulce para darle. El chico lo miró con brillantes ojos celestes llenos de   
lágrimas, y bajó la cabeza. Tenía las mejillas rojas, y en sus ojos había un dolor…  
… un dolor animal: el de un perrito criado y amado y de pronto pateado hasta la muerte sin razón ninguna. Sus ojos no entendían. Pero dolía tanto…  
- N-nathan…- susurró, su voz temblorosa.   
- Quieres un dulce?-   
- G-gracias…- Nathan lo abrió, las manos temblorosas, el papel de celofán ruidoso.  
- Qué te pasa? Te puedo ayudar?-  
Nathan se echó el dulce a la boca, se abrazó a sí mismo, y hundió la cabeza en el pecho, su flequillo cayéndole sobre los ojos. Negó, despacio.  
Bill frunció las cejas. El chico no le era familiar.  
- Nathan… de qué curso eres?-  
Silencio. Nathan empezó a llorar otra vez.  
- Por favor, no llores… qué pasa?- Bill se estaba alarmando. El niño parecía desesperado, y tan patético…  
- …él ya no me quiere… no sé que hice…- sollozó el niño. Bill enarcó sus cejas expresivas, y sus ojos se llenaron de pena. Pobrecito.  
Una de las ventanas se abrió, azotándose, en el ventoso otoño, y se azotó contra la pared como una campana. Al mismo tiempo, el reloj empezó a dar las cuatro.  
Bill se volvió a Nathan, y dio un grito ahogado.  
No había nadie allí. Sólo el envoltorio de su papel de dulce, amarillo en los cojines de terciopelo rojizos.   
Que estaban fríos.  
Bill se enderezó pálido, el viento agitando su melena roja.  
Qué pasa aquí?  
  
- Profesor Snape? Soy Belial. Puedo entrar?-  
Eran las siete y media, sábado. Todo alumno de Hogwarths sabía que ir a ver al profesor Snape antes de las diez era igual a pegarle una patada en los testículos a un dragón   
dormido. Pero Belial era valiente, y sólo un poquito suicida.  
Además, no era la primera vez que veía a Severus Snape en bata y zapatillas.   
Era otoño, y la pálida luz otoñal apenas se filtraba por entre las gruesas cortinas verdes. Belial entró, y se fue derecho a la cafetera para ponerla a calentar, mientras Snape, los   
ojos negros muy pequeños y ojerosos, lo miraba desde la puerta que comunicaba con su cámara con una expresión que habría hecho que un lupino se diese media vuelta y   
huyese.  
- Profesor, necesito consejo.- dijo Belial con toda desfachatez, poniéndole delante una taza de café. Severus lo miró ásperamente: Belial había heredado esa patudez de   
Lucius, en línea directa, eso de sentirse parte de un sistema Malfoy-céntrico. Pero estaba pálido, y la mirada de irritación de Snape de disipó.  
- Qué le pasa, Malfoy?- dijo con su habitual frialdad, que en el caso de Belial se suavizaba más de lo que hubiera querido.  
- Es sobre Oliver. Ya le he dicho que tiene pesadillas, pero anoche fue peor que nunca. Se despertó frenético. Creo que no me reconocía. Luchó como un tigre para soltarse   
de mí. Y estaba sangrando, le sangraba la boca y se llenó de arañazos. No sabía que hacer.- Belial hablaba a borbotones, sus manos temblorosas en la cafetera.- Se durmió   
cuando amaneció. Me vine corriendo, señor. No sé que le pasa… no sé que hacer…-   
Severus se quedó mirándolo, allí sentado frente a su escritorio, en el despacho que con las pesadas cortinas aún corridas y la oscuridad atrasada de la noche anterior Belial   
brillaba como una pálida efigie de alabastro. Belial era aún más pálido, más plateado que Lucius, y mucho más delicado: donde Lucius siempre había poseído una energía   
brillante y cálida, Belial sólo destilaba arrogancia y malevolencia, frío desprecio. Era algo que lo envolvía en frialdad, que lo hacía más grande, más adulto, amenazante. Pero   
sentado allí era simplemente un chico de diecisiete años, pálido y asustado.  
Y enamorado. Ante Snape, Belial era simplemente un niño. Ninguna cantidad de Malfoy Charm & Arrogance lo podían disfrazar. De alguna forma inexplicable, Belial sentía   
que Snape lo conocía, al revés y al derecho.  
Y por eso lo respetaba. No importaba que tan frío o amenazante fuera, Snape siempre era más fuerte e intimidante que él.   
Y eso lo consolaba.  
- Traémelo después de almuerzo. Lo voy a examinar. Pero creo que es muy probable que sea la presión de los NEWTS.-  
Belial lo miró a los ojos y supo que Snape le ocultaba algo. Y que Snape sabía que él sabía. Pero Belial confiaba en él. Si era necesario que lo supiera, lo sabría. Con que   
ayudara a Oliver bastaba: si Snape quería su confianza, la tendría. Y si quería una libra de carne y sangre, también.  
- Gracias, señor.-  
Snape asintió, una sonrisa en sus ojos que apenas lograba reprimir. Cuando Snape lo miraba con esos ojos negros, tan diferentes a los de Oliver y a la vez tan semejantes,   
Belial se sentía consolado.  
  
En el almuerzo, Oliver se veía pálido, pero bien. Sólo estaba cansado, pero aunque ojeroso sonreía suavemente a Belial, que a su lado le daba el ejemplo bajándose una tortilla   
con apetito. Los dos se sentaban algo aparte, sus badges de Head Boys plateadas al sol del día claro y nublado, y casi no necesitaban hablar para expresar sus pensamientos.  
- Quizá te dé una poción para dormir.-  
- No sé si la tomaría, Belial.- Oliver bebió su jugo, y se secó los labios carnosos con una servilleta de tela.- La última vez…-  
Belial se mordió sus propios labios con inquietud. En cuarto, habían probado a que Oliver bebiese una Sleeping Potion, y lo único que lograron fue que fuese imposible   
despertarlo de sus pesadillas. A la mañana siguiente, Oliver parecía haber ido al infierno y vuelto.  
- Seguro que se le ocurre algo.- La fe de Belial en su maestro era siempre conmovedora.- Es que no soporto verte sufrir.- agregó suavemente. Oliver le sonrió, y dejó su mano   
sobre la suya: Belial tenía unas muñecas preciosas. Y se sonreían, cuando Bill y Hugh, seguidos, por el silencioso Stephen, se acercaron.  
- Hey, maraquitos.- la voz de Hugh era lenta e insultante.- Se pueden dejar de sobar un minuto para escuchar a Bill?-  
Belial le echó una mirada en la que podías hervir un huevo, mientras Oliver se giraba despacio a ellos, la máscara de impasividad normal en su cara, serena y compuesta.   
Asintió, y Bill se apoyó en la mesa, tan pálido como ellos. Tenía una expresión extraña, asustada, aunque aún así era Bill, y encontró un momento para desearles buenos días.   
- Alguno de ustedes tiene a un niño llamado Nathan en alguno de sus cursos?- preguntó. Parecía muy tenso.  
Belial se cruzó de brazos, echándole una mirada con las cejas levantadas.- Porqué, Weasley?-  
- Respóndele a Bill, Malfoy!- gruñó Hugh-  
- Nathaniel Masterson, primer año- dijo Oliver tranquilamente.  
- Primer año?- Bill parecía dubitativo.- Me lo puedes describir, Oliver, por favor?-  
- Alto, delgado, pelo negro, ojos cafés.- fue Stephen el que respondió con su voz clínica.  
- Cómo sabes?-  
- Lo tengo de pupilo, es terrible en Historia.- su voz fría tenía una nota de humor al ver las caras sorprendidas del resto.  
- Te pregunté por qué, Weasley.- repitió Belial, apoyándose en los codos. a pesar de su tono, que tenía a Hugh encendido, Bill sólo movió la cabeza y habló despacio:  
- Anoche me encontré con un chico muy joven en el Pride. Bajito, pelirrojo, con ojos celestes, muy triste. Estaba desesperado. Dijo llamarse Nathan, y cuando no estaba   
mirando, se desvaneció.-  
- Se desvaneció?- Oliver enarcó las cejas.  
- No te habrás dormido, Weasley?- continuó Belial, que parecía hallarlo todo muy divertido.  
- No hables estupideces, Malfoy.-  
- Belial, de veras estaba desesperado. Me temo que pueda hacer alguna tontería.- interrumpió Bill, mientras Stephen se reía entre dientes: era imposible poner a Belial y Hugh   
juntos en un radio de diez metros por un minuto completo si que empezaran a pelearse.- La verdad, estoy asustado por él…-  
- Es Malfoy para tí, Weasley.-  
- Oooh, perdone, su Malfoysidad!- Hugh se inclinó, los ojos despidiendo chispas.- No será que venga tu padre a quejarse porque tratan mal a su bebé, pollerudo?-  
Oliver se puso de pie, ojos fríos, mientras que Belial se enderezaba con los puños apretados. Sólo Oliver sabía cuánto le dolía a Belial que trajeran a cuento a su padre, con el   
que no se escribía.  
- Estás celoso porque tengo padre. Bastardo ilegítimo… Mejor pregúntale a la zorra de tu madre que te dé un apellido. Seguro que se le ocurren tres o cuatro…- siseó Belial,   
inclinándose hace Hugh a través de la mesa. Oliver tenía una firme presa en su brazo, porque favorecidos o no por Snape, una pelea entre los Head Boys era castigada   
severamente, con más razón en la mitad del almuerzo frente a todo el colegio, pero Hugh ya estaba hablando, al parecer feliz de haber provocado a Belial a perder su   
compostura.  
- BELIAL!- Bill parecía furioso, ahora, al ver a Hugh ponerse blanco.  
- Dile a tu primito que me deje en paz, Weasley.- ordenó Belial, pero Hugh había recuperado el habla.  
- O qué? El mortífago de tu padre va a venir a echarnos maldiciones?-  
- Hugh! Ya basta!- Bill le tiró de la manga, pero Hugh tenía una cara triunfante.  
- Cierra el hocico, Mitchell.- la voz de Oliver era serena como siempre, pero había allí algo amenazante.  
- Y tú que me vas a hacer, afeminado?-  
- No quieres que me enoje.-  
Hugh rió, despreciativo, pero antes de que Belial le saltase encima, espetó:  
- No, claro. Con tus papás en Azkaban, te puedes poner loquito.-  
Hugh se volvió a mirarlo, y de pronto cerró la boca. Bill lo miró, irritado, pero cuando miró a Oliver, se horrorizó.  
Oliver estaba pálido, los ojos dilatados.  
- Q-qué?- dijo sin emitir sonido. Era tarde: Belial se volvió como un tornado plateado, y saltó, casi voló sobre la mesa para caerle encima a Hugh.  
- HIJO DE PERRA! RETIRA ESO!-  
Hugh estaba tan sorprendido que el primer golpe lo tomó por sorpresa. Luego, los dos rodaron luchando furiosamente, mientras los profesores corrían hasta ellos y Bill y   
Stephen trataban de separarlos.  
- TE VOY A MATAR!- chilló Belial, sujeto por la fría eficiencia de Stephen.  
- Pensé que sabía! Pensé que le habían dicho!- Hugh balbucía sujeto por Bill, que lo miraba como si no lo reconociera. Oliver se había quedado de pie, pálido y quieto, y   
cuando los profesores Flitwick y McGonagall le cayeron encima a Hugh y Belial y se los llevaron, Bill se apresuró a su lado.  
- Oliver, lo siento tanto…- susurró, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Y de pronto se halló mirando a ojos negros empapados en lágrimas, relucientes como aceite, un   
aliento caliente en su cara mientras Oliver lo agarraba de la túnica para rugir muy bajo en su boca, rostro desfigurado de ira:  
- Quién te enseñó a mostrarte amable cuando eres como él? No finjas conmigo que te doy lástima, Weasley! NO QUIERO TU LÁSTIMA! Te aborrezco, hijo de perra!-  
Bill quiso decir algo, impresionado por la oscuridad, la rabia amenazante que emanaba del siempre calmado Oliver. Pero Oliver lo dejó y corrió hacia el Nido con paso   
inseguro, su melena moviéndose.  
Lloraba.  
Bill nunca se había sentido tan culpable.  
  
- Oliver?- Fue hora y media de regaños antes de que dejasen a Belial libre, y voló al Nido, para hallar a Oliver tendido en su lado de la cama, los ojos rojos, ropa arrugada, el   
pelo húmedo de tanto llorar. Belial se sentó a su lado, y se asustó al tocarle las sienes. Ardían.  
- Azkaban… no puede ser verdad, no? Mi tía me lo habría dicho…-  
- Seguro que sólo lo dijo para hacernos rabiar. Ya sabes como es ese hijo de perra. Pero nos las va a pagar.-  
Oliver se sentó en el lecho, y lo miró. Había dolor y miedo en sus ojos, y los dos se abrazaron en el lecho, meciéndose un largo rato.  
- Belial… puedo preguntarte algo…?-  
- Lo que quieras.- Muy dulcemente, Belial le acariciaba el pelo.  
- Dijo que tu padre era mortífago. De veras…?-  
Belial dudó, y luego suspiró.  
- Sí, lo era. Seguro que se enteró a través de esa zorra madre viuda que tiene que trabaja en el ministerio, esa zorra. No sé de qué presume, Hugh es un bastardo ilegítimo sin   
padre.-  
Un largo silencio.  
- Creía que habían muerto en un accidente. Mi tía… mi tía abuela siempre me dijo eso. Ella quería que fuera a Beauxbatons. No quería que viniera a Hogwarths. Creo que   
ahora sé porqué.- dijo con amargura.  
- No es seguro, Oliver.-  
Otro silencio.  
- Cómo podremos averiguar?-  
- Quieres que le pregunte a mi padre?-  
-…no.-  
- Snape?-  
- Crees que sepa?-  
- Tal vez pueda averiguar.- Belial de pronto parpadeó.- Y ahora que recuerdo, teníamos una cita con él, hace… aw.-  
- Qué?- Oliver se secó la cara.  
- …hace como una hora.-  
Los dos se miraron, idéntico temor en sus caras. Y luego, se echaron a reír hasta que les dieron calambres.  
  
- Sólo les puedo dar diez minutos, Mr. Malfoy.- Snape parecía molesto, mirándolos de arriba bajo mientras preparaba la sala de pociones para la clase de los terceros años.   
Para su sorpresa, sus dos estudiantes favoritos parecían asustados. En particular, Oliver se veía terrible, afiebrado y tembloroso.  
Belial parecía tenso, pero de pronto, hubo un brillo Malfoy en sus ojos, y se volvió resuelto y decidido. Una rápida mirada a Oliver, y habló.  
- Hugh Mitchell le dijo a Oliver que sus padres están es Azkaban. Sabe usted si es cierto?-  
Si Belial y Oliver necesitaban una confirmación, bastaba con ver a Snape, el profesor de rostro impenetrable, el hombre con más férreo control en el mundo, cerrar los ojos   
como recibiendo un golpe temido, y empalidecer hasta que venas azules latieron en su frente.  
Luego miró a Oliver, con ojo negros suaves, suaves y doloridos, y asintió.  
Oliver se abrazó a sí mismo.  
- Lo siento, mi niño.- susurró Snape. Y Oliver, al mirarlo a los ojos dio un gemido ahogado y se echó en sus brazos, llorando agudo y ronco, sus gemidos ásperos.  
Belial temblaba, sus ojos húmedos también, y de pronto dio media vuelta, sacó su varita y echó a caminar, violencia en sus gestos.  
- Belial!- ladró Snape.- Adónde vas?-  
- Por Mitchell!- siseó Belial, su mirada ardorosa y enloquecida.  
- No.- dijo Snape, secamente. Belial abrió la boca para gritarle, pero Snape continuó, ojos negros en los suyos, volviéndose expresivos, y malvados, malvados, mientras   
acunaba a Oliver contra su corazón.- la venganza es mejor fría…-  
  
CAPÍTULO CUATRO  
THE BREAK  
Now and then when I see his face  
He takes me away to that special place  
And if I stared too long I'd probably break down and cry  
Sweet child o' mine, sweet love of mine  
  
- Tu padre era mi amigo.- dijo Snape, simplemente. Había pasado una hora, y las lágrimas de Oliver estaba secas, aunque aún temblaba espasmódicamente, acurrucado en el   
sillón de cuero de Snape, con Belial instalado en el brazo del sillón, acariciándole el pelo. Una taza de porcelana con algo de Poción Calmante tibia estaba frente a él: y Snape,   
muy quieto, estaba frente a la ventana donde el sol se ponía pálido y rosa en el otoño.  
- Lo sabía…?- los ojos de Oliver eran enormes y doloridos: pero en los de Belial Snape vio un destello rápido. Casi rió. Casi podía leer en sus ojos un tres a una que es   
mortífago también. Y sonrió. Pobre Narcissa: Belial era casi tan puro Lucius.  
- Lo siento, Oliver. Pensaba decírtelo después de que te graduaras. No pensé que pudieras enterarte así. Lo lamento mucho.-  
La voz de Oliver era suave y extrañamente tranquila.- Lo conocía bien, Profesor?-   
Snape se quedó mirándolos, con ojos casi anormalmente tranquilos y quietos. Estaban como vueltos hacia adentro, como si no los viese a ellos.  
- Bastante.- dijo con suavidad.   
- Qué fue lo que hizo?- Oliver estaba temblando otra vez. – Él y mi madre?-  
– Oliver, por favor no lo juzgues.- Snape habló despacio, y caminó hasta Oliver, para inclinarse sobre el escritorio y cubrir sus manos de astrónomo con las suyas grandes y   
ásperas por las pociones.  
- Profesor.- Oliver suplicaba, ojos negros grandes y húmedos. Un silencio, y luego Snape habló  
- Sabes lo que es el Cruciatus?-   
Oliver asintió, pero Belial cerró los ojos como si supiera lo que venía.  
- Sí.-  
- Él era el maestro del Cruciatus, para Voldemort.- Oliver fue al blanco y volvió. Se dejó sentar, mientras Snape lo miraba con intensa compasión. Luego empezó a llorar, y no   
paró más, hasta vomitar.  
Snape le dio una poción para dormir sin sueños y lo mandó a la cama. Belial lo llevó, pero pocos minutos después estaba de vuelta.   
- Profesor?-  
- Está dormido?-  
- Sí. Quieres algo más, Belial?-  
- Sólo una pregunta más, profesor.- dijo Belial. Había tanta inteligencia, tanto brillo en sus ojos de plata.  
- Si mi padre era el experto en Avada Kedavra y el de Oliver en el Cruciatus, cuál era el suyo? El Imperius, me imagino.-  
Snape lo miró a los ojos, y asintió.  
Belial se quedó allí un momento, una sombra de sonrisa en su cara. Por supuesto, a diferencia de Oliver, había sido criado entre Artes Oscuras.  
- Me lo enseñaría?-  
Snape se quedó de una pieza. Luego sonrió lleno de un humor oscuro y divertido.  
- No han sido muchas emociones hoy, Mr. Malfoy?-  
- Soy un Malfoy. Nos privan las emociones fuertes.- dijo Belial echándose el pelo atrás, e hizo una reverencia, tan idéntico a Lucius que Snape no pudo evitar reír mientras el   
chico se iba, mucha primavera en su paso gatuno.  
Oh, Lucius…  
Acababa de cerrar la puerta, cuando la golpearon otra vez.  
Belial…  
Snape la abrió al vestíbulo oscuro, y se echó atrás como si alguien le hubiera tirado una cobra, sin voz. Tropezó, y se afirmó del escritorio.  
Un muchacho pelirrojo, bajo, regordete, con ojos celestes opacos y muertos, pero llenos de odio. Alzó una mano amoratada, y le apuntó.  
Snape sintió que su corazón se volvía una sola vibración. El pasillo estaba negro, y la piel amoratada parecía brillar opalescente. Y había pura malevolencia en los ojos celestes   
del niño, que habló con una voz como una puerta chirriante.  
- Snape.- dijo despacio, sus dientes ensangrentados. - Vengo por ti.-  
Y tras de él, una presencia. Metal y negrura, noche y sangre.  
Y colmillos.  
Y hambre.  
  
Snape despertó en la alfombra, con un chichón descomunal, justo antes de amanecer.  
Finalmente. Estoy enloqueciendo. Que curioso que me alcance a dar cuenta de ello. No es raro, de todas formas. Claramente, era cuestión de tiempo.  
Aunque querría un poco más de tiempo para proteger a Oliver y a Belial, si es posible. Mis niños.  
Sus niños, más amados para mí que si fuesen míos propios.  
Se levantó, adolorido y acalambrado, sus rodillas y su espalda protestando a gritos. No era la primera vez que pasaba una noche de nariz en la alfombra, pero sólo una vez   
había estado su Stefan allí para recogerlo. Y lo añoraba.  
Se sentó pesadamente, en esa hora tenue y gris minutos antes de amanecer, y se quedó observando la puerta cerrada con una mezcla de irritación y temor.   
No puedo creerlo. Justo cuando más me necesitan mis niños, yo empiezo con los numeritos.  
Sonreía, una media sonrisa que quería ser amarga pero era también dulce, como caramelo quemado. Una dulzura que se había agriado hacía mucho tiempo, pero aún estaba   
allí, viva y cálida. A través de estos últimos seis años, Severus había revivido, bajo esas miradas inocentes de plata y de tinta.  
Djeri, mi Djeri, y Lucius.  
De regreso a mí.  
Y ya no me odian. Me aman otra vez, y confían en mí, como no sueño o deseo me hubiera atrevido a imaginar.  
Gracias, Dios, si existes. No lo merezco.  
No merezco este consuelo.  
Apoyó la barbilla en las manos, mirando el amanecer, solo, y no puso evitar entornar los ojos en amarga ternura. Sus niños. Había visto a Belial convertirse en algo semejante a   
una espada, de un niño arrogante y prepotente a un joven lleno de espíritu y vida, inteligencia aguda como un arma, poderes definidos y brillantes, una dosis de   
impredecibilidad suficiente para hacer la vida interesante, un hambre, una sed de vivir y poseer y dominar como Lucius jamás tuvo. Había visto a Oliver florecer desde sus   
temores y su timidez en un joven seguro de sí mismo, intuitivo y diestro, con ojos agudos para juzgar personalidades, con una dulce calma que atemperaba el temperamento   
explosivo de Belial.  
Los había visto moldearse uno al otro, las asperezas de sus personalidades limándose, sus puntos fuertes acomodando al otro o esforzándose en suplir faltas, uniéndose,   
brillantes separados, completos, perfectos juntos. Y el orgullo le había inundado el corazón, al verlos caminar lado a lado, todo lo que un Slytherin debía ser. No que fueran   
unos ángeles: a veces lo habían hecho enfurecerse, a veces los habría matado. Lo habían hecho llorar, o reírse tanto que casi lloraba.   
Cuántas veces había avanzado con pasos mudos en la noche para verlos dormir y estar seguro de que estaban bien?  
Cuántas veces había, en silencio, rociado el té que les servía con la carísima poción antigripe?  
Cuántas veces había corrido, dignidad olvidada por los pasillos, para sacar a Belial de Hugh por insultos reales o imaginarios?  
Cuántas veces había vigilado la comida de Oliver, que exactamente igual que su padre se volvía anoréxico en época de exámenes?  
Suspiró.  
Y cuántas veces no he tomado la pluma para escribirle a Lucius cartas que jamás me ha contestado?  
Belial es un niño sorprendente, había escrito. Y deberías cuidar de él.  
Lucius jamás había contestado a sus cartas, ni siquiera a esa en tercer año que le avisaba que Belial se había roto la pierna en tres sitios en un partido de Quidditch. Snape, que   
era forofo del Quidditch, había vitoreado su espectacular movida, pero se había pasado la noche paseándose mientras un hechizo compone-huesos hacía retorcerse a Belial.   
Todos los trimestres Severus escribía una carta para su padre describiendo los progresos de Belial, una carta que si bien era obligatoria ya que era el jefe de casa de Belial, casi   
su padre sustituto, en el caso de Belial hacía más larga, más descriptiva, más dulce.   
Belial tiene un don para Pociones que tú nunca tuviste, aunque haya heredado tu habilidad en Artes Oscuras. También es un excepcional Seeker, pequeño pero fuerte, y estoy   
seguro que podría dedicarse al Quidditch profesional, tal vez con las Montrose Magpies o los Ballycastle Bats, aunque yo preferiría que fuera a Inverness a doctorarse en   
Pociones o Artes Oscuras, o incluso en Metamagia o Teoría de la Magia, si lo desea. También es un duelista brillante: supongo que le enseñaste tus trucos de esgrima, porque   
los ha perfeccionado todos. No he combatido nunca con él: no quiero que el hecho que soy un duelista se extienda, pero lo he observado en el Club de Duelo y es   
sorprendente. Su estilo es más impecable de lo que nunca fue el tuyo o el mío.  
Snape sonreía, la luz rosa del amanecer en sus ojos cansados. También solía agregar párrafos sobre Oliver, aunque se había guardado el más importante. Pero sabía que   
Lucius querría estar al tanto del hijo de Djeri tanto como él.  
Oliver tiene el don con las plantas de Octavius, pero no he querido dejarlo hacer Adivinación. No tengo ningún interés en que lo usen de médium, ésa fue una lección que los   
dos aprendimos bien con Djeri. Pero a veces creería que tiene sangre de Stefan: es sorprendente en Aritmancia, soluciona cuestiones de Trigonometría como juguetes que a tí   
y a mí nos costaron meses de Stefan gritándonos para dominar. Tiene una soltura increíble en Astronomía: Mariah Sinistra lo hizo su ayudante, aunque Dumbledore lo quería   
para él en Metamagia. Oliver va a ir a Inverness, aunque lo tenga que becar yo. Djeri estaría feliz: él siempre fue un desastre en estas cosas…  
Lucius jamás respondía, y nunca se había aparecido por Hogwarths. Desde el juicio de Djeri, nunca más se habían visto las caras, hacía casi diez años. Pero Severus pensaba   
en él cada noche.  
Y estaba seguro que Lucius pensaba en él. En ellos.  
Debería escribirle y contarle esto.   
Aunque es un poco ridículo.  
Y qué pierdo? Seguro que arroja mis cartas al canasto de papeles sin leerlas.  
Mi Lucius. Quisiera que fueras feliz. Yo cuidaré de nuestro Belial y el dulce Oliver. Te lo prometo. Si esto es penitencia, es que de veras el cielo debe ser increíble.  
  
Belial dormía, profunda y cansadamente esa noche, abrazando a Oliver contra su pecho, cuando sintió algo extraño.  
Estaba empezando a amanecer, y todo era dulce y borroso. Aún no salía el sol, pero la noche era pálida, y Oliver estaba inquieto.  
Muy inquieto.  
Era muy extraño. Oliver normalmente dormía muy tranquilo, e incluso en pesadillas se retorcía en el mismo rincón, transpirando y temblando. Solía dormir de   
lado, estirado, su cuerpo largo y delgado muy quieto extendido junto al de Belial, su nariz tocándole el oído. Belial dormía de espaldas como un vampiro, a veces un brazo   
bloqueando a la luna sobre sus ojos, a veces el rostro hundido en la cabellera nocturna de Oliver. Normalmente, Belial, que era un holgazán de primera, no abría un ojo hasta   
que Oliver abandonaba el calor de su lecho.  
A no ser que Oliver estuviera inquieto.  
Y esta noche, Oliver se agitaba como nunca.   
Belial se alzó al verlo agitarse, retorcerse, y gemir, y por un momento maldijo a Snape, ya que sin importar qué pesadilla tuviera, no podría despertarlo.   
Pero cuando se sentó en el lecho y lo miró, las rodillas flexionadas, su cuerpecito temblando, los brazos tensos, arañando las sábanas, le floreció una sonrisa   
enternecida.  
Más de una vez, Belial de había despertado con la pierna de Oliver abandonada entre las suyas, su suave sexo presionándolo, y convirtiendo la carne adolescente que lo hacía   
niño y no niña entre sus piernas en una barra de puro acero. En esas ocasiones, Belial se escabullía discretamente al baño, para allí en el frío conjurar alguna imagen que lo   
ayudase a aliviarse. No necesitaba que nadie le dijera que deseaba a Oliver: lo sabía. Sabía también que Oliver no tenía la menor idea, y lo amaba lo suficiente para no dar un   
solo paso sin ser invitado. Pero Belial era un esgrimista, educado en el más rígido autocontrol, y por ello, el más calmado de los adolescentes, aunque el contacto de la suave   
piel de Oliver lo transformaba en una pequeña fiera. Y se reía. Seis años compartiendo habitación, y había logrado aguantarse. Eso tenía que ser un récord, en algún lado.  
Oliver, hecho un zigzag en las sábanas, temblando, parecía un niño dolorido, con las pestañas húmedas, las mejillas enrojecidas, y una palpitante, clara necesidad latiendo   
entre sus muslos, apenas cubierta con el flojo pijama de lanilla.   
Belial probó a despertarlo, sin resultado. La poción de Snape debía ser bastante poderosa. Pero no era barrera para que Oliver se retorciese y sacudiese sus caderas sin   
ninguna vergüenza, palpitando y suplicando en gemidos, sus sienes transpiradas.  
Quiero ayudarte. Pero la sola idea me hace tan feliz, voy a disfrutarlo tanto, que me parece injusto.  
Finalmente, Belial tuvo suficiente, y apoyó su mano suavemente en la carne endurecida, a través del pijama. El efecto fue eléctrico: Oliver se arqueó, se retorció, se empujó   
contra esa mano con desesperación, lágrimas corriéndole por la cara. Temblaba, pero sus párpados estaban contraídos en concentración, tratando de conseguir más roce. Y   
Belial, con la sonrisa de quien sabe, con los ojos de quien te ama, se lo dio, bajando la lanilla para envolver con su mano cálida esa tierna necesidad, y acariciarlo firme, pero   
dulcemente. Oliver se echó de lado, la cara contra su hombro, gimiendo, sofocando sus gritos con su propio pelo, empujando y moviendo sus caderas con total falta de   
inhibiciones, y Belial sintió esa carne volverse puro acero, quemando. Pero Oliver no parecía tener suficiente, y se le aferró, arañando y sollozando. A pesar de la mano suave   
y experta de Belial, Oliver parecía necesitar algo más, y Belial frunció el ceño, molesto por no poder preguntarle, por no poder ayudarlo. Lo vio, frotando sus muslos, sus   
caderas nerviosas y agitadas, y despacio, deslizó su otra mano mientras se sentaba en los talones, por toda la expansión de piel suave, desde sus sienes húmedas, sus labios   
rojos y agitados, su pecho palpitante, los muslos tibios y temblorosos, y subió.  
Oliver separó los muslos, temblando, suplicando.  
Belial, buen lector del marqués de Sade, entendió, y suavemente deslizó una mano, y acarició con un dedo la entrada al cuerpo de Oliver, un punto cálido y sedoso, e   
indeciblemente pequeño. Con mucha suavidad se estiró, se puso un poco de la poción que usaba para calmar sus moretones tras jugar Quidditch, oleosa y suave con olor a   
plantas silvestres, y que en secreto también usaba para complacerse, y humedeció su dedo índice. Muy despacio, forzó su entrada en Oliver con movimientos delicados.   
Ignoró su propia necesidad, que ya era salvaje, y dura, ignoró que algo de humedad escapaba de su propio pene cada vez que lograba entrar un milímetro más en esa carne   
tensa y caliente que cedía a su empuje. Adentro y afuera. Un milímetro por vez. Cuando al fin la carne de Oliver lo envolvió hasta los nudillos, Belial cerró los ojos un minuto   
para calmarse.  
Calor.  
Amor.  
Suavidad.  
Necesidad.  
Dulce y nuevo, y a la vez, estaba seguro de haberlo soñado antes. Un deja vu que lo guiaba.  
Oliver se echó de espaldas sobre sus manos, brazos y piernas abiertas, y empezó a empalarse, arriba y abajo, libre e inconsciente, desesperadamente queriendo más. Con la   
misma delicadeza, algo entorpecida por los movimientos frenéticos de Oliver, Belial ingresó un segundo dedo y un tercero, jadeando a su vez, incapaz de evitarlo, el centro de   
su pijama de seda gris mojándose cada vez más. Oliver se sacudía y se apretaba contra el lecho, esos tres dedos increíblemente apretados, y aún así no parecía satisfecho.   
Belial apretó los dientes, una llamita en sus ojos, y lo echó de espaldas, le bajó el pijama hasta los tobillos, y aunque su pene adolescente gritaba por ser sepultado en esa   
carne, lo que hizo fue, mientras tenía una mano firmemente frotando el pene enrojecido y mojado de Oliver, le metió dentro cuatro dedos y los agitó dentro suyo todo lo   
fuerte que pudo.  
Oliver no gritó: pero fue como si su cuerpo se hubiera tragado un enorme grito. Emitió un sonido agudo, bajo, y se desmadejó en los brazos de Belial, profundamente   
inconsciente.   
Belial reía, feliz y lleno de orgullo, y con el pene a punto de estallarle. Se tocó, y el orgasmo lo dominó, mordiendo la almohada, en unos segundos en blanco ardiente echado   
sobre el cuerpo jadeante y cálido de Oliver, su respiración en su oído. Tan familiar. Cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar.  
Luego se enderezó, y con las piernas aún temblorosas fue al baño, trajo una esponja húmeda y los limpió a ambos lo mejor que pudo. Luego, despacio, lanzó un raído hechizo   
y secó la cama y los pijamas húmedos.   
Oliver dormía como un bendito.  
Belial se acurrucó a su lado, y estaba por dormirse cuando oyó un sonido que casi no era sonido.  
Un roce.   
Algo frío.  
Belial había sido entrenado por su padre, el más grande maestro de DADA vivo. Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta, y se alzó en el lecho rápido como una cobra.  
La puerta vibrando, recién cerrada. Alguien los miraba. Alguien que acababa de irse.  
Belial se rió por lo bajo, ocultándose en el pelo sedoso de Oliver, abrazándolo, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.  
Es mi imaginación? Me estoy sintiendo culpable?  
No, seguro que no, pensó con otra risita. Se incorporó en un codo, y besó a Oliver, sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos, sintiendo su corazón expandirse en su pecho. Fijó sus   
ojos plateados en las tupidas pestañas negras, apoyó su frente en la otra, envuelto en la calidez de las mantas, el amanecer filtrándose entre los cortinajes oscuros.  
Oliver dormía, sonrojado, tanta paz en sus ojos, tan bello.  
Belial no sabía que esa sonrisa lo hacía a él mismo otra visión de belleza, mientras sus cuerpos cálidos y tiernos se acunaban al uno al otro en inocencia.  
Siete años, y nunca he podido decírtelo.  
Trato de demostrártelo, todos los días.  
je t'aime, mon ami.  
Mon bel ami.  
Nunca permitiré que nadie te arranque de mi lado.   
Eres mi vida.  
CAPÍTULO CINCO  
THE BOND  
My arms will keep you safe and whole   
This bond between us can't be broken   
I'will be here, don't you cry.  
Cause you'll be in my heart,   
No matter what they say  
  
- Hazte un favor, Mitchell, y no me hables.- Bill estaba enojado. Hugh estaba seguro que si hubiera apostado por ello, ahora estaría lleno de plata. Bill no se había enojado ni   
siquiera cuando en un baile de Yule Hugh se emborrachó por primera vez y le vomitó su único set de túnica y manto de gala, incapacitándolo para dar su discurso. Bill no se enojaba   
aunque Hugh le calcara las tareas. Pero ahora no le hablaba: lo miraba como si no le diese crédito a sus ojos. Y Hugh, por supuesto, estaba miserable.  
- Cómo cuánto…- Hugh hizo un círculo con el dedo en la alfombra donde estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, cabecita baja, sus rizos ocultándole la cara, juntito a la   
silla de Bill, donde éste corregía unos exámenes de DADA desastrosos que los alumnos de primero habían tenido la desfachatez de presentarle. Bill, sus lentes puestos ( no los usaba   
nunca), el pelo tomado en una colita apretada, y los labios tensos, corregía con su pluma roja y nerviosa los garabatos en tinta negra, la luz del día frío destellando en sus pómulos   
marcados y pecosos. Tenía los ojos celestes, usualmente amables, muy fríos.-… cuánto más vas  
a seguir enojado conmigo?-  
- Fuiste muy cruel y malintencionado, Hugh. No sé cómo estará el pobre Oliver.-  
Hugh distraídamente jugó con el ruedo de la túnica de plata del ayudante de DADA.  
- Te importa?-  
  
Belial cerró los ojos con un quejidito y un maullido. Desapareció bajo el cobertor, aferrado a Oliver, recogiendo hasta los dedos de los pies y cerrando los ojos para aferrarse al calor.   
Su reloj tenía un palito en las siete y el otro en las seis, y empezó a tocar La novia de Appenzell.  
Hacía un frío que quemaba. Supo, sin haber abierto las cortinas, que debía haber nevado, y que les iba a llegar poca luz por que sus ventanas, a ras de piso, debían estar cubiertas con   
nieve.   
Sacó una mano, agarró su varita y disparó, en rápida sucesión, seis Warming Spells al aire antes de juntar valor, apretar los dientes y saltar de la cama para irse en puntas de pie a abrir la   
puerta del baño y disparar tres más al interior, uno a la jofaina de agua con puntería perfeccionada en seis años. Se metió al baño, y con los ojos cerrados se lavó la cara, se duchó   
rápidamente con agua que recién empezaba a entibiarse y se puso encima la camisa, los breves boxers blancos que favorecía y los pantalones negros. Se puso sus calcetines negros más   
gruesos, y la brillante corbata verde y plata la dejó colgando de su cuello. Se peinó atrás, y se cepilló los dientes.  
Cuando volvió al cuarto, Oliver, que usualmente se estaba peinando, seguía envuelto en las mantas. Belial se sentó a su lado y alargó una mano para despertarlo, pero Oliver estaba   
llorando. Parecía un niño allí, su cabellera negra envolviéndole los pálidos hombros, sus ojos cerrados, las espesas pestañas punteadas de lágrimas. Belial cerró los ojos, los labios   
temblándole de rabia y pena, viendo sus mejillas rojas, su llantito ahogado, su Oliver hecho un nudito lloroso y despeinado entre las sábanas con florecitas verdes.  
- Oliver…- susurró, sus manos aún frías por el agua secándole las mejillas. Oliver se le abrazó, y enderezándose, deshecho, lo besó en la boca. Fue un beso casto y breve: una presión   
sedosa y tibia de carne suave en carne suave. Belial se quedó allí, sus ojos sorprendidos, su boca súbitamente, devoradoramente hambrienta por más.  
Oliver se aferró a la almohada, y cerró los ojos.  
- Vete a clase, por favor. Toma apuntes por mí…- susurró, sus mejillas rojas por lo que había hecho, pena y una desesperación clara y aguada en sus manecitas crispadas en la tela blanca.  
- Oliver….- Belial le acarició el pelo, y le besó la sien.- Volveré en cuanto pueda. descansa, por favor, y no te preocupes…- Oliver lo miró, con ojos tan doloridos, que a Belial se le   
quebró la voz antes de que pudiese evitarlo.- No… sufras…-  
Oliver le besó una mano, y Belial se fue, echándose encima su túnica negra de clase, llevándose la de Oliver en un error deliberado, que era más gruesa. Porque sin él a su lado, tenía frío.  
  
Desde la partida de Rod Langrisser, el exorcista, el ramo de Magical Right & Law lo hacía un exitosos abogado para los sextos y séptimos: Mattew Montgomery, en cuya ficha decía con   
letras grandes Ryddlista en el apartado de inclinación política. Era un hombre alto y apuesto, ligeramente canoso, con el pelo partido al medio que le caía como una melena de león hasta   
el cuello, algo de barba y bigote, y brillantes ojos tras sus lentes aguzados. Había sido uno de los más brillantes abogados de toda la historia de la magia, legendario y hábil, hasta que un   
muggle violó, torturó y mató a su joven esposa embarazada. Mattew puso en juego todo su odio, toda su habilidad, toda su elocuencia para lograr que el tribunal mágico lo condenara:   
pero, los disturbios de la época de Voldemort recién disipados, ningún tribunal se atrevió a tocar un muggle y lo dejaron ir.  
Esa misma noche, Mattew rajó en dos su túnica de abogado y usando la túnica de los mortífagos a la que se había negado por mucho tiempo persiguió, violó, torturó y asesinó al muggle   
con toda la refinada crueldad que fue capaz. Fue juzgado por ello, aunque su afiliación a los mortífagos nunca fue descubierta. Y se le condenó sólo a perder su derecho a estar en Corte,   
por un jurado avergonzado ante su dignidad y su valor. Ahora enseñaba Ley y Derecho, explicando cómo las leyes salvaguardaban los derechos, y los derechos no podían ser cortados por   
las leyes. Los alumnos lo admiraban y respetaban, y temían. Y de todos ellos, el más alegón, amoral y plutócrata de todos, Belial Malfoy, era su favorito, junto con el más racionalista,   
realista y legalista de todos, Stephen White. Los debates entre ambos eran un placer de escuchar, sobre todo cuando se les unía el humano, idealista Bill Weasley. Y Mattew se sentaba y   
los veía debatir con una sonrisa, esperando a que se diesen cuenta de que no bastaba una respuesta, sino diferentes puntos de vista, cubriendo todo el abanico de la justicia.  
Belial disfrutaba esa clase normalmente, ya que podía lucirse: pero hoy estaba distraído al no tener a Oliver a su lado, tomando notas con su letra diminuta, sus ojos tranquilos e   
inteligentes asintiendo a cada paso. Se revolvía inquieto, hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en Hugh, que estaba sentado bastante miserable en un pupitre, mirando ávidamente a Bill, que   
exponía sus notas en la Lex Canuleya con simplicidad. Pero no sonreía como siempre: parecía tenso, y cuando miró a Belial a los ojos, Belial vio pasar por sus ojos celestes algo como   
inquietud.  
Belial apoyó el mentón en los dedos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que a Hugh se le reventase una arteria.   
Mejor que no. Moriría demasiado rápido.  
- … y de esta forma, los romanos por primera vez permitieron el matrimonio entre castas libremente, lo que ayudó al florecimiento de la pujante clase media, y convirtió a los   
comerciantes en los nuevos ricos.-  
- Muy bien, Weasley. Alguien puede expresarnos un paralelismo en las leyes mágicas? Sí, Mr. Malfoy?-  
- El Acta de Mortimer Carlton, en 1603.- dijo Belial sin ponerse de pie, cómodamente echado atrás en su pupitre, la cabeza ladeada mientras miraba a Bill.- Dio total seguridad a cada   
mago a casarse con un muggle si lo deseaba, lo que dio origen a los Mudbloods, y en último término a la Inquisición.-  
Varios alumnos Mudbloods ( sangre-sucia, el término despectivo para aquellos con familia muggle) casi saltaron de su asiento, y miraron a Montgomery como esperando que castigase a   
Belial por su insolencia. Pero éste simplemente se limitó a mirarlo intensamente y preguntar:  
- Fuente?-  
Belial agitó un libro en el aire. Varios alumnos se echaron atrás, pero Mattew Montgomery sonrió. No era el Grimorio de la Total Oscuridad, pero casi: la vida de Grindelwald, famoso   
mago oscuro de la época.  
- Otra apreciación?-   
- La inquisición fue una respuesta semejante al reinado del terror francés. Fue un rápido oleaje de sangre ante el cual nos sentimos debidamente horrorizados, sí, pero en realidad no fue   
sino una respuesta a un estímulo. En el caso de la Revolución Francesa, siete siglos de opresión cruel y homicida: en nuestro caso, catorce siglos de excesos cometidos por magos   
todopoderosos contra un vulgo asustado. Fueron violentos, sí, pero no más que una gota de sangre en el mar exprimido a los muggles a través de siglos.- dijo Bill, con calma. Varios   
alumnos le echaron ojeadas sorprendidas, pero Stephen White alzó la mano para contestar mientras Belial siseaba:  
- De qué lado se supone que estás, Weasley?-  
- La comparación más acertada la tenemos en esta misma época.- limpió sus lentes, y sus ojos azul vivo destellaron, cobalto inexorable, tan Ravenclaw, tan frío y calculador. – Tras la caída   
de Voldemort ( varios alumnos se sobresaltaron al oír el nombre) las familias que lo sirvieron y las que lo combatieron se han apartado unas de otras de forma tácita y violenta, soslayando   
su ruptura por temor a provocar una división final de la sociedad mágica. Pero aunque todos saben perfectamente quiénes hicieron qué y de qué lado, es forzosamente una situación   
pasada. Y si nuestra sociedad quiere sobrevivir, tendrá que respetar y hallar una Lex Canuleya que permita al depredador, al carroñero, a la presa y al campeón a sobrevivir juntos.   
Después de todo, no somos sino otro ecosistema.-   
El silencio que siguió a sus palabras, aplastantes y agudas, era como para preguntarse si alguno de ellos no le temía un poco a la frialdad clínica de Stephen White. Incluso sus compañeros   
de casa se apartaban de él, temerosos.  
En ese silencio, Oliver entró a la sala con treinta minutos de retraso. Belial se giró, y también Bill: y si Belial temía que un resto de la vulnerabilidad, de la ternura de esa mañana lo hiciera   
blanco otra vez de dardos, ese temor se disipó de inmediato. Oliver era más él de lo que nunca había sido, como una bella acuarela que sólo una vez seca se puede apreciar el dibujo.   
Aunque si semejaba algún tipo de arte, era al dibujo a tinta. Piel blanca, ojos y pelo negros, cejas y pestañas delicadamente arqueadas, la túnica negrísima perfecta, sedosa envolviendo su   
figura erguida, el cuello y los puños de la camisa blancos como nieve, sus manos pálidas en libros de cuero verde oscuro. Oliver siempre había sido sereno, pero cualquier rastro de   
fragilidad se había ido. Súbitamente, parecía un predador.   
Incluso Mattew Montogomery lo miró pasar a su asiento con un caminar elástico, afilado, que era nuevo. De pronto, los velos habían caído, y Oliver emergía, poderoso,   
indescriptiblemente atractivo, llamas blancas y negras en su cara pálida, y perfecto. Se sentó junto a Belial, echó su melena atrás, los labios húmedos separados, se apoyó en el escritorio y   
preparó sus apuntes. Sólo entonces Mattew vio la nota de Snape que Oliver le entregase al pasar, una nota que seguramente decía que lo admitiese aún tarde.   
Los ojos de Oliver eran relucientes y negros, hipnotizantes. Belial se echó atrás en su pupitre, sintiendo claramente que Oliver, a su lado, que había sido toda la vida una lámpara cubierta   
con una tela, había desnudado su fuerza. La espada fuera de la vaina al fin. La luz siempre allí en off, había sido tocada y hallada.   
Y ahora que el switch estaba en on, emitía una luz que sentía aún a través de la ropa.  
Ahora, en vez de ser luz y sombra, eran luces sombrías y gemelas. Y Belial amó cada segundo.  
  
Cuando la clase acabó, Belial recogió sus libros, sonriendo para sí. Oliver se veía recuperado, ni una sombra de dolor o vulnerabilidad en sus ojos, aunque su sonrisa era súbitamente   
dura, sensual, donde antes había sido tenue y gentil.   
- Estás bien?- le susurró, mientras juntos cerraban sus pupitres . Oliver asintió, y le dirigió una sonrisa, pero luego se irguió, tenso. Belial se hubiera alarmado, de no oír una voz tras de él.  
- Oliver? Quería decirte lo mucho que siento lo de ayer… si hay algo que pueda hacer, dímelo. Tienes todo mi apoyo, en serio.- Bill Weasley. Belial se volvió a él, seco y agresivo, pero   
una mano de Oliver en su hombro lo detuvo.  
Y qué? Lo vas a defender? pensó Belial, pero al cabo de un minuto, Oliver dijo con voz muy clara y tranquila:  
- Vete a la mierda, Weasley.- Belial, que nunca lo había oído putear, alzó las cejas con una sonrisa de gato Cheshire imparable. Bill, en cambio, parecía sorprendido, incluso helado.  
- Oliver, yo… te aprecio mucho. Yo…-  
Y cuando Oliver echó el hombro atrás y le descargó al chico más alto toda la fuerza que tenía en el puño derecho, Belial se hubiera puesto a bailar.  
Si creía que lo amaba antes, estaba equivocado. Ahora sí.  
  
Snape se estaba riendo todavía después de que Mattew le mandara una nota muy gráfica sobre la pelea que siguió cuando lo llamaron a la enfermería. Era muy extraño: normalmente la   
enfermera, Madam Pomfrey, y el medimago, Peter Prewett, eran capaces de arreglárselas con lo que surgiera, muy rara vez requiriendo la ayuda farmacológica del Maestro de Pociones.   
Pero la nota decía urgente, y como Prewett era todo menos exagerado, Snape se apresuró, como un fantasma negro con su toga moviéndose tras él como alas líquidas por los corredores.   
Grises y opacos mientras atardecía en la luz vacilante del invierno, Snape parecía un vampiro, una sombra ominosa avanzando con pisadas sin ruido, una oscuridad silenciosa y fluyente.   
Los alumnos se apartaban de su paso y de sus ojos agudos mientras daba vueltas en las esquinas, la cola de su toga como la de una serpiente barriendo los escalones.  
Una vez, por el rabillo del ojo, estuvo seguro de ver a alguien deslizándose tras él.   
Pero mientras subía la escalera de caracol que llevaba a una puerta secundaria de la enfermería, se detuvo sorprendido.  
Lo que venía de la enfermería sonaba como un animal agonizante.  
No sabía qué se esperaba. Lo que de seguro no se esperaba era ver a dos estudiantes de quinto arqueándose y gritando en los lechos, atados a los suaves colchones, empapados en orina   
y sangre y sudor y vómito. Apenas los pudo reconocer, de tan distorsionados por el dolor tenían los rostros. Su vómito y heces, que empapaban sus ropas, eran negruzcas por la sangre   
coagulada: y cada uno de sus poros era un puntito rojo del que corría, rosada, sangre mezclada con sudor.  
Tenían los ojos tan amarillos que aunque uno de ellos había tenido ojos azules, ahora se veían verdes, de un verde ponzoñoso.  
- Gracias a Dios que llegaste!- Prewett, muy pálido, cubría con una manta mojada a uno de los chicos, su rostro de veterano de guerra pálido y asustado, mientras el chico que se   
esforzaba por sujetar se retorcía y gritaba con voz que más bien sonaba como un ladrido. – Sabes qué es esto? Nunca vi algo semejante! Es un veneno?-  
Snape se sujetó en la puerta, su tez lívida. Y cerró los ojos como para escapar, aunque el olor era apabullantemente real.  
La muerte Negra.   
Mortis Nigra.   
Como si alguna vez pudiese olvidar la receta. Agua cristal de roca, polvo de bicornio, piel de serpiente arbórea africana, cerebro de   
duende, sangre de licántropo, semen de un íncubo, espíritu atrapado, sangre inmortal, esencias de la víctima, lágrimas de un wraith.  
Y nuestras almas.  
Supongo que no será arrogancia suponer que es mucho pedir que alguien más la haya hecho?  
Prewett vio a Snape resbalar hasta apoyarse en la pared. Se quedó quieto, quieto, mientras dos estudiantes se retorcían hasta morir. Fue monstruoso, brutal: los chicos finalmente se   
hundieron en un piadoso delirio, desangrándose por los poros en cuestión de horas. La enfermera lloraba mientras los limpiaba para que los viesen sus padres: Prewett, impotente y   
shockeado, porque sólo una vez antes había perdido un alumno, un suicida, estaba sentado escribiendo el acta de defunción, pálido y abatido.   
Y Snape, hierático, pétreo cerró los ojos desorbitados y ennegrecidos de los chicos, y echó a caminar con pasos mudos hacia el Ravenclaw Nest y al Hupplepufff Hole, para entrar sin decir   
una palabra. Los alumnos en las salas comunes, inquietos, asustados, hubieran preguntado, hubieran suplicado respuestas ante cualquier otro profesor, pero ante él, al que temían como al   
fuego, se callaron bruscamente. Se apartaron de él como de un fantasma, como un rebaño ante el predador, mientras Snape, con manos heladas como las de un muerto, abría los libros   
de Casa, y leía.  
Martens, Jan, padre Muggle(fallecido), madre Sonja Martens of Bath.   
Howard, Anthony, padre y madre Muggles ( fallecidos)  
Un nacido Muggle. Un medio Muggle.  
La sangre de un muggle y un medio muggle: Nathan.  
Snape volvió arriba, en silencioso estupor. Madam Pomfrey estaba limpiando al Ravenclaw, intentando prepararlo para cuando llegasen sus padres, que Dumbledore había notificado de   
inmediato. El colegio era un hervidero de rumores, y su bordoneo llegaba hasta la enfermería, donde Prewett, amargado, ayudaba a Madam Pomfrey a limpiar el cuerpo de lo que tres   
horas antes había sido un saludable adolescente. El pelo rubio de chico, lleno de costras, casi se desprendía al tratar de limpiarlo. Prewett tomó muestras, tratando de analizarlas, mientras   
lloraba sin poder evitarlo. Snape se acercó al niño Hufflepuff, mientras tanto, en silencio.  
En silencio, a la espalda de Prewett, Snape aplicó sus labios a los labios exánimes del muchacho muerto, y probó su sabor.  
Cerró los ojos, su lengua palpitando entre sus dientes, el sabor como un vino demasiado fuerte para ser tolerado.  
Muerte, miedo, vómito putrefacto, sangre coagulada, saliva joven, caramelos, el sabor ácido del dolor. Polvo de bicornio. Una pizquita demasiada sangre de licántropo. El olor a acónito   
de ese caldero que nunca pude limpiar bien.  
Esta poción es la que hice yo.  
Que Dios tenga piedad de mí.   
  
Snape no sabía que tras la rendija de los polvorientos, pero níveos encajes de la puertecita de la enfermería, un niño pelirrojo de ojitos celestes, pelo rojo sucio y un verdugón en el cuello,   
sonreía mirándolo con ojos inhumanos.  
  
FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE.  
OOH, SOMETHING'S COMING OVER ME  
MY BABY HAS A SECRET.  
  
  
NOTAS DE FOX.  
*************  
La respuesta a Spirits fue tan grande, tan avasalladora, que no pude evitar continuar con la historia. Nunca he estado tan emocionada con una historia, y entre ésta y "Trois" he vaciado la parte más oscura y desnuda de mi corazón, la apertura más íntima que nunca he hecho a mis sueños y fantasías, y a mis ideas del amor, el horror, la pasión y la violencia.   
Primero que nada mil gracias por todas sus amables cartas! Son lo que inspiró una segunda parte, y no puedo menos que agradecerles que les haya gustado el paseíto. ojalá este también.  
  
En el primer borrador notarán que usé a Draco, el único hijo canónico de Lucius Malfoy: pero el problema de meter a Harry Potter en la historia, bendita sea la bella carita de Daniel Radcliffe, era hacerlo robarse el protagonismo. Así que después de mucho dudar y mucha ponderación he sustituido al creído Draco ( mini Eminem) por el putón de Belial Malfoy, uno de sus tres hermanos mayores. cualquiera con tentaciones de conocer a los dos mayores, sólo dígalo, porqiue Deimos el carismático y Azrael el correcto son igualmente interesantes. Pero esta no deja de ser una historia de amor y horror, Severus incluído, así que no tengo opciones que dejar mucha de la comedia afuera. Espero no defraudarlos, y también espero que les guste el nuevo formato, más parecido al de SPIRITS. Y aquí están las traducciones y orígenes de las canciones y títulos, porque varias personas me han preguntado al respecto. si es interesante, puede que haga uno para Spirits, también.  
  
CAPÍTULO UNO.  
THE WANDER: EL ERRAR ( de "vagar", o " estar perdido, sin casa")  
Suddenly the world seems like a perfect place  
Suddenly my life doesn't seems like a waste.  
It all revolves around you.   
De pronto el mundo parece un sitio tan perfecto.  
De pronto mi vida ya no parece una pérdida ( un gasto inútil)  
Todo se trata de tí. ("todo es sobre, o se refiere a tí")  
--------------------------------------- De Moulin Rouge, gran película, Come What May ( venga lo que venga). Es hora del amor: no sólo Belial y draco s ehan mirado a los ojos por primera vez, sino que Bill y Hugh y Stephen también.  
  
CAPÍTULO DOS.  
THE BELONG  
We belong together  
And we thought we were crazy  
We were so strong together  
In this world you gave me.   
LA PERTENENCIA:( también se usa como " lo correcto" o "ideal")  
Pertenecemos juntos( debemos estar juntos)  
Y pensamos que estábamos locos  
Eramos tan fuertes  
En este mundo que me diste.  
---------------------------Remy Zero, Belong.  
  
CAPÍTULO TRES.  
THE WHISPER  
Whisper of a dead man here,  
That doesn't make it real  
So let me rest on peace  
* Susurro de un hombre muerto aquí, pero eso no lo hace real: déjame descansar en paz- Buffy, el Musical, el tema de Spike. La serie es como las peras, a veces intragable. La verdad me simpatizaban Willow ( y su dulce asunto con Tara: su canción respectiva en ese estúpido musical es bellísima), Giles ( linda voz, lindo tipo mayorcito, muy interesante) y la hermanita de Buffy, linda y muy dulce. Pero la verdad Buffy, Xander, y el me-creo-mino-y las-dejo-locas (ack) Angel son gente que quisiera ver cuidadosamente metida a la Moulinex ( y no que SM Gellar actúe mal: me encantó en Cruel Intentions) Spike, en cambio, guarango y copante como és, al menos se ve sincero y no pretendiendo ser mino. Pero guarango igual.  
  
CAPÍTULO CUATRO  
THE BREAK  
Now and then when I see his face  
He takes me away to that special place  
And if I stared too long I'd probably break down and cry  
Sweet child o' mine, sweet love of mine  
LA RUPTURA: Cada vez que veo su rostro me lleva a ese lugar especial  
Y si lo miro mucho rato probablemente me quebraré y lloraré.  
Oh, dulce niño mío, dulce amor mío.  
----------------------------------- De los Gun's Roses, pero en la versión de Sheryl Crow " Dulce niño mío"  
  
CAPÍTULO CINCO  
THE BOND  
My arms will keep you safe and whole   
This bond between us can't be broken   
I'will be here, don't you cry.  
Cause you'll be in my heart,   
No matter what they say  
EL LAZO: Mis brazos te mantendrán completo y a salvo: este lazo entre nosotros no puede ser roto,  
Estaré aquí, no llores  
Porque estarás en mi corazón, no importa lo que digan.  
---------------------------------------------- "Estarás en mi corazón" de Phil Collins, para "Tarzán".  
  
*Una notita para el autor de Slytherin Rising: lamento haber tomado tu idea. Soy una gran fan tuya y se veía tan perfecta. De veras un millón de gracias por la inspiración. Por   
favor, saca la cuarta parte!------- lo de que le soltaran a Oliver que tiene un pariente en azkaban ocurre tambien en ese fic, a una de sus heroínas. 


	2. The Wise

DISCLAIMER: Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, los apellidos Lestrangue, Wilkes y el colegio Hogwarths, así como Voldie & The Death eaters todo copyright the JK Rowling. Aurores mencionados y otros sucesos, homenaje a otros autores. Y el resto, deliciosamente mío.  
WARNING: Yaoi, Slash, chico+chico enamorados y apasionados. Mucha oscuridad, sangre y lágrimas aquí. Y sobre todo, mucha angustia, aunque también muchos chistes malos.  
  
SPIRITS DREAM INSIDE II  
  
S E C R E T W I T H M E   
by The Fox  
  
Una vez hubo una historia de amor que se volvió pesadilla.  
Una historia de amor que fue más fuerte que el horror, la muerte, y la locura.  
Y a pesar de los años transcurridos, alguien aún vela, y piensa.  
Esta es la historia de cuatro adolescentes a punto de volverse hombres, y de pagar deudas que se escriben con sangre, lágrimas, y magia.  
Y de cómo puedes perdonar, pero nunca olvidar.  
  
CAPÍTULO SEIS.  
THE RESOUNDS  
Tonight we can no longer try  
All the time that I cried - I want you again  
No one's heard this No voice resounds No one's around  
And I can't believe that, what I have become  
No one.  
  
Severus se quedó sentado solo en su escritorio, bebiendo brandy. Planeaba emborracharse esa noche, hasta que su memoria se embotara, hasta que se fuera el sabor a vómito   
y ácido y polvo de bicornio y ardiente sangre lupina de la boca. Todo su cuerpo dolía, dolía como si lo hubieran pateado, y no comprendió la razón hasta que se dio cuenta   
que había astillado el vaso bajo su mano al apretarlo. Sus músculos vibraban como si se fueran a cortar: estaba temblando, y sentía la cabeza como un melón partido,   
doliendo, doliendo.  
Desde que era muy joven, se había acostumbrado a soportar esas malvadas migrañas con las caricias de Octavius, los besos de Lucius, las manos cálidas y sensibles de Stefan,   
sus ojos dulces. Y el no tenerlos le dolía como una herida, hecha con un cuchillo que no había perdido su filo en los últimos diez años, azotándolo todos los días como las   
migrañas lo azotaban periódicamente. Casi podía sentirlos. Casi podía.  
- Sev está borracho!-  
- Lucius, baja el volumen. Pobre Sev: te caliento un poco de poción?- Stefan calmado, soltando sus músculos engarfiados con sólo un sensitivo toque en su espalda. Sus pasos   
callados mientras metódica, bellamente como siempre, ponía a calentar poción, y lo miraba con ojos tibios y dulces. Lucius, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, echándose a sus pies,   
murmurándole miles de estupideces mientras le masajeaba los muslos y a veces subía un poco más arriba con una risita: * es que eres tan exquisito así. Debo tener algo de   
sádico, pero si siempre fueras tan rico, te duele la cabeza porque se te concentra la sangre allí, déjame a mí y hago que se te concentre en otro sitio, hmmm, parece que   
estamos entusiasmados por acá abajo? pero qué patitas tan ricas, te puedo comer? Me encanta cuando pones esa carita de gatito pisado, mi cuervito... sí, dije cuervito y lo   
diré cuantas veces se me antoje, así que no te sulfures... lo que tienes es falta de sexo, dime y te mejoro altiro... *  
- Deja en paz a Severus, Lucius.- Octavius, con sus manos tibias en su frente, dedos mágicos, abrazándolo, haciéndolo recostarse en su cuerpo cálido y blando, sus ojos   
viendo a Octavius inclinado sobre él con su nube de pelo de miel alrededor, y sus besos:  
- Nunca te dejaré, mi amor, mi amor. Descansa. Estoy contigo... siempre...- un susurro de miel y sándalo, tenue y cálido, con una sombra de su acento hindú: y Stefan,   
cerca pero sin tocarlo, tan masculino y gentil, y Lucius, más peligroso que un tigre pero juguetón como un gatito, sentado entre sus piernas, su cabeza apoyada * ahí *,   
riéndose y jugando con sus zarpitas suaves para distraerlo.  
- Deja que nosotros nos hagamos cargo.- la voz amable de Stefan, ayudando a acostarlo, con una sonrisa.- Lucius tiene razón, eres irreconocible de lindo así.-  
- Cállate, Stefan.- dijo Severus en voz alta, voz ronca, los ojos tan llenos de líquido como el vaso trizado en su mano.- Cállense los tres... mentirosos...- su voz temblaba,   
pero se elevó, entera y ronca, furiosa y amarga.- Me dejaron... me prometieron que nunca me dejarían, pero me dejaron...-  
*Sev, me temo que esta vez fue mucho brandy. Si vuelves a hacer esto, te pondré lo que quede de enema *  
- Cállate, Djeri.- Severus cerró los ojos, y le cayó una lágrima en el vaso.- Stefan, tú siempre decías que la inteligencia lo puede todo: cómo te dejaste matar? Cómo tú, que   
eras tan listo, te dejaste coger, los dejaste atraparte? Se suponía que eras el listo, el astuto de nosotros, el que siempre planeaba por adelantado, al que jamás atrapaban. Y tú,   
my Djeri, que eras tan dulce, tan amable, que me obligaste a amarte como nunca he amado a nadie... sabes cómo es vivir después de que te has ido? Sabes cuánto te   
necesito, y cómo duele? Siempre estabas allí para nosotros, siempre tenías los brazos abiertos para nuestras penas, y decías que no era una carga, sino que era tu privilegio, tu   
orgullo. Me mentiste? Ahora te necesito, y no estás! Y tú, Lucius, que me jurabas que me amabas, que me tocabas cada vez que podías, que rondabas mi cama como un   
tiburón, ahora que te daría lo que quisieras por un beso, ya no existes para mí. Ahora los dos caminamos caminos separados. Ni siquiera nos saludamos, y al pasar tus ojos de   
plata no me ven... ya ni siquiera recuerdo... sólo sé que te necesito... te necesito, no puedo solo...  
Severus, envejecido y solo, sollozaba sobre un vaso de brandy, su pelo negro y sucio cubriéndole la cara. Y en las sombras, el niño de ojos celestes se reía, ojos enloquecidos   
fijos en él tras el tapiz a dos metros de Severus.  
  
Oliver apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Belial y cerró los ojos. Las noticias de la muerte de esos dos chicos corrían por todo el colegio, especulaciones locas incluídas, y eso   
había llevado la atención a otro lado. Y esa tarde, Oliver claramente estaba cansado, aunque su acto de majestad y peligro no se desvanecía del todo. Mariposa fuera de la   
crisálida, o alacrán, pensó Belial, con orgullo. Bello, pero peligroso.   
Belial aún se reía por el tortazo a Bill Weasley, del cual para ser francos siempre se había sentido un poquitín celoso. Tan alto, y popular, y nada engreído...   
- Belial?-  
- Mmmh?-  
Oliver cruzó la sala común hasta el rack donde se guardaban las espadas y extrajo la suya, un largo florete de práctica, con cintas color aguamarina en la empuñadura, y la de   
Belial, un largo cuchillo de caza, largo como un brazo, que Belial prefería a cualquier espada, por su peso y balance no tanto en la empuñadura, sino en el filo. La sonrisa de   
Oliver cuando se volvió a Belial con ambas armas en la mano y le tendió la suya. Belial empezaba a sonreír, porque prácticas de espada con Oliver eran un placer: se conocían   
tanto, y ambos eran tan hábiles tras años de práctica que sus peleas, aunque solían acabar con Oliver rindiéndose a la stamina superior de Belial, tras perseguirse por todo el   
Nido de las serpientes, los calabozos, las escaleras y las salas de Pociones en los subterráneos, riendo y jugando como Errol Flynn y Tyrone Power. Podían saltar sobre las   
mesas, colgarse las cortinas y meterse agitando sus espadas entre enjambre de chicos menores, tirándose hechizos a la vez y lanzándose amenazas extravagantes ( la favorita   
de Belial era Te ensartaré como un cebollín, vil plebeyo, y la de Oliver era Atrás villano, o te sapificaré para no ensuciar mi acero) Se tiraban jarrones por la cabeza, llenaban   
los calabozos de puntitos brillantes por toda la magia que quedaba dando vueltas, y Snape ni siquiera pestañeaba, aunque a veces casi le pasaban por encima.   
Los dos se fueron a un pasillo por el que rara vez pasaba nadie, cerca de la sala de implementos de pociones, donde Snape a veces mandaba a Belial a buscarle frágiles   
retortas y alambiques de vidrio. Los dos saludaron, tras tirar sus túnicas a un lado, Belial pálido y perfecto con su camisa blanca y sus ajustados pantalones negros, y Oliver   
delicado, su pelo suelto, su sweater negro haciéndolo muy delgado, sus pantalones más sueltos libres cayendo rectos.  
Sus ojos se encontraron.  
Y Belial giró y atacó como un tigre con un revés, rápido y perfecto, mientras Oliver lo bloqueaba con suave soltura. Saltaron atrás, y una rápida serie de paradas hizo que   
Oliver perdiese mucho terreno, que cedía graciosamente, sin darle a Belial la resistencia para ejecutar un golpe fuerte, mientras él se apresuraba detrás. Oliver giró, se echó a   
un lado, y bajando la espada golpeó hacia arriba, Belial soportando el golpe, las dos espadas girando una apoyada en la otra en un rizo mientras ninguno de los dos renunciaba   
a la parada y ninguno de los dos soltaba la presa. Oliver reía, y Belial sonreía brillante, y los dos se hallaron hombro con hombro, en una serie de veloces golpes parados y   
devueltos, muy cerca porque los dos eran bajitos y pondrían en desventaja a cualquier otro con ello. Los dos se echaron atrás en el mismo instante esperando hacer al otro   
perder el equilibrio, pero los dos lo retuvieron, y se cruzaron con un rápido mandoblazo, Oliver una seda veloz, Belial un relámpago de hielo, y se miraron uno al otro otra   
vez, sonriendo, observándose.  
Rápidos cortes, esta vez Belial cediendo terreno, mientras Oliver lo seguía fluido, su estilo integrado contra el estilo cortante y marcado de Belial, los dos enfrentándose en   
una rápida sucesión de golpes cortos, hasta que Belial cortó el aire con intención de derribarlo, y Oliver saltó, como una hoja en el viento, giró hacia atrás y cayó de pie casi   
encima de Belial, recto como una lanza, su florete golpeando con toda su fuerza, y Belial trasbilló y se echó atrás mientras Oliver lo atacaba con renovado vigor con firmes   
espadazos que parecía mentira que vinieran de un cuerpo tan delicado. Pero Oliver, como Belial, bajo la piel tenían músculos y tendones bien entrenados y finos, y Belial se las   
vio y se las deseó para pararlo, hasta que finalmente tuvo que huir para enfrentarlo con toda la fuerza de un revés: sólo entonces pudo frenar su avance, aunque estaba contra   
la pared. Los filos juntos, los dos se miraron, brillantes sonrisas y ojos luminiscentes sobre las espadas. Y Belial se echó atrás en el momento en que Oliver preparaba un salto,   
y *oops* rodaron por la piedra, espadas olvidadas, riendo.  
- Esto es tan seriamente * aw *.- Belial se sentó en la piedra, Oliver aún sentado sobre sus piernas, riéndose suavemente.- Quién te manda a tratar de saltar cuando me   
muevo...-  
- No pensé que te fueras a mover...- Oliver se enderezó, y lo ayudó a levantarse. Y cuando Belial se enderezó, los dos se fundieron en un abrazo.  
- Oliver...-  
- Mh?-  
- Estás bien?-  
Oliver asintió, pestañas negras alrededor de sus pupilas negras haciendo que apenas se viese el blanco.- Estoy bien, Belial.-   
Belial lo rodeó con sus brazos, y lo besó, entregándose por completo, sus brazos abiertos y desnudos mientras Oliver le rodeaba los hombros con los suyos y se abrazaban   
con fuerza, sus bocas fundiéndose. No hubo sorpresa, ni temores: los dos se besaron con todo lo que tenían, descubriendo cosas que ignoraban y que sin embargo les parecía   
conocer de alguna forma instintiva. Belial lo rodeó por la cintura y lo atrajo con todas sus fuerzas, tierno y posesivo, y Oliver le echó los brazos al cuello con igual fuerza,   
mientras se besaban sin parar, hasta que se apoyaron en una pared, sin soltarse. Era como si lo hubiesen hecho muchas veces antes, o que fuese la primera: no estaban   
seguros.   
Una vez, en un sueño.  
Te amo...  
... hasta que se acabe el tiempo...  
Los dos se quedaron abrazados un largo rato, meciéndose como si bailasen una canción que sólo ellos podían oír, sintiéndose, sí, es cursi, pero Dios sabe que es cierto, como   
volando libres en algún sitio, aunque todo era igual, y tan familiar.  
El hombro de Belial, mojado de lágrimas.  
Porqué lloras, mi Oliver?  
No lo sé, Belial. Pero te amo.  
... también yo...  
Las palabras eran inadecuadas, no eran bastante. Y siguieron besándose allí, y meciéndose, inocentes y dulces, en la oscuridad de los subterráneos donde no había ni noche ni   
día sino siempre penumbra. Era un pasillo olvidado: nadie los molestó mientras se besaban. Y al fin se olvidaron de la hora mientras hablaban en susurros, y se apretaban el   
uno contra el otro en besos suaves.  
Sentados allí en la vieja escalinata, Oliver se adormeció en el regazo de Belial, mirando sus ojos de plata suave, acariciándole la cara. Y Belial cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el   
corazón le explotaba al verlo formar las palabras te amo con labios suaves. Y inclinó su cabeza sobre él, para besarlo, aspirando el aroma de su cuello frágil, las manos de   
Oliver subiendo para hundirse en su pelo plateado, el pulso cálido bajo sus labios.  
Tan dulce, tan inocente.  
Belial alzó la cabeza inquieto por un segundo, seguro de haber oído un crujido, algo.  
Nadie?  
No. Bajó la cabeza para seguir besando a Oliver, inconsciente de que una sombra avanzaba hacia ellos, reptante, fría y hambrienta.  
...mi flor, mi niño, mi perla, mi ángel oscuro...  
  
La borrachera se había ido, la migraña en parte. Aún le dolía la cabeza como si se le fuera a caer, pero tras una ducha se sentía más lúcido, y miraba por la ventana a la noche   
volverse tinta, sin luna, sin estrellas. Había nevado, y no necesitaba forzar mucho su memoria para ver a Lucius sirviéndose a Nathan en su capa de cuero negra en la nieve,   
como los había espiado una vez. Sin embargo, cerró los ojos y apartó ese recuerdo de su memoria.  
Los besos de Lucius, húmedos y ardientes y tan intoxicantes... y Nathan arqueado bajo él pidiendo más y gritando su amor, libre y puro   
como Severus jamás podría ser...   
Despacio apoyó la cara en la cortina de tafetán verde, y sus dedos ásperos la rozaron.  
La Mortis Nigra necesitaba hervir un año, y Voldemort lo sabía, y la puso a hervir bajo la supervisión de Snape, mientras los cuatro se volvían sus espadas. Poco tiempo   
después, Voldemort lo ascendió a tareas más complejas, mientras la poción hervía baja su propia supervisión. Severus casi la olvidó, sumergido en muerte y tortura y violencia   
y miedo.  
Días antes de cumplir el año, Voldemort fue borrado de la existencia por Harry Potter. Y en la loca confusión que siguió, en la locura de esa posguerra, Severus temió por   
años que alguien apareciese con esa poción en la mano, acusándolo, y exigiendo la pena de muerte por ese intento de genocidio, o que peor aún un mortífago leal,   
enloquecido de ira y odio como Djeri la arrojase a una central de agua de los muggles o algo así y llevase cabo un genocidio indiscriminado. Pero nunca apareció, así que   
asumió que la habían apagado antes de que acabase de hervir, y todos sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles.   
Siempre, en el fondo de su corazón, supo que no podía ser cierto.  
Las cosas nunca son tan fáciles.  
Y sabía que un día tendría que pagar por ese crimen.   
Como si perderlos no fuera más que suficiente. Hicimos lo que quisimos, tuvimos lo que queríamos, y eso nos destrozó. Lucius, Stefan, mi   
Djeri: perdón, perdón...  
Quién podía haberla guardado? Y porqué atacar en Hogwarths? Y porqué sólo unas gotas, cuando al derramarla en el piso del gran salón mataría en medio de atroces   
sufrimientos a más de medio colegio por su ascendencia muggle? Todos los nacidos muggles, y todos los muggles. Todos aquellos con ambos padres muggles, sangre-sucia,   
morirían...  
Quién puede tenerla? Quién sabría de su existencia? Quién podría haberla guardado, suficientemente cercano de Voldemort?  
Snape abrió los ojos, duros y fríos.  
Lucius, en qué monstruo te convertí?   
Y en el momento en que la realización lo llenaba de un horror amargo y espeso con gusto a remordimientos, su mente clara y fría, pero su alma ahogándose, oyó un alarido, y   
el viejo terror lo dominó, un terror más fuerte que el Crucio, más doloroso que la mutilación, aún peor que la marca oscura.  
Djeri y Lucius, gritando.  
No, no Djeri y Lucius!  
Belial!  
Oliver!  
  
Belial gritó cuando dos zarpas heladas, como uñas largas, largas como agujas se le clavaron en los hombros y lo tiraron atrás, entre las sombras, donde golpeó seco contra   
piedra húmeda. Se habían adormecido tras sus promesas de amor, tras sus besos: y esto tenía que ser una pesadilla.  
Y si estas son las pesadillas de Oliver, entiendo porqué se raja gritando, pensó Belial incoherentemente mientras veía como de ocho largas punciones en sus hombros le salía   
sangre a chorros. Se enderezó, y miró a Oliver, que no gritaba, y se le puso todo rojo y borroso al ver a Oliver de bruces contra la pared, sus pies no tocando en suelo...  
... sangre roja fluyendo de su nuca, mientras la tela de la espalda de su túnica se desgarraba, y un ruido como el de un cable de alta tensión zumbando ensordecedor   
alrededor, ahogando sus gritos. Oliver luchando, sus uñas clavadas en la pared, y Belial vio cómo s ele iban los ojos atrás y hablaba sin sonido, hablaba cosas sin sentidos.  
Un peso en las piernas de Belial, sin dejarlo levantarse.  
Besos húmedos y calientes y manos ansiosas en su ropa, buscando.  
Belial gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando sintió una lengua en su oreja, y en un ángulo imposible vio dos ojos rojos, colmillos, una sombra negra envolviendo a Oliver mientras   
le colgaba la cabeza.  
Sangre, saltando como un chorrito de la garganta de Oliver.  
Y oscuridad.  
No me puedo desmayar... no me puedo desmayar...  
Oliver! gritó Belial sin voz, esa presencia envolviéndolos, devorándolos. Con manos temblorosas agarró su varita y gritó el único hechizo de exorcismo que se sabía, pero no   
sirvió de nada mientras perdía las fuerzas.  
Me... estoy muriendo...  
Entonces oyó a Oliver gimiendo, y supo que no podía dejarlo. No a merced de esa cosa!  
DEJA A MI OLIVER, BASTARDO!  
Belial se retorció, pataleó, maldijo, mordió y se agitó como una fiera, supervivencia y protección, y odio y furia mientras luchaba, ahora ya no gritando de terror, sino que de   
ira. Pero lo que lo sujetase era fuerte, y Belial sintió sus articulaciones crujir mientras luchaba, una rabia negra a que lastimasen a Oliver dominándolo...  
EXPURGIUS!  
Pero no que ésa es una maldición imperdonable, pensó Belial, parpadeando. Las sombras y la fuerza que lo retenía, húmeda y pesada, desaparecieron como humo aventado   
por un fuerte viento. Un viento negro y frío, que avanzó veloz y amenazante, llenando de negro la visión de Belial. Oliver no alcanzó a caer en el piso: la figura lo atrapó al   
caer frágil como un a hoja en sus brazos envueltos en manto negro, lo alzó como si no pesara más que una muñeca, como algo dulce y atesorado, y efímero. Belial se aferró al   
manto negro, y logró arrodillarse, aunque veía todo rojo, sus manos empapadas en su propia sangre, su cuerpo adormecido como si no fuera suyo.  
- Belial.- la voz de Snape, serena y fría y a la vez tan consoladora.- Puedes ponerte de pie?-  
Belial asintió, sin voz. Y se alzó en piernas que le temblaban, pero bueno, era un Malfoy, no?  
Siguió a Snape por pasillos interminables, hasta que subiendo una escalerita secreta, se halló en su estudio. Y cuando vio a Oliver tendido y dormido tranquilo en un sofá, y a   
Snape volverse a él preparando aguja e hilas, vendajes y pociones cicatrizantes, el conocimiento de que estaban a salvo fue como aire fresco.  
- Oliver...?-  
- Estará bien.-  
Ahora sí me puedo desmayar, supongo.  
Y se desmayó.  
Snape casi se rió. Malfoy ante todo.  
Ahora nos tendremos que ver las caras, Lucius. Estuvo tan cerca, que lo punciona dos centímetros más y se queda sin pulmones. Así que ven, para que te diga que Nathan   
casi asesina a tu hijo.  
Lucius, mi amor, qué hemos hecho?  
  
CAPÍTULO SIETE.  
THE TURN  
  
Turn around- stand up like a man and look me in the eye.  
Turn around- take one final look at what you've left behind.  
Then walk away -from the greatest lover you have ever known.  
  
Como siempre, era un insolente. Botas caras de cazador, negras y perfectamente apegadas a sus piernas, erguido, apoyado con indolencia en la puerta, una camisa llena de   
encajes de nieve, pantalones negros y cortados a su cuerpo de tela suave, aferrados a sus estrechas caderas de jinete, levita impecable y recta, una capa con broches de oro   
descuidadamente sobre el hombro, gamuza negra sin reflejos, una fusta con chapas de plata colgando al costado.  
Indescriptiblemente hermoso, y truchísimo.  
Pelo de seda rubia, sólo algo más oscuro que el de Belial, partido al lado, cayéndole alrededor de la cara, echado atrás con un sexy descuido a lo Robert Redford. Ojos fríos y   
sarcásticos y con algo duro al fondo, tras lentes cuadrados muy correctos.  
Y esa sonrisa. Por Dios, esa sonrisa.  
- Profesor Snape. Soy Lucius Malfoy. Me informaron que mi hijo fue herido.-  
Severus y Lucius se miraron de un lado a otro de la oficina a los ojos. Habían pasado largos, larguísimos diez años desde la última vez que se vieron, veinte desde su abrazo. Y   
sin embargo, todo era igual.  
- Belial está fuera de peligro, señor Malfoy. Si me acompaña, lo llevaré a la habitación donde su hijo descansa. -  
- No hace falta. Sólo dígale que se levante, que me lo llevo a casa.-  
- Lamento disentir, pero aunque fuera de peligro, Belial no está en condiciones de levantarse, mucho menos viajar.-  
- No me diga que hacer o no hacer con mi hijo, Profesor Snape. Además, no es usted medimago, o sí?-  
Snape se volvió, en la puerta, y lo miró secamente. Pero Lucius parecía discutir el precio de un caballo o de un libro, y se veía sereno, casi burlón.  
- Si se lo lleva, no puedo asegurarle de que llegue.-  
- Bien?-  
- No: vivo. Perdió mucha sangre, y no posee una constitución muy fuerte.-  
- Es un Malfoy.- Snape casi puso los ojos en blanco. De Belial era copante, pero de Lucius, era enfermante.   
- Va a matarlo, sólo porque quieres presumir?- le lanzó, con voz irritada. La mirada fría de Lucius no cambió, sino que brilló divertida.  
- Es tu opinión.-  
Severus sabía que uno podía querer besarlo y estrangularlo a la vez, pero nunca creyó que volviera a sentirse así tan rápido.   
- No tienes nada más que hacer, que perder mi tiempo? No vine a hacer charlita contigo.- continuó Lucius.- Déjame ir a ver a mi hijo y llevármelo de una vez, o explícame qué le   
pasó, ya.-  
Severus se apoyó en el escritorio, ojos muy oscuros, con un comienzo de sonrisa. Igual que en los viejos tiempos, pero sin Stefan o Djeri para evitar que se fueran a las manos.  
- Te lo explico, si me respondes una pregunta.-  
- Dale.- Lucius se apoyó en la pared, la capa negligentemente echada atrás enmarcándolo en un montón de rizos de terciopelo negro. Los dos se miraron, con toda la distancia   
de la oficina entre ellos.  
- Creo que lo atacó un espíritu. A ambos. Y dado el que atacó a Oliver, que reconocí, y cosas que he visto y he oído en los últimos días, creo que tengo bien claro quién es.-  
- El hijo de Djeri fue...? Está bien, verdad?-  
- Preocúpate por tu hijo también, ya?-  
Un silencio. Lucius sonreía, muy tranquilo. Era el perfecto noble rico, con sólo un poquito de arrogancia y algo sensual en su boca estropeando la serena apariencia de   
ciudadano ejemplar. Sólo una fibra en su postura de orgullo, sólo una gota de deseo en su pecho algo arqueado, sus labios húmedos. Una espada envainada bajo un velo.  
- Creo que eran Mordaunt y Nathan.-  
- Estás loco. - La espada, desenvainada. Los velos corridos. Lucius peligroso de nuevo, tenso, aún una máscara de calma en su rostro, pero una luz en sus ojos.- No te creo,   
Sev.-  
- Me interesa bien poco que me creas o no. Y seguro que a ellos menos. -La voz de Snape era engañosamente suave, y se deslizó igual de suavemente para abrir la puerta de su   
dormitorio, a un costado de su oficina. Los ojos de Lucius, muy fríos, muy coléricos, lo siguieron mientras le hacía un gesto de invitación.  
Lucius se paró en la puerta, y se llevó una mano a la boca.  
Abrazados dormían Djeri y él mismo.  
No, claro que no, y lo sabía. Pero en el lecho de Severus- porque quién más podía tener un cubrecama a filigranas de negro, verde y plata- dormía de espaldas una pálida   
fotocopia de Djeri, ojos cerrados, círculos negros bajo sus ojos, su mano en la figura estirada de bruces, un Lucius en acuarela desvaída.  
Fue un shock. Lucius se quedó de pie un minuto entero, y de pronto su estatuaria quietud se quebró. Se movió como la pantera que siempre había sido, su capa ondulando, y   
se acercó, los ojos de plata inundados, para tocar la melena de Oliver, mudo, sin palabras.  
- Se parece tanto.- susurró, su voz apenas contenida. Una lágrima silenciosa le corrió por la cara, y la secó con el puño de la camisa, mordiéndose los labios para contenerse,   
consciente de que Severus lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos negros como carbones brillantes.   
Lucius le acarició casi inmaterialmente la nariz fina y recta, el nacimiento del pelo en su frente lisa y curva, los labios sensuales y rojos, de ese indefinible y delicioso caramelo.   
- Lucius.-  
- Dime.- toda esa amargura oculta derramándose. El pelo oscurecía la cara de Lucius, pero podía verlo morderse labios pálidos que enrojecían.  
Severus no respondió: en cambio, tomó la colcha con una sola mano y la echó atrás de un tirón. Lucius abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.  
El cuello de su hijo, bajo el pelo de plata, era un solo verdugón. Tenía moretones en la espalda y los brazos, el pecho vendado, aunque según Severus ya había pasado un día y   
medio tras el ataque y les había dado pociones curativas. Oliver, a su lado, con moretones en los que se veían claramente dedos aferrándole un brazo y un hombro, y allí, al aire,   
dos heridas gemelas en su cuello, dos incisiones profundas ennegrecidas en los bordes, la clásica mordida de un vampiro que no se cuidaba de mantener su víctima viva.  
El cuello de Oliver era tan fino que podía habérselo roto de un tirón al morder. Lucius se llevó la mano a su propio cuello, con un temblor. Y con mucha suavidad, los cubrió.  
Luego, miró a los ojos a Severus, que seguía muy quieto.   
Caminó hasta un sillón de cuero junto al fuego, y se echó, dejándose caer con la elegancia que era su marca. Severus hubiera sonreído, pero no lo hizo.  
- Y qué pretendes que hagamos? Sabes que no quiero tener que ver nada contigo, después de lo que me hiciste.- un silencio. Lucius sonaba cansado, pero simple. No podía   
decirlo en menos palabras.  
- No me niegues que no hay otro espíritu con ganas de estrangular gente y otro que muerda así, al que apenas logres echar con el Expurgius, rondando a tu hijo y a Oliver.-  
Lucius suspiró.- Te lo estoy negando?- se pasó la mano por el pelo, mirando el fuego.- Pero porqué ahora? Se esperaron a que tuvieran nuestra edad, o qué? -  
Snape caminó hasta Lucius sin ruido, negro fluido en su figura. Cuando estuvo a menos de un paso, sus rodillas casi tocando las de Lucius extendido allí en el sofá - porque   
Lucius tenía una manera muy particular de ocupar un asiento, directamente heredera de la Maja Desnuda de Goya - y se inclinó sobre él, el pelo cayéndole como unas alas de   
cuervo a los lados de la cara.  
- Dos chicos murieron ayer. Envenenados. Medio muggles. Por la Mortis Nigra.- bajó la voz, hasta que fue un susurro, y su mano de pronto atrapó a Lucius por el cuello como   
una pinza.- Lucius, fuiste tú? -  
Lucius clavó sus ojos en los de Severus: ninguno de los dos parpadeó. Hacía mucho tiempo que sus ojos no se encontraban: y Lucius, que era un maestro de las mentiras, que   
les había vendido al ministerio el cuento de que había actuado obligado por la maldición Imperius, y que mantenía la fachada de ciudadano modelo como un consumado actor,   
sabía que nunca podría engañar a Severus. Acerca de nada. Ni siquiera fingir que no lo odiaba y que lo amaba a la vez.   
Y Severus supo que Lucius era inocente, esta vez, por una vez.  
- Pero quién más que tú? Quién estaba más cerca de Voldemort que nosotros? Quién puede haberse quedado con la poción?-  
- Seguro que era la tuya?-  
Severus le echó una de esas miradas suyas que bastaban para espantar a un tiburón blanco.  
- Okey.- concedió Lucius.- Para aparte de nosotros cuatro y Ewan, y tal vez sus amantes, no recuerdo a nadie más cerca de Voldemort. Ciertamente no había otro Maestro de   
Pociones.-  
- Branwen?-  
- En Azkaban.-  
- Lisette?-  
- En América. Huyó con su hijita.-  
- Y Ticia?-  
- Nuestra Laetitia? Cayó peleando junto a Thaddeus. La mató un Auror.-  
- Entonces quién?- Severus se sentó a los pies de la cama. Los dos se miraron un momento, y como si lo soportaran, miraron a las llamas, con los labios en sonrisas amargas.  
- No permitiré que nadie lastime a Belial y a Oliver. Y nadie va a seguir usando esa poción sin mi permiso. No después de todo lo que pasamos por ella.-  
- Además que seguro que un maestro experto podría identificar tu mano allí si la encuentran, y eso sería Azkaban.- Lucius hablaba sin burla, pero con cierto humor negro.  
- No estaría solo, allá.- la voz de Severus no era una amenaza: era un suspiro cansado y nostálgico.  
- No creo que te dejen compartir pieza con Djeri. Además que está con su esposa, y seguro que necesitan privacidad.-  
Se reían del horror y de la pena como dos viejos demonios. Y se les destrozaba el corazón.  
- Aparte de nosotros sólo queda Djeri del círculo de Voldemort.- Lucius miraba las llamas, comiéndose los leños con un resplandor verde suave.- Crees que valga la pena   
preguntarle?-  
- Te dejarán pasar?-  
- Por supuesto. Soy un Malfoy.-   
- Y podrás soportarlo? Creo que yo no podría.- Severus habló con lentitud. Pero los ojos de Lucius brillaron en plata amarga y firme.  
- Puedo soportar lo que me echen, Sev. Tú hiciste eso.-  
Un largo silencio. Ninguno de los dos hablaba.   
- Me desprecias?- la misma pregunta que Lucius preguntó una vez con voz temblorosa, en la voz cansada de Severus. Lucius no lo miraba.   
- No.- en las sombras, un susurro. Las llamas se apagaban.- Te envidio.-  
- Qué?-  
- Tú has seguido viviendo. Te ha dolido y has seguido. Yo sólo he sobrevivido.-  
- No te comprendo, Lucius.-  
- Nunca lo hiciste.- Lucius estiró sus largas piernas.- Ellos te aman mucho, verdad?-  
- Quiénes?-  
- Belial y Oliver. Y los demás alumnos igual.-  
- Lucius, me aborrecen.-  
- No los tuyos. No, no los tuyos.-  
- Lucius...-  
- Sev?-  
- Sí, Lucius?-  
- Qué le pasó a tu pelo?-  
- Qué?-  
  
Bill estaba haciendo su última ronda cuando lo sintió. Un susurro, una vocecita que hablaba despacio, demasiado suave para ser comprensible.  
Eran las once de la noche, y era su última vuelta de Head Boy para asegurarse que no hubieran alumnos fuera de la cama. Pero allí, en la entrada al Gran salón, había un susurro   
suave y bajo pero constante. Sonaba como alguien susurrando entre sus lágrimas.  
Otra voz... fría y tranquila.  
El susurro.  
Debe ser un alumno mayor asustando a un pequeño, pensó Bill con rabia. Nunca faltan los grandotes vacas. Con paso firme se dirigió allí, y cruzó la entrada del Gran Hall, que   
estaba vacío y oscuro. Muy oscuro. No parecía tan grande con todos los alumnos, pero vacío era impresionante, lleno de sillas fantasmales, los tapices proyectando sombras que   
ni la luna en el techo encantado podía desvanecer.  
Avanzó, su respiración el único sonido... Dónde?  
Casi se murió cuando entre las armaduras surgió una figura que había estado muy quieta contra un armario aparador, medio oculto por un tapiz.  
- Bill?-  
-... Stephen?- Bill jadeó sin aliento, y tragó su corazón que le había llegado a la boca.- Qué hacías? Casi me das un susto de muerte!-  
- Lo siento.- Se lo imaginaba o había un poquito de burla en la cara tan formal de Stephen, la luna en sus anteojos, la forma en que inclinaba su cabeza al lado.- Buenas noches.-   
dijo con su tranquila gentileza, y pasó por su lado.  
Un olor...  
... sándalo?...  
Stephen se fue, con su caminar de niño aplicado. Bill se quedó allí, con una bala muy pasada, los ojos entrecerrados. Sé que aquí hay algo truchísimo, pero no tengo idea qué   
está pasando...  
Un susurro, como una palabra.  
...por ti...  
Bill se movió muy despacio, guiado por el sándalo. A los pies del armario, algo de ceniza de incienso.  
De un solo tirón, abrió la puerta de corredera del armario, y musitó Lumos con su varita. Y dando un grito se echó atrás, dejando caer la varita que se apagó.  
Un niño muerto, estrangulado, su cuello roto, sangre a borbotones manchando sus labios, sus ropas desgarradas, sus nalgas llenas de sangre y semen. Violado. Asesinado. Los   
ojos abiertos, que alargaba una mano a él...  
Bill sintió que se le llenaba la boca de bilis, hasta que alzó la varita, y la volvió a encender, su mano temblorosa.  
El armario estaba perfectamente vacío, excepto por un montón de servilletas de tela. Blancas, sin nada más que un poquitín de polvo manchándolas.  
Nada.  
Bill sintió que sus ojos se dilataban al reconocer en su memoria el pelito rojo, los ojos celestes.   
Nathan!  
Se llevó la mano a la boca. Y con toda la dignidad que pudo, corrió aterrorizado de regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor, y a la luz, mientras afuera el viento rugía como una risa.   
  
La biblioteca llevaba dos minutos abierta y Bill ya estaba allí de rodillas en el estante de los anuarios viejos, buscando a toda velocidad. Su única pista era el nombre, y sabía que   
se tardaría horas. Ni siquiera se había desvestido la noche anterior: y él, siempre correcto y aplicado ahora era un desastre con su pelo rojo suelto cayéndole los hombros como   
una nube de hilos enredados, sus ojos enrojecidos, la túnica arrugada y sucia de polvo. La bibliotecaria lo quería mucho, y por eso le aguantó que registrara las listas y luego   
arrojara los anuarios al lado, con los dientes apretados, subiéndose los lentes que le resbalaban por el puente de la nariz al traspirar.  
Traspiraba frío.  
- No vas a almorzar?- Adónde se había ido la mañana? Con la luz oblicua de la biblioteca era difícil decirlo, pero Bill parpadeó al darse cuenta que eran casi las doce.   
Hugh allí, con un sandwich atravesado, mirándolo.  
- No.- dijo Bill, para seguir registrando otra lista de nombres. Había buscado ya casi cincuenta Nathans y varios Nathaniels por si acaso, pero ni una sola foto coincidía.  
- Te perdiste Transfi.-  
- Hm.-  
- Y Encantamientos.-  
- Hm.-  
- Te vas a perder Pociones, también? Tú sabes cómo es Snape.-  
- Vete, Hugh. - la voz de Bill sonaba casi hostil.- Tengo trabajo.-  
- Qué estás haciendo?- Hugh mordió su sandwich con despreocupación, a pesar de que estaba prohibido comer en la biblioteca.  
- No te importa.- había un borde amenazante en la voz de Bill. Si en vez de Hugh hubiera sido otra persona se habría dado cuenta que era histeria: pero Hugh, siendo Hugh,   
sólo pensó que Bill se había levantado con la pezuña izquierda.  
- Ooh, vete a la mierda.- Hugh cogió sus libros y se fue a la apestosa -literalmente- clase Pociones. Bill, entretanto, cerró los ojos.  
Nathan, regordete y dulce, hablando.  
Jeans bajo la túnica. No podía ser antes de 1960.  
Un sweater lanudo. Antes de 1968, los estudiantes de Hogwarths se vestían sólo de negro y blanco.  
Qué más, que más... Era un Gryffindor, su túnica estaba bordada en el pecho...   
Un trébol mágico en un prendedor diminuto, con una cintita dorada y las letras WQC.  
Bill pensaba, pensaba, hasta que vio un libro abandonado sobre una mesa: Quidditch Through The Ages.  
World Quidditch Cup.  
El trébol de Irlanda.  
Bill casi tropezó al correr a la sección de Quidditch. Se maldijo por haber dejado ir a Hugh: forofo del Quidditch como era, seguro que sabría qué año había ganado Irlanda la   
Copa Mundial...  
  
Hugh, mientras tanto, se preguntaba qué tan maraco se podía ser, al ver a Oliver y a Belial trabajando en el mismo caldero, casi sin hablarse, pero sonriéndose de un modo que   
llegaba a ser empelotante. Los dos le habían añadido a sus uniformes coquetas bufandas de seda, blanca para Belial, verde para Oliver, y Oliver se había atravesado con una   
pluma de escribir un moño en lo alto del pelo para que no le cayera en la cara al trabajar. Hugh, que tenía un mar de rizos indomables, no iba a reconocer jamás que ser capaz   
de hacer eso lo ponía celoso, ya que si él lo intentaba iba a aparecer una torta con crema pastelera. Y aunque los mantenía cortos, vivía manchándoselos y quemándoselos en   
Pociones.  
Y odiaba el ramo.  
Y odiaba al profe.  
Y odiaba pasarse la clase con Oliver y Belial trabajando justo al frente poco menos que abrazados y riéndose de sus desastres, porque los dos cocinaban como ángeles.  
- Deja que corte yo la mandrágora. No te vas a cortar, Belial...-  
- Esta bien. Pero yo hiervo el aceite de nutria. No quiero que te vayas a quemar...-  
* sonrisa *  
* sonrisa *  
* afectuosa palmada en el hombro *  
Snape se vuelve a la pizarra, con su pinta de vampiro hambriento de siempre, y Belial aprovecha para ponerle a Oliver una mechita tras la oreja.  
- Ay, por favor.- Hugh estaba medio asqueado y medio fascinado.- La pueden cortar? es repelente.-  
Oliver ni siquiera pareció haberlo oído, pero Belial fijó su mirada en Hugh, e inclinándose, le lamió la oreja a Oliver.  
Hugh se echó atrás, sin poder desviar la vista. Su caldero se quemaba, pero ni se enteró.  
- Si también quieres, podría ser.- susurró Belial despacio. Hugh apartó la vista al fin. Estaba rojo.  
Belial se reía.  
  
Cuando sonó la campana y Hugh se apresuraba a vaciar su caldero sucio para lavarlo, sintió, más que vio, entre todos los alumnos apresurándose en salir de la sala helada, a   
Oliver a su lado, lavando sus utensilios mientras Belial acababa de ordenar su caro set de materiales. Hugh le echó una mirada lateral, porque los reproches de Bill le habían   
llegado. Hubiese querido disculparse, pero no con ese pelma de Belial rondando.  
Hugh se puso rojo otra vez.  
Oliver estaba inclinado sobre la llave del agua, su boca en la de la gárgola de piedra que escupía agua fresca, su lengua entrando en la de la gárgola para beber más agua. Sus   
labios carnosos y suaves eran seda contra la piedra, y cuando se secó la boca con la manga, el pelo desordenado escapándose de la pluma, mechitas húmedas pegadas a la cara,   
fijó la vista en la de Hugh.  
A Hugh los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.  
Un dedo frío siguió su columna. Dio un salto al lado, para ver a Belial, ya solos en el salón, empujar a Oliver contra una mesa, y besarlo largamente, con toda su fuerza. Oliver le   
correspondió con brazos largos anudados a su cuello, compartiendo el agua que bebiese, sus cuerpos delgados abrazados.  
Hugh estaba boquiabierto, pero seguía mirando. Sintió un impulso de algo parecido al horror al ver a Belial moviendo suavemente sus caderas contra las de Oliver, sus manos   
pálidas bajando a para definir la espalda recta y la curva suave abajo en la túnica negra del chico con ascendencia hindú en un suave caricia.  
Hugh hizo un sonido en el fondo de su garganta. Y Belial se volvió en los brazos de Oliver, y lo encaró, con ojos de serpiente y de diamante.  
- Mitchell...- dijo, con voz ronca y sibilante.- Es eso una varita, o te gusta vernos, hijo de perra?-  
Hugh enrojeció hasta el pelo, y se volvió para huir, el corazón golpeándole. Pero Belial avanzó, le dio alcance, lo lanzó contra la pared y pegó su boca a la suya, sus manos   
haciendo pequeños infiernos estallar, una dureza pegada a la de Hugh empujando, buscando, una lengua metiéndosele hasta la garganta. Trató de pelear, maldijoa Bill porque   
nunca se hubieran atrevido con él allí: pero estaba solo, y a cada movimiento de la pelvis de Belial sus fuerzas se hacían agua. Esa lengua jugó con la suya, y la llevó a una boca   
ajena, mientras Hugh gemía sin voz.  
Y allí, le clavaron los dientes. Hugh chilló, y se apartó, sangre en su boca.  
Belial no se reía esta vez, los labios rojos.  
- Esta noche, en la sala de esgrima.- dijo con voz dura y tranquila.- Elige tu arma, bastardo.-  
Un segundo de silencio en las sombras, excepto por el agua corriendo. Oliver, muy tranquilo, de brazos cruzados, la bufanda verde casi ocultando una sonrisa felina.  
Hugh huyó.  
Lo odio.  
Lo odio.  
Dios, cómo lo deseo.  
  
CAPÍTULO OCHO.  
THE ADDICTION  
You come on like a drug -I just can't get enough -  
I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more  
and there's so much at stake- I can't afford to waste -  
I've never needed anybody like this before  
  
Por una vez, Hugh no le dijo ni una palabra a Bill sobre lo que sucedía. Desde que eran niños - eran primos lejanos, pero la madre soltera de Hugh, que era Auror, solía dejar   
a Hugh en casa de los Weasley con mucha frecuencia, y Molly Weasley, la madre de Bill, que tenía siete hijos y hubiera tenido catorce si su útero y la economía aguantase para   
como para vaciar todo el amor maternal de su corazón. Hugh había sido acogido como otro hermano más, y aunque más cercano en temperamento a los menores y al mayor,   
Charley, se había apegado extrañamente a los dos más serios, Percy y William. Bill, que era su edad, lo había sacado de líos desde que aprendieron a caminar y Hugh se escapó   
con la escoba voladora de su madre. Desde entonces, Hugh le contaba todo, incluso los más mínimos pensamientos que cruzara su mente, lo que a pesar de las apariencias,   
eran bastantes.  
Pero esta vez, no dijo nada. Se fue a Hufflepuff, su casa, actuó como un Head Boy modelo mandando a todos a acostarse, y se quedó un minuto mirando sobre la chimenea el   
escudo de su casa, mientras sacaba una espada del rack donde se guardaban para los que hacían esgrima.  
Él había tomado dos clases de duelo y se había pajeado el resto, porque su madre lo obligaba.  
En el escudo de la casa, el orgulloso hurón, dulce y tierno y leal se empinaba sobre la cresta dorada contra fondo negro que simbolizaba un ocho con uno de los círculos en   
forma de corazón.  
Amor sin fin ni principio.  
Siempre hemos sido las presas de la serpiente y del águila, protegidas por el león.   
Hugh oprimió la espada en su mano. La serpiente, siempre malvada y fascinante.  
Me las pagarás, Malfoy. Tú, y todos los de tu clase, que juegan con artes oscuras y con sus sonrisas enloquecedoras hasta que nos destruyen.  
Me las pagarás, y te miraré desde mi altura, y me reiré de ti, por una vez.   
  
La luz de la luna iluminaba la sala de esgrima, aunque nubes negras prometían tormenta. Hugh entró, sin encender ninguna luz. Parecía sola y desierta, y vagó un poco, hasta   
que de pronto se detuvo, la boca seca.  
Belial estaba quieto su túnica negra sólo mostrando una línea recta blanca al reflejársele la luna, una sonrisa, su cara blanca en las sombras, sonriendo, medio envuelto en un   
tapiz negro.  
Hugh tragó.  
El piso de mármol brillante parecía agua.  
Belial, despacio, dejó su posición contra el tapiz, y caminó hacia Hugh, cada paso calculado, en un sedoso fluir. La espada colgaba de su mano como una extensión de su brazo,   
brillando a la luz de la luna. Y se lamió los labios rojos en su cara pálida, sus ojos como dos puntas de cuchillo plateadas.  
Hugh separó los pies, alzó su espada y se preparó, los rizos cubriéndole los ojos como a un joven león. A pesar de la luz de la luna, las sombras eran indistintas, azuladas, y el   
cielo afuera era tan espeso que sólo se podían distinguir tres o cuatro tipos de negro.  
Los dos se miraron un momento. Eran parecidos, y a la vez muy diferentes.   
Hugh comenzó a moverse, incapaz de soportar esa espera quieta y estatuaria. Empezó a rondarlo como lo haría un león o una fiera: pero Belial se quedó de pie allí, y muy   
despacio se abrió la túnica con la mano libre, la dejó caer a sus pies, y se abrió la camisa un poco, meciéndose como si estuviera solo, como si oyese una canción para sí sólo.  
Hugh lo rodeó, sorprendido a que Belial ni siquiera se molestase en seguirlo con la mirada: pero Belial de pronto inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo, y lo siguió con los ojos,   
entornados y viperinos. Eran fascinantes, y Hugh se mordió los labios, sintiendo un tirón en su estómago. Y saltó, la espada en alto, furioso, deseando destazarlo con una rabia   
súbita. Belial lo paró, giró y se echó atrás con simple destreza, esquivándolo antes de que lo tocara, los golpes de Hugh perdiéndose en el vacío y frustrándolo.   
Belial sonreía de pronto, manteniéndose fuera de su alcance, misterioso y enfurecedor: y Hugh lo seguía, a cada momento más furioso, más fuera de control, con los ojos   
ardiendo. Pero Belial no se dejaba atrapar, y seguía sonriendo, moviéndose con tal destreza, que apenas necesitaba mirarlo. Hugh se detuvo a cobrar aliento, sin poder creerlo,   
humillado hasta el límite de estar sin respiración mientras Belial parecía fresco como una rosa, sus rizos mojados de traspiración. Y entonces atacó Belial, con fríos, matemáticos   
golpes, arrinconándolo, con tanto vigor como si súbitamente se sintiera homicida. Su sonrisa era feral ahora.  
Hugh paró y peleó como un tigre. Pero contra esa fría habilidad nada importaba. Belial era tan helado y certero como la cirugía, y cuando sus espadas se encontraron hasta la   
empuñadura, Hugh lo miró a los ojos y se asustó. No sólo de la frialdad insana en los ojos de plata, no sólo de la violencia y el deseo en sus profundidades, sino que de la   
violencia con que su cuerpo reaccionaba a esa sola mirada.   
Súbitamente, su cuerpo gritaba por Belial Malfoy. Y aunque se repetía lo mucho que lo odiaba, aunque su mente estuviera llena de repulsión, su cuerpo no parecía tener   
problemas. Era como si lo hubiese drogado. Todo él latía, sensible... hambriento...  
Tal vez lo había drogado. El extraño sabor de su beso...  
... y Hugh quería más. Lo necesitaba...  
Belial lo acometió con fuerza, y Hugh cayó de espaldas en el piso de piedra, frío y liso. La luna le daba en los ojos.  
Hugh no daba crédito a sus ojos, cuando Belial dejó caer su espada, pateó la suya fuera de su mano, y se sentó en su pecho, las rodillas inmovilizándole los brazos.   
- Así es como más me gustas, Weasley.- dijo Belial con su voz lenta e insolente. Sin embargo, a pesar de toda su calma, había una llama en sus ojos, un destello tan brillante que   
daba miedo mirarlo. Y sus labios estaban húmedos y rojos, mientras se los mordía con lentitud.- Callado...-  
Su mano le tocó el pecho, despacio. Hugh tembló entero.  
-... jadeante, y medio muerto de miedo.- suspiró.- Cómo se te ocurrió meterte conmigo, huroncito? Peor aún, cómo se te ocurrió meterte con Oliver?-  
- Belial...- su voz sonaba rara. Qué momento para que el asma eligiera decir hola.  
Es primera vez que lo llamo así.  
- Di tus oraciones, huroncito.- siseó Belial, sus ojos grandes llenando la visión de Hugh de llamas de plata. Hugh casi se atoró al sentir la lengua de Belial de vuelta en su boca,   
acariciando y probando hasta que sintió sus papilas enloquecidas por la electricidad, temblando y sacudiéndose. Pero Belial, delgado y fino lo mantenía bien sujeto, pegado al   
mármol del piso, y cuando empezó a mecerse sobre él, Hugh creyó que iba a morirse por la lentitud que ponía en su ardorosa presión.  
Hijo de perra.  
Un beso como ese y el mundo debería ser suyo.  
Y sigo ardiendo y sigo duro como acero y no me importa en absoluto si se da cuenta o no.  
Hugh quería suplicar, y no tenía idea qué podía pedir.  
Y lo más aterrador era que tanto como lo deseaba, odiaba cada segundo, aunque sus nervios gritaran. Y sabía que Belial lo sabía, y eso los excitaba aún más.  
Qué opción tenía Hugh? Tratar de sacarse a Belial de encima, aunque le temblaran las manos, o dejarse llevar en la emoción más poderosa que había conocido?  
Abajo, abajo fueron sus manos, Hugh brusco, arañando y aferrando y tironeando torpemente la ropa de Belial y Belial, con un solo movimiento, una caricia tan calmada que era   
casi un insulto, le abrió la camisa de un tirón.  
Belial llenando su boca sin detener jamás ese beso . Belial buscando, buscando, y de pronto sus manos en su abdomen, y más abajo, y sus manos en la piedra que se había   
transfigurado en carne entre las piernas de Hugh, que lo atrapó, y apretó.  
Y algo cedió dentro de Hugh, que dio un grito sin inhibiciones, incapaz de contenerse, su cuerpo tenso como un arco, su boca abierta y los ojos cerrados. Algo cedió en su   
interior, y de pronto estaba gritando en triunfo y agonía y vergüenza.  
Y Belial rió.  
Calor húmedo empapando los pantalones de Hugh, la tela oscurecida. Avergonzado. Muerto de vergüenza. Qué manera de empezar,... imbécil. Imbécil.  
Y Belial seguía riéndose.  
Hugh sintió que le ardían las mejillas como sangre, y de pronto, su cuerpo fláccido allí en el piso mientras Belial se levantaba con cuidado de no mancharse, quería * llorar *  
Quería morirse de vergüenza.  
Belial, perfecto e impecable a la luz de la luna, mirándolo con los brazos cruzados y su sonrisa Malfoy, mirándolo con su camisa abierta, su pecho traspirado, sus pantalones   
sucios de semen.  
Mortificación.  
Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.  
- Párate, idiota. Seguro que ése no fue tu primer orgasmo, supongo?-  
Hugh se sentó, tratando de que Belial no viese sus ojos mojados de humillación. Quería matarlo. Pero no tenía fuerza para alzar un espagueti, menos la espada.  
Y de pronto, un filo en su cuello.  
- Yo gano.- Belial, tan perfecto, de pie como la estatua de un dios joven, la espada en su mano en un ángulo perfecto, mordiéndole el cuello.- Y si vuelves siquiera a rozar a   
Oliver, te mataré.-  
Se fue, como una estatua de hielo y acero y negro. Y Hugh allí, apoyó la frente en sus rodillas, y lloró de rabia.   
Lloró casi hasta que amaneció, sus pantalones secándose, poniéndose ásperos.  
Pasitos.  
Un susurro.  
Hugh alzó la vista, y en el gris del amanecer de invierno, vio un niño pelirrojo que lo miraba de pie donde había estado Belial.  
- Yo pasé por lo mismo.- dijo con voz que no sonaba natural. Oscura, y reverberante.  
Y ante la mirada de Hugh, sonrió con labios pálidos, y se desvaneció.  
Hugh corrió hasta su cuarto, cerró la puerta, corrió a su baño privado, se echó encima, vestido, agua hirviendo, y lloró, la histeria haciéndolo casi gritar.  
Lo amo y lo odio y lo amo...  
Malfoy Malfoy Malfoy Malfoy Malfoy Malfoy Malfoy Malfoy Malfoy Malfoy Malfoy Malfoy  
Amor Odio Amor Odio Amor Odio Amor Odio Amor Odio Amor Odio Amor Odio   
Hugh se golpeó la cabeza contra las baldosas hasta que sangró.  
  
El diecisiete de noviembre murió un niño de Gryffindor, Bill tomándole la mano mientras se convulsionaba. Médicos de todas partes vinieron, e investigaron, y buscaron, hasta no   
hallar nada.   
Y Snape los miraba con su mirada negra imposible de descifrar.  
Bill lloró, y fue a encerrarse a la biblioteca, donde había abandonado su frenética búsqueda para ir al lado del niño agonizante.  
Y allí, entre las pilas descartadas de su búsqueda halló a Hugh, sentado a una silla, profundamente dormido con un chichón en la frente y la cara pálida. Estaba dormido sobre   
uno de los últimos anuarios que le faltaba por revisar, relativamente reciente.  
Y abierta en la mitad, una foto grupal de alumnos de Gryffindor. Bill la miró y ahogó un grito que despertó a Hugh, que tenía los ojos rojos como cerezas.  
Allí, sonriendo y saludando. Nathan Leary. Quince años.  
Hugh se puso de pie, y la silla golpeó contra el piso como un martillo. Tenía los ojos dilatados.  
Bill avanzó con largas zancadas de sus largas piernas, y llegó al rincón donde Stephen White, el Head Boy de Ravenclaw, se sentaba a leer Corazones Atrapados.  
- White!- gritó, y todas las caras se volvieron a él, instantáneamente del lado de Bill, mientras Bill le tiraba Corazones Atrapados sobre la mesa y le metía bajo la nariz el anuario.   
- Tú sabes algo de esto, no?! Te ví la otra noche usando sándalo para invocaciones? Qué demonios está pasando? Quién es ese niño?-  
Stephen siempre tan calmado, le echó una mirada oscurecida, y burlona, y de un tirón, abrió otra página. La de graduados.  
- Mejor le preguntas a ellos. - dijo con disciplencia, volviendo a su lectura.- Son más de la época.-  
- Qué?...-  
Severus Snape  
Lucius Malfoy  
Stefan Wilkes  
Octavius Lestrangue.  
- El padre de Oliver...Y el de Belial!- barbotó Hugh.  
- El profesor Snape? No me sorprende que los mime...- Bill, los ojos entrecerrados. - Stephen, qué pasó con Nathan Leary?-  
- Averígualo tú solito, Weasley, yo tengo trabajo.- Stephen sonreía, los lentes relucientes.- Pero te voy a dar una pista. Nathan se suicidó ese año. Se colgó.-  
Bill se cubrió la boca. Hugh, en cambio cerró los ojos.  
- Malfoy.-  
  
Pride can stand a thousand trials,  
  
Lucius, impecablemente envuelto en su capa negra, subió los escalones de piedra de Azkaban con pasos lentos y dignos. Su orgullosa cabeza no se inclinaba aún bajo el viento,   
la mugre, el dolor que lo rodeaba: sólo ojos clínicos, y serenos.  
Llenos de dolor callado y orgulloso. El águila cautiva.  
Azkaban, piedra húmeda empapada en agonía y locura. Y tras una reja, custodiado día y noche por los enloquecedores Dementores, rodeado de monstruos, Octavius.  
  
The strong will never fall.  
  
Tú allí, mi amor, tras esa reja oxidada, abrazando tus rodillas como si pensaras que éramos nosotros.  
Te recuerdo cantando villancicos.  
Te recuerdo riendo.  
Este esqueleto de ojos enormes y descoloridos no eres tú, mi amor. Este esqueleto rapado con las uñas en carne viva no eres tú. No eres, porque si pienso lo contrario   
enloqueceré y gritaré y gritaré y tendrán que encerrarme contigo.  
Tienes que ayudarme. No pueden traer a Severus aquí. Mientras me quede un soplo de vida, no.  
Nuestro Severus, Djeri.   
Djeri, dame fuerzas.  
  
But watching stars without you, my soul cries.  
  
El guardia humano se fue, incapaz de soportar a los Dementores cerca. Pero Lucius sonreía levemente en desprecio, porque había lanzado sobre sí mismo un viejo conjuro para   
protegerse. No el puro y bello Expecto patronum: no, el Dementia, ese oscuro, perverso hechizo que te convertía en un Dementor por un rato, y tenía el plus de convencer a los   
monstruos de que eras uno de ellos.  
Lo soy.  
Soy un monstruo.  
Djeri, Stefan, es casi bueno que no estén para ver lo que soy ahora.  
Lucius sonreía con desprecio, y le corrían las lágrimas en horrible contradicción.  
  
Heaving heart, it's full of pain.  
  
Octavius era piel y huesos, blanco donde su amado sol no lo había tocado en casi doce años. Su pelo había sido rapado o se había caído de terror: Lucius lo ignoraba, su   
cabecita pequeña una vez desnuda del espléndido velo de caramelo que siempre lo había seguido como la cola de un felino. Enormes ojeras negras, sus ojos hundidos. Los   
labios como dos surcos en arcilla.  
Sus ojos que habían sido de oro, ahora amarillos como la bilis.  
Manecitas que lo habían acariciado y habían cuidado plantitas y habían cosido puntadas de sus túnicas con los dedos como costras sanguinolentas.  
Y gemía.  
Lucius creyó que le iban a fallar las piernas.  
Stefan, podrás perdonarnos esto? Qué hicimos, sin ti?  
  
Oh, oh, the aching.  
  
Un gemido.  
- Lucius...- una garganta que sonaba como uñas rotas. Ojos en los suyos, atravesándolo  
Una mano ensangrentada, en el aire...  
Lucius no pudo soportarlo. Abrió la puerta con una poderosa maldición, y se arrojó de rodillas junto a Djeri, llorando con hipidos, meciéndolo en sus brazos.  
- Djeri... mi amor... mi amor... qué hemos hecho...-  
- Lucius...- voz rota, perdida.  
- Sí, mi amor... soy yo... todo irá bien. Todo irá bien. Nadie te lastimará otra vez...- besos en piel seca, agrietada, en la cabeza tan frágil.- Te amo... te amo...-  
  
Cause I'm kissing you. oh.  
I'm kissing you, oh.  
  
Besos húmedos en labios que no recordaban como besar. Brazos como pajillas secas y frágiles envolviéndolos. Y silencio, y agonía, y el profundo abismo de la locura que   
siempre seguía a Lucius, abriéndose como una boca a sus pies.  
- Djeri, mi amor... Severus... alguien usa la poción... recuerdas la poción?-  
-... po...ción...- Un jadeo. Lucius, llorando.  
  
Touch me deep, pure and true.  
  
- Lucius...-  
Lucius echado allí en el piso duro, sintiendo cómo el dolor detener a Djeri así en sus brazos arrancaba la costra que tener a Nathan así en sus brazos hacía casi veinte años le   
había hecho. Un cuchillo en su interior.  
Buscando si el verdadero Lucius aún vivía y podía sufrir allá adentro.  
Severus, Stefan, Djeri: amargura y dolor y tortura.  
Amor, o agonía: no podía definir el sentimiento.  
Pero verdadero.  
Puro.  
Amor, al fin, bajo todo el dolor y la rabia y el odio...  
  
Give to me forever.  
  
Lucius volvió a la cordura como si cerrara una puerta. Locura y dolor afuera: y se controló con manos de hierro, aunque sentía como dentro su cordura reconstruida y unida con   
hielo en tantos años se trizaba otra vez...  
- Djeri, te sacaremos... mi amor, te lo juro... sabes quién puede estar haciendo eso? Si sigue así, atraparán a Severus... Djeri, ayúdame? Quién tiene la poción? Te   
acuerdas...?-  
Los ojos muy abiertos, que no lo miraban.  
-... Lucius... es Mordaunt...-  
Y Octavius gritó con una garganta ya encallecida, que podía gritar por horas, hasta que vinieron los guardias.  
  
Cause I'm kissing you, oh.  
I'm kissing you.  
  
Miles de explicaciones. Dinero. Intimidación. Un viaje ciego en la noche, y finalmente de pie en la oficina de Snape, mirando a sus ojos negros, y el comienzo de un grito.  
- Qué te dijo?-  
- Nada. -  
- Está...?- la voz de Severus se agudizó, y calló.  
Un gemido.  
Lucius, quebrándose como algo frágil, allí frente al fuego.  
  
Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
  
Lucius se desplomó en los brazos de Severus, llorando, incoherente, gimiendo el nombre de Octavius, el de Stefan. Y Severus lo acunó, lo acunó, y mojó su pelo con sus   
propias lágrimas, y lo besó.  
  
Cause I'm kissing you.  
I'm kissing you, oh.  
  
CAPÍTULO NUEVE   
THE NEED  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
Cause you're all I want, you're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
  
- Profesor Snape?-  
Severus se sobresaltó. Agotados de llorar, y ayudados por una generosa ración de brandy, Lucius y él se habían quedado dormidos en sus sillones frente al fuego, mientras en el lecho de Severus Oliver y Belial dormían bajo tensa vigilancia. Pero ahora el sol estaba relativamente alto, y mientras Severus entornaba los ojos, apenas despierto, mirando a Lucius dormir con la cabeza torcida sobre el brazo de su sillón, su pelo despeinado haciéndolo verse como un ángel envejecido, Belial, vestido de verde y negro, lo miraba con ojos límpidos, y claramente preguntones. Oliver a su lado estaba vestido también, la túnica verde y plateada haciéndolo aún más delgado.  
- Qué haces levantado, Belial? Y Tú, Oliver, lo dejas?!-  
- Tenemos un partido de Quidditch hoy, se acuerda?- dijo Belial con un mohín de humor, echándole una mirada confusa a su padre dormido.- Qué hace mi padre aquí?-  
- Vino a verte, no es obvio?- respondió Severus, ásperamente.  
La cara de Belial era un poema de sí, seguro.  
- No creo que deban jugar. Aún están débiles.-  
Ahora Belial expresaba un cortés Páreme. Dele.  
Oliver, por supuesto, aguardaba tranquilo, la cara en blanco, un poco ladeada.- No pueden ganar sin nosotros.- dijo con mucha soltura.  
Severus sabía que era cierto, pero por importante que fuera el Quidditch, había cosas mucho más importantes.  
- Así me gustan los hombres. Vayan y ganen. Si pierdes, Belial, te dejo sin mesada.- Lucius, adormilado, les sonreía. Tenía los ojos como dos frutillas.  
Los dos asintieron, y ya en uniforme partieron a buscar sus escobas. Snape volvió la mirada a Lucius con la palabra exasperación pintada en la cara.  
- Te agradecería que no te metas en mi trabajo y me dejes a mí educarlos, que para eso me pagan.-  
- Me gusta que Belial tenga cocos. Tú los vas a convertir en mariquitas.-  
- Tiene gracia que tú digas eso.-  
Lucius miró al techo, los ojos secos, pero tan hinchados que la plata de sus pupilas se veía acuosa.- Siento lo de anoche.-  
- No me refería a eso, Lucius.- Severus habló con voz más suave, y hizo un gesto para palmear su mano, pero luego se quedó quieto, como si hubiera olvidado cómo se consolaba.- Yo no hubiera tenido el valor de ir. Yo...- un suspiro, y los dos se miraron y sonrieron tristemente, y a Lucius una lágrima como una perla le resbaló por la mejilla hundida.  
- Ya sabes lo que dicen. A las cucarachas les gustan las cucarachas.- Lucius sonrió, secándose la cara, tratando de recuperar su dignidad.  
Quién podría amarnos como lo hacemos nosotros? Quién más entendería nuestra agonía? Quién puede amar a un monstruo, sino quien lo creó?  
  
A pesar de las muertes, o tal vez precisamente por eso, el ambiente al partido de Hufflepuff vs Slytherin era efervescente y volátil. Hugh, como capitán de su selección, vestido con los pantalones de montar blancos muy ajustados, los rizos libres, el sweater amarillo canario con una banda negra, las botas blancas y la luminosa túnica de seda amarilla con borlas negras y MITCHELL HUFFLEPUFF SEEKER escrito en la espalda arengaba a los suyos, dos chicas y cuatro chicos que asentían nerviosos. Y Severus, con una escarapela verde que era su único símbolo de apoyo a su equipo tomó asiento en las gradas, con Lucius al lado.  
- Si esto no me anima, nada lo hará.- dijo Lucius, calándose sus gafas verdes junto con la bufanda de Slytherin que había tomado del armario de Snape observó al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin entrar al campo caminando como modelos, sus pasos seguros y tranquilos, un poco de viento en el momento adecuado para ondear sus cabellos, Belial al frente como capitán, su cabello rubio plata algo desordenado el epítome de estilo. Los Slytherin jugaban con pantalones negros, botas altas de cuero negro, las escobas con un anillo de plata y verde donde se leían sus posiciones, y las largas túnicas de seda verde bordadas en plata moviéndose en el viento sobre sus sweaters verde esmeralda, hilos de plata entrecruzándose en sus pechos. Belial se apoyó en la escoba, orgulloso e insoportable, con Oliver a su lado, cuyo pelo negro se agitaba en el viento. Snape, con orgullo mal disimulado le señaló los jugadores, al único que sus amigos que jugó Quidditch con ese mismo uniforme a su lado.  
Belial daba órdenes, MALFOY SLYTHERIN CHASER I, y Oliver se ataba las botas firmemente sentado en la banca, LESTRANGUE SLYTHERIN SEEKER.  
- Oliver es el Seeker. Belial es el Chaser Jefe, con la niña de pelo largo y rubio, Ariadna Avalon... es la hija de Laetitia... y la hija de Lisette, la de los rizos negros, Kirsten Zabini. Los Beaters son Scott Avery y Marcus Flint... los dos chicos morenos... y nuestro Keeper es ese chico alto y negro, Warren Warrington. Te sorprenderán. Belial juega mucho mejor de lo que nunca jugaste.- dijo con tranquila sencillez. Lucius le echó una mirada, y formó un minúsculo mohín.  
Cuando el silbato sonó, y catorce borrones se elevaron en el aire en persecución de la pelota roja y la pequeña snitch, a Lucius le brillaron los ojos. El día era blanco y el cielo cargado de nieve era gris, pero a nadie le preocupaba mientras las dos chicas de Slytherin, una muy rubia y la otra de pelo negro se pasaban la pelota una y otra vez evitando a los tres musculosos Chasers de Hufflepuf, Diggory, McKinnon y Bones. Las dos se lanzaron abajo, los tres chicos en veloz persecución, pero Lucius, que conocía esa jugada, vio a Belial cruzarse, girar en ciento ochenta grados con la escoba entre las piernas, apuntar y lanzar de un solo envite la pelota roja contra los aros de los hurones, donde el Keeper de amarillo, Travers, falló, y   
CLAANG.  
-Oh, siií!- canturreó Lucius, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras Snape aplaudía lentamente, complacido.- Muy bien!-  
- Te dije que era mejor que tú.-  
- Córtala, Sevi.-  
Sevi le hizo un mohín, mucho más expresivo y perfeccionado que el que hacía a los dieciocho.  
Una Bludger pasó rozando a Belial, que se echó atrás en la escoba, y voló en una espiral, la escoba firme entre sus muslos, enredada con sus piernas, los brazos abiertos. Era un águila blanca, mientras se movía y giraba detrás de la Quaffle, pasando con facilidad a sus oponentes, sin jamás dejarse atrapar, sin ninguna vacilación, ni una duda, mientras alzaba las manos y volvía marcar con gracilidad. Las dos chicas marcaban a los jugadores y le despejaban el camino volando como dos pájaros guardianes con alas verdes, rápidas y certeras, y Belial parecía bailar solo con la gran pelota roja que iba a su llamada como una mascota. Las bludgers de plomo negro no parecían asustarlo, aunque pasasen como balas alrededor: y cuando en un momento soltó las piernas para esquivarlas, y colgando cabeza abajo por las rodillas y los tobillos de la escoba en picada lanzó y marcó antes de enderezarse en un solo movimiento diestro y orgulloso, el estadio entero saltó a aplaudir su increíble destreza. Él, contra el cielo blanco, reía, rubio y luminoso. Ganaban: la fortaleza de Hufflepuff no eran ni los Beaters ni los Chasers ni el Keeper, y aunque los Beaters habían logrado obligar a la chica rubia a dejarse vendar por Stephen White una muñeca, ya que él era el principal asistente de la enfermería, y la morena tuviese un moretón con forma de Bludger en la cara, los tres Chaser de verde sonreían, sus túnicas como alas, su pelo revuelto por los giros y la guerra en el aire.  
Sin embargo, la fortaleza de Hufflepuff era el Seeker, y Hugh y Oliver, uno grácil y el otro veloz, uno diestro y el otro certero, uno capaz de exigirle a la escoba que hiciera maravillas y el otro de hacerse uno con ella, volaban como gavilanes buscando presa, el resplandor dorado que era la victoria. Y mientras volaban en círculos, unos copos de nieve cayeron, entorpeciendo su visión.  
Oliver miraba al campo, sentado de costado en la escoba, un tobillo cruzado asegurando la escoba que le dejase las manos enguantadas. Su melena negra de seda flotaba libre mientras volaba muy quieto. Hugh, montado a horcajadas, tenía los rizos echados atrás por el viento, una mano con un guante sin dedos en la escoba, la otra libre, girando en todas direcciones, ojos verdes inquietos como los de un tigre.  
Un zumbido.   
Snape y Lucius, cualquiera fuera su autocontrol, se levantaron gritando cuando la snitch pasó rozándolos y subió hacia el cielo como una abeja reina, mucho más cerca de Hugh, dorada y brillante y los dos borrones amarillo y negro, verde y plata volaron detrás mezclándose como dos cintas, hombro con hombro, los brazos extendidos....  
En la locura de la carrera, Hugh miró a Oliver a los ojos, y deseó no haberlo hecho.  
Odio ira y determinación. Locura y rabia y eso nuevo, que siempre había estado allí, combustible para una hoguera color poder y locura.  
Eso que Hugh había sido la chispa iniciadora.  
Le dije que estaba loco. Y era cierto.  
- Sí, lo estoy.- susurró Oliver, serpiente verde de aterradores ojos negros.  
Un manotón, y en medio de velocidad que no les dejaba respirar, la mano de Oliver se cerró sobre la snitch dorada. Oliver alzó la mano, y el estadio gritó, y Lucius y Severus giraron como dos trompos para gritar y abrazarse, y luego recuperar la compostura avergonzados.  
A esa distancia, ver a Oliver era ver a Djeri.  
Oliver se soltó de la escoba, y con ella en la otra mano se dejó caer con total confianza de que Belial lo atraparía en el aire. Belial hizo una finta, y alcanzó su velocidad para bajarlo a tierra con suavidad. Y allí Oliver agitó su mano, mientras el equipo de Slytherin se le iba encima a felicitarlo con risas felices.  
  
Vuelas como un ángel.  
Sonríes cómo un demonio.  
Y cuando tus ojos me miran son dos misterios negros que me hacen preguntarme dónde vuela tu corazón.  
Quería amor y ahora me doy cuenta que te he querido siempre. Pero tenía que verte odiarme para darme cuenta.  
Oliver, lo siento tanto.  
Si el amor es esta pena, me pregunto cómo fui tan imbécil como para desearlo.  
Bill se echó la bufanda al cuello, y sólo en las gradas, se quedó mirando a Belial y a Oliver celebrando con sus compañeros.   
Lucius Malfoy, muy quieto, lo miraba.  
  
Esa tarde Snape y Lucius se quedaron en la sala de Pociones, solos, aún comentando el partido con suaves sonrisas. Severus comenzó a preparar sus materiales, y Lucius lo miró con curiosidad mientras afuera el sol pálido se reflejaba en la nieve que caía, arrancando destellos de colores. Oliver y Belial estaban a salvo en la fiesta que sus compañeros les habían preparado, rodeados de sus compañeros.  
- Son más populares y sociables de lo que nunca fuimos nosotros, entonces.-  
- Tú eras bastante sociable, que yo recuerde.-  
- No, yo era puto. - Lucius, con disciplencia se apoyó en la ventana. Había dejado su capa y su camisa de encajes, y con los pantalones rectos y un sweater gris de Severus parecía de nuevo el jovencito plateado de Slytherin que había sido, fantasma de deseo. Miró por la ventana, y Severus supo que pensaba en Djeri.  
- Ven acá.-  
Lucius lo miró, preparando una seda negra.  
- Qué haces?-  
- Un talismán para Belial. Contra Nathan.-  
El nombre sonó como una copa rota. Se miraron en silencio, y Lucius se sentó y le alargó el brazo, que Severus desnudó.  
Lucius miró a otro lado mientras Severus insertaba una larga jeringa de vidrio, la aguja de metal clavándose profundamente, buscando bajo la piel la vena azulada para penetrarla y sorber la vida palpitando allí. Las yemas de los dedos de Severus tocaron la piel suave, y guiaron la aguja con su gran delicadeza de tacto, moviéndose sin dolor dentro de la carne de Lucius, que respiró hondo.  
Severus tomó aire. Lucius se volvió y lo miró a los ojos. La jeringa estaba casi llena, pero Severus se había detenido. Tenía el pelo en la cara, pero Lucius podía ver sus labios entreabiertos, los dientes apretados.  
La aguja se movió, y Lucius emitió un suave quejido.  
La aguja atravesó su vena, y se retiró, para buscar otra vez bajo la piel, lenta como una serpiente rígida de plata.  
- Porqué te metiste con él? Nunca pude entenderlo.- la voz de Snape fue tan baja que Lucius no sabía si se la había imaginado. Sentía la aguja dentro de su carne, la sentía grande aguda, y jadeó cuando Severus se inclinó para quitarle la seda que le ligaba el brazo. Se quedó allí un momento, su boca casi en su oído, y lo oyó respirar rápido.  
Lucius sabía porqué de pronto le rugía la sangre en las orejas, porque sus puños se contraían aunque le hacía daño, porqué su sangre había despertado un deseo que creía muerto en dura agonía. Respiró y vio a Severus retirar la aguja lentamente, abandonando su carne.  
Y me deja.  
Llévate mi sangre.  
Un segundo. Una gota de sangre en el punto donde la aguja había salido. Y Severus, un poco de algodón en su mano, se inclinó a limpiarla.  
Lucius cerró los ojos, la luz del día de invierno cegadora, tratando de calmarse.   
Algo húmedo y caliente lo tocó y se fue. Cuando miró, Severus oprimía el algodón con un líquido que escocía a su brazo y le daba la espalda para empezar la poción talismánica.  
Lucius se estremeció.  
Como una niebla poderosa, el deseo lo envolvía.  
Y silencio, sólo roto por el caldero hirviendo al fuego.  
Y su sangre en mi lengua que sabe a oscuridad.  
  
Oliver se adelantó con los demás para dejar su snitch en la pecera de cristal donde las guardaban en la sala de trofeos, mientras Belial se bañaba en los vestidores de Slytherin junto al campo de Quidditch, siempre el último, presumido y sibarita en cuanto a su pelo.  
Pasos.  
Muy lentamente, Belial cerró el grifo de agua caliente y se quedó allí de pie, desnudo contra las baldosas verdes y blancas,  
Hugh. Aún en su traje de Quidditch, traspirado y cansado, sólo sin la túnica. sus rizos, mojándose en el vapor. Sus ojos se abrieron al verlo allí desnudo, y luego se entrecerraron.  
- Se te perdió algo, Mitchell?- Belial se puso las manos en la cintura, sin hacer un gesto para ocultarse o cubrirse. Hugh lo miraba, de pie, sin moverse.- Algo así como tu dignidad?-  
- Hijo de perra.-  
- Eso ya lo dijiste. Tienes que ampliar tu vocabulario. y además, eso te queda mucho mejor a tí que a mí.-  
Hugh acusó el golpe, su cuerpo entero traicionando visiblemente cómo ese dardo le dolía. Eres tan predecible, Mitchell, huroncito estúpido, pensó Belial con su más malvada sonrisa, allí desnudo y goteando, su pelo platinado oscurecido a la ceniza por el agua. y sus ojos se encontraron, Belial con una cadera ala lado, los brazos cruzados. Estaba desnudo, vulnerable, y mojado, y Hugh estaba allí en su duro, áspero uniforme, y aún así era Belial quien tenía total control de la situación.  
Hugh le devolvió la mirada y era claro que deseaba tocarlo como nada en el mundo, mientras Belial se echaba una toalla al cuello y se secaba los oídos para luego con movimientos lentos y tranquilos se la sujetaba a las estrechas caderas. Se echó el pelo atrás con un gesto, y dejó la zona de duchas, caminando como si alguien fuera darle puntos por eso.  
- Te odio.- Hugh, temblando de ira. Voz ronca y luego aguda y ronca otra vez, pero no era ridículo. Era tristísimo.   
- Me da gusto que haya funcionado.- Belial se secó sus pies bien formados con una segunda toallita, inclinado sobre el banco de madera donde había dejado su bolsito. El vapor era un velo en el aire.  
- Seguro.- el veneno en la voz de Hugh era tanto que Belial casi se sorprendió: no creía a Hugh capaz de eso. Pensaba que Hugh era todo llama, y luego ceniza: pero al parecer era capaz de retener su ira. Bonito. Novedad. Belial lo miró, su sonrisa superior en sus labios finos. Si Hugh supiera que Belial podía ver claramente cómo tenía el labio superior húmedo, las manos apretadas, y algo como un bate de Beater tensando los ajustados pantalones blancos de su uniforme.  
Me odia y me desea y me teme. Belial se secó el pelo. Cuando hago las cosas, las hago bien.  
- Escúchame, Malfoy. Si vuelves a tocarme...-  
- Volverás a manchar tus pantalones?- Belial se puso con manos diestras sus ajustados boxers blancos, y se secó los brazos.  
Hugh se volvió carmesí, y casi dejó escapar un gruñido. Y luego dio un paso, e invadió el espacio personal de Belial, que ni siquiera parpadeó. Ni siquiera trató de dar un paso tras, el bastardo. Y Hugh, con el odio y el deseo como dos serpientes anudadas mordiéndole el estómago, se lanzó. Cerca, y más cerca, y oh Dios, el olor de Belial como una droga.  
Sus labios casi en los suyos.  
- No supliques, Mitchell. Antes de que empieces, no.-  
Hugh se echó atrás, los dientes apretados, los ojos de esa extraña mezcla verdosa con un brillo plateado y duro. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica, los músculos de su cuello trabajando. Belial no se movió, enloquecedoramente quieto y delicado contra las duras baldosas. Luego, se echó encima con calma su suave camisa blanca y los pantalones grises que tenía ahí encima, prolijamente doblados por Oliver.  
Y lo que flotaba allí ya no era deseo ni odio, sino una ira creciente como un tumor maligno.  
Y triste.  
Y la ira de Hugh estalló, y volviéndose agarró a Belial por el cuello de su camisa recién puesta y planchada.  
- Pero quién mierda te crees que eres?!- gritó, sus rizos agitándose como una melena de león, sus ojos muy abiertos, llenos de vergüenza, de dolor, y de agonía. - Crees que puedes jugar así, y luego echarme? Crees que puedes besar a alguien como ayer me besaste y hacerme...- su voz bajó, y lo sacudió, sus dientes apretados.- No sentiste nada anoche? Nada?!-  
Belial lo miró con una ceja levantada. pero había algo tras los caídos párpados, plateado, oculto...  
- Tú y Oliver se...-  
- Te dije que nunca volvieras a mencionar su nombre.- Belial se soltó de un empujón.  
- Qué pasa? el maraco no se puede defender sólo? O lo dejas muy agotado de tanto metérselo? Tienen un trato al respecto?- Hugh casi escupía de ira, su voz reverberando en las baldosas de los vestidores vacíos. Pero Belial ya no estaba tranquilo: también temblaba de ira.  
- Eso NO es tu asunto, bastardo - siseó. Hugh supo que a ciegas, había dado justo en el blanco.  
- Casi me violaste ayer. Eso lo hizo asunto mío, Malfoy.-  
- No, tú te mojaste solo. Lo que yo haga es asunto mío.-  
- Maldito infeliz...-  
- Ya terminé contigo, Mitchell. Ahora, lárgate.-  
Hugh lo miró intensamente, y se acercó otra vez, sus manos flexionándose como si quisiera cerrarlas alrededor del cuello de Belial, y de su tono majestuoso.  
- Por años, me has rondado. Has hecho todo lo necesario para que me fijara en ti. No me digas que no lo sentías cada vez que nos puteábamos. Nos faltaba besarnos, y te encargaste de eso. Y creo que me merezco una explicación, mierda.-  
- Quieres una? Muy bien. Soy un Malfoy, un Slytherin lord. Tú eres un piojento ilegítimo Puffie. Y tengo a alguien miles de veces mejor, que no moja sus pantalones.-   
Hugh se estremeció como ante un golpe físico, y lo miró con ojos que traicionaban dolor. Pero el dolor pasó, volvió la ira, y Hugh se le arrojó encima. Y ardiente y violento y asfixiante se besaron con las bocas abiertas, contra las baldosas, sintiendo cómo sus pieles se encendían en llamas, arrancándose la ropa mientras los dos desenchufaban sus cerebros sabiendo que nunca nada volvería a ser igual.  
Gemidos que eran casi gritos, Hugh echándose las piernas de Belial al cuello, mientras Belial le comía la boca con los brazos como acero alrededor de su cabeza. Medio arrodillados, medio echados en la base de la pared, sus manos vagando en hambre dejando marcas rojas, los dos temblando violentamente. Y Belial gritó, porque donde Oliver era crema maravillosa Hugh era hielo duro y caliente y cortante en sus nervios, intenso y doloroso, y no dulce y maravilloso. Los dos empujaban sus caderas juntas con toda la fuerza que eran capaces, arañándose, frotándose sin ninguna consideración por el bienestar del otro, usando, lastimando casi sin aliento, seguros de que se iban a morir. Belial se azotó contra él, y Hugh gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Belial lo poseía, ojos cerrados, los dos enfebrecidos, hasta que Hugh se arrancó esa daga del cuerpo, lo echó de espaldas y lo poseyó a su vez, con hambre que hizo que le rugieran los oídos tanto que no oía sus propios gritos. Todo era carne temblorosa y enrojecida y sudor, y gritos como un sueño húmedo. Otra vez. Y otra. Y al fin Hugh gritó y empapó a Belial, que a su vez lo echó al piso y estalló dentro de él, gritando sin ilación, un largo grito que acabó agudo y tembloroso.  
Cuando Hugh abrió los ojos, la ducha corría sola. Las ropas de Belial no estaban, tampoco él. Sólo su humedad secándosele en el cuerpo, y Hugh recogió sus rodillas llenas de moretones y lloró, hasta que sintió pasos bajando la escalera, y se halló mirando a los ojos de Bill, horrorizados.  
  
CAPÍTULO DIEZ   
THE PRAISE   
We had a long long way together  
Through the hard times and the good  
I have to celebrate you babe  
I have to praise you like I should.  
  
Gracias a Dios por el entrenamiento en pociones, pensó Belial, los ojos abiertos, mirando dormir a Oliver, que estaba un poquitín ebrio de champaña. La fiesta había sido larga y apoteósica, y a habían bailado el Fatboy Slim's Praise You juntos, suaves y sensuales y risueños, moviéndose juntos, perfectamente en ritmo mientras el nido celebraba el ganar la copa por Séptima vez consecutiva. No acabaron hasta las tres de la mañana, y se fueron a acostar agotados. Oliver se durmió en segundos, y Belial se metió a su propia cama que no usaba nunca, ligeramente húmeda y fría por el abandono, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, y se quedó mirando a Oliver, mirándolo, mirándolo, con ojos grandes y doloridos.  
Remordimientos.  
Se había bañado con una rabia tan grande que casi se sacó piel. El cazador cazado. Se jabonó, y se hirvió una poción a base de oliva negra que borró sus moretones y arañazos en una hora, que se aplicó cuidadosamente, cuidadosamente, dos veces, en especial en sus labios hinchados, y *allí*. Dolía. Dolía. Se había guardado siete años para Oliver, y todo perdido por un momento de…  
Oh, no era inocente. No sólo se había leído cada libro existente sobre el tema. Había usado su dinero para ver y experimentar. Pero se había guardado para él. Y ahora, Mitchell…  
Belial estrelló su cabeza contra las baldosas de su baño antes de cepillarse el pelo y bajar a su fiesta de la victoria.  
Cómo se estará riendo Hugh.  
Y ahora insomne miraba a Oliver dormir con sus ojos almendrados cerrados, respirando dulcemente. No compartían cama esa noche. Belial no se atrevía.  
Ya no te merezco.  
Toda nuestra inocencia, el abrazarte con brazos que eran sólo tuyos, perdido. Perdido. Lo arruiné, mis mañanas de abrir los ojos contigo aún soñando. Y ahora que nuestro amor nacía. Y había esperado tanto.  
Belial cerró los ojos, oyendo a Oliver respirar, y mientras su amor se le salía en lágrimas dio gracias a quien fuera que había hecho a Oliver. Y lo amó, por ser su mejor amigo, sus sueños, lo mejor de sí mismo.   
Si te expreso cuánto te amo, podrás perdonarme?  
  
- Listo.- Severus levantó el cristal que había hervido seis horas justas, antes incoloro, ahora de un brillante amatista tras pasar por la poción. Lo alzó a la luz tranquilo, y dejándole caer una gota de oro derretido en la punta, hábilmente lo ligó a una cadena de delgada y fuerte. Cuando al fin alzó la vista vio a Lucius allí, con su capa de viaje, de nuevo vestido de terciopelo, encaje y cuero.  
- Funcionará?- preguntó Lucius sin mirarlo.  
- Sin duda. Nathan nunca quiso hacerte daño. Tu sangre con algunos Abjuratio debería bastar para mantenerlos a salvo de él.  
- Bien.- Lucius se echó el pelo atrás en un gesto muy parecido a Belial, y le sonrió vagamente.- Me voy.-  
- Vas a…-  
- Sí. Averiguaré quién está usando la poción. Tengo otros contactos.-  
Un silencio.   
- Gracias.-  
- De nada.-  
Otro silencio. Afuera, la nieve se había vuelto tormenta nocturna.  
Los dos se miraron, y se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo de que no estaban acostumbrados a despedirse.  
Lucius salió, su capa de terciopelo revoloteando majestuosa. Y Severus sonrió, lleno de humor negro.  
Qué poco hemos cambiado.  
Lucius, ten cuidado. He perdido a Stefan y he perdido a Djeri, y no soportaría perderte a ti.  
Luego se enderezó y se puso a escribir una nota que enviar con Corvus, junto al colgante en una cajita.  
  
Hugh no se estaba riendo. La verdad, parecía un zombie. Bill se lo había llevado a su habitación de Head Boy en Gryffindor, donde estaba solo, y le había preparado un café donde la cuchara casi se paraba sola en el azúcar. Y Hugh se lo había tomado casi hirviendo.  
Bill nunca lo había visto así, con los ojos como dos ventanas rotas sin luz.  
- Hugh…-  
- Estoy enamorado de él, así que no me vengas con la monserga del sexo sin amor.- lo cortó Hugh ásperamente. Tenía las ganas de violencia escritas en la cara, pero Bill tenía ojos tan dolidos que Hugh se quedó callado.  
Se conocían desde bebés.  
En todas las formas que importaban, menos en una, eran hermanos.  
Bill lo abrazó, y Hugh se desgajó, se disolvió en sollozos furiosos. Lloró un largo rato, mordiendo la chaqueta de Bill para que no lo oyeran: eran más de las dos y todo Gryffindor dormía, y él no debía estar allí, sino en su cuarto de Puffieland.  
Toc toc.  
Bill se envaró, y le hizo un gesto a Hugh, que aguantó la respiración.  
- Sí?-  
Silencio.  
- Debe ser alguien de primero que me necesita. Quédate aquí.- susurró sin decir nada, dejando que Hugh le leyera los labios. Bill se acercó a la puerta y la abrió un poco, justo para ver quién era.  
Un ojo celeste muy abierto bajo pelo rojizo.  
Y una sonrisa enloquecedora.  
Hugh se puso de pie de un salto pero no le salió la voz. A Bill la puerta se le escapó de la mano y se abrió por completo, con él allí muy quieto, mirando.  
La pequeña radio de Bill, en la Wizard Wireless, cantaba You blew me off, the Bare Jr.  
- Cruel, es muy cruel, verdad?- la voz de Nathan era tan monstruosamente tranquila.  
………………………………..YOU BLEW ME OFF…  
  
Una lechuza, golpeando la ventana. Belial, insomne en la ama, se tardó un rato en identificar el sonido, para levantarse y caminar con pies descalzos que no sentían el frío hasta la ventana y abrirla.  
Eran las tres, y la tormenta afuera le agitó el pelo mientras la lluvia lo mojaba. Allí, orgulloso, el cuervo del Profesor Snape, con una cajita y una carta envuelta en papel encerado para protegerla de la lluvia.   
Un relámpago partiendo el cielo y el trueno muy cerca, remeciéndolo.  
Corvus echó a volar, orgulloso en la tormenta, y Belial se quedó allí de cara a la noche, una mínima esperanza, algo de confort fluyendo desde el pergamino. no sabía porqué, pero sabía que podía ir a Snape y confiarse en él. Sabía que no lo despreciaría ni lo odiaría. de alguna forma, lo ayudaría. O al menos, lo entendería.  
Nieve y lluvia y hielo, cayendo como la ira de Dios, y Belial con una sonrisa fría mirando la violencia, sintiéndose viejo y endurecido.  
Otro relámpago.  
El trueno, poderoso.  
- Belial?-  
A pesar del estrépito, su voz tan amada, tan clara.  
Y Belial no se atrevía a volverse.  
- Belial, ven acá y cierra la ventana. Me estoy congelando. Te vas a resfriar métete acá.-  
- Pensé que estabas cansado.- su voz, tan normal.- Perdona.-  
Perdóname, por favor…  
Oliver, su pelo despeinado y negro, su sonrisa soñolienta y tibia en el frío. Sólo entonces Belial se dio cuenta que no sentía los pies.  
Cerró la ventana y la aseguró. Pero la cortina quedó medio abierta, mostrando caprichosos contrastes de blanco y negro en violenta sucesión.  
- Ven a meterte acá.- Oliver abrió sus sábanas blancas. Belial, en las sombras, no podía hablar. Y finalmente, con movimientos curiosamente torpe, se metió en la cama tibia a su lado, y Oliver, ignorando el hecho que era como llevarse a la cama a Frosty el muñeco de nieve, lo abrazó para calentarlo con todo su cuerpo, piel blanca en piel blanca tibia y suave. Belial emitió un sonido cuando Oliver lo envolvió por la espalda, acurrucándolo en el hueco de su cuerpo, y luego lo acunó.  
Su brazo envolviendo su pecho.  
El otro en su cintura.  
Unidos. Perfecto.  
Debería ser contra la ley, pensó Belial sin humor, su mejilla contra la almohada, la mejilla de Oliver contra su cuello. Se tensó, y se aferró a él, como si quiera fundirse. Como si quisiera que sin decir nada, Oliver lo supiera todo, y lo perdonase…   
- Pasa algo, mi Belial?- ese susurro, tierno y a la vez tan calmo, tan posesivo.  
Belial, tenso en sus brazos. Cerrando los ojos, y una lágrima.  
- Sí.-  
- Me lo dices?-  
- No.-  
Un silencio. Su frente contra su pelo, una marea de negro bajo la mejilla de Belial.  
- Quisiera saberlo y ayudar.- Oliver, suave, su mano masajeando su hombro. Belial quería pegarle con la escoba, apartarse a tirones, y no era capaz: porque cada respiro que daba lo ponía más cerca de disolverse en lágrimas.  
- No es asunto tuyo.- dijo roncamente, su voz súbitamente iracunda. Sintió a Oliver congelarse. Y Belial se quedó sin aire.  
Nunca, en siete años, se habían hablado en ese tono. Todos decían que era enfermante verlos siempre tan unidos. Bueno, ahora podían hacer fiesta: Belial Malfoy acababa de mandar a Oliver Lestrangue a la mierda. Bravo. Traigan velitas y serpentinas.  
Un susurro, y Oliver ya no estaba en la cama. Un revoleo de túnica negra y cabellos negros, y ya estaba en la puerta.  
- Oliver, no!- Belial, ronco, se sentó en la cama, su estómago de pronto dando bandazos, sin aire, y saltó tras él. Qué mierda hice? Qué estoy haciendo? – espera, yo no…-  
- Tu no qué?- la voz de Oliver, suave, y helada.  
Ridículo. Todo esto es ridículo.  
- Lo siento…- la voz de Belial temblaba. Alargó una mano que Oliver no tomó. Fue Belial quien lo envolvió en sus brazos.- Oliver, perdóname… lo siento…-  
y decir esas palabras lo quebró. El stress y la noche insomne y todo se juntó, y las lágrimas mojaron el hombro de Oliver.  
- Shhh.-  
- … Oliver…?-  
- Vamos a la cama, Belial. A dormir. Necesitas dormir.-  
Unidos como dos partes de lo mismo, Oliver lo meció hasta que se durmió, los brazos de Belial bien apretados alrededor de su cintura, mientras la tormenta moría. Era suficiente el calor, y su abrazo.   
Y Belial se durmió en sueños de amor, remordimientos y vergüenza, la cajita de Snape olvidada sobre el velador.  
  
- Te usó y te dejó. Y te quieres morir.-  
Las palabras de Nathan resonaban extrañamente mientras los dos primos lo miraban sin habla. Un relámpago estalló a su espalda, en los ventanales de la torre, y pudieron ver que Nathan no proyectaba sombra.  
Despacio avanzó hacia Hugh, que estaba paralizado.  
- Uno lo odia, sabes.- dijo con voz suave que era hipnótica.- Yo lo odio. Tan pálido y plateado y hermoso y mágico… yo te ayudo a vengarte… de Malfoy…-  
Bill lo supo en cuanto lo miró. No por nada era el ayudante de DADA.  
Un aparecido! Un espíritu de venganza, con un feudo de sangre!  
- Hugh, APÁRTATE DE ÉL!- gritó, blandiendo su varita. Hugh se echó atrás, y el niño se volvió a Bill con un grito de rabia, sus ojos perdidos y enloquecidos llenos de ira:  
- No! No me iré hasta que me oigas! LUCIUS ME MATÓ! Te matará a ti! Tenemos que matarlo!-  
- Lucius?- Hugh parpadeó.- Bill! Déjalo hablar!- exclamó, alzando un brazo.- Te mató?-  
- Me usaron… me tomaron…- los ojos de Nathan grandes, dolorosos.- y ahora están matando con la poción que hicieron…-  
- Qué poción?-  
- Todo era tan oscuro… yo lo amaba…- susurró Nathan, más cerca de Hugh, mientras Bill vigilaba tenso, su varita lista.  
- Nathan… pobrecito…-   
Hugh era el corazón más suave de ellos, aunque no lo pareciera, y alargó una mano suave a Nathan, que la tomó y la besó, un beso frío pero tierno. Hugh sufría, y entendía…  
Y de pronto, Nathan cambió. Sus ojos muy grandes, se apartó de Hugh, y chilló.  
- Qué…?-  
- ERES TÚ!- gritó, furioso, enloquecido.- LUUCIUUUS!-  
- QUÉ…?_  
- ABJURATIO!- gritó Bill, y Nathan se desvaneció, como un susurro, aunque su grito siguió reverberando. Hugh se sentó en la cama, en shock.  
Bill bajó la varita.- No me mires. No tengo ni idea de qué fue eso.- dijo.  
  
Eran las siete y media en punto de la mañana y Severus decidió que iba a asesinar al que golpeaba su puerta con tanta calma. No se había dormido hasta las tres, y tenía los ojos rojos, y la túnica apenas cubriendo sus zapatillas de levantarse cuando abrió la puerta de un tirón.   
Siempre ver a Stephen White le daba un repelús por lo mucho que se parecía a Stefan: lo había llamado así mas de una vez. Pero ahora, que había estado soñando con sus amigos y acababa de ver a Lucius, casi se quedó sin habla.  
- Qué quiere a esta hora, Mr White?- gruñó, su voz más ronca y amenazante que nunca. era un Ravenclaw, y nadie que no fuera un alumno de Slytherin, y tampoco todos, se atrevía a ir a golpear la puerta de su oficina. Y menos a esa hora, ya todos sabían que Snape se desayunaba a los que iban antes de las diez.  
- Necesito hablar con usted en privado, Profesor.- dijo Stephen con placidez, sus lentes ocultándole los ojos al reflejar las antorchas que ardían día y noche en los calabozos.  
Snape habló con acidez.- Cualquier cosa que se le haya antojado tendrá que esperar a una hora más decente. Ahora lárguese antes de que le quite puntos.- gruñó antes de cerrar la puerta.  
- Sé que ha matado a mis compañeros, Profesor Snape.-  
Severus se quedó de piedra. Stephen, con toda patudez entró y se sentó frente al escritorio con calma.  
Severus cerró la puerta de un portazo y se instaló en su escritorio, mirándolo con suspicacia. Estaba casi oscuro, porque el amanecer aún era tormentoso afuera, y las largas cortinas apenas dejaban pasar un rayo de luz. Snape se veía gris y agotado a esa hora, y a la vez muy amenazante, como un gran cuervo envejecido acorralado. Y Stephen, lentes impecables, su pelo negro en una fina coleta, su túnica negra con el escudo de Ravenclaw, águila bronce contra azul, era una joven águila de ojos brillantes y azules.   
- Tienes alguna acusación que hacer? Qué, discúlpame el sarcasmo, mató a tus compañeros?- Severus, irritado, miraba a Stephen con ojos entrecerrados.- Dices que sabes qué es?-  
- Se llama Mortis Nigra. Y lo acuso a usted.- respondió Stephen, los ojos fijos en los negros de Severus, su cuerpo tenso.  
Severus se alzó como una gran ave de presa, su varita en la mano, los ojos dilatados, una visión de pesadilla, su toga negra abultada y amplia fluyendo. alargó una mano como una garra y tiró de Stephen sobre la mesa, su varita en la otra, la lámpara y los libros resbalando ruidosamente al piso.  
Severus alzó la vara, que destelló verde, pero una mano pequeña de estudioso se posó sobre la mano grande y callosa que agarraba la camisa.  
- Si me lanza un Obliviate sólo empeorará las cosas. Me he preparado antes.- dijo Stephen con calma suficiencia. Un momento, y Severus lo soltó. Luego, le dio la espalda.  
- Quién más lo sabe?- dijo con voz sombría. Stephen, que se arreglaba la ropa, bajó del escritorio y recogió la lámpara con dos dedos, como si dijera flor de genio que tiene usted.  
- Sólo yo.-  
Snape lo quedó mirando, y desprecio se pintó en rostro.  
- Un chantaje? No es un poco bajo? Qué quieres, dinero? Tus notas no son tan malas para ameritar esto.-  
Stephen pareció ofendido, pero lo miró a los ojos.  
- Usted no es idiota. Yo sé eso, y sé que no envenenaría a sus propios alumnos, a pesar de lo que digan. Vine porque quería oír su versión.-  
- Mi versión?- había un destello de sarcasmo en la voz de Snape. Qué era éste, Joven Sherlock Holmes o qué?  
- Hasta ahora sólo he oído la de Nathan Leary.-  
Severus tuvo que sentarse. Luego cerró la puerta por completo, y miró a Stephen un rato, antes de cerrar los ojos y empezar a hablar.  
  
- Parece que no dormiste muy bien anoche.- gentil, y amable, la voz de Bill sacó a Oliver de su ensueño. En un rincón de la biblioteca, ocupando el sitio donde habitualmente se sentaba un conspicuamente ausente Stephen estaba Oliver, la cabeza inclinada sobre la dulce poesía francesa de Jerusalem Liberta. Oliver, soñoliento, tenía sus ojos almendrados rodeados de sombras, aunque Bill no se veía mejor tras sus lentes.  
- Lo mismo te digo.- respondió Oliver, aunque no desagradablemente. Parecía cansado, y se echó la melena negra atrás con un suspiro. Llevaba un sweater de lana gruesa y suave que hacía que sus piernas se vieran demasiado delgadas con los jeans negros ajustados. Sobre la mesita, un mapa de Astronomía con cálculos esperaba turno.  
- Estás con la tarea de la profe Sinistra? Encontré un libro muy útil. Quieres ayuda?-  
Oliver pareció pensarlo. La última vez, le había repartido un mangazo. Pero era casi hora de almuerzo, y Bill estaba solo como él, y nunca había sido más que amable con él.  
Sin decir nada, hizo un espacio en la mesita. Bill se sentó y le ofreció un caramelo. Con un beatle rojo oscuro sobre jeans azules, su melena en una cola parecía cobre puro.  
- y Hugh?- preguntó con sencillez. Bill le echó una mirada.  
- No se siente bien. Está durmiendo.-  
- Curioso. Belial también.- Oliver se echó el dulce de manzana a la boca.- Y Stephen está MIA hoy, parece.-  
- Entonces estamos solos.- Bill se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, pero Oliver sólo le dirigió una breve sonrisa. estaban medio ocultos tras un enorme gomero, y les daba la luz blanca del mediodía invernal. Entre libros de todas las formas y tamaños, parecía un pequeño refugio aparte, todo de exquisita madera tallada que sugería calidez a pesar del día de invierno fuera de las altas, largas y estrechas ventanas.  
- Qué lees?-  
- Poemas. Descansa la cabeza entre cálculos y mapas.-  
- En francés?-  
- Crecí allá.- Oliver inclinó la cabeza.- Lees francés?-  
- Sí, pero no hablo muy bien.- Bill asintió, y le echó una ojeada al libro. – No quieres descansar la vista? Déjame leer y me corriges.-   
Oliver le sonrió, confuso. Pero cerró los ojos mientras Bill leí con voz suave, su francés de colegio fallándole, pero pronunciando cada palabra con el mayor cuidado…  
  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty.  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of..  
The highest powers. In lonely hours. The tears devour you..  
  
Bill leía despacio, mirando las medialunas de pestañas negras de Oliver cada verso cerradas, y al bajar la vista al libro, sonreía…  
  
OH CAN'T YOU SEE IT BABY?  
YOU DON'T HAVE TO CLOSE YOUR EYES  
'CAUSE IT IS STANDING RIGHT HERE BEFORE YOU.  
***************FRIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE***************  
  
  
CAPÍTULO SEIS.  
THE RESOUNDS  
Tonight we can no longer try  
All the times that I cried - I want you again  
No one's heard this No voice resounds No one's around  
And I can't believe that, what I have become  
No one.  
LOS ECOS : Y esta noche ya no podemos tratar  
Todas las veces que lloré: te quiero otra vez.  
Nadie oye esto, no hay un eco, no hay nadie alrededor  
Y no puedo creer esto, en qué me he convertido:  
Nadie.  
(Tonight) Remy Zero. Para Snapey, obvio.  
  
CAPÍTULO SIETE.  
THE TURN  
  
Turn around- stand up like a man and look me in the eye.  
Turn around- take one final look at what you've left behind.  
Then walk away -from the greatest lover you have ever known.  
LA VUELTA: Girate- de pie como un hombre y mírame a los ojos  
Girate- echa una mirada final a lo que has dejado atrás  
Y luego vete caminando- de el mejor amante que jamás conociste  
  
CAPÍTULO OCHO.  
THE ADDICTION  
You come on like a drug -I just can't get enough -  
I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more  
and there's so much at stake- I can't afford to waste -  
I've never needed anybody like this before  
* LA ADICCION:(duh)- Vienes como una droga, y simplemente no basta, y soy como un adicto yendo a tí por un poquito más.  
Y la apuesta es tan alta, y no puedo permitirme perder( de gastar, malgastar)  
Nunca he necesitado a nadie así antes- de Buffy, Temptation waits, Garbage. una canción exquisita y malvada, malgastada en el aburridísimo David Boreanaz ( Angel)dándoselas de sex symbol. La verdad ese actor no me mueve un pelo cuando se las da de sexy, y sus gracias me dan pena. Spike, guaranguísimo y todo, es más interesante.   
*Por si acaso, regalito para los que tienen problemitas con el english: es un tema de Romeo+Juliet, *Kissing You *, uno de mis favoritos , bellísimo, tristísimo. Lo usé para el fic de Elrond, pero me gusta demasiado. La letra traducida es:  
Artist: DesRee   
Song: Kissing You  
Pride can stand a thousand trials,  
El orgullo puede soportar miles de pruebas  
The strong will never fall.  
Y el fuerte nunca caerá.  
But watching stars without you, my soul cries.  
Pero mirando las estrellas sin ti, mi alma llora.  
Heaving heart, it's full of pain.  
Teniendo corazón, está lleno de dolor.  
Oh, oh, the aching.  
Oh, Oh, el dolor.   
cause I'm kissing you. oh.  
I'm kissing you, oh.  
Porque te estoy besando,   
Estoy besándote.  
  
Touch me deep, pure and true.  
Alcánzame profundo, puro y verdadero  
Give to me forever.  
Dame un para siempre  
cause I'm kissing you. oh.  
I'm kissing you.  
Porque te estoy besando,   
Estoy besándote.  
  
Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
Donde estás ahora?  
Donde estás ahora?  
cause I'm kissing you.  
I'm kissing you. oh  
Porque te estoy besando,   
Estoy besándote.  
CAPÍTULO NUEVE   
THE NEED  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
Cause you're all I want, you're all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
LA NECESIDAD: Y cómo puedo estar aquí contigo y que no me conmuevas  
Dime cómo podría ser mejor que esto  
Porque eres todo lo que necesito, todo lo que quiero:  
Eres todo, todo- Lifehouse, "Everything". De la banda sonora de Smallville, se oye como cinco segundos pero tengo buena oreja.Y mejor gusto: Michael Rosembaum es simplemente demasiaso Yummy. y lo dice la fan de Loreal que soy ( Shiryu, Allen Schezar, Koji Nanjo, Kenshin, Kurama, Zechs Merquise, Kunzsite y un largo etc de melenudos)  
  
CAPÍTULO DIEZ   
THE PRAISE   
We had a long long way together  
Through the hard times and the good  
I have to celebrate you babe  
I have to praise you like I should.  
*LA ALABANZA: Hemos hecho un camino largo largo juntos, através de tiempos buenos y malos. T  
engo que celebrártelo, baby: tengo que alabarte como debería.- Fatboy Slim, "Parise You" de la banda sonora de Cruel Intentions. Linda movie. Muy fic.  
  
………………………………..YOU BLEW ME OFF…  
* también de Cruel intentions, You Blew Me Off (duh)  
  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty.  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of..  
The highest powers. In lonely hours. The tears devour you..  
OH CAN'T YOU SEE IT BABY?  
YOU DON'T HAVE TO CLOSE YOUR EYES  
'CAUSE IT IS STANDING RIGHT HERE BEFORE YOU.  
*Las lágrimas de felicidad por todo el placer de la certidumbre  
De que estamos rodeados por el comfort y la protección de  
Los más altos poderes. En horas solitarias. Las lágrimas te devoran.  
No lo ves, baby?  
No tienes que cerrar tus ojos  
porque está justo frente a tí.- Savage Garden, Truly Madly Deeply. No sé si es cazuela, pero en la película del mismo nombre actúa Alan Rickman (Snapey) absolutamente delicioso...  
Y de bonusito:  
CASTING CALL:  
SEVERUS SNAPE: Alan Rickman  
LUCIUS MALFOY: David Bowie  
STEFAN WILKES: Joaquin Phoenix  
OCTAVIUS LESTRANGUE: Oliver Martínez  
AMANITA LESTRANGUE: Liv Tyler  
MARIAH MITCHELL: Michelle Pfeiffer  
EWAN ROSIER: Vin Disel  
MORDAUNT: Jeremy Irons  
BELIAL MALFOY: Ryan Philippe  
STEPHEN WHITE: Michael Rosembaum  
OLIVER LESTRANGUE: No tengo idea cómo se llama el prota de Roswell.  
BILL WEASLEY:Tobey Maguire  
HUGH MITCHELL: y se me fue el nombre del pendex de El patriota Y Corazón de Caballero... todo ricitos...  
-----------------------------------Just My Take...........  
----------------------------------- Muy luego, SECRET III. 


	3. The Sly

SPIRITS DREAM INSIDE II  
  
S E C R E T W I T H M E   
by The Fox  
  
  
Una vez hubo una historia de amor que se volvió pesadilla.  
Una historia de amor que fue más fuerte que el horror, la muerte, y la locura.  
Y a pesar de los años transcurridos, alguien aún vela, y piensa.  
Esta es la historia de cuatro adolescentes a punto de volverse hombres, y de   
pagar deudas que se escriben con sangre, lágrimas, y magia.  
Y de cómo puedes perdonar, pero nunca olvidar.  
  
CAPÍTULO ONCE.  
THE HOPE  
I'll be your hope,  
I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..  
  
Severus no acabó su historia, cuidadosamente semi-PG, dejando afuera las partes   
más sabrosas, hasta que llegó un mediodía sombrío de tormenta, oscuro como sus   
palabras.   
Se echó atrás, y apoyó las manos en la cara, no porque se avergonzara ante la   
joven águila, sino porque las sienes le dolían como si quisieran martirizarlo.   
Que parece ser la tendencia   
dominante hoy, el día de joderle la pita a Sevi. Aunque también podría ser el   
mes. O la *década*.  
- Aprecio que me haya dicho la verdad.- dijo Stephen, tan modosito él, piernas   
cruzadas y lentes en la mano con su cara de qué-interesante-incunable-en-griego-  
antiguo-que-es-éste.   
– la verdad, había poco que ignorase, pero me alegro de haber oído su versión de   
los hechos.-  
Snape apenas podía contener su genio. Si el pendejo quería un rascacielos,   
bastaba con ponerle ascensor y ventanitas a su ego.  
Es siniestro que se parezca a Stefan hasta en cómo se lame los labios.  
- Me da la impresión de que le recuerdo a alguien.- continuó Stephen, con una   
sonrisita que daban ganas de estrangularlo. Snape devoró su sorpresa y su rabia   
de mala gana de puesto   
en jaque por un pendejo… ahora soy obvio, también… tendría que jubilarme y   
suicidarme… pendejo creído de mierda…  
- Eso no tiene ninguna importancia ahora.- Snape puso su mejor voz seca.   
Stephen, tranquilamente limpiando sus lentes, sonrió recatadamente y apoyó sus   
suaves labios en el dorso de   
su mano.  
- Pues yo diría que sí.- dijo con mucha tranquilidad.  
Snape lo quedó mirando de hito en hito, otra vez sin habla.  
No podía ser.  
Pendejo de mierda.  
Stefan jamás…  
… El pelo negro azulado. Los ojos como el cielo de una noche de nieve. La nariz   
recta y masculina bajo esos lentes. Esos brazos cruzados.  
Dulce Jesús, esa sonrisa sobrada e inteligente, a diferencia de Lucius que era   
sobrada y caliente.  
Hasta el fucking sweater azul.  
… he estado ciego. Me merezco el premio al Zopenco del Año.  
Necesito un trago.  
  
- Mi padre, cuyo nombre recién averigüé hace un par de años, me procreó con una   
dama muggle.- Stephen hablaba con soltura de historiador, sus palabras matizadas   
y exactas, las   
yemas de sus dedos juntas mientras Snape se mandaba un tercer vaso de brandy.-   
Mi madre huyó de él, y me entregó a un orfanato muggle, donde me crié hasta   
recibir la carta de   
Hogwarths. Esos son todos los hechos que poseo. Ahora si quiere oír mis teorías,   
no tengo muchas pruebas.-  
- Dale con las teorías. Yo te busco las pruebas.- la voz de Severus era ronca,   
pero tenía los ojos entrecerrados y perfectamente lúcidos.  
- Tengo un recuerdo borroso que a veces recupero en pesadillas. Y cuando usted   
mencionó la raíz de hierba demonio en clase, pensé…-  
- Te tragaste la infusión?- Pendejo de mierda, again. Las tiene más puestas que   
yo. Esa cosa haría suplicar a un hombre adulto.  
Que lindo que alguien me escuche en clase.  
- Y tal como usted dijo, recuperé mi peor pesadilla claramente.- Stephen seguía   
hablando tan pancho como si hablase de material de estudio.- Vi a un hombre con   
capucha asesinar a mi   
madre con un hechizo de cromaticidad roja que la hizo explotar. Por el ángulo de   
mi visión, debo haber tenido unos dos años.-  
Snape lo miró fijamente. Nada en su cara.  
Dos añitos, cubierto de sangre de su madre, sin habla.  
- Ese hechizo se llama Destrucio.- Snape hablaba con voz muy calma.- Y viste el   
rostro del hombre en tu pesadilla?-  
- Sí.- Stephen se apoyó en el escritorio para hablar con voz muy baja.- Y ahora   
le explicaré que tiene todo esto que ver con usted.-  
- Lo apreciaría.- su sarcasmo áspero estaba aún frío, pero empezaba a   
suavizarse. El niño de mi Stefan.  
Mi niño. Tan listo y tan frío.  
Tú también me dejaste un regalito para que me rompa la cabeza.  
- El hombre que mató a mi madre fue Ewan Rosier. Y necesito saber cuál era su   
relación con mi padre, Profesor.-  
Snape cerró los ojos. Ewan. Lo amabas.   
Pero siempre fuiste un imbécil y eso los mató a los dos.  
- Porqué?-   
- Porque lo he visto recientemente.- Stephen de pronto más joven, ojos bajos.-   
aquí en el colegio.-  
  
- Es nuestro turno de entrenar, Mitchell. Así que muevan sus traseros de aquí,   
perdedores.- la voz de Belial cortó la inspiración del derrotado, pero aún   
animoso equipo de Hufflepuff   
a punto de seguir a su capitán en entrenamiento bajo la lluvia, y con ventolera   
como para mandarlos a todos a Islandia. Hugh miró por sobre el hombro, para ver   
a Belial allí, todo   
orgulloso y perfecto, túnica verde de cuero al viento, Oliver a su lado como   
siempre, delgado y malvado gato.   
No llevaban escobas.  
Oliver iba hasta de uniforme, con una capa de lana gris que flotaba como una   
nube. Los seguía las dos chicas Chasers del equipo de Slytherin, y el resto de   
los jugadores, que se   
aglomeraron hostilmente, listos para pelear.  
Bill, que sentado al resguardo del frío los vigilaba, se acercó, listo para   
evitar la pelea.  
O Dios sabe que otra cosa.  
Hugh y Belial se miraban a los ojos, aunque Hugh sentía que se calcinaban las   
orejas. Donde sus miradas antes habían mostrado hostilidad, ahora había puro   
odio. O algo parecido.  
- Malfoy!- gruñó Hugh.- Sabemos que ustedes no practican con este tiempo porque   
son unos maracos! Así que pueden irse!-  
- Practiquemos o no, la cancha es nuestra hasta mañana. Ustedes no se molestaron   
en firmar el libro de registro, no?- Belial sonrió perverso.- Novaatos.-  
Hugh se quedó con la boca abierta mientras se le subía la sangre a la cabeza.   
Belial se burlaba con su cara pálida y tranquila bajo la lluvia, aunque tenía   
círculos oscuros bajo los ojos.  
Lo hace para reírse.  
Lo hizo para reírse.  
Ayer me usó para reírse.  
Y hoy camina como si nada cuando yo apenas aguanto la escoba.  
Y se va con ese puto Lestrangue.  
El odio, rojo y brillante, en la cabeza de Hugh, mientras Bill le retenía el   
brazo, los ojos entrecerrados. Sabía lo que había pasado… qué buscaba Belial con   
esto? Probarle a Hugh que   
nada había cambiado? Reírse de él? Provocarlo?  
Sólo Bill, sensible y dulce, pudo darse cuenta de que Belial observaba a Hugh   
con algo raro en los ojos.  
Belial, hijo de perra.  
Oliver, te va a lastimar, cómo puedo protegerte…  
- No estarías tan gallito si ese puto de Lestrangue supiera lo que pasó ayer,   
Malfoy!!- chilló Hugh, siguiéndolos a grandes zancadas, bate en la mano. Bill se   
le colgó del brazo, pero   
Hugh, pequeño y menudo parecía movido por una rabia tan grande que lo arrastraba   
tras él. La ira roja de los Mitchell, que había hecho de su madre la Aurora   
llamada Muerte Roja.  
Belial se volvió, rostro completamente frío, pero pálido. Nada. Ni emoción ni   
rabia ni temor.  
- Cuida tu cerda bocota si no quieres que te la parta.- dijo con la dicción con   
la que leería su informe de inglés.- Y qué se supone que pasó a ayer, putón?-  
- Nos…- Hugh apenas podía hablar. Estaba rojo, al parecer ciego a que ambos   
equipos mirasen a sus capitanes con la boca abierta.- …nos…-  
- Hugh…- Bill trató de tirarlo, de echarlo atrás, pero era inútil: Hugh tiritaba   
de ira.- Hugh, ya basta…-  
- …nos acostamos juntos, Malfoy!!- siseó Hugh, voz áspera.  
Belial alzó sus finas cejas.  
- Y tu imaginación y tú tuvieron un buen rato, o ni así funcionaste?-  
Oliver y el resto del equipo se echaron a reír y dieron media vuelta para irse.   
Bill, odiándose por ello, agradeció a los cielos que Oliver no le creyese a   
Hugh. Mi pobre Hugh…   
Malfoy… Porqué?  
Bill aflojó un momento su brazo, y fue un error fatal. Con la soltura de un   
Beater, Hugh se movió rápido como una serpiente, y le dio un batazo en la nuca a   
Belial con una fuerza tan   
seca, tan perfecta, que descargó todo su peso en el golpe.  
Sonó seco.  
Sonó como una calabaza partida.  
Oliver gritó. Bill se abalanzó a agarrar a Hugh, que preparaba un segundo golpe.  
Sangre en el pasto, en esa cabellera plateada. Y un reguero rojo en la nieve.  
Hugh, qué has HECHO?!  
  
Fue Ari, la Chaser rubia del equipo la que le trajo las noticias a Snape, que   
voló con Stephen detrás, escaleras arriba a la enfermería. Dónde había Bill   
ocultado a Hugh, no sabían, pero   
el rubio Beater no estaba en ninguna parte. Y Snape voló como un gran murciélago   
negro y siniestro dentro de la enfermería, donde Oliver estaba sentado junto a   
una cama.  
En esa cama, sangriento y pálido como una muñeca rota, estaba Belial.   
Severus se devoró las ganas de ponerse a romper cosas de mala gana. Belial tenía   
los ojos cerrados, completamente amoratados alrededor como dos hoyos en su piel   
pálida. Su pelo,   
que siempre tenía el perfecto peinado Malfoy que mezclaba suave y sedosa   
ligereza con ondas perfectas y estilizadas le caía húmedo sobre la cara y en la   
almohada, sucio de pasto y   
barro y sangre que se le deslizaba por la sien, la mejilla, y manchaba sus   
labios. Sus pestañas temblaban como si en medio de la inconsciencia aún pudiera   
sentir dolor.  
Belial, que siempre se manejaba su cuerpo como un fino instrumento, ahora estaba   
echado allí como un objeto abandonado, un pie colgándole de la cama.  
Mi niño.  
Severus se había esforzado tanto en olvidar sus instintos asesinos, pero ahora   
le rugían fuerte y claro en los oídos.  
- Fue…-   
- Tráeme agua.- Severus tenía que bloquearse y dedicarse a atender a su niño o a   
Mitchell le quedaban minutitos de vida, exactamente los que se tardase en   
hallarlo.  
El ayudante de Pociones nunca había sido Oliver sino Belial, pero el chico   
funcionó maravillosamente bien mientras trotaba escaleras arriba y abajo en   
búsqueda de sus materiales. El   
golpe había sido animal, homicida fuera de dudas. Hugh era atlético y fuerte   
para ser tan bajito, y le había mandado con todas sus fuerzas, con ese bate de   
madera dura enchapado en   
acero para repeler las Bludgers de plomo. Cómo era que Belial vivía, Snape no   
iba a cuestionárselo. Pero tenía dos vértebras dadas vuelta y la cabeza como un   
huevo roto.   
Anochecía cuando Severus al fin se enderezó y su espalda crujió de arriba abajo.   
Dolor.  
Siete horas inclinado.  
Ni con Lucius pasé siete horas en cuatro y ahora las paso con su hijo.  
Belial dormía al fin tranquilo. Lo bañó. Lo acunó. Le peinó su pelo de seda de   
plata hasta sacarle la sangre y la mugre.   
Durante los próximos días, el cuello y el cráneo de Belial iba a ser una pura   
pasta ósea de bebé. Si se movía, si alguien le apoyaba un lápiz en la frente y   
presionaba, moriría como un   
bebé todo cartílago aún. Pero era la única forma de salvarlo, así que lo drogó   
poderosamente, y luego le rozó la nariz con los labios.  
La enfermería estaba vacía. Estaban solos, y ya era de noche. Dónde se habían   
metido la enfermera y Prewett? Y Oliver?  
Severus se sentó en una butaca y apoyó los ojos en las palmas. Le ardían por el   
esfuerzo de pestañear mientras le ablandaba las fracturas.   
Lo había salvado, y ahora al que se le partía la cabeza era a él. Y la espalda.   
Y el corazón.  
Belial, tan frágil en la cama, su pecho tan joven y delicado, sus pies ahora   
tapados bajo las mantas apenas llegando al final de la colcha.   
Mi niño, mi pequeño Lucius, dulce y frágil para que te cuide como no lo hice   
cuando los dos éramos jóvenes y dulces…  
La enfermería estaba algo oscura, pero Snape no se molestó en prender una vela.   
Veía perfectamente en la oscuridad, podía observar claramente el perfil de   
Belial mientras se levantaba   
la luna, su belleza feérica, perdida y lastimada. Se tragó el borbotón de ira en   
su pecho para mejor dejarse sentir conmovido. Tan frágil, mi amor, pequeño.   
Muy despacio, atrajo la butaca a la cama, y se sentó allí, su mano acariciando   
el pálido cuello donde latía la vida de Belial, la que había pasado tan cerca…   
Suave y sedoso y vivo bajo su   
mano, vulnerable y tierno contra su palma áspera. Severus sintió una humedad   
sospechosa picarle los ojos, sintiéndolo bajo su mano.  
No te he protegido.  
Deseos de convertirlo en una madeja de plata pequeña y ocultarla entre los   
pliegues su manto. Despacio le tomó una mano, tan delgada y pequeña en la suya,   
de uñas nacaradas como   
medialunas. A diferencia de Azrael, a diferencia de Deimos, Belial olía igual a   
Lucius…  
Siempre fallo en protegerlos, Lucius, Belial.  
La enfermería era un par de salas grandes, de techo muy alto y largas ventanas   
estrechas del largo de la pared, con cortinas de un impecable blanco hasta el   
piso que rara vez estaban   
corridas. Habían más de quince camitas, con su respectiva butaquita al lado, un   
velador de patas con una lamparilla anaranjada al lado y una campanita de plata   
para llamara a la enfermera.   
Snape había cubierto la vacía cama adyacente con sus frágiles utensilios de   
medimagia, y había tirado su túnica sobre la patéticamente pequeña butaquita. Y   
en noche apenas iluminada   
por una luna vacilante, cuidaba de Belial, que dormía el sueño de los agotados.  
Severus no supo cuánto rato pasó allí, el cuello de Belial latiendo dulcemente   
bajo su mano, su aliento el único sonido, sus ojos cansados cerrados mientras   
apoyaba la mano en la frente   
tratando de acallar ese tenue y doloroso latido tras sus sienes. Pero la luna ya   
se había ido cuando sintió pasos, y una tenue claridad dorada lo hizo volverse y   
mirar.  
Lucius, de pie junto a Dumbledore. El viejo director tenía uno de los gestos más   
serios que hubiese visto. Lucius en cambio, aunque pálido y agotado, parecía muy   
tranquilo. El   
resplandor dorado, que salía de Dumbledore, resbalaba sobre sus encajes y sus   
terciopelos, y hacía brillar los bordados de la túnica del Director.  
- Severus. Cómo está el joven Malfoy?- preguntó con suavidad, su largo cabello   
blanco cayéndole en los hombros como un velo, sus claros ojos azules fijos en la   
figura acostada con algo   
como tristeza en sus ojos. Snape se hubiera puesto de pie, pero tenía las   
piernas dormidas.  
- Estará bien.- susurró despacio.- Aunque le pasó muy cerca.-  
Lucius caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama, y se inclinó para mirar a su hijo.   
Su rostro no traicionaba nada, ni ira, ni temor, ni menos amor.  
- No se ve tan mal.- dijo con calma.- Espero que el otro haya quedado peor.-  
Severus se preparó para saltar la cama y estrangular a Lucius. Dumbledore, en   
cambio, suspiró para decir con voz cuidadosamente neutra:  
- El joven Mitchell ha sido enviado a casa suspendido. Espero que se presente   
con su madre a la brevedad. Lamento esta situación con todo mi corazón, Lucius.-  
- Bueno, cosas que pasan.- Lucius, exactamente como un modelo lo haría, se cruzó   
de brazos.  
Snape estaba que mordía. Dumbledore les deseó buenas noches y se fue con un   
susurro de brocado, llevándose esa luz dorada. En cambio, la tenue luna los   
llenó de sombras azules, y   
produjo la ilusión – o no- de que la temperatura había bajado diez grados como   
mínimo.   
- Eres un…- Severus susurró, ronco y furioso, su mano prendida en el carísimo   
terciopelo cubriendo el hombro de Lucius. Pero Lucius no lo miraba: miraba una   
de las altas ventanas a la   
luz de la luna, sus ojos insondables.  
Snape lo soltó con una frase extremadamente insultante y fuera de lugar, ya que   
Lucius tenía cuatro hijos. Se sentó en la butaquita, sus largas piernas   
estiradas, sus cejas fruncidas. Y   
Lucius se quedó allí de pie, perfecto y tranquilo, el modelito que llevaba esta   
vez haciendo que Snape sintiera un tirón de disgusto. Eliges guantes gris perla   
y túnica de gamuza negra   
bordada en el mismo color, de esas modernas de chaqueta y falda hasta el piso,   
con camisa de encaje blanco para correr junto a la cama de tu hijo agonizante?  
Stefan, Djeri, Lucius, descriteriados, desnaturalizados todos. Yo soy el único   
que se porta como padre con sus pendejos y ninguno es mío.   
- Cómo está el hijo de Djeri?- dijo Lucius de pronto, sentándose a los pies de   
la cama antes de que Severus pudiera darle una patada.- Cómo está Mini-Djeri?-  
- Alterado, obviamente. – Snape le apuntó con un dedo.- Como deberías estar tú!   
Belial podría haberse muerto, descastado!-  
- Te recuerdo que tengo veintiséis generaciones de Malfoys de sangre limpia   
detrás, Sevvi.- Lucius hizo su sonrisita Malfoy y se cruzó de piernas.- Y no se   
murió. –  
- Te voy a ahogar, Lucius.- Severus se echó atrás, y se frotó los ojos. Su   
cuello dio unos crujidos y dejó colgar la cabeza atrás, con un relajo que no se   
habría permitido delante de nadie   
más.  
- Te duele esa piñita?- Lucius emitió su "tsk tsk" de gato y se movió hasta   
pararse tras él, para acariciarle las sienes.- Pobre piñita. Masajito? Ya?-  
Snape no sabía si reírse o nausearse. Lucius, con manos que lo recordaban   
perfectamente, empezó movimientos en espiral en sus sienes, a través de su pelo,   
y Severus suspiró, sin   
voluntad para pararlo. Suave. Nada como él para calmar todo, todo…  
- Te tengo noticias buenas y malas…-  
- Yo te doy una buena. O muy mala.- Severus dijo con los ojos cerrados.- Stephen   
White es hijo de Stefan y una muggle. Y Ewan Rosier…-  
-… Voy a sacar a Djeri.-  
-…está posiblemente… QUÉ?-  
- … hijo de Stefan? Y no te habías dado cuenta, agilado?-  
-…-   
- Se parece? Usa lentes? Cómo es? También camina por ahí con la nariz metida en   
un libro?- Lucius parecía a punto de reírse o de llorar.- Lo quiero conocer!-  
- Me dejas terminar? Me arrinconó… lo averiguó todo. TODO. Solito. Y dice que   
Ewan Rosier mató a su madre, y que lo ha visto aquí en el colegio. –  
Un silencio. Luego Lucius emitió una risita.  
Snape lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otro pene.  
- Es que…- Lucius se secó los ojos mientras se remecía de risa.- Te arrinconó?   
Lo averiguó todo solito, Mortis Nigra y Voldie incluídos? No, si es de   
Stefan…qué riiiico…-  
- Lucius!- Severus no puso aguantarse y le dio un manotón en la cabeza.- Deja de   
reírte! Ewan Rosier, si lo que dice Stephen es cierto, podría ser el que usa la   
Mortis Nigra!-  
Lucius aún se reía, sin que le importase que eso hiciera temblar la cama de   
Belial.- Pero si lo enterramos nosotros. Y estaba bien fiambre. Si le volaron   
media cabeza…-  
- Lo sé.- Severus guardó silencio. Seguía allí sentado, quieto. Y de pronto,   
súbitamente, Lucius se enderezó y se apoyó en la butaca, sus ojos imposibles   
de plata gatuna fijos en los de   
Severus.  
- Me oíste lo que te dije?-  
- Qué?-  
- Djeri-  
Un suspiro.- Es imposible, Lucius…-  
Los ojos de Lucius fosforescentes en la noche.  
- Sólo necesito algo de ti, Sev.- su sonrisa ilegal y pervertida, esa sonrisa   
para morirse.- Tienes por ahí esa poción prohibida, la Multijugos? Me robé unos   
pelitos suyos.-  
  
CAPÍTULO DOCE.  
THE CHAINS.  
  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison, you can't break free.  
  
Era muy temprano, y amanecía rosado. Y Oliver estaba solo en la Torre de   
Astronomía, su refugio habitual, de pie en la mismísima almena: si había algo   
que ya fuera como   
Seeker o como astrónomo había perdido hacía mucho era el vértigo. El sol aún no   
era más que una raya de oro en el horizonte y la mañana era fría y brillante,   
pero Oliver, allí parado, la   
capa de Belial que le quedaba un poquitín larga colgándole como un chal, su   
túnica agitándose sobre sus jeans, su pelo al viento negro y suave, miraba el   
lejano horizonte con ojos casi   
demasiado oscuros para ser reales, todo su rostro relajado en contemplación. Ni   
un movimiento, ni su respiración, lo delató mientras oía pasos subir los ciento   
diecisiete escalones que   
llevaban a la cima de la torre más alta de Hogwarths, su pequeño reino, suyo y   
de los pocos interesados en astronomía.   
- Lestrangue?-  
- Buenos días, Stephen.-  
- No es un poquito temprano para que estés de pie?- Stephen se acercó, su   
bufanda negra mezclándose con su coleta negro azulado, sus lentes empañados por   
su aliento en el frío.-   
O, corrígeme un poquito, no es un poco tarde?-  
- …- Oliver sonrió. A diferencia de al resto de la gente, Stephen no lo ponía   
nada nervioso.   
- Tenemos que cuidar a la pendejería para Halloween.-  
- Ya es…? había olvidado por completo que es mañana en la noche.-  
- Ya que Belial no va a poder hacer su trabajo te toca a ti.- dijo Stephen muy   
tranquilo. Oliver le echó una mirada.  
- No deberíamos volver a sortear?-  
- No. Ustedes dos son el Head Boy de Slytherin. Así que automáticamente harás   
todas sus tareas con las tuyas hasta que se levante.-  
Oliver echó la cabeza atrás. La mañana era muy pálida y joven como para empezar   
a pelearse.  
- Rata legalista.- dijo sin convicción, riéndose para sí.  
- Tengo a Bill haciendo las de Hugh, así que no te quejes.- Stephen se metió las   
manos en las bolsillos. Aunque era temprano, no tenía un pelo fuera de lugar.-   
Cómo está Belial?-  
- El profe Snape dijo que estaría bien, pero necesita reposo.- Oliver miraba al   
horizonte, y ni un gesto de sus manos plácidas en la capa, ni la curva suave de   
su pecho arqueado en   
reposo se alteraron, pero Stephen habría jurado que había un brillo venenoso en   
sus ojos.- casi lo mató, Stephen.-  
- No te lo he discutido.-  
- Esta vez fue demasiado lejos.-  
- Tampoco te lo discuto. Pero pólvora como es Hugh, no puedo menos que   
preguntarme qué hizo Belial para buscárselo. Y antes que me putees, te recuerdo   
que tu amigo no es   
ningún angelito.-  
Oliver se quedó mirándolo. No dijo nada. Al sol naciente, y a pesar de los hilos   
de tinta agitándose en el viento, Stephen podía ver esos ojos negros y   
almendrados iracundos.  
- Incluso me adelantaría a decir que lo que haya hecho Belial para enfurecer   
tanto a Hugh, lo hizo tras el numerito de Hugh contigo. Y sin premio por   
analista.- Stephen echó la cabeza   
atrás, su enfurecedora sonrisa superior en su lugar.  
Un momento después se balanceaba en el borde del abismo, colgando del cuello de   
su camisa, por donde Oliver, su brazo delgado como un cable de acero, lo   
sujetaba.  
Un silencio. El viento agitándose, y los ojos de Oliver, pasando de negro acero   
homicida a horrorizados.  
- Stephen… lo siento! Lo siento tanto! No sé que me pasó! Por favor, perdóname!-  
Stephen no parecí shockeado mientras se arreglaba la bufanda.- Estamos saltones   
hoy, no?-  
- Lo siento…- Oliver era tan lindo pidiendo perdón, su cabecita inclinada. Pero   
Stephen sonreía.  
- Sólo controla tu genio mañana en la noche. Si te tiras a un chico por la   
ventana por estar cocido, nos meteremos en problemas los dos.-  
El sol había salido. Oliver se echó a reír, mientras Stephen le sonreía, y   
pensaba que Belial tenía una suerte degenerada, y en cuán suaves y sedosas eran   
las mejillas de Oliver al sol.  
  
- Me debo ver terrible…- fueron las primeras palabras de Belial, y Snape ladró   
de risa en una esquina, sobre la poción caliente que preparaba, mientras Oliver   
tiernamente dejaba caer   
gota a gota un poco de leche en los labios de Belial.  
- Eres tan absolutamente Malfoy, Belial…-  
- Me siento como la cresta.-   
- Verse como uno se siente es el secreto para ser sexy.- Lucius, repantingado en   
una silla, y el único que no hacía nada, lo observaba con una media sonrisa.  
- Lucius, cállate ya.- Snape se acercó, y se inclinó sobre Belial.- Cómo te   
sientes?-  
- Tengo la garganta amarga.-  
- Ése es el acónito.-  
- Y tengo ganas de vomitar.-  
- Ésa es la hierba luparia.-  
- Y veo un poco doble.-  
- Eso es el golpe.- Severus le puso un embudo de cristal en la boca.- Abre   
grande. –  
Belial puso cara de resignación junto con un no me diga, mientras su adorado   
maestro le echaba cucharada tras cucharada de algo que parecía barro naranja.   
Lucius se disolvió en risitas   
súbitamente, y Severus enrojeció hasta las orejas.  
- Lucius, si vas a molestar, te largas! Tu hijo tiene que recomponer todavía la   
mitad de sus osteocitos, así que vete a otra parte con tu mente de   
alcantarilla!-  
Belial, que sólo conocía un padre severo y serio y hierático como una estatua,   
tosió, le dio risa y partió el embudo con los dientes, con lo que se bañó con la   
poción que olía a naranjas   
amargas.  
- NO TE COMAS ESO! NO TE COMAS ESO, que no eres un fakir!- chilló Oliver, que   
también se reía. Snape le pasó la cuchara y una toalla y se fue a limpiar   
gritando que eran   
imposibles mientras Belial escupía vidrio y Lucius rodaba por la alfombra.  
- Justo lo que hacía falta. Que te murieras de indigestión.- Oliver le sacaba la   
mitad de embudo remeciéndose de risa, y Belial hubiera querido contestarle que   
ése sería el vidrio, pero no   
podía, porque de tanto reírse estaba demasiado mareado.  
- …perdón?- Bill parecía desconcertado en la puerta, asomándose con su cara   
perdida, pero Stephen simplemente se reía en silencio viendo la debacle. –   
Profesor Snape, necesitamos a   
Oliver… el director quiere vernos a los tres por la fiesta de Halloween de   
mañana.-  
- Oliver, ve. Sigo yo.- gruñó Snape, al pasar pisando a Lucius, que se comía a   
Stephen con los ojos. Oliver cogió su túnica, se despidió con una graciosa   
inclinación y salió, una mirada   
suave a su Belial, que a su vez echaba miradas que habrían sido más amenazantes   
a los otros dos Head Boys si no hubiera tenido puesto un baberito de enfermo con   
un lazo celeste.  
Cuando se fueron, el que necesitaba babero era Lucius. Sentado allí, con las   
rodillas juntas y el gesto de retorcerse, sonreía brillantemente. Por encima de   
la cabeza de Belial, musitó un   
qué riiico que es… es igualito…   
Snape, cuya opinión de Stephen tropezaba con un gran ego herido, no pudo menos   
que sonreírle un poco. Sí, igual de copante.  
  
A cualquier otro que no hubiera sido Stephen ver bajar a Oliver para la fiesta   
de Halloween lo habría hecho ir corriendo a la primera capillita ecuménica para   
caer de rodillas y dar gracias a   
Dios por estar asignado a su lado toda la noche, ya que Dumbledotre había   
convencido a Bill de por una vez dejar de lado al resto del mundo y divertirse   
él. No que Bill tuviera mucha   
experiencia en ese ítem, claro. Así que Stephen y Oliver estarían solos de   
guardia alrededor, dentro y fuera de la fiesta toda la noche, aunque claro que   
tenían derecho a cenar por   
turnos.   
Las ropas de gala eran un must para todos.   
Stephen se había echado encima una túnica muy formal, casi nueva a pesar de que   
la había comprado de segunda mano, de hilo azul Ravenclaw casi violeta con una   
banda de terciopelo   
abajo, muy recta y formal, de cuello abrochado alto, había lustrado sus zapatos   
negros, se había puesto eso sobre sus pantalones negros y camisa blanca y estaba   
listo tras cepillarse el   
pelo y hacerse su eterna coleta. Oliver, en cambio, se había esmerado un poquito   
más.  
Tenía alguna idea ese pendejo de lo bien que le quedaba el blanco?  
Llevaba pantalones de algo como terciopelo que no eran negros, sino de un tono   
pizarra que enfatizaba el negro perfecto de sus ojos y pelo, y un beatle de un   
gris muy claro, de seda   
tejida suave contra su piel de crema. Tenía la melena suelta y echada atrás y   
libre, no peinada y aplastada como siempre en perfectos lisos muy formales, sino   
que recién lavada y algo   
despeinada, su pelo libre y suave incluso a simple vista. Botines grises de   
gamuza. Y encima de todo una túnica que debía costar una fortuna blanca como la   
leche con bordados   
plateados, tipo toga, pero abierta, la parte de delante corta como una chaqueta   
con la magnífica capa ondeando atrás, cortes dejando ver sus brazos delgados con   
el beatle.  
Y un anillo negro en la mano izquierda.  
Tiene que ser ropa de Belial, y qué puto se le habría visto. En Oliver, en   
cambio, se ve muy dulce.  
- Te tomaste en serio el Dress Robes Required.- dijo con sarcasmo suave. Oliver   
sonrió, echándose atrás una mechita.  
- Es nuestro último Halloween, Stephen.-   
- Eso esperas, si pasamos Teoría.-  
- Amargado.-  
  
- Déjalo que se levante. Dijiste dos días.-  
- Lucius, tu hijo tiene todavía dos vértebras medio hechas puré, me importa un   
huevo que sea su último Halloween. Y tú no me pongas ojos de cachorrito, Belial.   
Dije que no, y es no.   
Tú te quedas en cama, y tú te vas a joder a otra parte. Como si no me bastara   
con un Malfoy.-  
- Sev…-  
- Profesor Snape, si me haces el favor?-  
- Déjalo que de una vueltecita y cene. Después se vuelve a la cama.-  
- NO, y es mi última palabra.-  
Belial bajó con el pelo peinado atrás limpio, su túnica de gala nueva crema con   
bordados negros sobre pantalones negros tan apretados que casi lo violaban   
perfectamente ajustada,   
guantes negros, y sólo las dos lunas moradas alrededor de sus ojos traicionando   
su debilidad. Oliver y Stephen debían estar patrullando, pero no los vio   
mientras bajaba la larga y oscura   
escalera de la enfermería camino al Gran Salón, de donde venía un exquisito olor   
a comidita, pastel de calabaza y ponche de frutilla. Sonido de música: durante   
la cena oían música   
ambiental, generalmente clásica, pero en cuando se corrían las mesas el   
encargado de la música dejaba de ser Prewett y su Mozart para que lo tomase un   
amigo de Belial de séptimo, el   
pícaro y risueño Terry Avery, que los tendría bailando la mejor música muggle   
toda la noche. Belial tenía debilidad por INXS y U2. No era que pudiera bailar   
esta noche, porque hasta la   
idea de girar el cuello le paraba los pelos, pero le gustaría oírlo. Podía   
sentir el ruido la gente, sus risas a sólo una pared de distancia, y sintió   
deseos de ir con ellos, y de llegar a esa luz   
dorada.  
Belial se paró en seco.  
Y aunque el cuello le dolía, lo giró.  
Nadie. Pero estaba seguro de que al pasar frente a una armario empotrado en la   
pared había oído un crujido.  
… o un gemido.  
Un susurro.  
… te amo…  
Belial apoyó la espalda en el armario, su corazón agitado. Su pelo de plata   
contrastaba violentamente contra la oscura madera.  
El ruido en el gran Salón no lo dejaba oír.  
Y por ese mismo ruido nadie oyó su grito cuando el armario se abrió y una mano   
pequeña lo metió dentro.  
  
- Te da problemas, no?- Lucius , echado en el sillón de Snape cuan largo era,   
bebía una copa de cherry con su sonrisa gatuna. Severus, con un vaso de brandy   
al frente, se apoyaba en   
los codos, descansando en la mesita frente a la chimenea, sus largas piernas   
extendidas al calor.  
- Me preocupo por él, Lucius.-  
- Belial salió flacucho. Y enfermizo. –  
- Ya sé que tu favorito es Draco y que el de Narcisa es Azrael. Pero Belial es   
el más dulce de todos, Lucius, y el más sensible.-  
- Si hubiera sido niñita, flor, pero como chico…-  
- Lucius!-  
Lucius se reía como un ronroneo. Había tirado su túnica y sus botas y allí, con   
las piernas recogidas y su pelo ahora más largo y liso, aunque aún con ese rizo   
malvado en la frente, era   
otra vez el joven y risueño Lucius de su juventud, aunque con los ojos más   
viejos, más pensativos, y los labios más duros y crueles.  
- Nunca te casaste, Sevvy. Ni se te conoció mina. Aunque oí que anduviste con   
Laetitia.-  
- Sólo éramos amigos. Me da gusto tener a su hija, Ari, aquí. Es brillante en   
pociones.-  
- No será tuya?-  
- No. Es de Alex Rookwood.- Severus suspiró.- Me creerías que nunca tuve   
tiempo?-  
- Sev, yo era mano derecha de Voldie, y tengo cuatro.-  
- Tú siempre fuiste un caliente de mierda.-  
- También.- Lucius le volvió a llenar la copa.- Tómate otro, y cuéntame sobre   
tus aventuras amorosas. Yo algunas veces me he metido con mis jóvenes   
asistentes, pero nada serio.-  
- No he estado con nadie, Lucius.-  
- Ticia?-  
- Y después salí un tiempo con Lilika Leyden. Estrictamente por motivos de   
trabajo.-  
- Ah, ya.-  
-… nunca tuve nada con Lupin…-  
- Mmm.-  
- Y antes que empieces, nunca tuve nada con ese hijo de perra de Black!-  
- Me preguntaba cuánto tardaría en salir al baile.- Lucius lamió el cherry   
despreocupadamente.- Ustedes dos se tuvieron ganas por años.-  
- Estás enfermo.- Severus se echó al coleto el vaso y se sirvió otro.  
- No me digas que te mantuviste limpio y puro para mí, Sev.-  
Su voz era amarga. La de Severus, aún más.  
- Ya no soy limpio y puro, y los dos lo dejamos de ser hace bastante tiempo.-  
- Sev?-  
- Hm?-  
- Porqué te volviste al lado de Dumby? Porqué nos traicionaste, otra vez?-   
Lucius no reía ahora. Lo miraba, los labios rojos de cherry, sus ojos de plata   
entrecerrados. Severus, apoyado   
en la mesa, miraba las profundidades del vaso dorado al fuego como si viera algo   
allí.  
- Te acuerdas de la masacre de la escuela de Merlín? Y del ataque a la feria de   
intercambio Muggle- Mágica? Después de la Kristallnatch.-  
- Hmm.- Lucius se mordió el labio.- Después de la Kristallnatch, Voldie me mandó   
con Djeri tras los McKinnon. No estuve en esas dos acciones.- Lucius se guardó   
contarle su infantil   
rabieta al saber que se había perdido dos de las acciones terroristas más   
brutales de los mortífagos.- Qué hacías en ésa época, Sev?-   
- Trabajaba para la Apothecary, desarrollando y mejorando pociones médicas. De   
día. Podía usar mi carte blanche en ingredientes para cualquier cosa que a   
Voldie se le antojase. Ticia y   
Thaddeus eran normalmente mis contactos.-  
- Ajá.-  
- Fui con ellos y con Ewan y Stefan a la masacre en la Escuela de Merlín. Llegué   
tarde, pero fue…- Severus apoyó las manos en la frente.- Ticia y Thaddeus, con   
el resto de los más   
violentos, MacNair, tú te acuerdas… mataron a los profesores que trataban de   
defender a los chiquitos. Eran casi todos nacidos Muggles o medio muggles, todos   
entre nueve y quince   
años. Branwen y Lisette usaron su magia druídica y derrumbaron el colegio sobre   
la mayoría de los niños. Fue espantoso. Luego, le prendieron fuego. Gritaban.   
Sigo oyendo sus gritos, y   
la explosión, como cadenas alrededor mío. Sigo atado. Y cada vez, que oigo el   
silencio, cada vez que cierro los ojos, estoy seguro que si fuerzo mis oídos,   
los oiré gritando…- A   
Severus no le temblaba la voz, pero sí las manos, mientras se bebía el brandy de   
un trago. Lucius apoyó una mano en la copa vacía, y luego en las suyas.  
- A nosotros no nos queda bien una conciencia, Sev. Pensé que estábamos más allá   
de eso. Y a nosotros también nos cazaron y mataron. Se te olvida Stefan?-  
- Él planeó ese ataque, Lucius. Y el del centro de intercambio. Yo lo ví, esa   
noche, de pie mirando las llamas, con Ewan al lado. Estaba tan tranquilo, le   
brillaban los ojos tras los lentes.-   
Sev volvió a vaciar el vaso, y Lucius volvió a llenárselo.- Yo lo amaba, y lo   
odiaba a la vez…-  
- Todos nos sentíamos así. Compartíamos esas cadenas, pero las llevábamos con   
orgullo.- un susurro, y Lucius estaba de pie, apoyado en el escritorio, sus   
manos en los hombros de   
Severus.- Sev…-  
Pudo haberlo besado, pudieron haberse abrazado, pero Severus se echó atrás, se   
secó los ojos, y bufó.  
- No sé qué me dio por revivir mi consciencia a estas alturas. No tienes porqué   
escucharme gimotear como idiota. Yo…- se echó el pelo atrás, y se apoyó en el   
respaldo, apartando la   
copa de brandy.- Qué era lo que querías?-  
- Voy a sacar a Djeri.-  
- Lucius, sabes que es imposible.- Severus parecía exhausto, la sola idea   
dolorosa.- Lo único que conseguirás es que nos vayamos los tres adentro.-  
- Tengo un plan.-  
- La última vez que tuviste un plan…-  
- Sev, voy a usar una Multijugos y un hechizo de Invisibilidad total. El   
palabrapoderosa Matar, el Geas, el Necromancy Handbook, y el Dementia. Y una   
generosa ración de Delusion   
Charms para cubrir todo.-  
Severus era un maestro, pero cuando sacó la ecuación, sus cejas le llegaron casi   
a la raíz del pelo.  
- Estás loco.-  
- No, soy un genio.-  
- No, estás LOCO. Te van a agarrar. Con esa cantidad de magia oscura, vas a   
echar a andar cada detector de tenebrismo de aquí a París.-  
- Tengo todo planeado. Venga, Sev. Hagamos una de las nuestras.- un brillo en   
los ojos de Lucius, su sonrisa feral, mientras se inclinaba sobre Severus.- No   
seas gallinita. Ayúdame   
salvar a Djeri, Sev. No puedo dormir pensando cómo está. Tú no lo viste, no   
tuviste los cocos. Yo sí.-  
- No.-  
- Ah. Entonces Djeri te da lo mismo? Bueno, si no quieres, lo haré solo.- Lucius   
se puso las botas y la capa dándole la espalda, su voz irritada.  
- Cómo puedes decir que me da lo mismo? Yo lo amaba, lo sabes perfectamente.-  
- Pero no te quieres mover de tu escritorio para ayudarle, no?-  
- Lucius, Djeri está más allá de toda ayuda. Crees que puedes derrotar a   
Azkaban? Crees que Djeri querría que te matasen?-  
- No sé qué querría, porque no es capaz de responder una pregunta lúcida.-   
Lucius de pie, lo miraba con intensa rabia. Agitó un dedo cerca de Severus,   
furioso.- Pensé que querrías   
ayudar. Pensé que Djeri te importaba. Pero si no quieres, me basto solo!-  
- Lucius, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LO HAGAS! PIENSA EN BELIAL! PIENSA EN NARCISA! PIENSA   
EN MÍ, MALDICIÓN!-   
- NO ME VENGAS CON ESA MIERDA!-  
- LUCIUS, NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE TE MATEN! NO TE DEJARÉ!-  
- NO ME VENGAS CON ESA MIIIIERDA, DESPUÉS DE LO QUE ME HICISTE!-  
- PERO YO TE AMO, LUCIUS!-  
Los dos se gritaban a tres metros de distancia, rojos de rabia, hasta que   
Severus se quedó callado de golpe al escucharse.   
Pues si estás encadenado algo, es a mí.  
Lucius dio tres pasos, le saltó encima casi, casi como un tigre, y los dos se   
fueron contra la pared besándose, besándose con hambre y pena y rabia,   
arañándose mientras se arrancaban la   
ropa a tirones y medio tropezaban y medio avanzaban hasta acabar en la cama de   
Severus. Severus estaba medio ebrio: Lucius sólo un poco, y se amaron con besos   
húmedos y   
hambrientos y fuego explosivo, Lucius dominándolo, devorándolo, tomándolo como   
nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, observándolo con ojos apasionados   
y dulces mientras   
Severus al fin se liberaba bajo él. Para qué fingir? Se amaban. Estaban atados   
por cadenas aún más fuertes que el amor, de odio y remordimientos y sangre y   
pérdida. Nadie podía romper   
esas cadenas, ni ellos mismos. Nadie lo intentaría.  
We are the night, still.  
Cuando Severus despertó, estaba solo, entre un montón de sábanas arrugadas. Y   
cuando se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el Necromacy Handbook, la poción   
multijugos y la de   
Invisibilidad Total, soltó la risa.  
Bastardo… tramposo…  
Hay veces que lo * mataría *.  
  
CAPÍTULO TRECE.  
THE FLY.  
…To anywhre I please.  
I want to get away  
I want to fly away, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
  
Oliver era tímido, aunque a veces su fría seguridad lo disfrazaba bien. Así que   
tras asegurarse que todos los alumnos estuvieran en el Gran Salón disfrutando de   
la cena y divirtiéndose,   
se fue a ocultar a un pasillo alto desde donde veía claramente la entrada del   
gran salón, pero no era visto.  
Oliver generalmente no llamaba la atención. No sólo por no ser tan alto como   
Bill o Stephen, ni por ser tan delgado y delicado: Belial lo era también. Pero   
Belial tenía una luz propia, un   
magnetismo, que hacía que donde caminase pareciera que lo seguía un foco de luz,   
plateado y mágico, siempre atrayendo las miradas. Y Oliver lo agradecía,   
bañándose en el suave   
reflejo, seguro en la sombra, su timidez tranquila junto a ese atrae miradas.   
Mientras todos miraban a Belial, Belial solía mirarlo a él.  
Oliver se ocultó tras una columna, apoyándose en la balaustrada, sintiéndose muy   
conspicuo en el traje de Belial. Él solía preferir telas más suaves y oscuras:   
sin embargo el contacto de   
la ropa era amable y fresco, aunque no frío. Pero sí se sentía medio desnudo sin   
el peso de la lana en el cuerpo, sin nada cubriendo sus pantalones al frente   
como solían hacerlo sus   
pesadas túnicas.   
Se sentía juguetón.  
Oliver ya había cenado un poco de pastel de pollo y verduras con vinagre, así   
como delicioso helado de calabaza. Stephen y él se turnaron, y el estudioso   
Ravenclaw también había cenado   
y había partido a revisar el exterior con una copa con ponche en la mano. Así   
que había quedado él vigilando la entrada del Gran Salón, a solas en ese   
abandonado pasillo donde tenía   
visión panorámica de las puertas pero estaba perfectamente oculto a las miradas.  
La fiesta empezaba. Oliver suspiró al oír los sones de la música que tanto le   
gustaba a Belial, una canción de Kyle Minogue que su compañero de pieza solía   
bailar en toalla por las   
mañanas: Can't Get You Out Of My Head… Belial disfrutaba bailar y era   
jodidamente sexy en eso: Oliver, que en un principio había detestado la idea de   
agitarse sin una recompensa,   
terminó disfrutándolo también, aunque le daba muchísima vergüenza hacerlo fuera   
de su habitación. Pero había bailado con Belial en fiestas internas de la casa   
Slytherin, y podía seguir su   
ritmo tecno y violento con cierta habilidad. No era lo suyo, de todas maneras.   
Aunque le gustaba cantarle Praise You muy cerca mientras bailaban espalda con   
espalda…  
Una ola de odio a Hugh lo atravesó un rato y se perdió la música, mirando por   
las altas ventanas a su espalda cómo empezaba a nevar. Un Halloween blanco. En   
pasillo, que tenía una   
forma de C sobre el vestíbulo de entrada, estaba casi a oscuras, inmenso y   
solitario.   
Aunque alguien saliera de la fiesta, no lo vería, un piso más arriba. Él, en   
cambio, sí.  
  
I wish that I could fly   
  
Oliver escuchó una canción de ritmo más rockero, aunque también mucho más   
sensual. Apoyado en los codos, riendo para sí, se dio cuenta que   
inconscientemente seguía el ritmo de la   
música.   
  
Into the sky  
So very High  
Just like a dragonfly   
  
Era un ritmo que le gustaba más: ondulante, serpentino, pero fuerte.  
  
I'd fly above the trees  
Over the seas  
  
Nunca había estado muy in la música, como Belial así que no reconoció la   
canción, mientras empezaba a ondular a propósito, una risa pícara. Nadie lo   
vería.  
  
…In all degrees  
  
Se enderezó, y cerró los ojos, sorprendido a lo mucho que lo disfrutaba. Sentía   
su pelo suelto azotarle el hombro placenteramente mientras movía la cabeza al   
ritmo, la larga túnica que   
le caía atrás enredándosele en la piernas juguetonamente. Se aseguró que no   
hubiera nadie alrededor con una rápida mirada de sus ojos oscuros, y se dejó   
llevar más, agitándose de lado   
a lado, la cabeza echada atrás en una sonrisa, su esbelto pecho arqueándose   
deliciosamente, sus juveniles pectorales tensando la tela, sus brazos suaves y   
torneados alzándose y   
cruzándose hasta casi tocar el hombro alterno.   
  
To   
Anywhere   
I   
Please  
  
Era muy placentero, y Oliver dejó escapar en bajos gemidos su respuesta a la   
ronca voz en la canción, a los jadeantes oh yes. Agitó las caderas, los muslos   
al lento, poderoso ritmo,   
abandonándose por completo, sintiéndose deliciosamente excitado y estimulado,   
aunque lleno de una gatuna lasitud.   
  
Oh, I want to get away…  
I want to fly away  
Yeah yeah yeah- oh yes!  
  
Donde estás, Belial? Nunca me lo has dicho, nunca lo hemos hecho, pero te haría   
el amor, ahora…   
  
Let's go and see the stars  
the Milky way and Even Mars  
  
Sus manos bajaron y subieron por su pecho. Era no sólo virgen, sino inocente,   
tan inocente como puede serlo un muchacho de dieciséis años que se autocomplace   
ahogando sus gritos   
en la almohada. Cuántas noches lo había hecho mirando a su Belial dormir.   
Cuantas noches lo había besado entero, había inhalado su pelo para liberarse   
mientras Belial dormía, incapaz   
de despertarlo para nada, avasallado de ternura y temor. Pero moviéndose en ese   
ritmo se sentía desinhibido, hasta atrevido.   
  
Where it could just be ours  
Let's fade into the sun  
  
Si me amas, ven por mí, Belial… pensó con una risita. Se acercó a una de las   
armaduras metálicas que adornaban el pasillo, caminando como un gato. Se paró   
enfrente, y amoldó su   
suavísimo cuerpo al duro metal, riendo, incapaz de creer su propio atrevimiento.   
Y apoyando los labios en el yelmo antiguo como lo hubiera hecho con Belial,   
onduló su cuerpo contra el   
metal rígido y frío, su suave entrepierna rozándose contra la áspera cota de   
malla que cubría el muslo de la armadura. La sensación no se la esperaba: casi   
tuvo que ahogar un gemido.  
Rió para sí, la frente apoyada en el yelmo. Se supone que estoy trabajando. Pero   
si al menos me pudiera tapar con una túnica… estoy tan… oh diablos… qué me pasa   
hoy? Se va Belial   
y enloquezco?   
  
Let your spirit fly  
Where we are one  
  
Su cuerpo protestó enojado e irritado que lo que necesitaba era un baño tibio y   
una buena cantidad de crema fresca de piel, aplicada sabiamente, para quedarse   
tranquilo: pero Oliver lo   
ignoró, y procuró calmarse, apegándose a la barandilla de piedra para ocultar su   
incomodidad.   
De pronto, frío en el aire. Oliver frunció las cejas, sorprendido. Estuvo   
siempre tan helado? Entonces sí que soy tibio. Se giró, notando que la luz   
disminuía, dándose cuenta que las velas   
se agitaban. Qué es eso? Una corriente de aire?  
  
Just for a little fun  
Oh, Oh, Oh yeah  
  
Y como una ola de oscuridad, pulsante y maligna que le erizó la piel, frío   
envolviéndolo, y un sonido resonante en sus oídos.  
Era lo mismo que lo atacara en los calabozos.   
  
I want to get away  
  
Era peor, mucho peor.  
Snape le había dicho que debía haber sido un espíritu errante, algo   
relativamente común. Pero Oliver supo, aunque no era experto en DADA, aunque   
tenía sólo una B en Adivinación,   
que no se trataba de un espíritu en pena. Era algo oscuro y poderoso, y   
enojado.  
Y dirigido directo a él.   
  
I WANT TO GET AWAY  
  
Lo atenazó un pánico, aún más aterrorizante por la euforia anterior. Quería   
correr y no se atrevía. Quería gritar y no se atrevía. Y de pronto vio como una   
puerta al fondo del pasillo de   
abría, y allí puso ver la sombra de un hombre muy alto, con túnica negra, que   
aunque sólo era una silueta, lo miraba. Quiso gritar y no tenía voz.   
  
I WANT TO GET AWAY  
  
Lo miraba con hambre.  
Lo miraba con odio.  
Lo deseaba. Ya lo había tenido.   
Oliver dio media vuelta y huyó como un rayo, temblando tan violentamente que   
apenas podía respirar. Correr. Correr.   
  
I WANT TO GET AWAY: Y E S !  
  
E irse de frente contra alguien que le atrapó las muñecas.  
Luchó, al fin gritando.   
- Oliver!- Era Bill, con su modesta túnica de gala rojo oscuro, peinado, los   
lentes en la punta de la nariz por la frenética lucha de Oliver, el cuello tipo   
bote dulcemente bordado en   
leones dorados por su madre reluciendo, súbitamente en deslumbrante en el   
pasillo iluminado.- Oliver, qué pasa? Estás bien? Por qué corrías?-  
Oliver miró atrás, sus ojos negros aún desorbitados, y se dio cuenta con   
sorpresa que había corrido todo el trayecto desde el corredor del segundo piso   
hasta la entrada de la Torre   
Gryffindor en el cuarto, en el otro extremo del castillo, sin darse cuenta.   
Se apartó de Bill, se cubrió la cara con las manos. Hiperventilaba: tenía el   
corazón enloquecido. Y al pasarse las manos por la cara, la halló transpirada, y   
helada.  
Vaciló, y trató de hablar. No tenía voz, y sí mucho, mucho frío.  
La mano de Bill, muy cálida, le atrapó la muñeca, y lo hizo meterse por un   
pequeño túnel que se abrió de pronto en la pared. Vio unos sillones en plush   
rojo, una chimenea con llamas   
alegres y brillantes lámparas, unos tapices medievales en sepia y rojo. Bill lo   
sentó en un sillón muy mullido, y se agitó alrededor haciendo cosas hasta que   
Oliver se dio cuenta que tenía   
una taza de leche con chocolate y vainilla caliente en las manos, que tenía los   
hombros y el regazo cubiertos con una manta de lana tejida escocesa y que Bill   
le acariciaba la cabeza,   
sentado en una banqueta sus pies. Se había dejado dirigir, y manejar como un   
recién nacido: pero es que Bill era tan seguro, tan cálido, tan amable. Alzó la   
vista a su cara, y se dio   
cuenta lo ovalada que era, en vez de sus rasgos agudos, unas pocas pícaras pecas   
muy claras en su tez cremosa, sus ojos dulces y celestes, amables como el cielo.   
No eran absoluto   
azules: eran celestes, de ese celeste de bautizo, rico y tibio como cielo de   
verano en una tarde perezosa. Y ahora estaban llenos de preocupación, dulces   
tras sus bobos lentes   
redondeados.  
- Oliver, por favor, qué te pasó? Qué te asustó?-  
Oliver bajó la vista, y aunque aún temblaba, se sintió un idiota. Allí estaba,   
sentado en Gryffindor, nada menos, temblando como una hoja, con Bill   
atendiéndolo como si fuera un primer   
año.   
Qué me asustó? Nada. Me bajó un ataque de pánico porque un espíritu me atacó una   
vez, y creí ver cosas.  
No me mires así, Bill.  
Por favor.  
- Nada. Perdona el numerito.- dijo con voz que ojalá hubiera sonado más firme.   
Pero Bill no lo dejó pararse, ni dejar la taza intacta. Le tomó las manos, y   
Oliver se sorprendió a lo cálido   
que era su contacto.  
- Oliver, alguien quiso hacerte daño? O viste algo… algo raro?- dijo tras un   
momento.- Por favor, tómate la leche… estás helado…-  
Cómo sabe…?  
Manos tibias, ojos tibios, mirada envolvente y cariñosa.  
Eras así a los once, y a los once te miré y me hiciste tuyo con un caramelo y   
una sonrisa. Aún guardo el papelito.  
Soy patético.  
Te odio, Bill Weasley, a tí, a tu amabilidad, y a tu capacidad para desnudarme   
con una mirada.  
Bill se inclinó y le tocó las mejillas. Y Oliver se horrorizó al darse cuenta   
que tenía las mejillas empapadas, que había estado llorando mientras corría y   
seguía llorando.   
Quiso decirle a Bill que lo dejara irse, y cuando abrió la boca, sollozó.  
Quiso apartarlo para irse, irse lejos de ese calor y esa luz a las sombras y a   
los calabozos, y se halló en sus brazos, mecido, acariciado, llorando su miedo.  
Quiso ocultar la cara, quiso rechazar el abrazo de Bill, tan cálido y amable con   
su vieja túnica suave, y se halló con sus labios en los suyos, besándolo con una   
calidez que ni el fuego la   
emulaba. Suaves y blandos eran sus labios, y luego húmedos. La euforia volvió   
doblemente poderosa, y Oliver sintió que su cuerpo se rendía, mientras que su   
sanidad mental tambaleaba   
por la sucesión de euforia y terror y luego euforia. Bill era tierno, e   
increíblemente suave: sabía a miel y toffee, la temperatura exacta de una taza   
de café en un día lluvioso. Belial era   
menta y hielo, limón y alcohol helado y electricidad, y el cambio en su contacto   
era inenarrablemente atrapante, una sensación de agua tibia en piel helada. Era   
como dormir.  
Oliver alzó una mano que temblaba y le dio vuelta la leche caliente en su pobre   
túnica de segunda mano, quemándolo hasta el hueso.  
Bill dio un grito y se apartó, su rostro rojo de dolor, y cayó sentado en el   
piso. Oliver lo vio vagamente tratando de apartar la tela quemante de su   
abdomen, la pobre túnica de segunda   
mano que ya estaba rozada ahora irreparablemente dañada. Lo vio tratar de   
limpiarse, de aguantar el dolor de la quemadura.  
Lo vio mirarlo con ojos húmedos de dolor, sus labios húmedos por el beso   
temblando, sin ira ni odio, sólo con un dulce y dolorido porqué? en su cara.  
Oliver huyó por segunda vez esta noche. Otra vez huyó con los ojos húmedos, y   
con pánico en el fondo del estómago.  
  
La noche de Halloween, Hugh estaba solo, abrazando un cojín húmedo con sus   
lágrimas, extrañando a Bill tanto que era peor que un cólico. Afuera llovía y   
tronaba, en el pueblecito al   
norte de Gales del que era originario, y la pequeña casa hacía poco por alejar   
el frío y el ruido de la tormenta. Un relámpago, otro.   
Su madre le había mandado una lechuza con su habitual parquedad exacta: Vete a   
casa y espérame allí.  
No había prendido una vela, ni una lámpara. Sólo la chimenea reflejándose en sus   
rizos revueltos, sus ojos ojerosos, tirado en el desvencijado sillón mostaza con   
un cojín abrazado en el   
regazo, sus brazos rodeándole las rodillas, su rostro en los brazos.  
Nadie le había dicho si Belial seguía vivo. Nadie había sido tan caritativo.  
Hugh se había quedado ya sin lágrimas. Y se miraba sus manos pequeñas y fuertes   
y algo encallecidas por el bate de quidditch. El bate que había usado para…  
Hugh sollozó seco, extrañamente ruidoso en el silencio, como si le hiciera eco a   
los palos crujiendo en la chimenea. Sabía que bateaba con fuerza suficiente para   
doblar un poste de   
acero. La cabecita de Belial, tenue hueso, tierna carne, diáfano cerebro,   
astillándose bajo su golpe. Había sentido el crujido y cómo el hueso se rendía a   
él hasta en la muñeca…  
Hugh sollozó otra vez y se tapó la cara con el cojín.  
Belial, riéndose bajo el cielo plateado, hermoso, inalcanzable. Luego en el   
barro, lleno de sangre, cayendo como una flor tronchada, su pelo aleteando, sus   
ojos abiertos…  
Deseo…  
Deseo nunca haberte conocido…  
Deseo nunca haberte lastimado…  
Por favor, Belial, dime que me humillarás otra vez. Dime que me harás rabiar y   
me romperás el corazón. Sólo mírame y despréciame otra vez, Belial, por favor!  
Aún tenía lágrimas. Y se mecía en su desesperación, hasta que quedó echado cuan   
pequeño era junto al fuego, temblando, los ojos tan hinchados y calientes como   
los leños.  
Despacio levantó una mano, y la acercó las llamas. Se las había lavado hasta que   
las uñas se le pusieron descoloridas. Pero aún sentía esa vibración, y la   
sangre…  
La apoyó en el tronco ardiente. No dolía. Olía raro, pero no dolía.  
Apoyó la otra.  
hiss  
Cerró los ojos…  
… Belial, mi amor, es parecido a cuando tú me…  
- EXPLEXIO!!-  
La orden gritada lo mandó al otro lado del cuarto, ampollas formándose, el dolor   
cayéndole encima como lluvia violenta. Una mano firme lo sentó en el sillón, y   
Hugh alzó la vista, para   
encontrarse con la Aurora que llamaban Muerte Roja, y él llamaba mamá.  
Mariah Mitchell era una mujer de estatura media, no gruesa pero sí robusta.   
Tenía la nariz recta y el pelo rizado de su hijo, pero era más rojo que rubio, y   
su uniforme azul y blanco de   
Auror destacaba ese rojo que sólo en parte explicaba su apodo. Era famosa por   
sus rápidas reacciones y su poder: una de las tres Auroras de la famosa   
promoción del 77 en la   
Academia del Auror's Guild (de treinta y siete) que sobrevivieron a la época de   
Voldemort, junto con las igualmente famosas Airelle Vilka y Caitlin Tyler, fue   
una de las primeras auroras   
que tuvo permiso para matar en vez de capturar. Era rápida, fuerte y letal. Y   
como madre era tan intimidante como Aurora: Hugh podía ser un auténtico   
diablillo, pero si algo podía   
aterrorizarlo era su madre. Y aunque era apenas más alta que él, ahora se   
parecía notablemente a un grizzly de dos metros.  
- QUÉ CREES QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO, HUGH?- rugió, bañándole las manos con un   
hechizo de agua helada, vendas mágicas cubriéndolos. Si veinte años de Aurora le   
habían   
enseñado algo, era a tratar heridas sin casi mirarlas.- Y qué demonios hiciste   
en el colegio? No he tenido tiempo de leer la carta de Dumbledore. Qué hiciste   
ahora? Hugh…-  
Hugh, con un grito ahogado, se aferró a su cintura con manos vendadas de   
amarillo pato y se echó a llorar histéricamente. Decir que eso paró en seco a   
Mariah era subestimarla, pero se   
sentó en el sillón y acunó a su hijo que tiritaba con algo como miedo en sus   
ojos. Podía ser la Muerte Roja, pero amaba a su único hijo con toda la fuerza de   
su temperamento   
apasionado. Sabía cómo era, igual que ella había sido, más rápida para actuar   
que para pensar, aunque tenía una personalidad más aguda y sarcástica que ella,   
que no venía de sus genes.  
- Hugh…- lo meció, lo besó. Y Hugh lloraba.  
Mariah desplegó la carta de Dumbledore y la leyó. Y sus ojos se agrandaron y   
luego se entrecerraron.  
- Que casi mataste a un chico de un batazo? Hugh, qué te hizo el idiota?-   
despacio acarició sus rizos, besó su frente afiebrada.- Hugh…-  
Hugh la miró, su rostro desencajado. Y Mariah le sonrió suavemente.  
- Se salvó. Estará bien, Hugh. Lo dice la carta.-  
Hugh siguió llorando aferrado al amplio, blando busto de su madre, esta vez de   
alivio. Musitó el nombre de Belial, una y otra vez. Y Mariah, la mejor Aurora,   
la más rápida investigadora,   
se esforzó por atar cabos. Sus ojos de hielo azul se endurecieron. Y cuando Hugh   
calló, le tomó la cara entre las manos.  
- Hugh, dime qué pasó. Qué te hizo?-  
Hugh bajó la vista, y Mariah sintió, más que vio, sus mejillas volverse de   
fuego.  
No podía ser, verdad?  
Un tirón, y Hugh gritó cuando su mamá, con manos que eran fuertes e   
irresistibles como tenazas lo tiró sobre su falda como a un bebé y le desnudó   
las nalgas, como si fuera a darle un   
castigo por ser un niño malo. Hugh se revolvió, pero Mariah tenía veinte años de   
práctica, y sintió a su madre aspirar fuerte mientras lo miraba a la luz del   
fuego.  
- No! Mamá, no!-  
Su madre lo soltó. Hugh se cubrió, sin atreverse a mirarla. Sabía perfectamente   
que los moretones de su salvaje tarde con Belial no se habían ido, y hablaban de   
violencia, no de amor.  
Y sabía que su madre podía unir cabos como nadie.  
- Vístete y agarra tus cosas. Nos vamos a ver a Dumbledore.- dijo Mariah, su   
perfil de piedra a la luz del fuego. Y Hugh tembló. Nunca la había visto así.  
Parecía una estatua. Estaba lívida de ira. Y cuando sus ojos destellaban así,   
siempre moría alguien.  
  
Foxnotes: si, ya sé, poca trama, mucho adolescente delicioso contoneándose con   
una de mis canciones favoritas. No puedo evitarlo ( a lo Merle) Porque no puedo   
evitaaaaarlooo? No   
me digan que no les gusta… miaw… ya más Lucius vs Mariah. Ya más Stephen siendo   
listo. Y muy luego, más Djeri. Y qué ha hecho Belial en ese armario.  
Amor, Foxy.  
  
  
CAPÍTULO CATORCE.  
THE DEEP.  
Isn't an ocean so deep  
A mountain so high it can keep  
Keep me away, away from his love.  
  
Dónde *mierda* se había metido Belial? No le dije bien claro que comidita y   
media vuelta? Qué cree que tiene una gripe? Seguro que estuvo contoneándose   
arriba de una mesa,   
malditos genes de Lucius…  
Severus, tras chequear muy temprano al día siguiente de Halloween la enfermería   
y hallar la cama vacía bajó tan rápido como si se hubiera dejado caer escaleras   
debajo de vuelta al Nido,   
furioso consigo mismo y mucho más con Lucius por haberlo… bueno, retenido la   
noche anterior en vez de hacer su ronda habitual para asegurarse que todo   
Slytherin estuviese donde   
debía, léase, en camita.   
Y eran las siete de la mañana de un lunes y ya estaba seguro que se agarraría   
una neuralgia.  
Oliver estaba vistiéndose distraído, el pelo mojado, anudándose la corbata   
frente a su espejo, en camisa, sus briefs blancos cortitos y su camisa de   
colegio, con los calcetines ya puestos,   
cuando Snape entró a su pieza como una tromba. También se oía, aparte del   
movimiento habitual de todo el mundo preparándose para bajar a desayunar, a Ari   
y a Kirsten chillándole   
Snape porque les había revisado hasta la ducha buscando a Belial.  
- Donde - está?- gruñó Snape, mientras Oliver lo miraba con la boca abierta.   
Tenía ojeras. Snape también.  
- Está diciendo que no está en la enfermería?- Oliver pasó de su soñadora   
reflexión ante el espejo a alerta completa.   
- Dónde se metió anoche?- Snape era negro, enorme y amenazante ante el chico   
medio desnudo.  
- Pero yo no lo ví anoche! Me está diciendo que bajó igual?-  
- Te estoy diciendo que no tengo idea dónde mierda está.- Severus sólo puteaba   
frente a sus alumnos cuando estaba realmente enojado, pero Oliver estaba   
demasiado inquieto para   
preocuparse por eso.- Vístete y ayúdame a buscarlo. –  
Oliver obedeció, y sólo pasó rápido al Gran Salón a buscar una taza de café sin   
la cual no podía vivir.  
Y fue allí donde sintió frío otra vez, rodeado por todos los chicos que se   
apresuraban a tragar un sabroso desayuno antes de irse a sus clases de lunes en   
la mañana un poquito   
soñolientos por la estupenda noche de Halloween.  
En una mañana súbitamente helada.  
Como una mano fría en la base de su espalda.  
- Oliver!- la voz de Stephen lo sacó de su parálisis con un estremecimiento. Se   
volvió, y Stephen estaba allí cerca, su rostro extrañamente pálido. Y con una   
inspiración, vio a Bill en la   
puerta del fondo, esa pequeña bajada adyacente que comprendió de súbito era el   
camino más corto desde la enfermería hacia el Gran Salón.  
Belial!  
Oliver corrió a esa salida, su túnica agitándose, con Stephen detrás, y los tres   
Head Boys se lanzaron al pasillo. Allí Bill los guió adonde Belial estaba   
tendido en el piso frío, a los pies de   
un armario con sus puertas de pesada caoba completamente abiertas, las   
servilletas y manteles polvorientos guardados allí desperdigados alrededor de   
Belial como palomas muertas.   
Oliver dio un grito y se arrojó de rodillas; Belial estaba tan pálido, tan   
fantasmal, tendido allí, con los brazos cubriéndole la cara. Sólo cuando le tomó   
una mano helada se dio cuenta que   
temblaba entero.  
- Belial! Belial! Belial, me oyes!?- Oliver sentía la histeria atenazarlo, tres   
veces en tres días. En esos casos, Bill y Stephen valían un mundo: Bill partió a   
la enfermería y trajo una camilla   
flotante, Stephen lo levitó hasta ella, enviaron a un mocoso de segundo a buscar   
a Snape y a Prewett, y Stephen uso sus conocimientos de medimagia para lanzar   
algunos hechizos de   
primeros auxilios que hicieron entrar en calor a Belial y lo hicieron abrir los   
ojos.  
Estaba aterrorizado. Se aferraba a Oliver, tembloroso, aún helado. Y Oliver se   
dejó aferrar como un peluche, meciéndolo, susurrando palabras de amor.  
Bill los miraba.  
Stephen envolvió los pies de Belial en las mantas de la cama mientras ayudaba a   
desvestirlo. Su ropa estaba manchada de polvo, y extremadamente arrugada.   
Mientras Oliver la tiraba al   
piso en su apuro por ponerle un camisón de franela a rayas amarillas y blancas   
con florecitas cafés, hubiera jurado que la ropa era lo que mantenía helado a   
Belial, aunque estaba tan fría   
que no sabía si estaba sólo helada o también húmeda. Olía… como metal?  
Lo acostaron, y fue entonces cuando Snape entró, seguido del animoso Prewett,   
con la cara como un máscara de rabia. Aparte de algunos machucones e hipotermia,   
Belial no estaba   
más grave, pero sí muy débil, y Snape no le preguntó nada, sólo le metió una   
fuerte poción para dormir con la misma gentileza que si fuera una planta, junto   
con algunos viales de   
poción pimentónica para entibiarlo. Y luego de que Belial se durmió, Snape se   
volvió a ellos tres, y los empapeló a gritos, ordenó a Oliver quedarse para   
cuidar a Belial, y les quitó puntos   
respectivamente a Bill y a Stephen por inútiles. Prewett, que lo conocía, se   
salió del camino: pero Snape chilló hasta quedarse ronco. Cuando al fin acabó,   
fue Stephen quien dijo muy   
calmado:  
- Y usted? Nosotros estábamos encargados de cuidar el Salón e ignorábamos que un   
armario peligroso podía atacar a Belial. Tal vez no debería haber salido de la   
enfermería anoche sin   
escolta.-  
Tras eso hubieron pelos y plumas flotando de la pelea por otra media hora,   
mientras Oliver y Bill observaban a Stephen como si no tuviera el sentido común   
para hallar la salida de una   
bolsa de papel. Casi se esperaban que luego se largase con un " No creo que se   
atreva a darnos detención, no?" pero se calló. Cuando al fin se fueron, con las   
orejas zumbando, Bill le   
alzó la cejas en el pasillo.  
- Eso no fue lo más listo que te he visto hacer.-  
- Bill, o éramos nosotros o se agarraba a Oliver. Y tú y yo somos bastante más   
duros de piel. Que suelte su vapor y ladre hasta que se canse.   
Extraoficialmente, me gusta el viejo.-  
Bill lo miró sintiendo una sonrisa formarse.   
- Extraoficialmente, eres un zorro tramposo.- Bill le sonrió, limpiando sus   
lentes.- Es un cumplido.- luego miró atrás.- Es una pena que sea semejante   
bastardo. Si no, creo que de veras   
sentiría pena por él.-  
- Snape?-  
- No, Belial.- la cara de Bill se endureció.  
- Por Hugh, o por Oliver?-  
- Qué?-  
- Te conozco, Weasley. A diferencia de tus hermanos, eres incapaz de sentir odio   
por tí mismo.-  
- Oficialmente, eres una rata metomentodo.- el Head Boy de Gryffindor suspiró.-   
Por ambos.-  
  
Belial no abrió los ojos hasta la tarde. En cuanto miró el techo, que le era   
cada vez más familiar, emitió un sin voz mierda.  
- Ssh.- Estaba acunado en el hueco formado por un cuerpo que ni siquiera   
necesitaba abrir los ojos para reconocer: Oliver, sin zapatos ni túnica, medio   
metido en la cama con él,   
acariciándole las sienes con sus manos mágicas.- No hables…-  
- Qué…- Belial tenía la garganta seca, y Oliver le acercó agua muy despacio.-   
Qué pasó…?-  
- La verdad, no estoy seguro. Pero creo que te atacó un armario en el pasillo.-  
Belial abrió un ojo y miró a Oliver, dulcemente ilumanado por la tarde nublada a   
través de las largas ventanas, inclinado sobre él, su pelo acunado en la   
almohada. Estaban discretamente   
medio ocultos por las cortinillas blancas que se usaban como biombos, y Oliver   
estaba apoyado en un codo, muy tranquilo.  
- Repite. O Hugh realmente me estropeó el cerebro o dijiste…-  
- Sí. No recuerdas nada?-  
- No.-  
Oliver le besó la frente. Los dos quedaron apoyados en la almohada, de frente,   
mirándose y sonriendo.   
- Me has hecho pasar mucho, mucho susto estos días, Monsieur Malfoy.-  
- Lo lamento mucho, Mr. Lestrangue.-  
- A Mr. Lestrangue le gustaría añadir que si alguna vez a Monsieur Malfoy le dan   
ganas de hacerlo otra vez, muy posiblemente va a terminar atado y pasando unos   
días siendo tratado de   
una forma que haría al Marqués de Sade ponerse rojo.- por supuesto, era broma.   
Oliver no reconocería perversiones ni aunque una viniera y le acariciara el   
traste con su látigo de cuero.  
- Monsieur Malfoy declara que pondrá su mejor esfuerzo.- Belial inclinó la   
cabeza y besó a Oliver, los brazos del pequeño hindi – francés rodeándolo con   
mucho cuidado. Era cálido y   
familiar, y los dos se relajaron en su beso, en esa camita sola en la   
enfermería, oyendo a lo lejos una canción de Cat Stevens que Madam Pomfrey, la   
enfermera, había sintonizado en la   
Wizard Wireless.  
Hasta que oyeron un alarido.  
Abrieron los ojos sin apartarse, y Oliver medio se arrodilló, medio gateó en la   
cama con muy poca gracia para asomarse entre las cortinas.   
Prewett, pálido y horrorizado llevaba en brazos a un chico de Gryffindor   
empapado en su propio vómito, seguido por Bill, que apenas se mantenía en pie.   
Para Oliver verlo y que casi se   
le partiese la cabeza de dolor fue todo uno. Y nadie oyó a Belial pidiendo ayuda   
cuando Oliver se le desmadejó en los brazos con lágrimas de dolor en sus   
mejillas morenas.  
  
Lucius subió los escalones de Hogwarths por segunda vez en tres días a   
regañadientes: para empezar, Belial estaba bien a pesar de su noche en el   
armario, y a Severus sin duda aún no   
se liba la rabieta porque le hubiera … bueno… tomado prestado? sus libritos y   
pociones. Snape, sin embargo, había amenazado con castrarlo si no venía a ver a   
su hijo, y además   
necesitaba situar un orbe en la habitación de Sev para el hechizo. En fin.  
Subía a regañadientes, pero cuando vio a una mujer pequeña y pelirroja subiendo   
también las escaleras, manto de Auror flotando a su espalda, inmediatamente se   
tensó con esa sonrisa   
amenazante de un gato viendo acercarse a un perro. Y la esperó allí arriba, su   
manto negro recto al piso, su sonrisa carnívora bajo ojos fríos como iceberg.  
Mariah Mitchell se quedó quieta mirándolo, su tez rosada volviéndose blanca como   
la cal con odio y disgusto. Hugh, que iba a su lado, aunque jamás había visto a   
Lucius Malfoy, no le   
costó nada identificarlo. Si era igual.  
- No has cambiado nada. Estás igual que hace veinte años, desgraciado. Pero si   
hubiera justicia, estarías pudriéndote en Azkaban con tus…- Hugh miró a su madre   
con temor. Ver a   
Lucius Malfoy y enfurecerse como rara vez la había visto había sido todo uno:   
Hugh había creído que iba enfurecida hasta ahora, pero eso no era nada con el   
odio en sus ojos verdes, en   
la forma en que le apretaba la mano. Eso era odio.  
Lucius alzó una mano, todo elegancia.  
- Tsk.- dijo con la cabeza calmadamente inclinada a un lado.- yo casi no te   
reconozco, Mary. Se me hace raro verte con ropa.-  
Mariah saltó como un tigre sobre Lucius. Pero Lucius la esquivó, y sacó la   
varita, para mantenerla alzada.  
- No, no… flor de genio, el tuyo… no deberías tratar así a un viejo amigo, no   
después de lo que tu hijo le hizo al mío.-  
Mariah, que se había puesto roja, fue al blanco. Y comprendió de un tirón, la   
angustia de Hugh, el nombre, Belial, y qué y cómo había surgido ese odio entre   
Hugh y Belial.   
Era obvio que se odiaran.  
Aunque tuvieran el mismo padre, sus madres eran tan diferentes como el hielo y   
el fuego: la suave y elegante Narcissa Malfoy, cuyos hijos fueron concebidos en   
un santo lecho   
matrimonial, y la fiera Mariah Mitchell, Aurora atrapada y sádicamente torturada   
por los mortífagos.  
Y violada.  
Mariah entendió todo, y supo quién había abusado de su hijo.  
Y se desmayó.  
  
Snape acabó de calmar a Prewett para que acabase el certificado de defunción del   
chico Gryffindor mientras Bill lloraba sentadito en un rincón. Y fue entonces   
cuando oyó la voz de Belial,   
y descorrió las cortinas para hallar a Belial acunando a un Oliver dormido.  
Y ahora qué.  
- Parecía… como si sintiese el dolor de ese chico…- Belial, muy pálido e   
impresionado, lo acariciaba. Snape comprobó las características clásicas: sudor   
frío, palidez, pupilas dilatadas…   
yep, peor y peor.  
- Oliver no es cualquier medium, Belial. Es un émpata. Siente lo que siente la   
gente muy cerca, o sus familiares.-  
- Pero si no tiene…- Belial se quedó callado, y abrió los ojos muy grandes.   
Snape asintió tristemente.- Esta noche se vuelven a tu pieza. Y, Belial…-  
- Sí?-  
- Seguro que no recuerdas nada?-  
- No.-  
- Me dejas revisarte?-  
Belial parecía un poco tímido. Pero luego se subió el camisón ante la mirada   
cálida de esos ojos negros, tan parecidos a los de Oliver, que lo miraban como a   
un hijo. Y muy despacio se   
tendió de espaldas en la suave cocha, las mejillas ardiéndole, sintiendo las   
manos tibias y gentiles de Snape en sus muslos desnudos. Curiosamente, no era   
desagradable. Sentía nervios,   
pero no se sentía violado, ni se sentían intrusos esos dedos, incluso sabiendo   
que observaba su punto más íntimo.   
Era hasta dulce. Belial cerró los ojos con las mejillas rojas como el pelo de   
Bill, sintiendo los ojos negros y profundos de Snape como sol en su piel.  
Snape deslizó su mano blanca y sensitiva, algo áspera por sus años de pociones   
por el abdomen de Belial, le apartó el sedoso pelo del cuello.   
Mordiscos.  
Besos.  
Deditos marcados en su espalda, pero gracias a Dios ni un signo de penetración.  
Un rato de buen snogging en un armario, como Dios manda.  
Con un * fantasma *  
Pero cómo diablos…?  
Y fue entonces, que sorpresivo como hielo en la piel, la mano de Snape se crispó   
en la suave piel y Belial abrió los ojos de golpe.  
- MALFOY! POR QUÉ NO ESTÁS USANDO EL MALDITO TALISMÁN?!-  
- El… qué?-  
- TE MANDÉ UN TALISMÁN PARA PROTEGERTE! TE PODRÍAS HABER MUERTO, MALDITO   
INCONSCIENTE! TE PODRÍAN HABER MATADO Y VIOLADO!!-  
- … el paquetito que me envió la otra noche…? Lo olvidé…-  
AAAAHRG. Malditos pendejos de mieeeerda….  
  
- Mal día, parece.- Snape cerró de una patada la puerta de su oficina para   
encontrarse con nadie pero Lucius Malfoy echado en su sillón, sus pies sobre el   
escritorio, su capa y túnica   
descartados al desgaire sobre su mesa de Pociones en una cascada de gamuza   
negra, su corbata de lacito deshecha, y su cara juguetona y distraída mientras   
se acariciaba la cara con la   
pluma de águila blanca que Snape usaba para firmar diplomas de egreso.  
Snape se la quitó, y se hizo un café en el que la cuchara se paraba sola,   
dándole la espalda, notando que el agua acababa de hervir.  
- No tu maldito asunto.- dijo ásperamente, mientras Lucius bajaba los pies y se   
acomodaba en un codo para mirarlo.- Y puedo preguntar cómo cresta entraste a mi   
oficina?-  
- Fácil. Le canté la discografía completa de Cat Stevens a la puerta y se abrió   
con Lady D'Arbanville. Deberías modernizar tus gustos, Sev.-  
- Idiota.- Severus aún parecía irritado cuando pasó, echó la capa de gamuza a   
una silla como si apestase y se paraba junto a la silla de Lucius.- Esa es * mi   
* silla.-  
- Sev, porqué me siento de vuelta en el wizgarden?-  
- Sal.- Severus estaba al límite de su genio hoy.- Quiero * sentarme *-  
Lucius le cerró un ojo y palmeó sus muslos, lo que sólo logró que Severus   
rugiera, cruzara la habitación en zancadas tan grandes que su toga revoloteante   
enseñó sus pantalones negros   
formales, y se sentó con muy poca gracia en el sillón junto al fuego.  
Lucius, echado en el escritorio lo miró con ternura. Pasó un rato antes de que   
hablaran, y fue cuando Snape se dio cuenta que había un montoncito de libros y   
viales en la mesa.  
- Veo que trajiste todo de vuelta.- gruñó.  
- Sip.- Lucius lo observaba con algo es no es humor en sus ojos plateados.-   
paz?- Lucius le ofreció su sonrisa, que en el caso de Severus no era tanto   
ofrenda de paz como ofrenda   
propiciatoria.  
- Ya no los vas a usar.- Severus dejó que una micro-sonrisa relajara su cara.  
- Nope.-  
- Te arrepentiste de liberar a Djeri.-  
- Ya lo hice.-  
Severus inhaló café hirviendo. Mientras tosía y escupía, Lucius lo miraba con   
paciencia.  
- Estás…- la voz de Snape se ahogó en su garganta. Lucius no parecía bromear. En   
realidad, tenía su cara de quién dice que no puedo domar un Nundu? la de quién   
dice que no puedo   
seducir a Sirius Black?. Esa cara suya, malvada, maldita, perversa.   
- Cómo…?- tosió.- Dónde…?-  
Lucius sonrió, y miró su reloj.  
- Al amanecer, en siete horas y treinta y ocho minutos. En tu habitación.-  
  
- Sev, voy a usar una Multijugos y un hechizo de Invisibilidad total. El   
palabrapoderosa Matar, el Geas, el Necromancy Handbook, y el Dementia. Y una   
generosa ración de Delusion   
Charms para cubrir todo.-  
- Fue bastante sencillo. tomé a un muggle como de la edad de Djeri, y le lancé   
el Geas obedecer que es parecido al imperio sin rastrojos copantes. Luego le   
lanzé el Dementia y   
encima la Invisibilidad Total, y encima un buen Delusional Charm para evitar que   
nadie detectase la cantidad de magia. O sea, nadie detectaba el Imperius, nadie   
detectaba que no era   
un Dementor y nadie lo veía, así que me lo llevé del brazo a ver a Djeri.-  
- Y?- a pesar de la calma de Lucius, Severus aún no lo podía creer. No hubiera   
pensado que un mago pudiera lanzar tanta magia. Ni tan hábilmente.  
- Pero Lucius, ningún muggle aguanta tanta magia encima… y si de todas formas,   
en Azkaban habrían detectado a dos seres vivos!-   
- ya sé que no aguantan. Reventó con el Dementia. Así que lo levanté como ghoul   
con la ayuda de tu librito de necromacia. Quedan casi semivivos: hay un hechizo   
muy …-  
- Lucius!- Severus no sabía si horrorizarse o reírse.  
- shh, viene lo mejor.- Lucius se veía tan satisfecho.- Llegamos a la celda, y   
usé un giratiempo dirigido al talismán que dejé en tu cama … no lo sacaste,   
supongo…-  
- No. Ni lo he visto. Dale.-  
- Lo fijé para el amanecer, y en cuanto Djeri se desvaneció, le di la multijugos   
al tipo y le quité la invisibilidad con el Geas.-  
- Entonces te atacó, siendo un ghoul?-  
- Sí, con la forma de Djeri. Entonces me puse a chillar, y cuando al fin me iba   
a matar y le lanzaron un Avada yo le lancé en silencio el Palabra Poderosa Matar   
que acaba con los   
mediomuertos. Ellos tenían un cadáver enloquecido por el Dementia y con poca   
magia, tal como querían a Djeri. asistí al funeral, y me vine.- acabó Lucius con   
su suave, perversa   
sonrisa.  
- Ajustaste el giratiempo…-  
- Mañana al amanecer.-  
Cuando Lucius acabó su relato, Severus lo miraba con la boca abierta. Lucius   
había trabajado tanto. Cuando, por lo que lo conocía, su mayor stress había sido   
decirle alguna vez a los elfos   
domésticos hagan eso y ese esfuerzo había hecho que hasta los muebles se   
desmayaran de la impresión.  
- Tuviste mucha suerte.-  
- Lo sé. Pero si todo fallaba, igual llevaba algo de veneno para Djeri y para   
mí. No lo iba a dejar volver allí.- su voz, que se había vuelto muy oscura, de   
pronto se alegró.- Claro, no   
pensaba llegar a eso. O si lo hacía, iba a ser en un colchoncito de cadáveres   
primero.-  
- Lucius, tuviste tanta suerte que si alguien se pierde en un bosque, es acosado   
sexualmente por una dríada en celo y luego se cae justo encima del tesoro de los   
Nibelungos aún puede   
llamarte suertudo a ti.- Severus ahora sí sonreía, aliviado. Lucius se sentó en   
el sillón, y le tocó la cara.  
- Te ves mejor sonriendo, sabes. Dejas de verte tan El mundo se postrará ante   
mí, hahaha.-  
- No me interesa el mundo. Que reviente, por lo que a mí respecta.- dijo Severus   
con suave desprecio, mientras la sonrisa desaparecía.- …y el sentimiento es   
mutuo.-  
- Sev…- Lucius movió la cabeza, y le acarició el pelo.  
Severus le apartó la mano.  
- Estás enojado por lo de anoche?- Lucius igual tenía una sonrisa tan perversa y   
satisfecha, pero Snape le echó una mirada seca bajo sus cejas alzadas.  
- Saca las manos. Si crees que me la haces tres veces, te sugiero que lo pienses   
de nuevo.-  
- Y si solo me pegas con el Daily Prophet y me dices que soy una mascota mala,   
mala?-  
- Oh, Lucius.-  
  
Diez de la mañana. Severus abrió los ojos lentamente y puteó. No había ido a la   
Mesa Alta a ver a sus alumnos, y se había quedado dormido otra vez con ropa   
sobre su cama, tras   
pasarse la noche bebiendo solo.   
Giró la cabeza, tratando de sacar las pesadas mantas de encima.  
Algo tibio…  
… que se movía?  
Snape se enderezó bruscamente, para hallarse dormido junto a Lucius lado a lado   
en su cama, y echado entre ellos, pálido y delgado como un espectro, acurrucado   
como un gatito,   
Djeri.  
Djeri despierto, dos enormes ojos dorados descoloridos mirándolo.  
Severus no podía hablar.  
- Sev?- susurró esa voz débil, pero cuya entonación recordaba bien. Y se apoyó   
en su pecho con total confianza, mientras Severus se deshacía en lágrimas de   
emoción. Djeri, Djeri mi   
amor…  
… bienvenido a casa.  
  
  
CAPÍTULO QUINCE.  
THE BEAUTIFUL.  
You thought you'd found a friend  
To take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand in return for grace  
It's a beautiful day   
  
Lucius estaba desnudo, risueño y jabonoso, y le lloraban los ojos, no sólo por   
el shampoo. La tina blanca empotrada en el piso de mármol verde oscuro de   
Severus era pequeña. Pero Lucius era esbelto y Djeri estaba esquelético. Además,   
no le importaba tenerlo bien apretado contra sí. La verdad, no había forma que   
no lo hubiera tenido bien apretado, aún si hubiera sido un jacuzzi XL. Y   
Severus, sentado junto a la tina, las mangas de su serio beatle verde negruzco   
arremangadas, lo ayudaba a bañar a un Djeri muy quieto, tratando con cuidado   
todas las manchas de piel rosada que había cubierto viejas heridas, gracias a la   
magia de Severus. Estaba lastimosamente flaco, los huesos de su cuerpo casi   
atravesando la piel, y su pelo que una vez había sido una jungla castaña ahora   
era rala y gris, aunque aún más larga que antes. Pero sus ojos, que habían   
parecido traslúcida agua sucia en la prisión, recuperaban su oro según como les   
diera la luz. No hablaba, pero no hacía falta. Sus ojos lo decían todo. Siempre   
habían hablado más claramente que su lengüita.   
Y sus ojos los reconocían.  
Lucius deslizó una esponja suave como un beso por su cuerpecito, para luego   
descartarla y disfrutar usando sus manos desnudas. Lo acarició, allí acurrucado   
entre sus piernas. Lo besó. Lloró en su nuca, sus brazos rodeándolo como si   
nunca más lo fueran a dejar ir. Y Djeri se dejaba hacer, un suspiro de   
satisfacción mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de Lucius.   
Severus se secó los ojos y le pasó un shampoo hecho en casa ( de qué sirve ser   
maestro de pociones si no?) que olía a miel, henna y sándalo. Lucius le echó   
una mirada.  
- Parece que estabas preparado. No sé si te acuerdas, pero es…-  
-… el que le hacía a Djeri. Lo he usado por veinte años.-  
- Ni una sorpresa que tengas el pelo así, entonces. Es para pelo seco, y el tuyo   
es más…-  
- ooh, cállate.- Severus aplicó el shampoo en el pelo de Djeri con increíble   
delicadeza, sus dedos masajeando el cuero cabelludo. Las manos de Djeri,   
sensibles y vulnerables sin uñas, ya que el hechizo podía reparar piel pero no   
hacer que las uñas le crecieran otra vez, ya que se las había arrancado arañando   
la piedra de Azkaban, subieron a cubrir las suyas.  
Aparte de una suave canción de cuna que Lucius gorjeaba para Djeri, el silencio   
era como el mar rodeando una isla solitaria. Estaban muy solos: ni un ruido en   
el castillo. La verdad, ni siquiera recordaban que este día era de lágrimas para   
todos.  
Y ellos eran tan felices.  
  
*canción: white reflection, Two Mix, Gundam Wing Soundtrack.*  
Desde la lejanía, la nieve trazaba un velo entre los ojos y la distancia. lejano   
y suave, era la ilusión de mirar a través de una protección, hi8los y puntos   
blancos flotando en lenta paz pura hasta la tierra ya completamente blanca. Sólo   
los troncos y ramas bajas de los arboles, sólo las personas moviéndose   
proyectaban alguna sombra en el paisaje blanco: cielo blanco, suelo blanco,   
nubes de blanco arremolinándose como si el cielo se desgajara. Como si las   
plumas de miles de ángeles cayeran como ofrendas desde el distante cielo para   
los niños muertos que enterraban ese día en el cementerio de Hogsmeade.  
Entre tumbas y ángeles de piedra brillantes en sus velos de hielo, los cinco   
Head Boys de Hogwarths estaban muy quietos como otros tantos ángeles de piedra.   
Sus capas oscuras flotaban en la suave brisa helada que permitía a los copos de   
nieve caer perfectos y brillantes en lentas espirales. Y más allá de ese velo,   
Dumbledore, pelo blanco y blanca barba al viento, despedía con ojos   
imposiblemente tristes, imposiblemente dulces y cálidos entre todo el frío a   
esos ángeles. Y una vez que las tumbas bajaron a la tierra oscura y tibia bajo   
la nieve, se volvió, un rayo de luz en la tarde luminosa, y miró a los Head   
Boys, alejados de todos los que se arremolinaban alrededor de las tumbas, en el   
borde de la colina cercana.   
Estaban lejos, pero no tanto como para no haber oído sus palabras sobre la vida   
y la muerte. y la esperanza.  
Ni tan lejos para no verlos alzar su varita en el gesto que le correspondía, ni   
para obedecer a su deber de Head Boys.  
Bill primero, el Gryffindor, sus lentes secos aunque sus ojos relucían de   
lágrimas contenidas. Ángel de piedad, su pelo rojo sangre contra el fondo   
blanco, alzó la mano, su manga negra aleteando en la brisa y casi cubriendo la   
mitad de su cara, y su varita emitió una brillante lluvia de chispas de color   
rojo y dorado, elevándose al cielo como un rayo sobre las tumbas. El valor.  
Luego Hugh, sus ojos aún ojerosos e hinchados, su mirada fija al frente mientras   
se mordía los labios, sus rizos aún más salvajes por la nieve derretida   
humedeciéndolos. Alzó la varita, y musitó con voz seca, controlada. Ojos aún   
llenos de dolor, y shock. Ángel de inocencia. Chispas oro y negras al cielo: la   
lealtad.  
Stephen, tranquilo al fondo, su larga capa abriéndose desde donde la abrochaba   
completamente como un joven sacerdote. Lentes claros, ojos agudos, su varita   
estallando con quieta, exacta fuerza: el ángel de justicia, azul y bronce   
cruzando el cielo blanco: la sabiduría.  
Y Al final Belial y Oliver, juntos y quietos, moviéndose como uno solo con sus   
varitas cruzadas. Oliver delgado y quieto, Belial apoyado en una lápida, su pelo   
tan plateado como el cielo que las chispas de verde y plata cruzaban. Angel de   
penitencia, ángel de venganza. La astucia.   
Un momento, los cinco con sus varitas alzadas. Las bajaron al mismo tiempo,   
mientras Dumbledore dejaba que su varita cantase como un fénix.  
Y adiós.  
  
No hubo ni una palabra en el triste camino de vuelta a Hogwarths por los campos   
cubiertos de nieve, ni una mientras algo separados del resto caminaban solos,   
sus capas negras flameando, cada uno perfectamente arreglado, cada uno pálido   
como un fantasma, los ojos llenos de pena. Pena mezclada con rabia, penas   
mezclada con determinación, pena llena de incomprensión, pena llena de   
compasión, o sólo pena. No se tocaban mientras avanzaban, pero sí venían muy   
cerca. Y no fue hasta que llegaron a la sala de los Head Boys, y Hugh tiró su   
capa negra sobre una silla, Bill se apoyó en la mesa como si las piernas ya no   
lo sostuvieran, Stephen se sentó y muy despacio se quitó los lentes y se echó el   
pelo atrás, Oliver se dejó caer en un sillón y recogió los pies como un niño, y   
Belial se dejó caer a su lado con cuidado por sus vértebras nuevas pero con   
cansancio en cada una de sus graciosas líneas, su manga inconspicuamente   
apoyándose en la de Oliver.  
Pasó un rato antes de que nadie dijera nada. Hasta que muy lentamente, Hugh se   
volvió, y vio que Oliver lo miraba fijamente. Stephen lo observaba, pero los   
ojos de Oliver, ya de por sí aguzados y negros parecían pozos sin fondo.  
- No puedo creer que no sólo no te hayan expulsado, sino que te hayan dejado   
seguir siendo Head Boy.- dijo Stephen sin animosidad, con simple curiosidad   
algo sarcástica. Oliver parecía sólo necesitar volver a sentir sus pies medio   
congelados para lanzarse sobre Hugh, pero Bill alzó una mano, y Belial, casi en   
el mismo momento le puso una mano en el brazo a Oliver.  
- Si Dumbledore lo ha ratificado, punto. Y se acabó la discusión.- dijo Bill con   
una voz más áspera de lo normal. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran suaves mirando a   
Oliver. Cualquier cosa que haya pasado entre Belial y Hugh, lo arreglan afuera   
entre ellos, s o l o s . – acabó con una sugerencia velada. Belial pareció   
asentir, pero Hugh no miraba a nadie, sino que tenía la cabeza baja, sus codos   
en las rodillas.   
No que el ambiente nunca hubiera sido ninguna maravilla en esa sala, pero ahora   
era positivamente desastroso. Belial parecía a mil años luz, excepto cuando   
miraba a Oliver. Bill parecía triste pero determinado. Stephen los miraba todos   
como insectos bajo su microscopio. Oliver parecía a duras penas contener su ira,   
una ira más temible e irrazonable que si se hubiera parado y lo hubiera   
golpeado. Una ira que de alguna forma no era masculina, sino esa ira inquietante   
algo femenina.  
Cuando la sesión terminó, fue un descanso para todos. No hubieron adioses ni   
recordatorios de horas de estudio esa vez: cada uno se largó, hasta que sólo   
Belial y Oliver quedaron, cerrando, como era su deber esta vez.  
Belial estaba acomodando la última silla a patadas mientras Oliver ponía en   
orden el papeleo. La alta ventana por las que les daba toda la luz estaba   
cerrada, pero las cortinas corridas, y el fondo blanco enmarcado por oscuras   
cortinas que hoy eran de un gris pizarra era el marco perfecto para Oliver,   
inclinado allí, su pelo negro recto y liso cayéndole en los hombros mientras con   
ojos algo distraídos arreglaba los archivos. Su frágil cuerpo era casi visible   
en su túnica la túnica lisa y sencilla que llevaba bajo la capa ese día. Y su   
piel de oliva, aunque pálida, sonrojada por la rabia, era bella y pura contra el   
cielo.  
Belial no sabía que las sombras en las que estaba de pie lo hacían bello como un   
a gema de plata en terciopelo negro. Muy despacio, con sus pies de gato, caminó   
hasta situarse tras Oliver y lo abrazó estrechamente. Oliver se enderezó y dejó   
su cabeza reposar en el hombro de Belial, un suspiro pero no una sonrisa en sus   
rasgos.   
- Oliver…- susurró despacio, su aliento tan caliente en su oído.  
- Porqué lo perdonaste? Lo podrías hacer echar.- susurró Oliver de regreso, su   
voz amarga, vengativa. Belial movió la cabeza despacio, y le levantó el pelo, a   
lo que Oliver respondió respirando fuerte.  
- No tiene importancia- dijo simplemente antes de besarle, succionarle la nuca   
con labios húmedos y calientes. Oliver cerró los ojos, y el pelo le cubrió la   
cara, cascada de tinta negra y brillante.   
- Es importante para mí, mon amour. La vie tuya e non petit importancia for moi,   
mon petit demon-  
Belial lo rodeó con sus brazos más fuerte, besándolo abrasiva, apasionadamente   
en el cuello, los hombros, el pelo… la voz de Oliver abandonando su tono usual   
para volverse grave francés lo había enloquecido siempre. Pero Oliver seguía   
muy quieto, y sus manos despacio cubrieron las de Oliver en un gesto diseñando   
para calmarlo.  
- Belial, dime porqué, por favor, mon petit chien.-  
- Chien? Eso es lo que piensas de mí? Ya veo… quieres que me decida entre   
lamerte entero, morderte o ponerme a ladrar?-  
- Mientras te decides, y yo decido cómo responderte, no quieres contarme bien   
porqué no…?-  
- Responderme? Qué vas a hacer, vas a correr en círculos gritando "Oh mi Dios,   
voy a ser cepillado?"-  
Oliver no rió.   
Belial se detuvo. Luego suspiró, y lo dejó.  
- No quieres?-  
- No sí no me dices todo. Cómo pueden perdonar a Hugh? Cómo puedes tú…?-  
- Oliver… me quieres?-  
- plus sans mon vie.-  
- Entonces?-  
Oliver movió la cabeza, cansado. El sol se ocultaba.  
- Mañana…-  
  
Sueño de amor. Franz Liszt. Número 3. Despacio como aceite de menta fresco en   
una quemadura, suave y dulce como té muy azucarado en una tarde de lluvia. Y   
afuera llovía, esa tarde triste, llevándose la nieve y la inocencia en hilos de   
barro sucio.  
Stephen levantó la vista, pero n dejó de tocar cuando Oliver se sentó a su lado,   
envuelto en un chal. Era una tarde solitaria. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban   
encerrados en sus Casas, tristes. Casi nadie vagaba por el castillo, y había   
cruzado tantos pasillos sin ver nadie hasta oír la música. Solo. Aún más en   
las circunstancias.   
Stephen tocaba con calma segura y acariciante. Se había quitado los lentes, y   
tocaba de memoria, sus dedos suaves acariciando las teclas con los ojos semi   
cerrados, lejanos. Le sonrió a Oliver, una sonrisa suave y amable que Oliver   
casi no le conocía mientras insistía en la parte más nerviosa de la canción.   
Oliver sintió una sonrisa surgir, un rayo de sol de verano despertándolo   
mientras abría los ojos una mañana en paz: ése era el sentimiento. Perdido entre   
sueños.   
Stephen lo miró, sus ojos azules conocedores y claros, y amables…  
- Cómo estás?- preguntó con tranquila gentileza. Oliver suspiró, y se apoyó en   
el piano, su pálida piel contra la madera negra y lacada, no tan brillante como   
su pelo. Stephen seguía tocando, su rostro concentrado y sonriente, relajado   
como nunca lo había visto. Bajo sus manos, Oliver sentía el piano vibrando bajo   
las expertas manos de Stephen, pulsando como un ser vivo, y cerró los ojos para   
sentirlo mejor. Dulce, dulce. Confortante.  
Le sonrió.   
Stephen acababa su canción, los dedos en las teclas, sus ojos en los ojos   
inolvidables de Oliver.  
- Estuvo…- Oliver se alzó cuando la última vibración se desvaneció.-   
…bellísimo.-  
- Gracias.- Stephen se paró del banquito, y cogió la capa. –Ayuda para cuando me   
siento nervioso.-  
Stephen? Nervioso? No hay que ser humano para eso, detestable águila sobrada?  
- No sabía que tocabas. Dónde aprendiste…?-  
- Solo. No es muy difícil si te gustan las matemáticas, no hay mucha   
diferencia…-   
Oliver se echó a reír. Stephen, que al parecer hablaba en serio, se suavizó con   
una sonrisa mientras bajaban por una pequeña escalera, adjunta a salas poco   
usadas. Las salas de música, aunque hechizadas para apagar el ruido, estaban   
algo lejos del resto. Y mientras bajaban por la escalera en espiral hacia los   
primeros pisos, los dos disfrutaban su compañía.  
Pasos. Un silencio. Stephen se asomó a ver quién era, y se sorprendió al ver a   
un hombre mayor, obviamente un apoderado, cruzando la escalera del primer piso   
para ir hacia la puerta del fondo del tercer piso.  
- Debe estar perdido.- Oliver, siempre gentil, inclinado junto a él en el   
pasamanos, se apresuró a bajar la escalera.- Crees que sea el padre de alguno de   
los chicos que…?-  
Su voz se cortó. El pie de la escalera, las ventanas de todos los pasillo   
emitían la luz enrojecida del atardecer de pleno invierno en largas lenguas de   
fuego. Nathan, a la luz del atardecer, casi traslúcido, de pie al final de la   
escalera, quieto en su viejo uniforme, sin parpadear jamás. Tenía los ojos   
llenos de odio, llenos de miedo. Oliver se paró en seco, pero Stephen corrió   
escaleras abajo, su capa flameando.  
- Nathan? Dónde?!- gritó. Nathan alzó su brazo inmaterial y apuntó en la   
dirección de un pasillo sin salida, que acababa en un pequeño y en desuso baño   
de niñas. Stephen se lanzó como un águila tras la presa en el pasillo, con   
Oliver detrás muy desconcertado al ver al hombre de la capa entrar a ese pequeño   
baño.  
- Señor! No es por…- el hombre se volvió, y oyó a Stephen respirar hondo. Y   
Oliver, súbitamente, sintió una punzada.  
Conocía a ese hombre.  
De algún lado que no podía recordar, le venía esa cara. Pálida como un fantasma,   
ojos oscuros como la rabia, un gesto quieto y semejante a un páramo en la   
tormenta.   
Ojos que lo miraban, y lo odiaban.  
El hombre se quedó desconcertado mirándolos un momento. Una sombra negra flotaba   
junto a él, con la forma de un murciélago. Y cuando Oliver la vio, dejó escapar   
un grito.  
La sombra de mis pesadillas. Sangre y colmillos y hambre de mi carne.  
El hombre se metió a ese diminuto baño. Cuando Stephen se lanzó contra la puerta   
con todo su cuerpo y trató de derribarla, Oliver aún estaba paralizado de miedo.  
Stephen finalmente la derribó con un hechizo que Oliver no conocía. Y cuando al   
fin entraron a ese baño, oscuro, el piso mojado, los espejos sucios, no había   
nadie.  
Stephen, frustrado, golpeó la pared el piso, con ira. Oliver, que no entendía   
nada, sólo lo miraba.   
- Stephen…-  
El orgulloso Head Boy de Ravenclaw se quedó allí un momento apoyado en la pared   
húmeda de ese baño que había golpeado con los puños, sus ojos furiosos y azules   
chispeando tras los lentes.  
- No preguntes, Oliver.- dijo con súbita ira Stephen.- Porque no es maldito   
asunto tuyo…-  
- Sí lo es!- gritó Oliver, la túnica arremolinándosele en las piernas al girar   
de pronto irritado.- Nadie me va a decir al fin qué pasa? Creen que soy idiota?!   
He visto esa sombra! Y sé que he visto a ese hombre antes! Stephen…!-  
La paz del Sueño de Amor de Listz ida, y otra vez arrogante, eléctrico, exacto,   
Stephen se giró y lo dejó hablando solo. Oliver quedó parado junto a la puerta,   
mirándolo irse. Y luego, con un gesto muy masculino en su cuerpo de jovencita,   
estampó uno de sus pequeños puños de dedos largos en el espejo, cortándose los   
nudillos cruelmente.  
Sangre en el espejo.  
Un suspiro, y Oliver alzó la vista pata ver a Nathan en la puerta, apuntando a   
su espalda.  
Oliver se ahogó en la mitad de una inspiración, el aire dentro de sus pulmones   
frío de pronto, sus ojos agrandándose en el espejo que no reflejaba nada,   
sabiendo que esa sombra negra estaba justo tras él.  
Un segundo, sin aliento, transpiración helada, metal y miedo y pánico otra vez.   
Oliver trató de gritar, pero ni siquiera pudo gemir cuando algo fuerte e   
imparable lo aprisionó contra el espejo roto, cortándose la mejilla contra los   
vidrios.  
No.  
Y Nathan miraba.  
Mío, siempre.  
Gotitas de sangre en las baldosas entre sus pies que ya no tocaban el suelo. Y   
un jadeo aterrorizado. Oliver abrió la boca, los labios llenos de sangre por las   
cortaduras de los cristales cuando esa misma mano lo obligó inclinarse sobre la   
porcelana dura y rígida de un lavatorio, cuando con ojos dilatados vio su propia   
espalda blanca desnudada en el espejo en a que la sangre florecía.  
No, por favor…Belial, Bill….alguien…  
Nathan, intangible, ojos dilatados y perdidos, sonreía.  
  
CHANGE AROUND THE WORDS THAT YOU SAY, TO SUIT ME FINE.   
MAKE THEM MINE...   
LISTEN TO THE VOICE OF YOUR HEAD,   
IT MAKES NO SENSE,   
TAKE A REST...   
  
I'M ADDICTED..  
*****************  
FIN DE LA TERCERA PARTE.  
Trasmisiones del Fox Channel:  
Foxnotes: Si, ya sé, cómo apesto. Pero después de los reviews que me han llegado, no es que esté   
haciendo fan service, es que ustedes son muy listas y ya me tienes cachada adónde voy ;_; Un poquito de   
limón no mata a nadie y si la vida me da limones pues no le pediré nada mejor. (risa perversa) así que aquí   
van unos poquitos comentarios:  
* Sobre el fic: Sus reviews de veras me animan! Cuando estoy a punto de mandar a Sevvy y compañía a la   
cresta porque no hacen lo que yo quiero, saco sus reviews y las vuelvo a leer! Y la verdad, entonces agarro   
el látigo, la silla, y los mando a sus jaulas. Jujuju. Un millón de gracias a todos, de veras!: N Snape- ya   
sabes más sobre Stephen- Nyaar- Estrella lejana si es mía, soy loca fan de Kenshin y Cia, es mi serie   
favorita, y la música de los Ovas y del Let It Burn me ha ayudado mucho aquí, en particular " Her Most   
Beautiful Smile" para Oliver, y el " Justice" para Sevvy... Nuitari- Voy a hacer un apuntito para toda la familia   
Malfoy... sí, pobre Djeri, él que amaba el sol, pero yo no lo encerré, fue la Rowling... vade retro, Jean Paul,   
ese %&/(&$ de Azrael merece que Dick Grayson le parta su canonizado hocico...Tam- Te gusta sufrir, no?   
Ya va mas... qué come esta niña, sí, Stephen es baby de Stefan...Lina Saotome- Gracias por seguirme tan   
fielmente, Belial es malo, pero Draco es peor...Bill es más cercano a Ralph Stanish (alguien lo recuerda?)   
pero sí, es solitario como Sevvy y tiene que controlar al polvorita de Hugh... Si, mujer, Oliver es médium,   
he allí la madre del cordero de sus pesadillas. Amo tus reviews! Usako- tu frase me hace levantarme por las   
mañanas a tipear, angel. Sakura-Corazon- Todo el mundo ama esa escena y yo pense que me iban a pegar   
por cebollera...espero que la música lo haya salvado...Me emociona que te guste cómo escribo, aunque   
nunca me he considerado escritora ( esos son Chesterton, o Lovecraft, que pueden describirte cómo   
alguien se toma su té con interés: yo me meto en el saco de la Rowling - presumida yo- Conan Doyle y B   
Wood, que cuentan historias interesantes en sí) me alegro que mi yaoi te agrade. Tomoyo-Llegaste justo a   
tiempo. Otra con bola de cristal. No te preocupes, que Sevvy y Lucius tendrán más que comunicación. (   
juju)En cuanto al largo... SDI fueron 3 partes de diez capítulos de alrededor de 2000 palabras cada uno...   
SWM van dos partes de cinco capítulos de 3000 palabras cada uno... yo calculo unos dos más más un   
epílogo, les parece bien?  
Y por supuesto, besos a mi adorada Sol y Cía, que me hace seguir cuando creo que no doy más…  
Besitos.  
Luego va un bonusito sobre los Malfoy. Si bien estoy trabajando en un fic para mi amadísima Kagetai ( la   
tropa sombra, un grupo de mail-rol-fics sobre un grupo de espadachines, ninjas, ex Shinsens, y espías que   
trabajan en plena era Meiji para Saitou Hajime y su esposa, la dulce Tokio-sama) este fic está en primer   
lugar en mis pensamientos. Pero necesito un beta para esto! Eiji donde estás!?  
EDITORIAL:  
**********  
* Sobre el 11 de Septiembre: No tengo palabras. Aunque cualquiera que lea cómo defiendo a los   
mortífagos pensará que estoy de acuerdo, pero el terrorismo me horroriza, más aún cuando es tan criminal   
como lo fue ése. Estoy impresionada por el horror, el valor, la maldad y el espíritu de todo aquello, por la   
ceremonia, por esa enorme nube de polvo… estoy de acuerdo que el bombardeo de Hiroshima y Nagasaki   
fue una de las pocas cosas comparables, pero no lloro por Estados Unidos y su pastel de manzana, sino por   
la gente que allí se volatilizó, sufrió, lloró, quedó atrapada, se lanzó al vacío… voy a dejar que Severus   
reflexione por mí, lo hace mejor. Pero si pudiera cambiar mi posición con el primer niño, el primer   
abuelito, la mamá o el hermanito de alguien, por favor créame, me cambiaría gustosa para devolverle a su   
ser querido. Solo espero que allí planten un jardín, o creen un edificio de ayuda ( aunque Dios yo no   
podría trabajar allí, preguntándome qué estoy pisando, qué espíritus me rondan!) para dar un mensaje de   
esperanza y de amor a la gente que sufre. Si pudiera abrazarlos a todos, terroristas incluidos. Tienen que   
haber estado muy locos, muy llenos de odio. Y oro porque Dios tenga compasión de ellos, el suyo o el   
nuestro o el que sea. Siento mucha pena por ellos. Pero más por sus víctimas.   
* Sobre TV: Estoy medio loquita por Michael Rosembaum. Pero la serie que me tiene enganchadísima es   
Boston Public. Es Mu buena! En serio! Y ese pobre director negro es un héroe. Aunque el pobre y   
contenido sub principal es tan snápico. Pobrecito! Ese sería un tipo para mi gusto. Aunque no sea muy   
guapo y esté viejito. Maw. Y cada vez que veo el aviso de Romeo +Juliet me convenzo que L Di Caprio   
tiene al menos el hociquín de Belial. Esa cara entre tibia y aproblemada es… no se puede ser tan rico.   
Aunque prefiera a Keanu Reeves para babear. Maw. Y han visto a Macauly Culkin de grande? ése si tiene   
unos ojos enormes. Alguien, casting? Alguien vio a Lucius en el casting de la movie de la Cámara Secreta?   
madre de Dios. Y yo que pensaba que no sería mino. Es un Allen Schezar envejecido con cara de piedra.   
No podría pedir nada mejor.   
Besos, Foxy.  
CAPÍTULO ONCE.  
THE HOPE: La esperanza  
I'll be your hope,  
I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..  
Seré tu esperanza, seré tu amor y todo lo que necesites, te amo más con cada aliento locamente,   
sinceramente profundamente lo hago... De Truly Madly Deeply, la canción de Savage Garden. Adoro la   
película, en particular la escena del baño, de ese regalón Alan Rickman como un león viejo y enamorado…   
Es para Bill, pero también para Lucius…  
  
La poción Multijugos: Estrella de los libros 2 y 4, es una poción muy complicada y con muy mal aspecto,   
que se usa para transformarse en el duplicado de alguien por alrededor de una hora, y se requiere " algo de   
aquel en quien desees con vertirte) normalemente, un pelo.   
  
CAPÍTULO DOCE.  
THE CHAINS; las cadenas.  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison, you can't break free.  
Me prometiste el cielo y me pusiste a atravesar el infierno. cadenas de amor que me tienen sujeto: cuando   
la pasión es una prisión no te puedes liberal… sexy, risueño, encantador Bon Jovi en "You Give Love a Bad   
Name", el tema ideal para Lucius y Belial, aunque también para nuestro finitooo Sevvy.   
CAPÍTULO TRECE.  
THE FLY: El Vuelo. ( no, no "las moscas")  
…To anywhre I please.  
I want to get away  
I want to fly away, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
…Adonde se me antoje: quiero escaparme, quiero volar lejos. Lenny Kravitz's Fly Away. Muy sexy ( la   
canción). Abajo está completa.  
Kyle Minogue Can't Get You Out Of My Head… No puedo sacarte de Mi Cabeza. La verdad, mientras leía   
la cartita que me mandó Lina Saotome era eso lo que sonaba, así que se me quedó pegado… muy Belial. Y   
el Praise you de Fatboy Slim ya había salido, eso sí es muy Belial.   
I wish that I could fly   
Into the sky  
So very High  
Just like a dragonfly   
I'd fly above the trees  
Over the seas  
…In all degrees To Anywhere I Please  
Quisiera poder volar hacia el cielo, tan alto, igual que una libélula.  
Volaría sobre los árboles, sobre los mares, en todos los ángulos… adonde se me antojara.  
Oh, I want to get away…  
I want to fly away  
Yeah yeah yeah- oh yes!  
Let's go and see the stars  
the Milky way and Even Mars  
Where it could just be ours  
Let's fade into the sun  
Let your spirit fly  
Where we are one  
Just for a little fun  
Oh, Oh, Oh yeah  
Oh, quiero escaparme lejos, quiero volar lejos.  
Vamos a ver las estrellas, la vía láctea y hasta Marte, donde sólo estemos nosotros… desvanezcámonos en   
el sol, deja tu espíritu volar adonde seamos uno, sólo por divertirnos…  
Airelle Vilka y Caitlin Tyler: famosas auroras de dos grandiosos fics, la saga " Wishes" y "Kavaleria Nox", y   
the Slytherin Rising, respectivamente. Ambas mujeres de cuidado, divertidas y poderosas. Es mi humilde   
homenaje a ambas.  
CAPÍTULO CATORCE.  
THE DEEP.( Lo profundo)  
Isn't an ocean so deep  
A mountain so high it can keep  
Keep me away, away from his love.  
No hay un océano tan profundo, o una montaña tan alta que me pueda mantener lejos, lejos de su amor…   
la verdad lo pesqué en Sister Act ( Cambio de Hábito) aunque sé que es un cover… muy divertida. Es para   
Djeri, por supuesto.  
CAPÍTULO QUINCE.  
THE BEAUTIFUL.(la belleza)  
You thought you'd found a friend  
to take you out of this place  
someone you could lend a hand in return for grace  
it's a beautiful day   
Pensaste que habías hallado un amigo que te sacara de este lugar, alguien a quien le pudieras dar una mano   
para volver a su estado de gracia… es un bello día… en serio dice eso!… aunque este tema lo tengo para   
mi ficcito de Smallville fue leerme la letra y decidir que era Djeri… es de U2, de paso, "Bello Día".  
El Sueño de Amoe de Listz: No es bello?  
  
CHANGE AROUND THE WORDS THAT YOU SAY, TO SUIT ME FINE.   
MAKE THEM MINE...   
LISTEN TO THE VOICE OF YOUR HEAD,   
IT MAKES NO SENSE,   
TAKE A REST...   
I'M ADDICTED..  
De Cruel Intentions ( otra vez) Addictive. Arregla las palabras que dices, para que me queden bien, y las haga mías… escucha esa voz en tu cabeza que no tiene   
sentido, asi que descansa… estoy adicto…. Mordaunt esta cueeeerdo, no?.  
Próxiko capítulo: acción, amor, y secretos revelados. Y el destino final de Djeri.  
Sorry pod la delay. Pero es que entre los lios con el ff.net y encima leerme el etrnamente largo y eternamente bueno Trouble in Paradise ( la secuela me apestó) y   
preparar el final para el juego de rol de Harry que estoy mastereando, y dar prubas de hemato, y fic para la kagetai… disertar… tipear mis informe… aaayy.  
Abrazos, the Fox. 


	4. The Brave

SPIRITS DREAM INSIDE II:  
S E C R E T W I T H M E.  
by The Fox  
DISCLAIMER: Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Hogwarths y Voldemort es todo de la talentosa y ahora muy rubia Jk Rowling. Yo también estaré rubia pronto, ojalá no se me oxigenen las ideas.   
WARNING: Mucho, MUCHO, MUUUCCHOOO Slash-yaoi como quieran decirle, VARONES AMANDO VARONES. VARONES DESESPERADOS POR AMAR VARONES. Se entendió? Ok. Es una historia de amor, traición y de horror. Sucede que los protas son todos varones. Oops. Y para ser franca, si condenamos el amor y aplaudimos el odio, este mundo está mucho más enfermo que yo. insertar aplauso * reverencia *  
  
Una vez hubo una historia de amor que se volvió pesadilla.  
Una historia de amor que fue más fuerte que el horror, la muerte, y la locura.  
Y a pesar de los años transcurridos, alguien aún vela, y piensa.  
Esta es la historia de cuatro adolescentes a punto de volverse hombres, y de pagar deudas que se escriben con sangre, lágrimas, y magia.  
Y de cómo puedes perdonar, pero nunca olvidar.  
  
CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS.  
THE SLAVE  
I'm a slave for you.   
I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you.   
I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.  
  
- Has visto a Oliver?-   
- Ustedes dos se la pasan persiguiéndose? Porqué mejor no se ponen una cadenita?- la respuesta no era en absoluto típicamente Bill, pero en cuanto cerró su libro en la biblioteca esa   
noche se volvió al agitado Belial y su voz cambió.- No sabes dónde está? Chequeaste la enfermería, la Torre de Astronomía y el Invernadero Cinco?-  
- Sí... cómo corno sabes que Oliver tiene un crisantemo hindú en ese invernadero, Weasley?-  
- Le preguntaste a Snape?-  
- No.-  
- Porqué corno no?- Bill era definitivamente muy poco él cuando se quitó los lentes y le echó una mirada irritada a Belial.   
- Porque Snape no abre la puerta.- respondió Stephen. Tiró sus lentes en la mesa, y se frotó los ojos. Tenía casi todo el pelo fuera de su coleta, y parecía tan desordenado que los otros   
dos cruzaron una mirada.  
Eran casi las once de la noche, y la biblioteca debería haber estado cerrada, pero una de las cosas buenas de ser Head Boy era la   
cantidad de reglas que no se aplicaban a tí. Stephen se echó en la silla, y sin pedir permiso se bebió el té de Bill, azucarado hasta que   
era miel.  
- El viejo de mierda se viró? Justo lo que me hacía falta.- Belial se sentó al otro lado de la mesita de tres patas donde Bill intentaba leer   
sin éxito.  
- Quizá sólo se fue a dormir temprano.- suspiró Belial.  
- Snape? Ese murciélago? Permíteme que lo dude. Me lo he tropezado dando vueltas por el castillo a las tres de la mañana sin   
arrugarse. -  
- Qué hacías a esa hora, Weasley?-  
- mangoneaba comida de las cocinas, obviamente.- Bill esbozó una diminuta sonrisa. Pero miraba fijamente a Belial, y aunque éste al   
comienzo lo ignoraba, luego le respondió la mirada con el Reflector Malfoy.  
- Me gustaría saber qué tanto me miras, Weasley. Es cierto que soy admirable, pero no soy nada que puedas pagar, pobretón.-  
Bill se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirándolo con descaro.  
- Qué *miras? *- gruñó al final Belial, delicioso tigre plateado arqueado sobre la mesa. Stephen, como siempre, miraba con el interés   
de científico en la cara.  
- No sé cómo puedes jugar así con Oliver, Belial. Oliver es muy gentil y amable, y lo haces quererte, mientras le destrozas el corazón a   
Hugh. Para qué lo buscas? Deja a Oliver en paz!-  
Las cejas de Belial se elevaron, y sonrió con desprecio.- He allí la madre del cordero. Quieres a Oliver para ti, entonces. Ya me   
parecía.-  
- No he dicho eso. He dicho que no quiero verlo sufrir.-  
- No es tu asunto, Weasley.-  
- Y si te digo que sí lo quiero para mí, qué?- Súbita llama en los amables ojos celestes de Bill. Los dos se enfrentaron, rojo y plata.   
Belial era todo orgullo, su torso inclinado hacia Bill, apoyado en las manos en la mesa, sus ojos fríos como metal bajo su flequillo   
brillante, y Bill era todo calmo desafío, ojos llameantes, sentado allí con aparente razón.  
- Me permiten que les recuerde que si se cayó al lago, en este minuto es del calamar?- dijo Stephen por encima del Arithmancer's   
Weekly que estaba leyendo.  
Los dos lo miraron con la misma cara de odio. Stephen se guardó la revista, y se fue.  
  
A las tres de la mañana, Oliver aún no aparecía, y Belial se paseaba como tigre enjaulado en su pieza. Se había topado con un irritado   
Mattew Montgomery que les informó que el profesor Snape había pedido vacaciones, por lo que él estaba a cargo ahora de la Casa de   
Slytherin, y no, punto, NO, lo iba a dejar andar dando vueltas por ahí a medianoche, Head Boy o no. Así que Belial, con la luz   
encendida y aún vestido, se paseaba en la habitación helada, un sweater color verde oliva de Oliver que le quedaba pequeño encima.  
La puerta se abrió y una mano le apagó la luz. La luna, brillante, se reflejaba afuera en los campos cubiertos de nieve al nivel de la   
ventana, iluminando la pieza con el reflejo del hielo. Belial enderezó la cabeza, y se relajó y se enfureció a la vez al ver la silueta   
esbelta y flexible de Oliver, su pelo desordenado, en el umbral.  
- Dónde estabas? Estaba preocupado!- exclamó, avanzando hacia él en dos zancadas. Oliver sólo entró, al parecer inmune al frío, se   
quitó su túnica larga de cuero suave por la cabeza, luego los botines forrados que traía con los cordones desabrochados, y volvió al   
Belial irritado que lo increpaba con las manos en las caderas.  
Belial abrió los ojos de par en par cuando Oliver le echó los brazos al cuello, se empinó, y lo besó con tantas ganas y tanta hambre   
que tuvo que patalear para evitar que se cayeran al piso y cayeran en la cama en cambio. Oliver le quedó encima, sin soltarlo,   
ondulando hasta que se acomodaron en la colcha, sin dejarlo respirar. El primer pensamiento de Belial fue un no creas que con unos   
besitos te voy a perdonar el mal rato, mmm, si, asi, mmm, no, me vas a escuchar, oh, si, asi mi angel, sigue, no me dejes... te voy a   
putear, me vas a oir, dónde aprendiste a besar así, más, oh sigue, amo tu lengüta, tan dulce mi amor, comiste mentitas... no, es   
toronjil, mmm, creo que te puedo putear mañana... tramposo de mierda, ahora estamos cariñosos, no, hmmm...  
Oliver no le dejaba la boca hasta que Belial hizo un esfuerzo y los hizo rodar para quedarle encima en la penumbra blanca, besándolo   
con todo su corazón. Oliver estaba suave y blando, y no le soltaba el cuello.  
- Oliver.,..- susurró.- Oliver, quieres...-  
Oliver se enderezó, y le tironeó la camisa con intenciones claras de rajársela si no se le quitaba, y se la quitaba ya. Belial dejó que una   
sonrisa brillante le iluminase la cara mientras se la quitaba con sweater y todo con todo el apuro debido, para ver a Oliver abrir la cama   
con lentitud. Y mirarlo, con ojos brillantes y dulces. Belial se le fue encima, y se quitaron la ropa mutuamente, con ternura y hambre,   
los dos temblando con violencia, mitad de emoción, mitad por el poderoso frío que les volvía la piel en miles de sensitivos puntos   
erguidos. Tanto frío, tanta desesperación por juntarse. Oliver era dulce y Belial era dulce, y los dos se mezclaron como leche y agua   
fresca, envolviéndose el uno al otro bajo la montaña de mantas, sin dejar de besarse, sin dejar que sus lenguas cálidas se separaran, la   
humedad tibia su secreto. Sus ropas arrugadas alrededor de la cama, los dos ocultos en las tibias profundidades del lecho, se besaban,   
y se abrazaban con la prisa de los inocentes y la lentitud de los hedonistas. Luego, Belial le rodeó las caderas, y con un ansioso   
movimiento de Oliver, su carne erguida, enrojecida, sensible e inflamada entró en contacto, entre sus blandas, adolescentes pancitas,   
sus muslos fuertes y jóvenes. Oliver, la cabeza en la almohada, la echó atrás, un gemido en su garganta: Belial, casi tendido sobre él,   
lo aferró con fuerza con un jadeo, sus huesos pélvicos tocándose mientras los dos se agitaban y se empujaban con entusiasmo de   
novicios. El placer recorriéndolos era tan nuevo y puro como un trago de whisky helado en una garganta roja y virgen. Es cien veces   
mejor que nada que pudiera hacerme a mí mismo, pensó Belial. Es un sueño. Oliver tenía los ojos cerrados, increíblemente bello,   
pálido y soñador, su rostro desnudo y abierto para mostrar sus emociones a Belial, a su refugio. A Belial se le humedecieron los ojos   
mientras se abrazaban, una felicidad cálida e imposible expandiéndosele desde el corazón hasta llenarlo por completo. Como una luz   
violenta, y tanto frío afuera. Y tanta belleza. Belial gimió, echó la cabeza atrás, ansiando liberarse, y a la vez ansiando que nunca   
terminase.   
Oliver lo presionó, primero, y luego lo empujó hasta que se halló de espaldas de nuevo en las blancas sábanas. Se quedó allí, la mirada   
de Oliver en su cuerpo una caricia, la sonrisa de Belial bajo su escrutinio satisfecha y emocionada. Oliver se inclinó sobre él y el sólo   
roce de su melena sedosa y negra sobre su pecho lo hizo aspirar el aire bruscamente, para luego medio gemir, medio gritar cuando   
Oliver atacó su oído con besos húmedos, hasta succionarle la nuca. Belial arañó la colcha, incapaz de hablar: pero sabía que Oliver   
sabía. Y sin embargo, abrió los ojos sobresaltado cuando sintió las manos afiladas de Oliver, tan dulces, tan seguras y firmes   
acariciándole la espalda, los muslos, hasta dejarlo boca abajo en la almohada, y luego separarle las piernas con firmeza.   
Quién eres tú, y que has hecho con mi tímido Oliver? pensó Belial, sorprendido y encantado. No se esperaba los besos ardientes que le   
llovieron en la espalda, la caricia de ese pelo siguiendo despacio el camino de sus nervios, la calma con la que jugaron con su última   
vértebra hasta que sintió que se iba a poner a chillar como un ternero degollado. Debería haber lanzado un * insonorus * Oh bueno.   
Besos en su nuca otra vez, lentos, mientras dedos que conocía y amaba buscaban dentro suyo. Belial se estremeció buscando cordura   
para poder detener ese momento en su mente, el momento en el que Oliver lo reclamaba, pero su cabeza estaba llena con el sonido de   
su sangre haciendo olas, encrespándose como el mar en una tormenta.   
- O-oliver...- jadeó, sus manos crispadas en la almohada. Sollozó, súbito y tembloroso, mientras la mano de Oliver encontraba un   
ritmo suave y acariciante entre sus nalgas temblorosas, una y otra vez, llegando tan adentro como podía sin dolor, sin más que la   
sensación de distensión aflojándose en su interior a cada entrada. Belial abrió las piernas más, se apoyó en las rodillas, y jadeó, su boca   
abierta llena con la almohada blanca mientras le temblaban las piernas. Y luego estaba de espaldas, y Oliver lo besaba otra vez, sus   
dedos quietos dentro suyo, sin dejarlo. Belial le echó los brazos al cuello y casi devoró su boca, ansiando gritarle entre besos que lo   
dejase, que quería amarlo él, que no lo dejase, que era suyo, que lo dejase, que se iba a morir de placer, que no lo dejase porque se   
moriría de pena. Oliver le echó los brazos alrededor de la cintura, y le besó y acarició los flancos, las costillas, toda la sedosa piel que   
cubría su estómago, y Belial no pudo menos que sollozar a la completa perfección de todo, su calor y su belleza bajo esas mantas   
blancas en esa noche de luna llena en la nieve. Le acarició la nube de esa negra tinta que trazaba pinceladas en su pecho, siguiendo   
sus movimientos. Y se retorció, se tensó, y luego de disolvió en una masa de gelatina al calor cuando Oliver lo cubrió con la boca,   
calor y humedad sedosa envolviéndolo, atrapándolo. Agitó la cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de negarse a perder la cordura, lágrimas   
corriéndole por la cara mientras sus caderas se rendían y empezaban a sacudirse rítmicamente. Trató de tirarle el pelo a Oliver para   
que parase, de avisarle, pero sólo logró que le abrazara los muslos y los usara para dejarlo completamente vulnerable, succionando   
con fuerza. Belial estalló, dulce y sedoso, arañando la colcha, gimiendo que lo amaba, y Oliver no lo dejó, lo rodeó con sus brazos y   
lo acarició mientras temblaba como si agonizara. Besos. El dulce peso de su cuerpo, calmando su corazón.  
Lo amaba. Amaba a Oliver, que era tan su vida como su reflejo en un espejo. Y Oliver lo amaba como se ama el aire, aire que no   
notas hasta que te falta. Belial cerró los ojos, congelado de felicidad, electrizado, hambriento de amor. Y se le aferró con piernas y   
brazos, dispuesto a morir en ese instante, la memoria de Hugh borrada por completo como un dibujo de arena en una playa en un   
amanecer tras una tormenta.  
Oliver lo besó, y Belial revirtió sus posiciones, entregado y ansioso otra vez, inclinándosele hasta que todo su cuerpo estuvo en   
contacto. Descansó la cabeza en su pecho, oyendo latir su corazón. Y mientras le acariciaba los pezones, pequeños, sensibles   
manchitas de delicioso marrón en piel como nieve, tan semejante a la suya propia. Luego dejó que sus manos descendieran, y comenzó   
a acariciar a Oliver como siempre había deseado hacerlo, con su suave carne endurecida entre sus dedos, como lo había hecho una   
vez. Pero esta vez era diferente, porque entre cada jadeo, cada gemido de Oliver, sus ojos lo miraban, con amor, y gratitud, y deseo.   
Y Belial se mordió los labios para no ponerse a llorar como un bebé, y eligió en cambio masajearle los muslos mientras se comía esa   
carne temblorosa a besos.  
Oliver se arqueó, y gritó. Y Belial, hambriento y ansioso, sus ojos brillantes entre su pelo de plata, su sonrisa feral y anticipada, se   
irguió torpemente en los talones, gateó hasta colocarse sobre Oliver, y con la inconsciencia de un ingenuo, con la atolondrada prisa de   
un virgen, su deseo tan violento que apenas podía ver, se empujó sobre Oliver, sintiendo como cada centímetro de Oliver lo penetraba   
segundo a segundo. Sintió a Oliver entrar en él, abrirle la carne con la suya en un roce delicioso y lento, dilatándolo y estirando sus   
músculos con su invasión ardiente. Oliver dio un grito agudo, y siguió gimiendo, sus brazos arqueados atrás aferrándose a la almohada   
hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, su boca abierta con los labios rojos y húmedos mientras   
gemía y gritaba. Belial echó la cabeza atrás y cerró los ojos, sus muslos temblando, y luego se tendió sobre Oliver, temblando con   
tanta violencia que casi le castañeteaban los dientes.   
Oliver abrió los ojos, y se miraron, unidos en todas las formas posibles, ansiosos, y sorprendidos hasta no tener palabras, y remecidos   
hasta el mismo centro de sus seres. No se besaron como amantes, sino que se abrazaron como niños asustados tratando de   
confortarse, de cerrar los ojos para no ver al cuco. Y no fue hasta que Belial no empezó a moverse sobre Oliver que no recordaron   
que eran adolescentes hambrientos y que se amaban. Jugaron con el pelo del otro. Gimieron a caricias apasionadas y rieron a caricias   
juguetonas. Oliver se echó el pelo atrás con fastidio y Belial se puso a morderle las orejas. Y cuando otra vez sus alientos fueron   
jadeos, Belial se enderezó, moviéndose libre, ansioso, y Oliver le aferró la cintura tras erguirse también, hasta que su ritmo fue tan   
violento que su pelo le azotaba la espalda a cada empuje. Belial sintió que Oliver había atado sus nervios en un apretado nudo que   
amenazaba con romperse y llevarse su cordura, y mientras Oliver se volvía más fuerte, más violento, más poderoso y ardiente a cada   
empuje, Belial, el orgulloso, activo, rígido Belial, se volvió carne temblorosa y floja que gemía y gritaba, casi colgando de su abrazo.   
Echó la cabeza atrás, y abrió los ojos, toda su visión gris en los bordes mientras sentía que Oliver lo penetraba con acero al rojo,   
relámpagos en sus nervios, su cuerpo rindiéndose...  
De pie en la puerta de su dormitorio abierta de par en par, Nathan, mirando. A su espalda, una cortina verde oscuro negra en la   
noche reflejaba la luna al agitarse como hubiera viento.  
Belial dio un grito, pero cuando quiso moverse cayó de espaldas en la colcha, Oliver aún dentro suyo, que se le echó encima como una   
cobra. Lo penetró con violencia súbita, un empuje, dos empujes, tres empujes, de su pelvis delicada con fuerza, empalándolo hasta la   
raíz, arrancándole gritos roncos, casi sacándolo de la cama con su fuerza. Y se le disolvió el mundo mientras estallaba una y otra vez   
aullando, su blanco semen chorreándole por el estómago y el pecho, manchándole la cara a Oliver que lo miraba con fijeza, Belial   
retorciéndose en salvajes convulsiones que no podía controlar mientras su semilla lechosa le corría en hilos por la piel, su pene rojo se   
agitaba solo por la fuerza con la que estallaba. El pelo negro de Oliver le cayó en la cara, volviendo todo negro, y sintió a Oliver   
emitir un ronco gemido y disolverse en acero derretido quemándolo adentro. La cabeza le colgaba de la cama, cuando Oliver se alzó,   
pudo ver a Nathan, parado allí, un cuchillo en su mano, el cuchillo que Oliver solía usar pata pelar fruta en sus tardes flojas, brillando   
en la luna.  
- No te asustes, mi Lucius. Ya no puedo tocarte.- le susurró, tan cerca que si Nathan hubiera tenido aliento le habría movido el pelo   
empapado de transpiración, tan cerca que los ojos dilatados y mareados de Belial podían ver el detalle del verdugón que le rodeaba el   
cuello a Nathan como un collar. Quería gritar, quería decirle a Oliver que lo podía lastimar, que aunque Nathan no lo podía tocar por   
el talismán que a él sí, que corriera, que avisara, que se protegiera, que lo amaba...  
-...pero él sí.-  
Belial levantó la cabeza mareada y vio a Oliver sonriéndole. Pero no era Oliver, porque tenía colmillos, y dos alas de murciélago   
sombrías y traslúcidas le salían de los hombros.   
Y sus ojos... eran ojos ancianos, malvados, enfermos. Eran hambrientos, y vengativos.  
Belial se quedó congelado cuando ese pequeños cuchillo de fruta cruzó el aire para que Oliver lo atrapase con soltura de bailarina. Lo   
giró, y el filo trazó una línea de plata en sus ojos, que ya no eran negros. Eran traslúcidos.  
Belial, aún con Oliver hundido en la carne, sólo podía mirar en shock cómo Oliver apoyaba la punta de ese cuchillo con mango de   
plata en su garganta y se preparaba para hundírselo aún más profundo de lo que su carne aún palpitaba dentro suyo.  
- Oliver...- jadeó con los ojos enormes.- No...-  
  
CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE.  
THE HOLE  
Digging in a hole  
Digging up my soul now  
Going down, excavation   
  
- EXPURGIUS!-  
El hechizo, brillantemente azul, le pegó a Oliver tan fuerte que golpeó contra la cabecera de la cama y cayó al otro lado. Stephen   
entró con su túnica azul abierta flameando, los ojos fríos tras los lentes, y el cuchillo giró en el aire al escaparse la mano de Oliver y se   
le clavó en el muslo a Belial que lo ignoró al moverse torpemente para ver si Oliver estaba bien. Bill, que venía atrás gritó un   
ABJURATIO contra Nathan, que siseó de rabia y huyó. Y Oliver se quitó a Belial de un empujón, y huyó tras Nathan, ese mismo siseo   
furioso en sus labios.  
- Oliver!- chilló Belial, las sábanas bajo él absorbiendo su sangre con hambre. Trató de correr tras él, pero su pierna no lo soportó, y   
cayó en los brazos de Bill, mientras Stephen se lanzaba como un halcón de caza tras Oliver y el fantasma de Nathan por los pasillos   
sombríos. Los pasos resonaban en la noche.  
- Belial, quédate quieto, estás sangrando!-  
- OLIVER!-  
Bill murmuró un hechizo y le arrancó el cuchillo, lo que lo hizo gemir de dolor. Le aplicó una toalla que se enrojeció de inmediato, y   
le calmó el dolor con otro hechizo. Le tocó el pelo, mientras Belial lo miraba con ojos grandes, shockeados, llenos de lágrimas. Bill era   
Bill, y lo abrazó, lo meció, le vendó la herida suavemente, mientras Belial sangraba como un cerdo.  
- Belial...-susurró.- No te asustes... sólo fue superficial...-  
Unos pasos y un golpe. Stephen en la puerta, su capa desarreglada, los ojos llenos de irritación.  
- Se metieron por la pared.- Stephen parecía furioso.- Debería haber sabido...-   
- Por la pared?- Bill lo miraba sin entender, mientras cubría a Belial que sollozaba con la colcha oscura.- Qué quieres decir?-  
- Me estás diciendo que nunca leíste " Hogwarths: una Historia?"-   
La cara de Bill... Stephen se echó el pelo atrás, lo miró con irritación, y se limpió los lentes con rabia. Su melena negra estaba suelta, y   
llevaba su túnica azul con botones delante suelta, sobre jeans y un beatle negro que se veía gris contra la perfecta negrura de su pelo.   
Llevaba zapatos acordonados para correr, y su espada de esgrima, que Bill notó por primera vez tenía la empuñadura en forma de   
águila. Muy Ravenclaw. Todo alerta, y sabio.   
Stephen, sus lentes en la mano, lo miraba, joven y a la vez maduro e inquieto.  
- Hogwarths cambia de forma. Aquellos con poder suficiente pueden abrirse pasajes y moverse como una serpiente lista en un lego. El   
castillo entero se mantiene con su forma actual por la fuerza de voluntad de los fundadores, y ahora del director, que tiene un anillo   
que le permite mantener Hogwarths quieto o moverlo a su gusto. Al parecer quienquiera que haya poseído a Oliver tiene fuerza   
suficiente para abrir y cerrar pasajes a voluntad, y agarrarlo va a ser como agarrar una lombriz en tierra húmeda. Sólo ruego que no   
se hayan ido a meter a la Cámara de los Secretos o vamos a tener más para preocuparnos que de una lombriz.-   
Bill parpadeaba desconcertado.- Poseído? Pero... porqué él?-  
Stephen lo miró como una mamá gato mira a su gatito menos prometedor agarrar su primer ratón.  
- No me digas que no sabías que es médium émpata. Bill, nunca has notado cómo se pone más alegre cerca de ti, más serio junto a mí   
y más violento con Hugh cerca?-  
- Todos nos ponemos más violentos con Hugh.- suspiró Bill.- Stephen, tenemos que dar aviso! Quizá el director nos va a ayudar...-  
- Está con fiebre, delirando, y apostaría que esto está relacionado.-  
- Y el anillo?-  
- Un estornudo y Hogwarths se desploma como casa de palitos. No tengo tanta fe en mi fuerza de voluntad como tú pareces tenerla,   
pero si te atreves...-  
- Tenemos que ayudar a Oliver!-  
- Esa es mi intención. Pero hay otra forma. Y para eso, necesitamos a Hugh.- Stephen se giró, y le apuntó a Belial, que estaba muy   
quieto.- ENERVATE!-  
Bill se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta: el ENERVATE era un hechizo para despertar a la fuerza agente inconsciente, y no el más   
amable, no para calmar a nadie. Pero el brillante Ravenclaw ayudante de medimagia no parecía muy amable esta noche, no desde que   
lo sacó de la cama a las doce para obligarlo a seguir a Nathan por los pasillos.   
Belial parpadeó, y se enderezó del lecho como si le hubiera caído un rayo.  
- Vístete. Tenemos que ir por Oliver.- ordenó Stephen con voz clara y firme. Belial lo miraba, intensa rabia, intenso shock en sus ojos.   
Pero luego, dándoles la espalda, cogió sus jeans negros y el ajustado sweater verde, junto con unos boxers de seda muy coquetos y   
blancos y se vistió rápidamente. Bill se quedó mirando un momento las marcas de pasión en su cuerpo antes de apartar la mirada   
poniéndose rojo. Se volvió a ajustar la venda en la pierna, rojo sensual contra su piel pálida, la venda apretándole la carne. Se la ató   
como con rabia. Y se enrojecía.  
- Tenemos?- la voz de Belial era clara y súbitamente fría, mientras se apretaba el cinturón de cuero alrededor de su cintura, antes de   
subirse los cierres de las ajustadas botas de montar que usaba en el invierno.- De cuando acá te preocupa Oliver?-   
- No podrás rescatarlo sin mí, Belial. Ni sin Bill ni Hugh.-  
- Qué quieres decir?-  
- No oíste lo que dije sobre el anillo de Hogwarths?-  
- Dijiste que no podíamos usarlo.-  
- Definitivamente nunca leyeron Historia de Hogwarths.-  
- Al PUNTO, White.-  
- Los cuatro fundadores no usaban el anillo. Podían obligar al castillo a moverse, a su gusto, si se ponían de acuerdo. Comprenderás   
que por ley de probabilidades, para que un Gryffindor, y Hufflepuf, un Slytherin y un Ravenclaw se pongan de acuerdo en algo, tiene   
que haber un muy buen motivo.- la voz tranquila de Stephen era casi docta, con un sentido sarcástico que no le conocían. Bill frunció   
el ceño, con la larga costumbre de discutir con Stephen en clase por siete años.  
- Pero nosotros no somos los fundadores, Stephen. Estamos bastante lejos de Rowena, Godric, Helga y Salazar...-  
Stephen indicó la badge en el pecho de Bill, la medalla que lo convertía en Head Boy.  
- Ese símbolo de plata lo llevaron ellos hace años. Si lo llevas, te conviertes en su heredero. El más puro espíritu de la Casa llevará en   
su último año el símbolo de potestad que lo hará nuestro hijo y heredero, el ejemplo y príncipe de su Casa... Página 678.-  
- Me estás... eso es...?- A Bill casi se le resbalan los lentes por la nariz.- Me tienes que prestar ese libro.-  
- Podemos volver al tema?- Belial se abrochó la capa negra de colegio en un hombro.- No dice en la página setenta que los   
subterráneos de Hogwarths, incluyendo la Cámara de los Secretos, nunca han sido completamente mapeados y explorados?-  
- Tú lo leíste?- Stephen parecía encantado.  
- Stephen, Belial, no deberíamos hablar con un profesor?-  
- Inténtalo, y te hecho un maleficio.- Belial lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.- Te das cuenta que cuando decidan que hacer,   
Oliver puede estar debajo del lago?-  
- Te asusté con esa, no?-  
- WHITE!-  
- No me grites, Malfoy!-  
- Pero si Stephen tiene razón, necesitamos a Hugh...- dijo Bill, los ojos grandes. Stephen suspiró.  
- Justo lo que iba diciendo. Lindo que alguien me escuche.-  
- No sé si te ayudará, Belial. Pero puedo pedírselo...- añadió Bill, mordiéndose el labio. Pero Belial se puso de pie, su espada de   
entrenamiento en la mano, su varita en la otra, y salió al pasillo.  
- No, Weasley. Él es mi hermano. Y me debe una.-  
A Bill se le cayó la cara. Stephen sólo movió la cabeza en un me lo imaginaba.  
  
Hugh se sentó en la cama con un sobresalto. Había estado echado allí casi cuarenta y ocho horas completas: aún no podía digerir lo   
que su madre le contase entre sollozos.  
*...fue una emboscada... mataron a Omar, dejaron a Alastor fuera de combate, y luego asesinaron a Paul Ciel y a Jamie Bellany...   
sólo quedamos Gustav McKinnon, Caitlin, Dana y yo. Nos cayeron encima... eran como quince mortífagos. Llevaban sus horribles   
más caras, así que no les vimos la cara. Nos desnudaron... nos torturaron con el Crucio. Recuerdo que Dana lloraba. Y luego,   
abusaron de nosotros. Dana logró morderle la cara a uno y la patearon hasta que la mataron con botas con punta de acero. Sonaba   
como patear leña... Pobre Gustav lloraba mientras lo violaban entre cuatro, y luego le metían varitas en llamas : el pobrecito tenía   
dieciocho años y era su primera salida. A Caitlin la llevaron para torturarla más y sobrevivió de milagro. A mí me dejaron por muerta.   
Y nueve meses después, naciste tú.  
* Te adoro, mi amor. Tú no tienes ninguna culpa, nada de qué avergonzarte: eres mi hijo. Pero compréndeme... mi único consuelo   
en esos años era pensar que en algún ataque, en alguna batalla había acabado con el bastardo que me forzó, o que al menos estaba   
pudriéndose en Azkaban. pero ahora enterarme que no sólo está libre, sino que es millonario y respetado, y que el hijo del maldito   
bastardo te forzó, me...  
* Él no me forzó! Belial y yo... Belial no es así, mamá...  
* Cállate! No sabes de lo que hablas! Hugh, te ha lavado el cerebro! No solo llevas la sangre de su padre, abusó de ti... anti   
naturalmente...puedo entender perfectamente que hayas querido matarlo! Yo deseo hacerlo!  
* Mamá, no es así... yo ... no quería lastimarlo... sólo lo lastimé porque no me ama! Porque no me ama, y yo sí!  
* Hugh, no te atrevas a...  
* YO LO AMO!  
* HUGH!*  
Aún le dolía la cara. Su madre tenía la mano como puro acero.  
Hugh se sentó en la cama, súbitamente despierto. Y casi gritó cuando vio a tres figuras altas y oscuras rodeando su cama baja, con   
capas, sus siluetas indistintas en la penumbra de esa hora callada de las tres de la mañana.  
* Es así como se sintió mi mamá, rodeada por esas figuras oscuras? Vulnerable, y sin voz para gritar?  
Hugh iba a gritar. Estaba casi desnudo bajo las sábanas: no importaba cuántas veces esa noche hubiera luchado para aliviarse con   
manos rudas y desesperadas, para exorcizarse a Belial, pero no podía. Sin importar cuántas veces llegase al clímax, seguía ansiándolo.   
Y había mojado de lágrimas de rabia y remordimientos su almohada. Belial... su demonio de plata risueño y frío a la vez...  
- Hugh.- la voz de Bill, de pronto, justo antes de que le estallase el corazón.  
-Bill?-  
- Vístete, por favor.-   
Una mano prendió las luces, y Hugh, aún perdido y soñoliento, se halló mirando a tres de sus cuatro colegas Head Boys,   
completamente vestidos, con ojos muy alertas y tensos, los tres con sus varitas y espadas de esgrima en la mano, los tres mortalmente   
serios, de pie en su dormitorio, en la mitad de la Casa de Hufflepuf que llamaban familiarmente La Madriguera, donde se suponía que   
ellos no debían pisar. No que Bill no cruzara esa línea con frecuencia. Pero el resto...  
Stephen...  
Belial...   
Belial allí, pálido y perfecto, con la capa en un hombro como un modelo, su pelo echado atrás en prisa que lo hacía sedoso y libre. Sus   
ojos de plata, intensos y fijos en él.  
Hugh echó la ropa de cama a un lado y se puso de pie con sólo sus pequeños calzoncillos de algodón negro con tejones dorados   
comiendo bellotas cubriéndolo.  
- Qué haces tú aquí?- susurró sin voz.  
- Necesito tu ayuda.- dijo Belial, su voz seca, calmada. - Después me pides lo que se te antoje. Vístete.-  
- Qué...- Hugh estaba sin palabras. Bill asentía a su lado, y había abierto su cómoda para encontrarle en el despelote dos calcetines   
iguales o al menos parecidos. Hugh avanzó hacia Belial, mientras lo veía observarlo con ojos fríos.- Te puedes ahogar en una de tus   
malditas pociones si crees que me importa! Porqué crees que te voy a ayudar a nada...?-  
- Porque casi me asesinaste. Porque me debes una. Porque tenemos la misma sangre. Y de paso, porque estoy dispuesto a echarte un   
Imperius si es lo que hace falta.-  
Bill lo miró horrorizado. Pero Belial parecía hablar en serio.  
- No puedes sabértelo. Es magia negra muy avanzada...-  
- Quieres probar?- Belial sonreía como un tiburón.  
- Es para ayudar a Oliver, verdad? Nada más que él te importa lo suficiente para venir a humillarte, no?- explotó Hugh.  
- Felicitaciones, Mitchell: oficialmente eres vidente. Ahora te puedes vestir solo o tengo que hacerlo yo?-  
- Yo te explico, Hugh...- susurró Bill, pero Hugh se limitó a quitarle un pantalón de buzo negro y echarse encima el sweater de   
Quidditch al revés, negro también con una banda amarilla, sin dejar de mirar a Belial con los ojos brillantes de rabia. Luego agarró su   
espada de esgrima del rack, su varita, y con sus rizos en un desorden increíble cayéndole en la cara, metió los pies en sus zapatillas   
negras y salió.  
Belial y Stephen se miraron. Risa. Risa perversa. Y la mirada exasperada y enternecida de tener una mascota realmente muy mal genio.  
  
-... Y Ewan Rosier está vivo, y ha estado liberando la poción en pequeñas cantidades, no me pregunten cómo o porqué, no en colegio,   
sino desde abajo del colegio. Muy fácil, por las cañerías, probablemente. Seguramente Mordaunt le enseñó cómo, era muy poderoso,   
y apuesto que es eso, él, lo que ha poseído a Oliver.-  
- De dónde sacas todo eso, White? O sólo te lo imaginas?- exclamó Belial con desprecio mientras se apresuraban por los pasillos   
oscuros, sus pasos resonando.  
- Para serte franco, pensando. Deberías probarlo alguna vez.- le soltó Stephen a Belial, al ver su cara de irritación. Belial le iba a   
contestar algo: iban los dos solos delante, con Bill detrás respondiendo a las airadas protestas de Hugh como banda sonora, pero   
Stephen le dio la espalda y se metió por un pasillo del segundo piso, su ligero manto revoloteando, al final del cual había un viejo baño   
de niñas en desuso.  
- Tenemos que...?- Bill intervino, y Stephen se detuvo en la puerta, se giró y los miró con tanta severidad como si fuera un profesor   
diciendo pendejos de mierda.  
-Miren.- dijo con voz tensa.- Si me van a ayudar, cierran la boca y me obedecen. No hay forma de podamos salvar a Oliver con   
ustedes discutiendo cada cosa que haga. Así que si van a seguir alegando, se van. No voy a seguir alegando hasta ponerme azul sólo   
para explicarles todo lo que vean, que esto no es el Grand Tour... -  
- Seremos creyentes como mahometanos.- gruñó Belial.- Ahora, apúrate!-  
Stephen caminó hasta el fondo del baño. Estaba oscuro, húmedo, y sucio: la luna trazaba largas sombras tristes en el piso de baldosas   
manchadas. Avanzó hasta la pared del fondo, donde un espejo ennegrecido les mostraba sus rostros pálidos, los ojos intensos de   
Belial, la determinación en los de Bill, la llama de Hugh, la fría calma de Stephen.  
Stephen aplicó las manos en el espejo, ambas, y les indicó con un gesto que hicieran lo mismo.  
- Stephen Wilkes.- dijo con voz clara.- Príncipe de la Casa Ravenclaw.- El resto lo miró con las cejas alzadas, y Stephen les contestó   
con una mirada que decía que si no lo imitaban y seguían siendo tan idiotas, iba a considerar conseguirse un formón para meterles   
ideas en la cabeza.  
Hasta que un brillante resplandor azul rodeó sus manos.  
- Belial Malfoy, Príncipe de la Casa de Slytherin!- Verde luminoso. La sonrisa de Belial a esa luz era siniestra.  
- William Weasley.- dijo con voz simple y calmada, y un poco de no puedo creer que estoy diciendo esto.- Príncipe de la Casa de   
Gryffindor.- Rojo, enceguecedor, destellando en los lentes.  
- Hugh Mitchell.- La voz de Hugh era desconfiada.- Príncipe...-  
Nada.  
- Di la verdad. Di "Malfoy", Hugh.- gruñó sin ningún miramiento Belial. Hugh lo miró con los ojos llameando: Belial no lo miraba, su   
pálido perfil bello contra las sombras de la luz verde.  
- No lo haré.-   
- Hugh...- empezó Bill.  
- NO LO HARÉ!-  
- HUGH!- gritó Bill de súbito.- hazlo, o te obligaré! Oliver puede estar en peligro, y no permitiré que se muera por tu idiotez!-  
Hugh se quedó mirándolo, echando chispas. Stephen hubiera jurado que iba a entrar en violencia, pero se dio vuelta, apoyó las manos   
en el espejo con su pelo cubriéndole los ojos, y musitó casi sin voz:  
-Hugh Malfoy Mitchell, Príncipe de la Casa de Hufflepuff.-   
Un resplandor amarillo en sus manos. Los cuatro colores se mezclaron y se confundieron, y de pronto destellaron: el espejo brillaba   
blanco, tan fuerte que no pudieron mirarlo, y luego...  
Ya no estaba. En el lugar del espejo, lo que veían era una larga escalinata de piedra mohosa descendiendo en espiral a la oscuridad.   
Olía a óxido y a moho. Y a muerte.   
- Tenemos que bajar.- No era una pregunta, era una sórdida depresiva afirmación de Bill. Stephen asintió. Belial se echó la espada a la   
espalda, y le echó una mirada a Bill.  
- Nunca oíste que nada bueno viene solo, sino que hay que perseguirlo y noquearlo?-  
- Debe ser un dicho Slytherin.- suspiró Bill.  
- No que tienes mil años de " Coraje" que honrar con tu casa, Weasley?-  
- Mejor una hora como león que eones como gusano. Si, ya sé, Belial.-  
- La versión Slytherin es " Quién ha oído de una alfombra de piel de gusano?"-   
La sonrisa de Belial, aguda, afilada. Y se envolvió en la capa, listo.  
- Lumus.- Stephen prendió la punta de su varita con pálida luz azul. Y el resto lo imitó, amarillo, verde, rojo, sus espadas en la mano,   
los ojos severos, lo siguieron en silencio escaleras abajo: Belial, Bill y Hugh. Y entraron en la subterránea oscuridad, las silenciosas   
catacumbas, en búsqueda de Oliver Lestrangue y de Eustace Mordaunt.  
Y del secreto de la Mortis Nigra.  
  
CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO.  
THE HEAVEN  
I know that if I have heaven there is nothing to desire.  
Rain and river, a world of wonder may be paradise to me.  
I see the sun, I see the stars.  
  
Deja Vu.  
El deja vu más dulce que hubiera experimentado.  
Amanecía, y Severus estaba despierto, la frente apoyada en el vidrio empañado que le mostraba un amanecer rosa y amarillo   
sobre las suaves colinas verdes de Gales que ocultaban la casa de campo de los Malfoy. El cielo, violeta y morado, se   
arremolinaba huyendo de la luz en inmensas nubes surrealistas, algunas estrellas perdidas entre las nubes, como luces   
apagándose.  
Todo estaba lleno de escarcha suave que refulgía: telarañas de hielo en el vidrio creando diminutos arcoiris. Debía hacer   
mucho frío afuera: pero el cuarto en penumbras en que estaban estaba cálido por la chimenea en el dormitorio que emitía su   
resplandor suave, anaranjado. Las brasas esparcían un calor y un olor suave a madera de pino, su calidez invadiendo las   
sombras de un negro suave. La alfombra ahogaba los pasos de Severus, mientras volvía a la enorme cama de cuatro postes   
con pesados doseles bordados donde dormían Djeri y Lucius, estrechamente abrazados. Una poción crecepelo le había   
devuelto su larga melena de miel y caramelo, y las horas al aire libre y comidas con poción reconstituyente habían suavizado   
los crueles ángulos de sus huesos, difuminado su palidez cadavérica, y al verlo así, sus rasgos aún afilados ocultos en el   
hombro de Lucius, su cuerpo aún desnutrido oculto en una gran camisa de franela blanca Severus era casi capaz de soñar que   
nunca habían pasado por sus pesadillas. Era fácil pensar que Djeri era aún su Djeri, y Lucius era su gato exasperante y   
juguetón...  
No se hacía ilusiones sobre el estado mental de Djeri, sin embargo. Aunque tuviera a veces chispazos de su personalidad, y   
gracias a Dios, los reconocía, sus habilidades mentales habían sido reducidas a poco más que las de una mascota: podía   
controlar sus funciones corporales, comer, caminar y moverse, pero no era que no pudiera hablar, sino que a duras penas   
podía juntar sus ideas para pedir algo. Era como un niño de tres años, más o menos, que los miraba con ojos muy abiertos, y   
llenos de amor y confianza. Los dejaba cuidarlo en todo sentido, entregándose a sus brazos con una confianza rayana en el   
abandono, tierno y amoroso. Parecía feliz, echado a sus pies como un gato, enrollado en su regazo, dormido al pálido sol   
junto al fuego mientras Severus lo miraba por horas y Lucius lo acariciaba hasta que lloraba.  
Habían cabalgado con el sol en la cara, Djeri cruzado en sus brazos de ida y en los de Lucius de vuelta - Stefan, mi amor, una   
punzada, el vacío- y habían comido junto al río, una fogata dándoles calor. Habían bailado abrazados a Enya y la canción   
favorita de Djeri, con él contra sus corazones, dulce y abandonado. Habían dormido con él como un lazo viviente, tibio, sus   
brazos alrededor del cuello de Lucius, su cuerpecito descansando contra el corazón de Severus.  
  
Who can tell me if we have heaven,  
who can say the way it should be;  
Moonlight holly, the Sappho Comet,  
Angel's tears below a tree.  
  
Severus cerró los ojos, una lágrima oculta y asesinada antes de nacer. He vivido tanto tiempo en un infierno de sombras   
heladas, solo. Casi me había acostumbrado. Y ahora que estoy de vuelta entre sus hechizos, tu magia, el descongelarme duele   
tanto. Creí que nunca volvería a amar. Y ahora que vinieron, la idea de perderlos como perdimos a Stefan me enloquece.  
Pero y los niños, Lucius? Por feliz que sea entre sus brazos, con este resto de Djeri que nos queda, con nuestro pobre y   
destrozado amor, alguien está matando con mi poción. Puede ser Ewan. Pueden estar mis niños en peligro, ellos que me han   
mantenido vivo y cuerdo. No puedo abandonarlos.  
No permitiré que los lastimen. No si puedo evitarlo. No por nuestra culpa. Y otra vez sé que hacer y otra vez tiemblo...  
- Sev?- La voz de Lucius, adormilada y algo molesta.- Te quieres resfriar? Ven acá de inmediato.-  
Severus se tendió al otro lado, sorprendido al sentir a Lucius agarrarlo del pelo y besarlo sin más trámite, suave y confiado.   
Qué hacer... nadie puede pelear contra la luz de la luna, suspiró. Y eso era Lucius, su rayo de luna, así como Djeri era su sol.   
Stefan las brillantes, discretas estrellas.  
Y él era la nube negra nocturna, tormenta que los ocultaba a todos en sus brazos.  
- Está amaneciendo.- musitó contra los labios de Lucius.  
- Mhm.- Y a mí que me importa, era la traducción. Lucius se volvió a dormir, su torso pálido reflejando la luz del amanecer,   
pinceladas de colores cálidos en su cuerpo, en su pelo, en la melena suelta de Djeri. Belleza. Y Severus la conocía por   
completo, y era suya.  
  
You talk of the break of morning  
A you view the new aurora,  
Cloud in crimson, the key of heaven,  
One love carved in acajou.  
  
Severus ni siquiera había alcanzado a cerrar los ojos, acomodándose junto a Djeri entre las sábanas suaves, cuando lo oyó   
quejarse. Se enderezó, y lo vio muy quieto, despierto. Djeri lo miró, como aliviado, y le sonrió. Y luego se le fue encima   
como un pequeño tigre sedoso.   
Se quedó muy quieto en los brazos de Djeri: verlo le producía el mismo vigilante amor que produce ver un tímido pajarito o   
un gatito, cuyos pensamientos no puedes adivinar, treparse en tu mano y observarte con ojos que no son de este mundo. Dos   
mentes apartes, tratando de comunicarse: quieto, temeroso de asustarlo. Djeri: frágil como una porcelana trizada, pero aún   
bella, una flor de porcelana...  
  
One told me of China Roses,  
One a Thousand nights and one night,  
Earth's last picture, the end of evening:  
hue of indigo and blue.  
  
Severus lo devoró con la mirada sin parpadear, sin moverse, grabando en su memoria las sombras rosas y azules en la piel de   
Djeri, que había recuperado algo de su miel. Era el fin de la noche, y un amanecer: y sus ojos de oro estaban húmedos e   
inundados de ternura aunque ni una lágrima, ni un movimiento lo traicionaban. Djeri lo miraba, su sonrisa de antes, tímida y   
maravillosa, y Severus respiró muy lenta, muy hondamente.  
Djeri se tendió sobre él, su cabeza sobre su corazón, y emitió un suave suspiro mientras Severus le acariciaba con dos dedos   
impalpables la nuca bajo el pelo.   
  
A new moon leads me to  
woods of dreams and I follow.  
A new world waits for me;  
my dream, my way.  
  
- Qué hacen...?- Lucius apenas abrió una rendija de ojo gatuno. Hecho un montoncito bajo las mantas blancas, cubierto hasta   
la nariz, la cabeza hundida en la blanda almohada.- Fiesta y no invitan...?-  
Djeri giró la cabeza para mirarlo con sus ojos grandes, húmedos y dorados como lunas nuevas de verano. Lucius, aún perdido   
entre sus sueños, alargó una mano de su nido de tela suave y le acarició la mejilla, lo que hizo que Djeri cerrase los ojos y   
frotase la otra mejilla contra Severus, para mostrar lo mucho que le gustaba. Severus los observaba con los ojos   
entrecerrados, su mano trazando flojos, lentos círculos en el pelo largo de su ángel hindú.   
Djeri tembló, y emitió un sonido entre quejido y maullido, aferrándose más fuerte a Severus. Lucius lo miró, ojos pesados de   
pena. Pesadillas que aún plagaban el bosque de sueños de Djeri, de ese mundo al cual ya no podían seguirlo. No como antes,   
en que cada pena, cada pesadilla se repartía entre cuatro para hacerse tan pequeña. Y así como había estado encerrado en   
Azkaban, Djeri seguía encerrado en un mundo cuya entrada les estaba vedada.   
Hubieran querido apretar los puños, pero extendieron las manos para acariciarlo, para tratar de entenderlo, para abrirle los   
brazos para que volviera.  
My baby has a secret...  
No podían seguirlo, no podían protegerlo, sino sólo curar y cuidar su cuerpo. Frágil como un recién nacido, su cuerpecito   
era un capullo de flor pisoteada y lastimada que intentaban convencer de que floreciese. Le ofrecían un mundo por una   
sonrisa. Y cuando Djeri abrió los ojos y les sonrió débilmente, Severus lo estrechó con delicada fuerza, mientras Lucius   
apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada con lágrimas cayéndole calientes de los ojos, sonriendo, su corazón doliendo como si se   
desgarrase, puro y abierto.  
  
I know that if I have heaven  
there is nothing to desire.  
Rain and river, a world of wonder  
may be paradise to me.  
I see the sun.  
I see the stars...  
  
Muy despacio, muy tiernamente, Severus tendió a Djeri de espaldas entre los dos, donde se quedó quieto como un cachorro   
adormilado. Lucius le trazó delicadamente el fino rostro, la garganta arqueada. Djeri se movió suavemente, ondulando, y separó las   
piernas para enlazar una en cada uno de ellos. Severus, con ojos intensamente negros, apoyó su mano de maestro en el abdomen de   
Djeri, y lo acarició, con su pequeño ángel extendido entre ellos, los ojos abiertos, llenos de ternura.  
- Severus...?- la voz de Lucius era densa y súbitamente indecisa, ronca- Crees que él quiera...?-  
Lucius había amado a Djeri: pero Severus había sido amado por él, y con una sonrisa espesa como la miel Severus se inclinó sin una   
duda, le quitó el camisón blanco a la piel dorada de su Octavius y lo acarició con manos seguras, sus dedos ahora tan ásperos   
masajeando amablemente la carne suave y endurecida entre los muslos de Djeri.  
Tantos años sin un toque de amor, mi Djeri. Lo quieres, no? Aún me quieres? Una vez en que estaba solo y desesperado por amor, me   
amaste. Y me robaste el corazón para siempre.  
- Sev...- Un susurro de Djeri. Severus le besó la cara, el pelo. Y Djeri se echó atrás, dulce y amado, mientras Lucius unía sus manos   
para llover caricias sobre el que habían amado y habían perdido. Besó sus labios, su pecho, la Marca Oscura de su brazo, sus muslos   
temblorosos...  
- Lucius...- Djeri, su suspiro, su rostro iluminado de felicidad. Se movió para rodearlos con sus brazos, piel nueva y sedosa en las   
suyas, frágiles lágrimas cayéndole en la piel.   
Afuera, las últimas estrellas se desvanecían.  
Nuestro romance de luz y sombras. Y a pesar del horror, amor aún, amor a pesar de todo...  
  
- Sev?-  
Lucius se había bañado: tenía su sonrisa soñolienta de gato feliz mientras se frotaba una toalla en el pelo oscurecido por el agua, unos   
flojos pantalones grises a finísimas rayitas y su camisa blanca, que era el único color que le daba vida a su cara, como la única ropa   
encima. Se dejó la toalla blanca en el cuello para que absorbiera gotas de agua perdidas. Era media mañana, y Severus, que ya se   
había bañado y vestido, estaba sentado en una silla, los codos en las rodillas separadas junto a la cama deshecha, muy quieto, su pelo   
negro despeinado al secarse, su larga túnica arrugada sobre sus pantalones negros.  
- Sev?-  
- Shh.-  
Lucius se puso de pie muy suavemente a su lado con sus pies de gato. Y se le mojaron los ojos en emoción, tanto que volvió todo su   
campo de visión en manchas de color pastel.   
Oro, rosa, damasco, miel, blanco, castaño...  
El sol de la mañana, pálido y dorado, acariciando las líneas de Djeri, sus piernas recogidas, su pelo, cascada de miel enroscada como   
hilos de seda alrededor suyo, miel derramada en las sábanas color mantequilla. La piel dorada desnuda, algo de la sábana enroscada   
en su cintura, en su mano delgada contra su rostro mientras se acurrucaba en posición fetal en la suave colcha. La cama era blanda,   
muy blanda, y lo tenía medio abrazado en su tibieza, sus mejillas, al fin ya no tan hundidas, dulces en donde tenía la cabeza hundida   
en la gruesa almohada, sus desnudos piececitos con dedos recogidos casi sepultados en las sábanas arrugadas, sus delgadas piernas   
recogidas... la mejilla que apoyaba en la almohada, su nariz, estaban casi ocultas, pero bajo la cascada de pelo podían ver un ojo   
cerrado en paz, sus pestañas espesas y oscuras contra el rosa que el sueño traía, sus labios aún resecos pero ya llenos húmedos y   
relajados mientras dormía como por un beso de un fantasma. Era el niño que habían amado, el fantasma que les llenase de culpabilidad   
y desesperado amor por años, y estaba allí, tan imposiblemente frágil, tan increíblemente suave aún, triste y bello y destrozado por   
dentro.   
Sólo su mano apretada en la almohada. Sólo ese imperceptible temblor en sus pestañas mientras sueños lo visitaban. Sólo eso, y era   
suficiente.  
Lucius se arrodilló, y lo tocó. Dulce y real al tacto. Y le besó la manecita olvidada en la colcha: la manecita que había matado a tantos y   
vuelto locos de dolor a tantos. Seguía siendo el Lord Cruciatus que había aterrorizado a Inglaterra por diez años. Pero esa su   
Octavius: su Djeri. Y dormido allí, era otra vez suyo.  
Ángel.  
Verdugo.  
Amado.  
- Y Amanita?- la voz de Severus era un susurro al hablar de la madre de Oliver, la adolescente que había amado a su Djeri tan dulce e   
idólatramente.  
- Se comió las muñecas a mordiscos y se suicidó cuando supo que Djeri había muerto.-  
- Ni siquiera intentaste sacarla.-  
- No.-  
Un silencio. Severus dejó su puesto como si la luz reflejándose en el cuerpecito de Djeri fuera demasiado para sus ojos envejecidos.   
Lucius, aún acariciando un brazo tierno, se echó atrás en la cama para mirarlo cabeza abajo.  
- No pensaste en Oliver.-  
- Te pagan para que lo hagas tú. Pensaba en Djeri. Y en mí, permite que te lo recuerde.-  
- Pensé que lo hacías siempre.- Severus esbozó una sonrisa que era el fantasma de su sonrisa irritada de joven.  
- Claro. Si yo no lo hago, quién?-  
- Siempre pienso en tí, Lucius. Año tras año, noche, tras noche...- la voz de Severus bajó, despacio, pero mientras miraba la mañana   
de invierno volverse plata, su voz se hizo más clara, más seria y decidida.- ... he hecho tantas cosas, he cometido tantos crímenes.   
Lamento tantas crueldades. Si tengo que pagar, lo haré. Pero no es el dolor, ni la soledad, ni la oscuridad la que me mantiene   
insomne. Es el recuerdo de lo que les hice. Te hice. Te traicioné. Y nunca te pedí perdón después.-  
Lucius bajó los pies de la cama, y confundido, miró el intrincado hojas negras en la alfombra.- Me pediste perdón una vez. Antes...   
sólo que yo no te entendí.-  
- No tengo excusas, Lucius. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, y me equivoqué. Con mi decisión, maté a Stefan, encerré a Djeri tras hacerlo   
pasar por la pesadilla de Mordaunt, enredé a Ewan en todo, y asesiné a Nathan. Y ahora he puesto en peligro a sus hijos. Lucius...-  
El pelo de Severus ocultaba sus ojos mientras con la cabeza inclinada hablaba, sus hombros hundidos, toda su figura de pie contra la   
ventana bloqueando la luz como un delgado y agotado cuervo negro invadido de un cansancio mortal.   
Una lágrima en su mandíbula temblorosa. Sus manos de curador y envenenador, extendidas y extrañamente blancas en el vidrio   
congelado.  
Un susurro y un suspiro: Lucius avanzó, y tal como Severus mismo lo hacía antes, lo envolvió en el edredón que arrastraba, con   
exactamente el mismo gesto, como un murciélago doblando sus alas. El oscuro edredón gris resbaló como lluvia, pero Severus se dejó   
envolver en su caricia fría, en el abrazo de Lucius, para sentirlo inhalando su pelo.  
- ... Y a mí me marcaste tuyo para siempre. -  
- No quería...-  
- Te amo, Severus. Te amaba cuando me rechazabas, cuando fuiste cruel, cuando desapareciste. Nada ha sido igual desde que te   
conocí hace tantos años. No sé cómo te las arreglaste, pero tocaste mi alma, y nunca te dejé ir.-  
Severus se volvió en el abrazo gris, y echándole sus fuertes brazos alrededor lo besó con el fuego negro e intenso que era su pasión.   
Cayeron en el edredón, para besarse y acariciarse con hambre en esa sedosa imitación de una tumba gris de piedra. Y mientras el   
cascarón de su Djeri dormitaba, se amaron con pasión furiosa. Ya no eran dos adolescentes descubriéndose, sino dos hombres que   
habían caminado por el fuego y el infierno, cuyo amor se había agriado y se había desgarrado una y otra vez en silencio, arañando sus   
corazones cruelmente. Y porque conocían la fragilidad de sus vidas, y el miedo y el horror, su amor tenía esa dulzura que sólo tiene lo   
que perdura. Era amargo, y dulce a la vez, intenso y exiguo, y secreto. Y era todo lo que tenían.   
-... Lucius...-  
- Sev...?-  
- Nunca te lo he dicho... pero te amo, sabes...-  
Un sollozo.  
- No llores...-  
- No sé por qué lloro...- un suspiro, cansado.- Supongo que esperé tanto para oírtelo...-  
Oscuro mago, fiero hechicero, envuelto el uno en el otro mientras la nieve afuera inmaculada, pero que no conocía el amor ni el horror, los observaba con blancos ojos virginales.   
*Mi propósito, mi todo.*  
... Lo que me queda.  
-...Sev...-  
-...Lucius... te lastimaré... siempre te lastimaré... no estoy hecho para... -  
- Lastímame.-  
- Lucius...-  
- Hazme odiarte, si eso te hace feliz...-  
- ... Lucius...- un jadeo. Un gemido.  
-... Hazme gritar de angustia. Es todo lo que quiero. ERES TODO LO QUE QUIERO.-  
- LUCIUS!- Un grito. Severus, convulsionándose en sus brazos. Libre. Y la oscuridad, su regalo, su condena, su privilegio.  
  
Tu pelo para ahogar mis gritos  
Tus manos para acunar mi agonía  
Susúrrame tus oscuros ritos  
Bebe la sangre de mis heridas  
  
Crucifícame, amor mío, si lo deseas  
Usa mi carne, oscuro necromante, como quieras.  
Déjame lamer el cuchillo que me entierras  
Viólame contra mi propia lápida de piedra...  
  
Severus hundió la cabeza en el pelo de Lucius mientras lo tendía junto a Djeri. Lo besó.  
Luego, muy despacio, fue hasta el rincón donde dejase su baúl al descuido, y sacó un vial pequeño y verde de cristal. Se lo llevó a los   
labios, y se llenó la boca de su oscuro y helado brebaje.  
Luego volvió junto a Lucius, y lo besó profundamente, deslizando el líquido en su garganta.  
Un beso de necromante  
Sabor a belladonna y veneno.  
Y dulce sangre...  
Lucius abrió los ojos, sorprendido, luchando, su cuerpo esforzándose en rechazar la invasión del malicioso, insidioso líquido que   
violaba su garganta: pero Severus, su cara contra la suya, le mordió la lengua hasta que Lucius tragó.   
En sus ojos plateados había una imagen clara, desnuda, mientras se le cerraban contra su voluntad.  
* Otra vez me pediste perdón antes de traicionarme y otra vez no te oí.  
Te odio.*  
Severus suspiró. Y luego, muy lentamente tomó al dormido, drogado Octavius en sus brazos.  
  
CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE.  
THE TIME   
And now I know I'll never have that dream again  
I don't have the strenght to stop the cruel sands of time  
So don't forget my dear: I love you always,   
I love you Fairy Dreaming  
  
Un goteo en alguna parte, la humedad penetrándoles los pulmones, era todo lo que los acompañó en el descenso por la mohosa, resbaladiza escalera. La oscuridad era opresiva, no finas sombras, sino una pesada negrura helada como alquitrán, medio viva, ansiosa de asfixiar los diminutos puntitos de luz que eran sus varitas. Era sólida, y amenazante, y tal vez más viva y maliciosa que ellos.   
La escalera daba vueltas y vueltas en caracol, cada vez más amplias, sus tímidas luces reflejándose en las paredes húmedas de un modo fantasmagórico. Se deslizaban escaleras abajo, las piedras mohosas y viscosas incapaces de ser ningún apoyo, con pasos cuidados y nerviosos.  
Stephen bajaba delante, sus pasos calmados y lentos en cada vuelta. Llevaba la varita lista en alto y la espada en la mano apuntando hacia abajo: la espada de Ravenclaw era un florete de un filo, larga y regia, su empuñadura esbelta con una guarda para la mano en forma de un águila con las alas desplegadas, diminutas gemas azules muy sobrias decorándola. Era acero azul puro, delicado, con toques de bronce cuidado en la guarda formando las rayas azul y bronce de las Águilas.   
Bill iba atrás, aparentemente tranquilo, aunque sus ojos celestes buscaban inquietos algún peligro. Tropezaba en cada escalón: Bill era cualquier cosa menos atlético, y era incapaz de alcanzar un ritmo que le hiciera fácil el complicado descenso. Tenía el pelo largo pegado a la cara y le estorbaba, húmedo, en cada paso, y resoplaba tratando de limpiar sus lentes del vaho. En resumen, estaba miserable, mojado, con calambres y nervioso, con las manos llenas de mugre y los nudillos rasmillados por cada vez que había tenido que frenar su caída agarrándose de las paredes. La espada de Gryffindor la había colgado a su hombro, ya que en la primera vuelta a cada tropezón había estado a punto de decapitar a Stephen, Belial, o él mismo. Era de acero mezclado con brillante oro rojo, con el león rampante en pleno salto. Era un pesado mandoble, y Bill apenas lo podía alzar, ya no digamos pelear, menos sin aliento como estaba, y acalorado por su pesado sweater. De todos, siempre había sido el inútil en esgrima, aunque iba a las clases, supuestamente a acompañar a Hugh, y la verdad a admirar la gracia del mágico espadachín que era Oliver surtirse y jugar con Belial. Ellos dos, y Hugh, y Stephen con su fría eficiencia eran espadachines: él, lejos de ello. Pero apretaba su espada con toda la voluntad que era capaz. Si había una forma de que pudiera rescatar a Oliver, por las buenas o malas, lo haría. Y por una vez, se alegró de que Belial también amase tanto a Oliver. Por una vez, se sentía acompañado, comprendido. Y sabía que Belial podría hacer lo que él era incapaz para salvarlo.  
*Se Busca: Hijo de perra sin escrúpulos que se sepa todos los trucos sucios del libro para rescatar a la persona que amo. Gracias.* Miró de soslayo atrás, a ese duende pálido y bajito tan orgulloso, y le dirigió una diminuta sonrisa.   
Belial, que iba atrás, felina gracia, lo miraba con una sonrisita despectiva. Varias veces lo había agarrado sin ceremonia de ese enorme sweater para evitar que se descrestara y reventara a Stephen con la caída. Belial ni siquiera había transpirado, su paso grácil veloz y exacto, gracioso como un bailarín mientras su capa revoleaba a cada escalón. Por la humedad, su pelo había formado algunos rizos muy sexys, un brillo de agua en sus pómulos altos y pálidos, sus labios rojos y húmedos en la oscuridad. Sus ojos de plata reluciendo verde a la luz de la varita. Y la espada, llevada con seguridad en la mano izquierda, el fino filo del sable de Slytherin destellando con sus adornos de platino en la serpiente de gemas verdes que se enroscaba en su muñeca, tan real que al reflejo inquieto de la luces uno podría creer que una serpiente viva aseguraba el sable a la muñeca fina de Belial. La punta del filo rozaba la pared opuesta, creando un eco en cada bajada...  
Hugh iba el último, sus pasos de atleta seguros y diestros, sus pies de duende en zapatillas sin hacer ningún ruido. Tenía los rizos locos por el agua, los ojos entre ellos brillantes como los de un tigre hambriento e irritado, el sweater de Quidditch mojado y pegado al cuerpo, su rostro viril e infantil a la vez en la rabieta escrita en sus rasgos. Llevaba los ojos entornados, tratando de desgarrar la oscuridad con su mirada agresiva, pero la oscuridad no estaba nada intimidada, haciendo que la lucecita dorada de su varita parpadeara. Más bajo que el resto, sus pasos eran los más firmes del grupo.   
La bajada se les hizo eterna. Bill contó que habían dado dieciocho vueltas completas, y si al ojo le calculaba cinco metros de altura descendidos por cada vuelta, eso era...  
- más de cuarenta metros. Hay casi seis metros por vuelta.- Stephen parecía haber adivinado sus cálculos, y se subió los lentes que se resbalaban por el puente de la nariz transpirado. Frenó para decírselo, y en el mismo momento Bill, sacado de sus cálculos, tropezó y cayó exactamente igual que un Muppett.  
Ellos lo miraron, se miraron, y casi cayeron ellos de tanto reírse. Bill, su traserito muy adolorido por aterrizar en la punta de un escalón, y con casi un brazo menos porque la espada al aterrizar de punta le había tirado el cordón que llevaba cruzado al hombro, sonrió y extendió sus manos cansadas para ponerse de pie. Como era lejos el más alto, terminó por ser bastante ridículo como los otros tres lo tironearon y afirmaron del sweater.  
- Estás bien?- preguntó Hugh desde atrás.  
- Tengo los calzoncillos llenos de barro y me debo haber quebrado mi última vértebra. Aparte de eso.- Bill trató de limpiar sus lentes sucios, pero quedaron peor con el sweater mojado.- Estoy bien...-  
Belial los cogió, los limpió con su blusa blanca impecable y se los devolvió. Bill le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, encendió su varita otra vez, y siguieron bajando.  
Bill había contado treinta y dos vueltas cuando por pisaron terreno liso. Estaban en un túnel cuyo techo no alcanzaban a ver, aparentemente hecho por la mano del hombre por su lisura, enorme y cavernoso, el techo más allá del reflejo de luz de sus varitas. Por los reflejos, no sólo era viscoso e húmedo, sino que habían pequeños puntos reflectantes en las paredes, al parecer dispuestos al azar, como incrustaciones de cristal.  
Stephen tocó la pared, al parecer de piedra volcánica increíblemente apretada. Belial dio unos pasos, y se detuvo, sorprendido del eco que sus botas producían, inmenso, sonoro. Sin embargo, tenían más luz, ya que esos cristales en las paredes les devolvían y ampliaban sus tímidas luces, en blanco, al difractarse.  
- Adónde?- Hugh tenía una voz seria, baja, que rebotó en cada rincón, sonando pálida y fantasmal. Stephen alzó la vista y escudriñó la oscuridad, sus ojos de águila esforzándose por ganarle a las sombras.  
- Izquierda.- dijo Belial súbitamente. El resto lo miró, y con sorpresa lo vieron enseñándoles una pulsera de plata con una gemita verde, que latía dulcemente.  
- Belial! Los vivicus charm están fuera de la ley!- se escandalizó Bill.  
- Te estás quejando? Nos guiará derecho a él.-  
- Y yo que pensé que sólo era amor, cómo lo encontrabas siempre.- se burló Stephen con un suspiro divertido.- Eres tan ilegal, Belial.-  
- Es ilegal ser tan rico, no? Cómo voy a evitarlo?- Belial cerró un ojo y empezó a caminar hacia la izquierda, sus zarpitas de gato haciéndolo ondular con cada paso. El resto lo siguió, con mohines y bufidos, Stephen moviendo la cabeza divertido.  
  
- Es preciosa, Belial! Muchas gracias!-  
Su dulce voz, una mañana de Navidad hacía un año. Oliver, risueño, poníndose la pulsera de plata con su gemita blanca y la luz dentro en la muñeca.  
- Pero es altamente ilegal. Así que no la luzcas mucho. Es sólo un viejo hechizo que permite saber si el recipiente se encuentra vivo, y brilla más en la dirección en la que se encuentra. Por si alguna vez me pierdo... por si alguna vez quieres hallarme... Por si yo quiero hallarte...-  
- Tú también te compraste una?-  
- Mm. Pero necesito una gota de tu sangre. Todas las gemas son incoloras hasta que les dejas caer una gota de sangre adentro.-  
La sonrisa de Oliver. Su gesto al pincharse el dedo con un alfiler.  
La gota, y el brillo verde y luminoso en la pulsera que latía...  
  
Belial se dio cuenta de pronto que lo que fuera que latiera, no era en sus recuerdos.  
Venía de adelante...   
... un bufido ronco, y el movimiento de algo muy grande.  
Los cuatro se quedaron perfectamente quietos y helados al sentir grandes garras arañar la piedra.  
Genial. Nunca nada es fácil.  
Grande como una casa. Grande, y huele a peste, y a almizcle, y a...  
Un brillo de ojos grandes, reptilianos.  
Una vaharada de tibia, de sulfuro...  
Hugh, que era un maestro en Cuidado de Creaturas, lo supo un segundo antes, y gritó, antes de saltar por el aire a derribar a Belial para cubrirlo con su cuerpo.  
- AL SUELO!-  
Fuego verde. Salvaje y hambriento y caliente devorando el aire sobre ellos. Y ante la luz temblorosa de sus varitas, apareció una cabeza cubierta de cuero correoso de serpiente, ojos amarillos, y una cola llena de pinchos.  
- Ay, madre...- protestó Hugh débilmente, aún sobre Belial, observando al dragón acercarse, sus patas produciendo un chirrido al arrastrar sus garras.  
- Porqué un dragón? No podía ser un puffskein bonito? Porqué?- gimió Belial, un brazo sobre su cabeza.   
- Y ya que es un dragón, porque no un lindo opaleye? Porqué el bicho más malo y feo de todos, un colacuerno húngaro?- jadeó Stephen, pegándose a la pared como si estuviera harto.  
- Pero no tiene sentido. Cómo podría sobrevivir sin nada de luz...? Qué va a comer acá abajo? - empezó Bill, pero Stephen echó a correr de regreso a la escalera a todo lo que daba siseándole:  
- Si no te apuras, a ti! Corre, Bill!-  
Hugh y Belial corrieron detrás de Stephen todo lo rápido que podían, pero Belial se paró al llegar a la escalera.  
- Pero si Oliver está vivo... cómo pasó...?-   
- Quizá se lo tragó entero.- sugirió Hugh, y Belial le echó una mirada asesina. Y entonces se dieron cuenta que Bill no se había movido, y seguía allí, pestañeando como un búho, su varita levantada para iluminar mejor al dragón que se le venía encima, la espada aún en su funda.  
- BILL! Sal de ahí!- chilló Hugh, el leal, listo para correr de vuelta, pero Belial, el superviviente, lo agarró del sweater con ojos muy abiertos.  
- No seas imbécil! Si se quiere hacer el valiente, que se suicide solo el fucking Gryffindor!-  
- No... está...- Stephen también parpadeaba, su rostro pálido pero tenso. Hugh y Belial cerraron los ojos cuando el dragón escupió llamas sobre Bill, listos para oír sus gritos de agonía.  
Nada.  
- Maldito nerd.- dijo Stephen suavemente, una sonrisa en su cara mientras dejaba de contener la respiración con un profundo suspiro.  
Los otros dos miraron, y vieron a Bill caminando entre las llamas, directo al dragón, para apoyar su varita en el morro. Hubo un chispazo, y Bill gritó:  
- FINITE INCANTATEM: DRACONIS!-  
Golpes.   
Bill estaba de pie entre un montón de huesos de dragón.  
- era una ilusión necromántica clase B.- anunció muy doctamente.  
- Hijo de perra sabelotodo maricón....-  
- Hugh, la boca.-  
  
Las risas se desvanecieron mientras atravesaban el inmenso, amarillento esqueleto de colacuerno. Hugh, el práctico, estaba ocupado preguntándose qué lo había matado, y si había la posibilidad de un bicho mayor dispuesto a comérselos adelante: pero Belial, Stephen y Bill estaban más preocupados por el hecho que estaban tratando con un mago necromante capaz de alzar un dragón muerto. Y eso era mucho peor que vérselas con un dragón.  
- Los pasadizos deben haber sido hechos por el fuego del dragón. El calor cristalizó la arena mezclada en las piedras...- dijo Bill tocando la pared amarillenta.- Ven? Sulfuro. No vayan a prender nada...-  
- Oliver está más allá, adelante.- interrumpió Belial, cuyo paso era cada vez más ansioso. Dio un paso, que sonó húmedo. Y cuando todos bajaron la vista, se dieron cuenta que había llegado a una zona inundada.  
- Debemos estar bajo el lago.- Hugh hablaba con voz pensativa.- Será...- se arrodilló, y tocó el agua. No parecía tener sino unos dos centímetros de profundidad, quieta como un espejo, pero se extendía hasta donde llegaba la vista. Sin mas, Hugh avanzó, con un plash plash plash, y súbitamente, perdió pie y se hundió por completo.  
- HUGH!- gritó Bill. Pero Hugh ya había salido a la superficie, riéndose y chapoteando, arrancándose el sweater pesado.  
- No problem! Hay un hoyo, pero el agua está rica. Alcanzo a ver el otro lado. El último en llegar es un huevo frito!-  
- Oh, Hugh.- suspiró Stephen, mientras Hugh se daba vuelta y empezaba a nadar con rapidez, espada y todo. Bill se quitó su sweater y zapatos, y sus lentes, y los llevó con una mano en alto todo el trayecto, con el agua al cuello. Y Stephen, que apenas era capaz de flotar llegó al otro lado escupiendo y tosiendo como una rata ahogada. Cuando los otros tres se enderezaron en donde el agua apenas les cubría los pies, vieron a Belial aún al otro lado.  
- Belial?-  
- FREEZING CHARM!-  
- No, idiota!- el frío les envolvió los pies, pero Belial llegó hasta ellos flotando en un trozo de hielo del porte de una alfombra de baño, seco y peinado. Sentado como un sheik en su alfombra voladora, les hizo un signo con la mano y siguió flotando hasta que el agua tuvo seis centímetros, para saltar con gracia a su lado.  
Los otros tres lo miraban con ganas de estrangularlo.  
Luego, lo empujaron al agua sucia.  
- Pendejos.- gruñó Belial sentado en la poza.  
Hugh le pateó agua en la cara y siguieron avanzando. El túnel se había estrechado y eran visibles las paredes de ambos costados tras cruzar la poza en donde aún en esos centímetros de agua se reflejaban perfectamente, creando suaves ondas concéntricas. Aún no veían tierra seca, pero no parecía volverse profunda otra vez.   
En el espejo del agua, sus sombras se movieron, y cambiaron.   
Bajo Bill, un ángel hindú de larga melena de bronce y ojos letales.   
Bajo Stephen, un hombre alto de pelo negro y lentes, frío y distante como un glaciar.  
Bajo Hugh, un demonio plateado y risueño con el pelo de oro y los ojos de plata fría envuelto en gasa blanca y terciopelo negro.  
Bajo Belial, una sombra enorme con manto negro y pelo largo de cuervo, un gesto severo y puritano en su cuerpo.  
Un silencio.  
- Oliver...?- musitó Bill, ojos enormes mirando al agua gris.  
Ojos dorados, perversos, en los suyos. Crucio.  
Hugh gritó como una niña cuando una mano fantasmal le atrapó la pierna.   
  
*Profesor-  
Sólo tengo tiempo para avisarle que Mordaunt o como se llame se llevó a Oliver poseído a los subterráneos. S. White dice que puede llevarnos. Vamos por él con H Mitchell y W. Weasley para formar el anillo de Hogwarths. - Belial Malfoy*  
Lo sabía.   
Severus tenía un sexto sentido bien desarrollado, y en cuanto vio la notita de Belial bajo su puerta supo que no se había equivocado al sentir ese mal presentimiento al amanecer. Ni Djeri ni Lucius habían sentido llegar atada discretamente a la patita de una lechuza al amanecer un mensaje de Matthew informándole que Oliver estaba perdido: ninguno de ellos hubiera comprendido el nudo en la boca del estómago, el ardor en las sienes, el calambre en las manos al crispársele. Severus amaba a Oliver como a un hijo, como a Belial, como empezaba a amar a Stephen, y no podía dejarlos.  
No a manos de Mordaunt y de Ewan Rosier.  
No, aunque tuviera que sacrificar a su recién recuperado amor.  
Lucius solía odiar cordialmente ese lado de su Severus. No el que viera con esa soltura clínica y fría un problema desde todos los aspectos y hallase la solución exacta e ideal en segundos: eso lo había tenido Stefan también. Lo que odiaba de Severus era esa impersonalidad, esa fría crueldad con la que ejecutaba sus planes, perfecto como un escalpelo, incapaz de detenerse incluso al cortar nervios amados. Sabía que hacer, y lo hacía, aunque hubieran caminos más fáciles y más amables. Como su frente pálida y su pelo de cuervo, veía sus elecciones en blanco y negro. Y llevaba al extremo eso de que el único maquinador seguro es el que maquina solo.   
Djeri, al que había dejado tendido en la el sofá, lo miraba con sus grandes ojos confiados y amantes.  
- Djeri.- dijo Severus inclinándose a su lado, un vial de poción rojo en sus dedos.- Bébete esto, mi amor.-  
Djeri miró ese rostro torturado y angustiado, y aplicó sus labios tiernos y lastimados al vidrio, sus ojos de oro fijos en los Severus con amor, para dormirse con la cabeza echada atrás en el suave cuero, su pelo flotando alrededor como un cojín de terciopelo.   
Te amo, y te amaré siempre, siempre, mi hada.  
Tenía las mejillas rosadas, y sonreía. Sonreía como un ángel satisfecho, sus pestañas arqueadas y apretadas.  
Severus dejó escapar un sonido.  
Un segundo y Djeri no respiraba más.  
Lo hago por Oliver, mi Djeri, tu Oliver...  
Severus le salpicó una poción traslúcida en la cara que olía a sándalo en la cara, y gritó:  
- OLIVER LARS LESTRANGUE MARRAIL, YO; SEVERUS SNAPE; JEFE DE LA CASA DE SLYTHERIN; TE INVOCO AL CUERPO DE TU PADRE!! FACTUS! -  
Un silencio. Un sollozo.   
Muy despacio, Djeri abrió ojos mitad negros y mitad dorados.  
-... Profesor...? Está... llorando...?-  
  
Foxnotes. Soy una zorra malvada! Lo soy! De veras lo soy! (Como si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta...) Maté a Djeri exactamente a las 3:30 de la tarde del jueves 24 de octubre. *snif * Y eso que amaba dibujarlo, todo seda y lana suave, dulce con su melena salvaje. Buuuuu...  
  
*******************  
Foxnotes: Me alegro mucho que hayan empezado a llegarme más reviews! Lina, no te preocupes, cariño, sólo avísame cuando todo esté listo. Porqué no me llegan más comentarios? Bua. Y aquí, mi sección de traducciones de letritas. Alguien tiene sugerencias? Me estoy quedando sin lyrics _  
  
CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS.  
THE SLAVE  
I'm a slave for you.   
I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you.   
I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.  
El Esclavo: Soy un esclavo para ti: no puedo evitarlo, no puedo controlarlo. Soy un esclavo para ti: no lo negaré, no trato de esconderlo... la tibia de la Britney, "I'm a slave for you" " (Soy un esclavo para ti) De nuestro pobrecito Oliver, claro...   
  
CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE.  
THE HOLE  
Digging in a hole  
Digging up my soul now  
Going down, excavation  
El hoyo. ( dejen de reírse, pervertidas, me refiero a caer en un pozo oscuro, ya saben) Cavando un agujero, desenterrando mi alma ahora, bajando, excavación... Del " elevation" de U2, las fans de SPIRIT tienen que acordarse de un baile en una disco hace mucho tiempo...   
  
CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO.  
THE HEAVEN  
I know that if I have heaven there is nothing to desire.  
Rain and river, a world of wonder may be paradise to me.  
I see the sun, I see the stars.  
El cielo.   
Sé que si tenemos el cielo allí no hay nada que desear  
Lluvia y río, un mundo de maravillas podría ser paraíso para mí.  
Veo el cielo, veo las estrellas.  
Completa:  
  
Who can tell me if we have heaven,  
who can say the way it should be;  
Moonlight holly, the Sappho Comet,  
Angel's tears below a tree.  
Quién puede decirme si tenemos cielo,  
quién puede decir cómo debería ser  
luz de luna sagrada, cometa de Safo,  
lágrimas de un angel bajo un árbol.  
  
You talk of the break of morning  
As you view the new aurora,  
Cloud in crimson, the key of heaven,  
One love carved in acajou.  
Hablas del rayar del alba  
mientras ves la nueva aurora  
Nubes en carmesí, la llave del cielo  
Un amor tallado en acajou.  
  
One told me of China Roses,  
One a Thousand nights and one night,  
Earth's last picture, the end of evening:  
hue of indigo and blue.  
Alguien me habló de rosas de porcelana,  
Mil noches y una noche  
La última imagen de la Tierra, el fin de la velada,  
mezclas de índigo y azul.   
  
A new moon leads me to  
woods of dreams and I follow.  
A new world waits for me;  
my dream, my way.  
Una nueva luna me guía a  
bosques de sueños y sigo.  
Un mundo nuevo espera para mí  
mi sueño, mi camino.  
  
I know that if I have heaven  
there is nothing to desire.  
Rain and river, a world of wonder  
may be paradise to me.  
I see the sun.  
I see the stars...  
Sé que si tenemos el cielo allí no hay nada que desear  
Lluvia y río, un mundo de maravillas podría ser paraíso para mí.  
Veo el cielo, veo las estrellas.  
" Rosas de porcelana" (China Roses) de Enya. No la adoran? Yo moqueo cada vez que escucho esta canción... es como un vals onírico...  
  
CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE.  
THE TIME   
And now I know I'll never have that dream again  
I don't have the strenght to stop the cruel sands of time  
So don't forget my dear: I love you always,   
I love you Fairy Dreaming  
El Tiempo ( de "el momento") Y ahora sé que nunca volveré a tener ese sueño otra vez: no tengo la fuerza para detener la scrueles arenas del tiempo. Así que no te olvides, amado, te amo siempre, te amo, mi hada soñada...--- de Genocyber, terriblemente triste, se entiende mu poco... La canción es citada de memoria, ejem, la oí una vez, leí la traducción una vez y la amé...  
  
CAPÍTULO VEINTE.  
THE KIND  
So slide over here and give me a moment  
Your moves are so raw I've got to let you know  
I've got to let you know: you're one of my kind  
No, no "el amable", sino KIND como en HUMANKIND: "LA RAZA", o "EL TIPO".   
Así que ondula para acá y dame un momento  
Tus gestos son tan bruscos, tengo que dejarte saber, tengo que dejarte saber,que eres uno de los míos ( que eres de mi raza). 


	5. The Brave capítulo 20 xlarge

SPIRITS DREAM INSIDE II:  
S E C R E T W I T H M E.  
by The Fox  
DISCLAIMER: Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Hogwarths y Voldemort es todo de la talentosa y ahora muy rubia Jk Rowling. Yo también estaré rubia pronto, ojalá no se me oxigenen las ideas.   
WARNING: Mucho, MUCHO, MUUUCCHOOO Slash-yaoi como quieran decirle, VARONES AMANDO VARONES. VARONES DESESPERADOS POR AMAR VARONES. Se entendió? Ok. Es una historia de amor, traición y de horror. Sucede que los protas son todos varones. Oops. Y para ser franca, si condenamos el amor y aplaudimos el odio, este mundo está mucho más enfermo que yo. insertar aplauso * reverencia *  
  
Una vez hubo una historia de amor que se volvió pesadilla.  
Una historia de amor que fue más fuerte que el horror, la muerte, y la locura.  
Y a pesar de los años transcurridos, alguien aún vela, y piensa.  
Esta es la historia de cuatro adolescentes a punto de volverse hombres, y de pagar deudas que se escriben con sangre, lágrimas, y magia.  
Y de cómo puedes perdonar, pero nunca olvidar.  
  
  
OTRA NOTA: Capítulo muy, muy MUY FINO. 4500 palabras, y tiene (auto?) mutilación, sangre, violenci, y una final muy triste y OTRO muy, muy horroroso. Así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.  
  
CAPÍTULO VEINTE   
THE KIND  
So slide over here and give me a moment  
Your moves are so RAW I've got to let you know  
I've got to let you know: you're one of my kind  
  
- QUÉ HAS HECHO?!- Lucius pateó la puerta abierta, su chaqueta desabrochada, los ojos en llamas. Era obvio que se había venido volando en escoba a todo lo que daba. Severus, inclinado sobre un pálido Djeri con ojos asustados en el sofá, le tomaba la mano.   
-... y m-me... me bes-só... y no me ac-cuerdo de nad-da más...-   
- Está bien, mi ángel... descansa.- Severus se humedeció un dedo rápidamente con una poción azul plata y le tocó la nariz. Djeri cayó dormido de inmediato, su cabecita como una manzana madura en el negro regazo de terciopelo de Severus.  
- No, no es Djeri.- dijo Severus, sin mirar como una loca esperanza nacía y moría en la cara de Lucius.- Es Oliver.-  
- Oliver...?- el ex maestro de DADA y actual amo y señor de las Artes Oscuras que era Lucius sintió que se desfiguraba la cara de ira al atar cabos y saltar a arrebatarle a Djeri del regazo.- NO! NO LO PERMITIRÉ! QUE REVIENTE EL PENDEJO, NO LO USARÁS PARA INVOCARLO EN...!-  
- Muy tarde, Lucius.- dijo Severus, cubriendo al dormido Djeri con su capa, y enderezándose tras dejar esa amada cabecita descansando con infinito cuidado.- Como tú dijiste... ya lo hice.-   
Lucius lo agarró de los hombros, aunque era algo más alto que él, lo empujó contra la pared, y le dio un puñetazo con toda la fuerza asesina de la locura. Severus se dejó hacer, dos líneas de lágrimas cayéndole por la cara, su pelo agitándose a cada golpe. Y al fin quedó apoyado en la pared, mientras Lucius, que lloraba, aún lo aferraba con manos engarfiadas, aún gritaba con voz ronca por las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas.  
- Porqué?! No! Porqué? Porqué eres tan cruel? Cómo pudiste...? Cómo... pudiste...?- Lucius sollozó en su pecho, incapaz de volverse para mirar ese cuerpecito amado, sus hombros de águila sacudiéndose mientras lloraba como no había llorado desde Stefan. Y Severus en silencio derramaba lágrimas en su pelo, sus manos empuñadas a los costados, un hilo de sangre de su boca paralelo a las lágrimas goteando en ese pelo de oro blanco.  
-... Voy a salvarlos.- no era una afirmación, sino simplemente palabras dichas para sí.- Lo haré... no van a sufrir por nuestros pecados. Que al fin, son culpa mía.-   
Severus se desprendió de Lucius para acercarse a Djeri y alzarlo otra vez. Muy lentamente, lo llevó a su dormitorio, la única habitación con un espejo de cuerpo entero, y allí lo sostuvo frente al espejo, colgando de su brazo, contra su cuerpo, abrazado como a un amante. Y le alzó una mano en la suya, para tocar el espejo con la varita y musitar:  
- CORPUS LEMUS ESPIRITIA!-  
El espejo se movió y onduló como agua. Y Severus vio desde donde el vacío cuerpo de Oliver veía, exactamente en dónde estaban.  
La puerta de la Cámara de Los Secretos.  
Oh, Dios. Ahí no, por favor, ahí no...  
Ewan tan pálido e igual con el caldero burbujeando veneno al lado, negro y rojo. Y esa presencia, como sangre en el aire.  
Mordaunt, poseyendo a Oliver como había tratado de poseer a su Djeri, el vampiro que estaba más allá de la muerte, al que mataron y que había sobrevivido de alguna forma, y que quería de regreso a Octavius, su prole.  
Cuatro sombras.  
Y los niños.  
Severus ahogó un grito al darse cuenta de quiénes eran las sombras que traían a los niños.  
- LUCIUS! VEN ACÁ INMEDIATAMENTE!-  
  
Bill no estaba preparado. No podía estarlo. No se había criado en una época de guerra; el horror y la locura eran lejanas pesadillas para él, no una realidad a la que tuviera que enfrentarse. Miró esos ojos dorados cerca, y gritó bajo el agua, mientras ese fantasma sonreía y musitaba Crucio sin voz. Un grito, y Bill retorciéndose y gritando, ahogándose hasta la negrura total en silencio.  
  
El fantasma plateado y cruel que se llevó a Hugh no se lo llevó sin pelear: no por nada era hijo de la muerte roja. Pero no había forma de luchar contra ese espíritu rápido y letal como un insecto que giró, lo miró con sus ojos de plata vacía, le atrapó la cara, y forzando su lengua contra la suya musitó dentro de la tibia cavidad el Avada Kedavra, la maldición asesina.  
  
Belial se defendió como el tigre esbelto que era, sus veloces hechizos envolviéndolo, aún el espadachín bajo el agua. Pero la sombra negra avanzó sobre él como un lethifold, lo envolvió en esa pesada mortaja nocturna, y vio su rostro pálido y frío sobre él, asesino y calmo a la vez.  
- Profesor...- musitó desconcertado, viendo esos ojos negros que no parpadeaban, ojos que jamás lo habían mirado sin el tibio amor del maestro por su pupilo, su hijo. Pero ahora eran fríos, despectivos: y toda inocente fantasía que Belial hubiese tejido sobre conocer a un joven Severus Snape como decían que su padre lo había conocido para haber sido su amigo, y haber luchado a su lado, se desvaneció mientras chillaba víctima del Sanguinus, su propia sangre trazando líneas en el agua a su alrededor mientras le fluía roja por todos sus poros, y el Imperius haciéndolo callar aunque aún aullaba dentro. Mientras miraba como por una ventana roja a su adorado profesor, que había significado más para él que para su padre, vio por primera vez lo que había sido. Y no era admirable, ni bellamente aterrador como se había imaginado idealizando esa época de violencia. Era horrible. Era el horror, en sí, en esa mirada negra que te desnudaba hasta el hueso.  
  
Stephen miró a los ojos a su padre, y supo.  
Tras los lentes, ojos idénticos. Cada demonio, cada sombra igual en la profundidad azul. Padre, musitó, incapaz de moverse. Y pronto no pudo. El Chisellius le atrapó el cuerpo como una anaconda de acero, fuerte, aplastante paralizando hasta su corazón. No te rindas al dolor. No te rindas al dolor. No enloquezcas. El Chisellius es superable si la mente es fuerte. Tu cuerpo no agoniza: es una ilusión. Tu mente no se ha acelerado:esunailusión.Noteaustesnoteasustesnooo...  
  
Los cuatro, retorciéndose en el charco de dos centímetros a los pies de Ewan Rosier. Una sonrisa, y un filo en la noche. Y Oliver de pie, con ojos completamente negros, una sonrisa vampira, mirándolos listo para ultimar a los frágiles cuellos.  
Un segundo.  
Un destello.  
DESTRUCIO!  
El agua se rizó ante el veloz rayo, reflejándolo, llenando el túnel, y la mano de Ewan se desintegró, en un estallido rojo como la sangre.  
Pasos.  
Belial fue el primero en sentarse en el agua, su aliento enloquecido. Y vio, como en una pesadilla doblemente reflejados en al agua, caminando hacia ellos, los fantasmas de sus pesadillas, reales, muy reales.  
El Lord Imperio  
El Lord Cruciatus  
El Lord Avada, de pie en las sombras, la luz verde de un Avada listo en la punta de su varita iluminándolos, sus ojos de plata fijos en ellos, su sonrisa fría.  
- Padre...- jadeó, su voz temblando. Miró atrás, y trató de enderezarse.- Padre... Oliver no, Oliver no...-  
- Abajo, Belial.- Snape, tan tranquilo. Su varita igualmente verde. Y de pronto, los flashes volando sobre ellos:  
- AVADA KEDAVRA!!-  
- NO!- Belial saltó, la luz verde rozándolo, pero Bill, que temblaba entero, fue más rápido y arrojó a Oliver al piso, su cuerpo sobre el suyo. El segundo Avada le pasó rozando y ambos golpearon a Ewan Rosier, que cayó de espaldas en el agua. Un estallido, y ellos, corriendo en el agua, sus pasos como disparos.  
Belial se sintió alzado por una mano fuerte como el acero, que lo puso sobre sus pies en un segundo. Y se halló cara a cara con un desconocido, que era su padre. No el padre lejano y frío que lo miraba sobre sus lentes de lectura con una mirada indescifrable, no ese padre frío como un témpano que veía con suerte seis veces al año, sino un hombre semejante a él, de ojos vivos y ardientes, de boca cruel y apasionada, gestos veloces y exactos que hablaban de guerrero y de asesino.   
- Estás bien?- dijo, no sin calor, no sin emoción, pero con la tranquilidad del experimentado guerrero que chequea dos ojos, dos piernas, dos brazos, no sangre, está bien. La lejana consciencia de que su padre había sido un asesino y un ejecutor, y que había sobrevivido una guerra aún en el bando perdedor, esa consciencia que era abstracta en la mente de Belial se hizo real y exacta y clara de repente. Su varita, al desgaire colgando de su mano en el ángulo perfecto del luchador. Sin espada: no le hacía falta.  
Snape estaba inclinado sobre Bill, que a su vez estaba arrodillado sobre el cuerpecito de Oliver, que parecía sufrir, y se quejaba. Belial quiso correr a ellos, pero vio a Snape alzar con una sola mano al alto Bill y sacarlo del camino como quien saca ropa sucia, arrojándolo al lado.  
Y oyó a Oliver reír.  
Pero no era Oliver. Era una voz oscura, esa voz que riese al casi cortarle el cuello después de amarlo.  
- Oliver!- gritó, sujeto por esa mano de acero que era su padre. Pero no lo soltaba, y el tercero que viniese con ellos, un fantasma de largo pelo castaño estaba de pronto junto a él.  
- Belial, no! No soy yo!- gimió con voz ronca y pastosa, pero con una entonación tan, tan familiar y amada.  
Junto a él.  
Dios mío, en la sombra de esos ojos que no eran suyos, las pupilas negras del hombre delgado a su lado, su mano fría y sin embargo de tacto dulce y suave...  
Oliver?  
Un estallido en la oscuridad, y Snape cayó hacia atrás, un hilo de sangre en el aire siguiéndolo como una cinta. Lucius dejó a Belial para correr a su lado, la varita en alto, y Belial gritó, pero ese fantasma con la mirada de Oliver lo aferraba y lo retenía con poca fuerza.   
Oliver, su pálido rostro manchado de sangre, su pelo pegado a las mejillas por el agua, la túnica cayéndosele de un hombro, y hilos de sangre en los labios, su mano llena de sangre también...  
Lo mordió? Lo apuñaló sólo con la mano desnuda?  
Lucius alzó la varita, de pie junto a Snape, que se ponía de pie tropezando, su varita en la mano derecha y la izquierda cubriendo su herida en el costado.  
- Mordaunt, deja ir al muchacho. Déjalos ir. Es a nosotros a los que quieres: aquí estamos. Déjalos en paz a ellos. Deja ese cuerpo, que no te pertenece.-  
- Muy listo invocar su alma para que no se perdiera, Sevvy. Siempre te fue muy bien en invocaciones.- Esa voz! Ronca, profunda, imposible que viniera de ese cuerpo frágil que era Oliver, una voz cargada de ira y sabiduría, de odio y astucia.- Me quitaste a mi bebé y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca lo destruiste para que no fuera mío. Me quedaré que su hijo, que es bastante parecido.- susurró y se mordió su propia mano, no una mordida punzante para beber sangre, sino una mordida que arrancó carne. Se arrancó la parte carnosa de la palma y la comió con delectación.- Tan sabroso.-  
Belial gritó, pero Lucius y Snape no se movieron. Y sin dar crédito a sus ojos, Belial vio a Ewan Rosier, el hombre al que le habían pegado dos Avada Kedavras en plena cara, levantarse, su cuerpo musculoso enorme contra la frágil y aterradora figura de Oliver.  
- Por supuesto. Es su prole, su hijo vampírico. Por eso no murió con mi padre... Era su discípulo, y se alzó cuando Eustace Mordaunt lo llamó.- Belial se sobresaltó al oír a Stephen tan cerca, alzándose en completo silencio. Bill estaba muy pálido y parecía en shock, mirando a Oliver comerse su propia mano, automutilándose. Y Hugh, que seguía inconsciente, estaba hecho un ovillo unos metros más allá.  
- Ewan.- la voz de Snape, cargada de odio, de ira, sobretodo de desprecio.- No te pudiste morir con él, tú que tanto decías que lo amabas?-  
- Lo amaba. Pero él siempre... Stefan siempre...-  
- No amaba más a nosotros.- terminó Lucius con una extraña voz relajada y burlona.- Ay, pobre estúpido Ewan. Creías que te iba a amar a ti, cuando nos tenía a nosotros? Siempre se reía de tí con nosotros, comentando lo tarado que eras. Cómo él, que era un gran mago y un estratega, cómo él que se divertía con Alta Magia te iba a amar, miserable Neaderthal?-   
Ewan Rosier parecía fuera de sí al oír a Lucius burlarse, todo su aspecto tan calmado como si estuvieran conversando sobre una tacita de café. Lucius siguió, con su voz relajada.- Pero si ni en la cama lo satisfacías, se tuvo que buscar una muggle... seguro que le gustaba más. Claro, después de nosotros, debes haber sido tan aburrido. Crees que aplaudiría lo que haces ahora? No crees que opinaría que eres un tarado, como siempre? Qué sacas con envenenar a alumnos muggles en Hogwarths? Voldemort está muerto, y Stefan también. Y tú lo estás, idiota. Nadie te va a dar besitos ni aplausos por esto.-  
- Quiero venganza! Fui mejor que Stefan, y seré mejor que ustedes! Él murió, y ustedes están vivos y libres... los enviaré a Azkaban, con su poción demoníaca. Ustedes lo mataron! Él podría haber sido libre... feliz... conmigo... CONMIGO! Pero ustedes tenía que meterlo en esto, y ahora él está muerto, y ustedes están vivos! Te veré en Azkaban, Snape! Y a tí, Lucius Malfoy! Cuando les haga encontrar la poción, ellos los van a agarrar!-  
- No gastes saliva. Está muy, muy enfermo.-  
- eEtá muerto, no enfermo, Sevvy.-  
- Lucius... no es políticamente correcto llamar muerto a un vampiro. Ellos prefieren " Vástago." Pero no me refería a enfermo en cuanto a eso. Me refería a que está...-  
- Más tarado de lo usual?-  
- No que no estuviera antes.-.-  
- Bueno, nosotros estamos más malos que antes, nooo?- A pesar del tono ligero, había una oscuridad, una sombra en ellos mientras hablaban. No le quitaban ojo de encima a Ewan, ni a Oliver, que seguía desgarrándose la carne con abandono. Con esa sonrisa de vampiro, quieta y enloquecedora en la cara.  
- Cómo derrotaste a mi padre?- la voz de Stephen los sobresaltó. Stephen estaba allí al lado, una espada en una mano, la varita en la otra, sus ojos brillantes. Y miraba a Ewan Rosier con fría curiosidad.  
- Lo maté.- Ewan tenía ojos enloquecidos, amargos.- Le di el aviso a los Aurores de nuestra situación en Montrose. Y todos los planes de Stefan fueron nada... Yo no moriría, y no me dejaría, y dormiríamos juntos, abrazados bajo tierra...-  
- Te iba a dejar por mi madre, no?-   
Ewan espumarajeó.- Esa ZORRA? No, Stefan sólo se divertía! SOLO SE DIVERTÍA! Él ME AMABA A MÍ, A Mí!- - chilló.- Y él quería quedarse conmigo, LO SÉ!-  
- Stefan debe haberse dado cuenta perfecta de lo loco que estabas y por eso se le antojaría dejarte. No por una muggle, sino por tus propios encantos personales.- Severus suspiró.- Ewan, te voy a matar. Siempre me pareció raro que un plan de mi Stefan fallase.-  
- NO ERA TU STEFAN!! ERA M...-  
- Aaah, cállate ya Rosier!- Lucius disparó su varita con suelta tranquilidad, y la mandíbula inferior de Ewan estalló, dejando al descubierto su boca, y los largos y afilados colmillos. Ewan chillaba, y los dos antiguos mortífagos saltaron delante de pronto, sobre Oliver y el espíritu que lo habitaba.  
Y Stephen los siguió.  
- Atrás, pendejería!- le gritó Snape.- VUÉLVANSE!-  
- No!- gritó Stephen, su espada en alto, mientras avanzaba sobre Ewan.- Es mío!-  
Al ver a Stephen moverse, Belial y Bill se movieron como imantados tras él. Y Hugh, que recién despertaba, vio a Lucius y gritó, aún atrapado en su pesadilla. Y era como para gritar: Lucius era una visión aterradora al saltar así, los ojos dilatados y plateados, la furia en su rostro pálida mezclada con una siniestra hambre de sangre.  
Y el extraño espíritu de larga melena que los seguía se quedó allí de pie, vacilando en las sombras como un fantasma, con ojos que iban del negro al dorado y volvían...  
Severus apuntó con su varita hacia Oliver, que avanzaba hacia él con dedos engarfiados, ojos enormes, gritando. Hilos de sangre parecieron estallar alrededor de Snape, pero él no se detuvo, y disparó una rápida sucesión de conjuros con la rapidez de un duelista, verde, rojo, amarillo, violeta, contra el frágil cuerpecito y el horrible espíritu que contenía. Los gritos de las invocaciones y los zumbidos y estallidos resonaban en el túnel: y Lucius, que le había caído encima a Ewan seguido por un Stephen frío y enfurecido dejaba que su varita de duelista llenase el aire de estallidos semejantes. En medio del combate, conoció un deja vu asombroso al azotar él a Ewan, que llevaba una vieja espada mágica, con un hechizo, y ver a Stephen desarmarlo con la fácil habilidad de Stefan.  
Ese ritmo.  
Como él.  
Cómo no te voy a derrotar con la sombra de mi Stefan al lado, Rosier? Sí, dije mío y lo diré cuantas veces me dé la gana, así que sulfúrate...  
Snape avanzó entre las luces de los hechizos, imparable, y furioso, y atrapó a Mordaunt por el delicado cuello, para acercarlo contra la masa negra de su cuerpo.  
- DEJA A OLIVER, COBARDE! TE ATREVISTE CON MI DJERI; PERO NUNCA CONMIGO O LUCIUS!! ATRÉVETE CONMIGO; MORDAUNT! TÓMAME A MÍ, SI TE ATREVES! VEN... TÓMAME A MÍ! SOY MÁS PODEROSO, ... TÓMAME A MÍ!-  
Oliver echó la cabeza atrás y le clavó los dientes en el cuello como una serpiente atacando, pero Severus no se movió, mientras recitaba un hechizo que Lucius, aún atrapado en su lucha contra Ewan reconoció con horror. Un hechizo letal, letal para el atacante y el atacado, para aquellos incapaces contra un vampiro pero también deseosos de venganza.  
Un lento hechizo, que transformaba tu sangre en burbujeante, ardiente ácido.  
Te mataba en medio de loco dolor. Pero a ese vampiro prendido a tu cuello, también.  
- SEV, NO! RÓMPELE EL CUELLO AL PENDEJO Y PUNTO!- chilló, y pagó cara su distracción cuando un tramposo, agudo Diffindio le abrió la mitad de la espalda como un latigazo. Ewan había logrado clavarle la espada profundamente a Stephen, en la cadera, y Stephen, aunque no gritaba, estaba caído en tierra.  
Una voz rompió el silencio, suave y sin embargo cortante. La voz de Severus falló en el hechizo, su bajo murmullo apagándose sorprendido, la voz retenida en un agudo hiss. Y Belial, que vacilaba, vio a la figura extraña con voz de Oliver adelantarse con pasos rápidos, su s ojos completamente dorados.  
- DEJA A MI SEVERUS, MAESTRO!. NO TE DIJE QUE TE *MURIERAS*?!-  
- Oliver, apártate...- jadeó Severus, su voz retenida por Mordaunt, que le sujetaba la tráquea con los colmillos.- Vete...-  
- Soy tu Djeri, Sev.- la voz, suave, hindú, era imposible de confundir.- Mordaunt... DIJE *DÉJALO*! CRUCIO!-  
A los pies de Octavius, el cuerpo de Oliver cayó, y se retorció locamente en medio del dolor salvaje. Y Djeri se inclinó, como un ave de presa, y atrapó el cuello frágil que pulsaba clavando sus dientes afilados en la carne.  
- DJERI, NO LO MATES, ES TU HIJO!- gritó Severus, su mano tratando de calmar el sangrado de su carótida cortada, su voz temblorosa.- Djeri!-  
Cómo podía estar vivo? Cómo su alma había sido tan fuerte para aguantar el veneno? O los había oído, y había vuelto, amándolos demasiado para ignorar sus llantos y su dolor...?  
- Djeri...- musitó Lucius, con voz ronca. Quería ayudar, pero Ewan lo presionaba tan fuerte... Giró, y cortó, y una fracción demasiado tarde vio a Ewan lanzarse a cortar con esa vieja y oxidada espada...  
Que otra espada, pequeña y valiente, paró. Hugh, su espada corta bien firme, los ojos con el fuego de su madre aurora y su padre mortífago, le gritó, sin mirarlo:  
- Salven a Oliver, Mr. Malfoy! Nosotros... nos encargamos... de éste... imbécil...!- jadeó, enfrentándolo con veloces cortes, con dedos y pies que conocían bien su esgrima. Belial, su propio hijo, se4 sacudió de encima su estupor, y entre los dos hicieron retroceder al aterrador Ewan Rosier. Bill, al verlos sacó su varita listo para ayudar, y se arrodilló junto a Stephen para detener la hemorragia de su cadera.   
Y Lucius voló al lado de Severus, que se esforzaba en cerrase la herida y revertir su hechizo suicida. Frente a ellos, Djeri estaba inclinado sobre el cuerpo de su hijo, que se retorcía con el Crucio como si lo estuvieran electrocutando. Y Mordaunt reía, porque no sentía el dolor, aunque el Crucio fuera demasiado poderoso para que pudiera usar cualquier músculo de Oliver.   
- Djeri!- gritó Lucius.- Djeri, eres tú?-  
Con una tibia sonrisa privada y malvada, el Lord Cruciatus, el médium más poderoso de su época, alzó la varita, y gritó:  
- EUSTACE MORDAUNT, MI SANGRE QUE ES TU SANGRE, TE ORDENA VENIR A MÍ! DEJA A MI HIJO: SI ME QUIERES, AQUÍ ME TIENES!-  
Una proyección astral: el alma de Djeri se soltó de su cuerpo como se suelta un pañuelo puesto a secar en una mañana de viento. Un hilo sujetándolo a su cuerpecito: y la sombra roja y negra, la fuerza y el odio de ese vampiro inmortal, abandonando a Oliver, entrando en Djeri como petróleo en agua pura.  
- Ahora! Mátenlo!- gimió Belial, aterrorizado, tras su padre, mirando el cuerpo de Oliver en el piso aún retorciéndose, quedando libre de esa invasión negra.  
- No se puede. Ya lo matamos...- suspiró Lucius, su mano apretando la hemorragia de Severus.- Y volvió. A un vampiro como ese, no se puede, porque abandona el cuerpo que posee si muere...-  
- Pero...- Bill, jadeante.  
Ewan Rosier trataba de gritarle a Mordaunt que lo ayudara, herido contra la pared con Stephen, Hugh y Belial encima, pero Mordaunt había olvidado todo, excepto su deseo y su lujuria por el exquisito adolescente que había sido suyo, y lo había rechazado. Su figura diáfana se condensó, y se arrojó sobre Djeri, cuyo cuerpo se alzó, se arqueó, abrió los brazos a la negra invasión.  
Y cuando abrió sus ojos, eran más dorados que nunca.  
- No, Maestro. Es el fin para usted, y esta vez, se irá conmigo.- la voz de Djeri, aún en control a pesar de su alma desprendida, a pesar de su cuerpo invadido.- No lo dejaré ir.-  
El alma de Djeri, tibia y dorada pegajosa como una telaraña atrapando a Mordaunt, que se debatía contra su fuerza. Y al mismo tiempo, los ojos de Djeri abiertos y fijos en aquellos que amaba. No dijo más: sólo musitó ahora, y los miró, volviendo la cabeza un segundo. Su rostro se había dulcificado: era él, no el aterrador asesino de Voldemort, no la bestia agonizante de Azkaban, no el fantasma onírico y traslúcido de esos últimos días, sino Djeri, su Djeri de piel cálida y ojos de miel. Fue una sola mirada: una mirada cargada de amor y recuerdos, de perdón y de afecto, una mirada de adiós tierno y entrañable que era un hasta luego.  
Ni Azkaban ni la muerte nos pueden separar.   
Voy reunirme con nuestro Stefan, que está solito. Los esperaremos.   
Los veré al otro lado del velo.  
Perdón y amor, amor para su Severus.  
Amor, y pena, y comprensión, para su Lucius.   
El vampiro, luchando, bestia atrapada. Y la risa del que fue víctima.  
Y su alma maravillosa, obligando a Mordaunt a quedarse a enfrentar la muerte como una atadura.  
NO VAS A NINGUNA PARTE. HOY, TE MUERES.  
NO! NO MORIRÉ! NO A TUS MANOS, NIÑO!  
ADIÓS, * MAESTRO *.  
Una mano que temblaba por la lucha interna apoyando la punta de la varita en su sien. Y Lucius y Severus a la vez, alzando sus varitas y susurrando:  
- AVADA KEDAVRA-  
El flash verde, y el silencio. Djeri caído como caen las flores en verano, en los brazos de aquellos que amaba, sobre el cuerpo de ese hijo tan parecido a él. Los separaron: Oliver respiraba, Djeri, no.  
Severus estrechó a Oliver: Lucius alzó a Djeri. Y cuando alzaron la vista al vampiro herido que era Ewan Rosier, sin maestro, sin poder ya, arrinconado por los niños, sus miradas eran opacas.  
- Stephen, detente.- susurró Severus, al ver a Stephen, que aprovechaba que Belial le había hecho saltar la espada de la mano para preparase para darle el golpe final al verdadero asesino de su padre.- No lo mates.-  
- Pero...-  
- No.- susurró Lucius.- No lo mates.-  
Los dos, las varitas en alto.  
- Empiezen a subir. Belial, lleva a Oliver arriba. Nosotros ya vamos.- ordenó Lucius. Los niños empezaron a avanzar, miradas oscuras mientras Bill y Belial llevaban a Oliver, Hugh los seguía de mala gana echando miradas atrás, y Stephen se quedaba quieto. Severus y Lucius miraron a Ewan tropezar y echarse atrás, la poción aún allí, al alcance de la mano.  
Y Severus, las manos libres, avanzó.  
Ewan emitió un sonido ronco. No podía hablar, desfigurado. Y la sombra negra avanzaba y avanzaba, los ojos de Severus dos pozos de fuego negro.  
Lo atrapó por el cuello, con fuerza asesina. Y luchando y peleando, le hundió la cabeza en la poción, y musitó un viejo conjuro.  
La poción, su obra maestra, empezó a hervir y a transformarse. Los ahogado chillidos de Ewan llenaron de resonancias el túnel, pero las miradas de Severus y Lucius, y Stephen, eran tranquilas, clínicas.  
- Mataste a niños con mi arma.- susurró Severus.- Mataste a mi Stefan, Rosier. Te veré arder en el infierno por eso.- terminó con terrible calma. Stephen de pronto entendió, y supo que aún él no era tan implacable como creía, y huyó, llevándose a Hugh, incapaz de ver tanto horror.  
Finalmente, Ewan dejó de chillar, y Severus lo soltó, su risa oscura llenando el túnel.  
- Creías que te mataría? No. No si hay una chance que vuelvas a ver a mi Stefan. Ya lo molestaste bastante aquí, no te dejaré ir a coparlo allá. Ahora, veamos cómo te va. Veamos cómo te las arreglas, ahora que mi poción te ha comido la cabeza, vampiro.-   
Ewan tropezó, cayó. Su cabeza era una masa informe de carne derretida. Y Severus dio vuelta su obra maestra en el túnel de una patada, ya inservible. El vapor los envolvió mientras los dos ex mortífagos, llevando el cuerpo de su ángel de regreso por el túnel oscuro, reían.  
LOSE MY MIND  
AND THE WORLD SEEMS TO DISAPPEAR  
ALL THE PROBLEMS, ALL THE FEARS  
AND THE WORLD SEEMS TO DISAPPEAR  
DISSAPEAR DISSAPEAR DISSAPEAR DISSAPEAR DISSAPEAR DISSAPEAR DISSAPEAR DISSAPEAR DISSAPEAR...  
************************************  
FIN DE LA CUARTA PARTE.  
*******************  
Foxnotes: Me alegro mucho que hayan empezado a llegarme más reviews! Lina, no te preocupes, cariño, sólo avísame cuando todo esté listo. Porqué no me llegan más comentarios? Bua. Y aquí, mi sección de traducciones de letritas. Alguien tiene sugerencias? Me estoy quedando sin lyrics _  
  
CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS.  
THE SLAVE  
I'm a slave for you.   
I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you.   
I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.  
El Esclavo: Soy un esclavo para ti: no puedo evitarlo, no puedo controlarlo. Soy un esclavo para ti: no lo negaré, no trato de esconderlo... la tibia de la Britney, "I'm a slave for you" " (Soy un esclavo para ti) De nuestro pobrecito Oliver, claro...   
  
CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE.  
THE HOLE  
Digging in a hole  
Digging up my soul now  
Going down, excavation  
El hoyo. ( dejen de reírse, pervertidas, me refiero a caer en un pozo oscuro, ya saben) Cavando un agujero, desenterrando mi alma ahora, bajando, excavación... Del " elevation" de U2, las fans de SPIRIT tienen que acordarse de un baile en una disco hace mucho tiempo...   
  
CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO.  
THE HEAVEN  
I know that if I have heaven there is nothing to desire.  
Rain and river, a world of wonder may be paradise to me.  
I see the sun, I see the stars.  
El cielo.   
Sé que si tenemos el cielo allí no hay nada que desear  
Lluvia y río, un mundo de maravillas podría ser paraíso para mí.  
Veo el cielo, veo las estrellas.  
Completa:  
  
Who can tell me if we have heaven,  
who can say the way it should be;  
Moonlight holly, the Sappho Comet,  
Angel's tears below a tree.  
Quién puede decirme si tenemos cielo,  
quién puede decir cómo debería ser  
luz de luna sagrada, cometa de Safo,  
lágrimas de un angel bajo un árbol.  
  
You talk of the break of morning  
As you view the new aurora,  
Cloud in crimson, the key of heaven,  
One love carved in acajou.  
Hablas del rayar del alba  
mientras ves la nueva aurora  
Nubes en carmesí, la llave del cielo  
Un amor tallado en acajou.  
  
One told me of China Roses,  
One a Thousand nights and one night,  
Earth's last picture, the end of evening:  
hue of indigo and blue.  
Alguien me habló de rosas de porcelana,  
Mil noches y una noche  
La última imagen de la Tierra, el fin de la velada,  
mezclas de índigo y azul.   
  
A new moon leads me to  
woods of dreams and I follow.  
A new world waits for me;  
my dream, my way.  
Una nueva luna me guía a  
bosques de sueños y sigo.  
Un mundo nuevo espera para mí  
mi sueño, mi camino.  
  
I know that if I have heaven  
there is nothing to desire.  
Rain and river, a world of wonder  
may be paradise to me.  
I see the sun.  
I see the stars...  
Sé que si tenemos el cielo allí no hay nada que desear  
Lluvia y río, un mundo de maravillas podría ser paraíso para mí.  
Veo el cielo, veo las estrellas.  
" Rosas de porcelana" (China Roses) de Enya. No la adoran? Yo moqueo cada vez que escucho esta canción... es como un vals onírico...  
  
CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE.  
THE TIME   
And now I know I'll never have that dream again  
I don't have the strenght to stop the cruel sands of time  
So don't forget my dear: I love you always,   
I love you Fairy Dreaming  
El Tiempo ( de "el momento") Y ahora sé que nunca volveré a tener ese sueño otra vez: no tengo la fuerza para detener la scrueles arenas del tiempo. Así que no te olvides, amado, te amo siempre, te amo, mi hada soñada...--- de Genocyber, terriblemente triste, se entiende mu poco... La canción es citada de memoria, ejem, la oí una vez, leí la traducción una vez y la amé...  
  
CAPÍTULO VEINTE.  
THE KIND  
So slide over here and give me a moment  
Your moves are so raw I've got to let you know  
I've got to let you know: you're one of my kind  
No, no "el amable", sino KIND como en HUMANKIND: "LA RAZA", o "EL TIPO".   
Así que ondula para acá y dame un momento  
Tus gestos son tan bruscos, tengo que dejarte saber, tengo que dejarte saber,que eres uno de los míos ( que eres de mi raza).  
  
LOSE MY MIND  
AND THE WORLD SEEMS TO DISAPPEAR  
ALL THE PROBLEMS, ALL THE FEARS  
AND THE WORLD SEEMS TO DISAPPEAR  
DISSAPEAR DISSAPEAR DISSAPEAR DISSAPEAR DISSAPEAR DISSAPEAR DISSAPEAR DISSAPEAR DISSAPEAR...  
Enloquecer, y el mundo parece desaparecer, todos los problemas, todos los miedos, el mundo parece desaparecer... INXS, me encanta, me encanta, " Dissapear".   
  
FOXNOTES: Soy una bruja mala, en serio! Me pasé, 4500 palabras el cap 20, usualmente son 3000? Alguien interesado en un block de datos míos? mándenme un cuestionario lindo. Buu buuu! Quieren oír algo triste? una amiga siempre hace fiestas de cumpleaños de disfraces, porque nació el Halloween. El año pasado el tema era Harry Potter ( yo fui Lupin) y este año era LOTR Yo era Eowyn, mi heroína, ( Miranda Otto en la película), me pase mas de un mes peleando con laca rubia ( soy trigueña) un vestido café y blanco, espada, joyitas, bordados, zapatos, maquillaje, etc, etc. Y una niña mucho más linda llego con un traje mucho mejor de Eowyn. Usualmente los trajes son personales, ya que somos como 12 solamente, con un poco de rol encima. Fue mu triste... sniff, sniff.   
Ahora con el listado de honor: Mil gracias por los amables comentarios! Y también por los no tan amables!   
*Astartea : Sí, mi amor, Djeri sí, sorry, siempre son los dulces los que revientan...Sí, Djeri era un ángel. Pero ahora acompaña a Stefan...Y siempre es mejor en los brazos de Sev que solo en Azkaban, no?Claro que no te imaginas lo duro que es para pobre Severus, que lo amaba tanto...  
Sí, Lucius tiene cuatro hijos en my timeline, lo que pasa es que al principio (cuando Belial era aún Draco) me quería apegar a las líneas de la Rowling, pero luego lo mandé a la mierda y seguí mi propia historia. Los cuatro son: Azrael, 25 años, cojefe de Inteligencia y Jefe de Infiltración de la división contra las artes Oscuras en el Ministerio, experto maestro del disfraz y actor, aparte de Hit Wizard: y en el fondo cariñoso, amante de los niños, flojonazo y comilón como el solo, algo que Lucius eleva los ojos al cielo cada vez que piensa en su hijo mayor, que vive en londres con un médico gay ( no son pareja) De pelo muy claro e indolentes ojos azules, la verdad Owen Wilson es Azrael para mí. Luego viene Deimos, viudo, un guapísimo abogado de 22 años (estudiaba para juez pero botó la carrera en Durmstrang para casarse con el amor de su vida) viudo, algo amargo, con un hijo al que pesca muy poco y una hija adoptada que adora, sexy, experto letal en Artes oscuras y alumno aventajado de Severus, amante del serio Ulyses Graham y fundador y jefe de los Slybats ( En orden: carismático Deimos, sombrío Ulyses, dulce Phebe, hiperkinético Terry, amable Marcus y fría Sera. Sólo quedan Deimos y Ulyses vivos). Actual lider de la Covenant, tiene un pelo dorado un pelín oscuro y una sonrisa inolvidable, triste y apasionada a la vez. Luego viene Belial, y Draco, a los que ya conocen: Draco es lejos el regalón de Lucius, ya que Belial ignoraba sus peleas y Deimos peleaba de vuelta.  
Otra cosa: la belladonna es una antigua pócima para dormir, la raíz te deja out por días, aunque produce acostumbramiento y baja del efecto. Sevvy debe estar acostumbrado a la dosis, por eso ese beso dejo a Lucius dormido y a él nada. Me encanta tener una adicta! Muchas gracias!   
*Tam: Lo siento! Exigencias de trama. Yo también extrañaré a mi adorado Djeri, me recordaba a mi Andie de Trois. Las asusté con la belladona, parece! Y a Oliver aún no le pasa nada... todo mejora desde aquí, eso sí, excepto para alguien... Sí, a mí también me gusto el asunto de los príncipes. No es rico Bill? Ya sé que los de los aurores estuvo fuerte. Pero creo que es realista. No hubiera querido ser auror esos años, aunque los admiro. Pero una guerra siempre brutaliza a ambas partes.  
*Sol: Mándame un mail, bruja. O llama. Aviso para todas: esta es mi editora, es gracias a ella que hay historia, cada vez que me atasco está ella ahí. No ayuda, pero grita harto . (ju ju) Es broma. Gracias por todo, mi solcito que solea!  
*Nyaar-chan: gracias por el ánimo! Quiero ver ese dibujo. Tal vez pueda escanear algo y enviarles mis apuntes de los personajes. Alguien interesado que tenga página para postearlo? Suena a contrasentido, pero Djeri se recuperó, no? Sí, el deporte extremo de Sev es echarse la culpa...   
*Cris : De veras? Gracias! Hugh estuvo finitooo, es explosivo el niño... de tal palo... Stephen era que no... no les recordaba a nadie? Stefan se enamoró. Punto. No es dulce? No, no fue una violación: tal vez algún día contemos esa triste historia de amor en medio de una guerra. Snapey y Luc son geniales cuando se ponen a copar... Stephen ya sabe: era cosa de revisar anuarios. Lucius y Severus le dijeron a Belial la verdad sobre Hugh. O Belial lo intuyó, que también puede ser: tras el desmayo de Mariah Mitchell era como obvio. Muchas muchas gracias por tu ánimo!   
*Lina Saotome Avísame en cuanto esté la página! *abrazo *Hasta pronto! Déjenme un review cuando puedan, me dan mucho ánimo!- Espero que les haya gustado mi final finitooo... no debí ver Red Dragon... pero ya viene mas, que falta una parte aún... no se habran olvidado de Nathan, no? Luego: hospital, Sevy llora, Lucius putea, los chicos bailan Lady Marmalade ( la versión Moulin Rouge) y Sevy recita poemas. En serio. Y Stephen dele con el piano, y Bill lee pornografía en voz alta. 


	6. The Lonely

CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO  
by The Fox  
  
Una vez hubo una historia de amor que se volvió pesadilla.  
Una historia de amor que fue más fuerte que el horror, la muerte, y la locura.  
Y a pesar de los años transcurridos, alguien aún vela, y piensa.  
Esta es la historia de cuatro adolescentes a punto de volverse hombres, y de   
pagar deudas que se escriben con sangre, lágrimas, y magia.  
Y de cómo puedes perdonar, pero nunca olvidar  
  
CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO.   
THE PRIZE.  
He may be the face I can't forget, the trace of pleasure or regret   
Maybe my treasure or the prize I have to pay   
He may be the reason I survive   
Me, I'll take the laughter and your tears   
And make them all my souvenirs…   
  
Enterraron a Djeri en Montrose, junto a Stefan. La tumba estaba removida por la   
huida de Ewan, así como la lápida: pero amorosamente, una tarde gris los dos   
cargaron a Djeri envuelto en un chal de la India que olía a sándalo, peinado y   
vestido, y acomodaron los restos de Stefan con la misma ternura que si los   
acostasen en la tierra húmeda para dormir. Severus bañó los restos con una   
poción que los conservaría intactos por años, esperando a que se les reunieran,   
como había bañado a Stefan antes: los dos los esperarían, para que un día se   
desvaneciesen juntos en el polvo. Los manejaron con tierno cuidado: no importaba   
que los llenase el olor a tumba, o lo que pareciesen. Eran dulces aún para   
ellos: era su amor. Los tendieron juntos, y los cubrieron con la losa tras   
besarlos para cubrir con tierra tibia su refugio, y cuando acabaron, se   
abrazaron como dos viejos.   
- Casi me dan tentaciones de meterme ahí y quedarme con ellos, Sev.-  
- Y los niños, Lucius?-  
Lucius suspiró. Fijaron de nuevo la lápida, donde habían borrado el nombre de   
Ewan.   
Stefan Wilkes, 1957-1979  
Octavius Lestrangue, 1958-1999  
Wait for us in the deepest valley.  
Y el soneto que Djeri amase:  
With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight   
Welcome to this place  
- Espérenos…-  
Una acacia, sobre ellos, liberó sus flores y su aroma. Severus siguió con la   
vista el capullo en el viento, su pelo en la cara, y una lágrima le rozó la   
mejilla. Y vio a Lucius solo, mirándolo de pie junto a la tumba, su abrigo   
flotando, y supo que no podía consolarlo.  
Él trató de salvarlo. Yo los maté, los he matado a todos.  
Despacio, le dio la espalda, y se alejó.  
- Severus…-  
No pudo volverse. Lloraba, y sabía que si miraba a Lucius, se quebraría.  
Dos bajo tierra. Dulce Djeri, amado Stefan. Y luego, algún día, supo con   
horrible certeza que acostaría a Lucius junto a ellos, y luego se tendería a su   
lado con veneno en la boca para dormir en la oscuridad.  
- Severus, no me dejes, por favor…-  
  
*I know, I know I've let you down I've been a fool to myself  
I thought I could live for no one else but not through all the hurt and pain  
Its time for me to respect the ones you love mean more than anything  
So with sadness in my heart I feel the best thing I could do is end it all and   
leave forever  
whats done is done, it feels so bad what once was happy now is sad  
I'll never love again: my world is ending*  
  
- Adiós, Lucius.-  
- Prométeme que si… prométeme que me llevarás con ellos.-  
- Te lo prometo.-  
- Si me toca a mí, te lo prometo… y te acompañaré…-  
No puedo mirarte la cara.  
La acacia, callada y quieta como ellos. El viento ya no soplaba.  
  
*I wish that I could turn back time cause now the guilt is all mine  
can't live without the trust from the ones you love.  
I know we can't forget the past, you cant forget love and pride  
because of that its killing me inside*  
  
No me dejes ahora. Traicióname y mátame si quieres todas las veces que se te   
antoje, pero no me abandones.  
No puedo quedarme. Duele demasiado. No podemos abrazarnos. Nos falta un brazo, a   
cada uno…  
  
*It all returns to nothing, it all comes tumbling down.  
it all returns to nothing, I just keep letting me down.  
in my heart of hearts, I know that I called never love again  
I've lost everything that matters to me, matter in this world…*  
  
Los niños. Tenemos que volver a ellos. La venganza me ha dejado tan vacío, pero   
Oliver y Stephen me esperan. Mi Belial, pequeño Hugh, y ese mocoso Weasley… voy   
a recoger mi amor destrozado y se los daré a ellos. Es todo lo que me importa,   
todo lo que realmente importa ahora.  
Oliver.  
Stephen.  
Les prometo que seré un padre para ellos, mis pobres amores. Y para tu Belial,   
mi Lucius…  
- SEVERUS!-  
Adiós…  
  
Habían pasado ocho días, y Oliver seguía en coma en la enfermería. El invierno   
estaba empezando a dar lugar a una fría primavera, y los pájaros se atrevían a   
ir a posarse en su velador, mordisquear los bizcochitos que le mandaban los   
alumnos de grados menores, e incluso se atrevían a posarse en el marco de la   
cama y observarlo curiosamente, piando. Sería un huevo, que siempre estaba tan   
quieto y siempre había alguien a su lado? Lo estarían empollando?  
La ventana abierta dejaba entrar el pálido sol sobre su lecho blanco, y   
perfumaba el ambiente con el pasto recién brotado y los pequeños capullos en los   
árboles. Aunque aún habían manchones de nieve aquí y allá en la sombra, el cielo   
estaba azul y blanco.  
Belial estaba sentado junto a la cama, los codos en las rodillas, mirándolo sin   
parpadear. Se había bañado y cambiado ropa, pero no se había pasado un peine por   
la cabeza desde esa noche, y se quedaba allí en turnos de diez horas, mojándole   
los labios con algodones, peinándole la melena negra que Madam Pomfrey y Snape   
le habían recortado al cuello, cabello que Belial había recogido y puesto en una   
bolsita en su propia almohada para cuando lo echaban a dormir a su pieza, ya que   
ese olor era lo único que lo hacía dormir. Fuerza de la costumbre. Lo trágico   
era soñar que dormía su lado, y que todo estaba bien, para despertarse solo con   
la bolsita de pelo aferrada. Así que prefería pasarse las noches tirado en un   
catre al lado, para cuidar a su Oliver. Y en el día ayudaba a la enfermera a   
cambiarlo, bañarlo, lavarle la cara, alimentarlo. Y Oliver dormía quieto y dulce   
en el aire de la primavera, su piel pálida haciendo que el blanco del lecho se   
viese gris al contraste.  
Stephen se acababa de ir, y su música aún resonaba dulce en el aire. Siempre   
acababa sus interpretaciones al clavicordio de Madam Pomfrey, en la salita   
adyacente, con La mañana, de Grieg, tras dulces variaciones de los temas   
favoritos de Oliver que se oían en suave sordina. Luego, siempre pasaba a   
besarle la frente y dirigirle un comentario a Belial, su calma mágica dejando   
que el corazón cansado de Belial respirase. Lo miraba, tan serio y preocupado, y   
sonreía levemente, esa sonrisa suya de reconocimiento, leve y sin embargo tan   
preciosa. Y lo dejaba.  
Bill venía siempre a media tarde, y siempre venía con un libro. Los primeros   
tres días le leyó la última mitad del libro que Oliver había dejado a medio   
terminar, una versión en francés de Lord Dunsany: había empezado y terminado un   
libro de poemas de Chauntebriand, y ahora le estaba leyendo Corazones Atrapados,   
el libro favorito de Oliver, su copia, también en francés: Belial lo había   
traído de su pieza. Bill leía por horas: su voz bien timbrada, suave y masculina   
no flaqueaba nunca, impecable y cálida en sus sutiles inflexiones, delicada y   
dulce. Y así como la música de Stephen calmaba sus nervios, amansaba su ira y su   
dolor, la voz de Bill también tenía la virtud de calmarlo, tan íntimo como si le   
masajearan el mismo corazón con los dedos. Y Belial, aunque no decía ni una   
palabra, se los agradecía tanto, tanto.   
Habían pasado ocho días, y Belial hubiera estado seguro de que iba a enloquecer,   
si no fuera por esas sesiones diarias. Tenía una belleza triste, indeciblemente   
triste el cuidar de Oliver caído. Sabía que sólo la magia de Snape y la de   
Prewett mantenía su frágil cuerpecito respirando. Y ni un beso, ni una súplica,   
ni una oración habían sido capaces de traerlo de vuelta del país de sueños donde   
caminaba.   
Ni la mañana.  
Belial sabía que tras diez días así, probablemente lo dejarían dormir para   
siempre, y ocultó la cara en las manos mientras Bill leía con su voz calma las   
aventuras de Eleonora y su amado Gavin en Francia contra el malvado Lord Noire,   
la perversa Ursula y la vengativa Rebecca, y de las aventuras del arrojado   
Elroy, el dulce Jan de Leyden y el astuto sacerdote DeFarge. Y justo cuando   
Elroy rescataba de la esclavitud a las gemelas Joanne y Rianne en el capítulo   
sesenta y ocho, Bill giró una página y respiró fuertemente.  
Belial, que lo escuchaba con los brazos cruzados y la cara baja, alzó la cabeza.  
- Qué pasa?-  
- N-nada.- susurró Bill. Hablaban en voz baja, como si temieran despertar a   
Oliver, aunque bien sabía Dios que no ansiaban nada con más fuerza.   
- Qué?-  
-…hay una nota marcando la página.- Bill hablaba muy bajo: su voz sonaba   
extraña, contenida.- No es nada.-  
- Déjame verla.- Belial mismo le había comprado esta versión forrada en cuero   
verde y con una firme encuadernación, porque Oliver había destrozado las tres   
copias de la biblioteca del colegio de tanto releer la apasionada historia de   
amor medieval. Belial nunca la había leído, aunque lo había intentado numerosas   
veces para complacer a Oliver. Pero ahora, en la voz de Bill, estaba algo   
curioso para saber cómo acababa la historia de Gavin y Eleonora, si bien pensaba   
privadamente que Eleonora era tarada y debía ver la luz y quedarse con el amable   
y sufrido Elroy. Y que Gavin debía caerse al foso de los caimanes con armadura   
completa.  
Bill le pasó el libro, con un gesto reluctante que hizo que Belial quisiera   
sacárselo de las manos. Y escrito al margen con la precisa caligrafía de Oliver,   
en su característica tinta verde oscuro, habían unos versos, en la página de la   
derecha.   
Justo sobre las (inmortales?) palabras de Elroy a Rianne, que le pide su amor,   
la nota con tinta.  
  
"- Sólo os pido amor. No me importa que no me améis. Sé que vuestro corazón le   
pertenece a Eleonora. Sé que la habéis amado, y que vuestro amor ha crecido a   
través de las estaciones. Pero, mi amado señor, yo podría amaros como ella no os   
ama. Decid una palabra, y os entregaré mi cuerpo y alma por completo. Dejadme   
amaros, es todo lo que os pido. Si tenéis una sonrisa de gratitud para mí cada   
anochecer, me daré por satisfecha…- la bella Rianne sollozó, sus brazos morenos   
rodeando las rodillas de Elroy. Y Elroy, sus ojos perdidos en lontananza donde   
el sol se ponía, en fuego que envolvía los montes como la cabellera de Eleonora   
caía alrededor de sus hombros como líquido fuego, habló con voz suave:  
- Mi dulce Rianne. No puedo amarte como te mereces, y es un dolor no poder   
hacerlo. No elegimos quien nos roba la razón. Y mi corazón fue robado hace ya   
tanto… Déjame, pequeña. Puedo aceptar tu amor, y amarte por él: puedo   
agradecértelo con mi corazón, y ofrecerte ternura a cambio: pero no podría darte   
amor. Y amar sin ser amado es menos horrible que ser amado y no poder entregar   
amor de regreso. Déjame, niña, antes de que tu amor se amargue y mi corazón te   
envenene. Déjame sufrir sin mentir. Déjame llorar sin fingir. No me obligues a   
intentar parchar mi corazón para dártelo. Déjalo sangrar…-  
- Pero mi corazón sangra por vos!- gritó Rianne.- Cómo podéis ser tan cruel?!-  
- Niña, ángel. Ya es cruel la vida con nosotros. Pero tienes mi simpatía, y mi   
amistad. No me obligues a odiarte y a odiarme…-"  
  
Y sobre esas palabras, en suave francés. Belial sabía que Elroy era el héroe de   
Oliver.   
  
Amour non te ofrezco  
Non te abro mi cuore  
Porque es amarga merci  
Un amour de solo une.  
Deja ese amour volare antes que se amargue  
Porque estoy envuelto en hilos de sangre  
Cuore envuelto en el recuerdo rouge  
Como el de tu Eleonore.   
  
… Como el de tu Eleonora… los labios de Belial temblaron, mirando la melena roja   
de Bill inclinado sobre Oliver, su rostro oculto en sus manos, los lentes en el   
cuello de su sweater. Oliver dormido, quieto y culpable, tenía su mano   
abandonada a centímetros de una guedeja roja, y Belial quiso quitarla de un   
manotón.  
Es mío! Yo lo amo…lo he amado tanto… y él me ama, verdad? Me ama…  
Sueno como el patético de Ewan Rosier.  
- Belial.-   
- Cállate, Bill. No quiero oírte. No quiero oír nada. Sólo… cállate.-  
Belial se puso de pie y dejó la enfermería, incapaz de mirar ese Oliver dormido,   
de mirar los ojos tristes de Bill.  
- Belial, yo lo amo.- Bill, muy despacio, de pie, allí cerca. Y Belial le dio   
una bofetada con todas sus ganas: lo dejó sentado en el suelo, y huyó, corriendo   
por los pasillos medio vacíos de Hogwarths.  
Nunca te obligué a que me amaras. Nunca te obligaría a nada. Cómo puedes amarlo   
a él? Creía que amabas! Nunca quise compasión… nunca te habría forzado… Me   
tenías lástima? o me engañabas mientras yo te amaba de rodillas? Oliver, porqué?   
porqué? Creí que no habían secretos entre nosotros, y me has guardado este desde   
cuanto? Desde cuarto, segundo, o te enamoraste en primero? Cómo pudiste   
guardarme ese secreto dentro tuyo? Cómo?  
Mi Oliver, te hice llorar? Te angustié, como Rianne a Elroy? Mi amor te   
molestaba? Oh, mi Oliver… tienes que volver… si vuelves te perdonaré, pero si te   
mueres sin… si te mueres…  
- NUNCA TE LO VOY A PERDONAR!- gritó de pronto, para derrumbarse sollozando en   
la sala de pociones, su refugio, adonde había corrido a esconderse. Un susurro,   
y pasos: Snape estaba de vuelta. Lo sintió venir, pero ya no le importaba lo que   
pensara. Sólo quería llorar hasta morirse. Sólo quería que Oliver despertara, y   
le dijera que lo amaba.  
Aunque fuera mentira.  
- Belial…- Snape, dulce, alzándolo, sentándose con Belial en sus rodillas como   
si fuera un niño.   
-No llores, hijo… o llora si quieres, pero no te hagas más daño…-Belial se   
aferró a su profesor, a su maestro, y ahogó su frustración y su dolor en la   
oscura túnica que era capaz de cubrir todos los miedos y pesadillas de la Casa   
de Slytherin. Severus, vestido de confesiones, meciéndolo, hasta que la cabeza   
de Belial descansó en su hombro, cansada de llorar.  
- No puedo vivir sin él…- gimió, lágrimas que ya no se molestaba en ocultar ni   
secar empapándole las mejillas. Y Severus se inclinó, y apoyó sus labios secos   
en la afiebrada frente.  
Y susurró, sus ojos negros insondables, llenos de penas secretas.  
- Perdóname   
Si no vives  
Si tú, mi amado, te has muerto…-  
- No. No…- gimió Belial, sollozos silenciosos sacudiéndolo.- No, por favor, no   
se puede morir, nooo…-  
- Todas las hojas caerán sobre mi pecho  
Lloverá sobre mi alma noche y día  
La nieve quemará mi corazón.  
Caminaré con frío y fuego y muerte y nieve  
Mis pasos querrán marchar adonde te has ido - Severus hizo una pausa, y lo miró   
a los ojos, sus ojos de superviviente, de fuerza en los de Belial, destrozados y   
angustiosos. Habló con voz suave, pero profunda, que llegó al fondo del alma de   
Belial. Era una orden, y una amenaza: el lema de la casa de Slytherin. Y Belial   
musitó entre sus lágrimas con él:  
- Pero… seguiré… viviendo…-  
  
Y mientras Snape secaba las lágrimas de Belial, y las absorbía tanto en su   
túnica como en su corazón, en confortable, consoladora negrura, Oliver abrió los   
suyos lentamente, para ver junto a su lecho unos amables ojos celestes sin   
lentes que lo miraban llenándose de lágrimas.  
Belial… No… Bill…  
- Oliver…- Bill se echó a llorar como un niño, sus lágrimas cálidas cayendo   
sobre la mano quieta de Oliver, que tembló en respuesta, y se movió, débil, ojos   
negros llenos de sueños aún, aún observando el paisaje de sus viajes dormido,   
aún desorientado.- Gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios…-  
Bill de rodillas junto a la cama, Oliver girando la cabeza para mirarlo, su   
sonrisa suave y débil aún soñadora, sus cabellos como una nube sombría en la   
blanca almohada.  
- Porqué lloras…?- musitó, con voz temblorosa. Bill lo miró, su rostro desnudo   
de toda pretensión así como de sus lentes.- No… llores…-  
- No puedo evitarlo…- Bill sonrió entre sus lágrimas, su mano yendo a tomar la   
suya.- Pero es porque estoy… feliz…- Bill sollozó incontrolablemente, y Oliver   
lo tiró, débil, para que se sentase en el lecho. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando   
Bill se sentó a su lado y lo tomó en sus brazos para mecerlo como a un hijo,   
como si temiese que se lo fueran a quitar, llorando. Y Oliver, perdido en su   
calidez, apenas se dio cuenta de cuando Bill halló sus labios y lo besó, dulce,   
tierno, hambriento y desesperado de amor y alivio.   
No… Belial… demonio de tierna plata en su memoria, Oliver volvió a sus sentidos,   
y apartó a Bill con sus dedos aún insensibles. Bill lo miró, su aliento aún   
agitado por sus besos, labios húmedos y enrojecidos casi en los suyos.  
- Te amo, Oliver. Te amo, te he amado siempre. Por favor…- jadeó sin aliento.   
Era ése su controlado, perfecto Head Boy? Bill parecía libre de todo temor, de   
toda atadura, y Oliver tembló en sus brazos tratando de apartar su mirada,   
tratando de conjurar la imagen de su plateado Belial, que tanto amaba, que tanto   
lo amaba, mientras su interior, su viejo, incontrolable amor por Bill se agitaba   
en su corazón.   
Una súplica. Y tanta esperanza en sus ojos, celestes y amados. - Oliver…-   
  
Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?   
I won't pretend that I'm someone else   
For all time   
When will my reflections show who I am inside?  
  
Lo había amado tanto, de lejos tanto tiempo. Pero ya no podía recordar porqué   
ese secreto. No podía seguir guardándolo, no tan débil, no tan vulnerable. La   
mano de Oliver tembló al apartarse el pelo de la cara. Una sola lágrima. Y su   
mirada negra y luminosa, en la de Bill, sus labios temblando, mientras musitaba   
casi sin voz, simple, y a la vez tan inocente:  
- Yo te he amado siempre…-  
- Oliver…-  
Tras ellos, y su inocente primer beso, Nathan, en la ventana, con su sonrisa   
demoníaca.  
  
Foxnotes: Ju… gran cantidad de lyrics y poemitas aquí. Orthanc para Belial.   
Hacer el index va a ser la bitch… ya era hora de azúcar. Ya viene la spice…  
  
CAPÍTULO VEINTIDÓS.   
THE PROUD  
We need a change, do it today  
I can feel my spirit rising, we need a change  
So do it today 'cause I can see a clear horizon  
What have you done today to make you feel proud?  
  
- Te gusta?- Belial se giró, su ajustada túnica a la cintura moviéndose. Amaba   
ver esa sonrisa de Oliver, que le decía que estaba comestible. Acababa de   
terminar con su arreglo mientras Oliver lo esperaba en la cama, sentado,   
limpiando imaginarias pelusas de la deliciosa túnica azul noche que Belial le   
ayudase a elegir, su pelo peinado al costado como plumas negras abanicándole el   
hombro. Oliver, que era un tradicionalista, se había demorado tres horas en ser   
convencido de comprar los ajustados pantalones de cuero azul acero y la túnica   
media trasparente de cuello Mao y mangas flotantes, azul marino, tachonada de   
constelaciones de strass. Belial mismo le había aplicado a pesar de sus   
protestas, rímel negro y un toquecito de sombra plateada a los ojos negros, y le   
había arremangado los pantalones para que enseñase una línea de piel entre la   
basta y los bajos botines negros.  
- Me encanta. Siempre he pensado que eres la única persona que conozco que se ve   
genial de plata.-  
Y era cierto. Belial estaba increíble, y aunque ya presumido de por sí, esa   
noche había llegado a un extremo que había hecho hasta Oliver se riese. Su pelo   
rubio estaba cuidadosamente peinado en un desorden erótico, brillante y con   
mechitas pintadas de negro, su rostro resplandecía con sus ojos delineados de   
negro que enfatizaba los irises casi blancos, labios rojos e húmedos, y la piel   
desnuda parecía tener luz propia, mientras la túnica gris plata cortada como una   
falda le envolvía las caderas en su cuero suave, y la larga chaqueta que   
correspondía estaba abandonada en un rincón para que Belial la combinase con una   
ajustada camiseta negra de mangas ajustadas y arremangadas, enseñando su suave   
abdomen al descuido, y el diminuto ópalo negro enganchado allí. Parecía sacado   
de una revista pornográfica, en particular cuando se lamió los labios, y tomando   
impulso le saltó encima a Oliver como un tigre.  
- Belial! No! Tu maquillaje!- protestó Oliver cuando Belial bajó la cabeza para   
besarlo, esquivándolo risueño.- Nos esperan abajo, y aún no vamos por las   
chicas!-  
Belial no dijo nada, sólo apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre Oliver, despatarrado   
bajo él, e inhaló su pelo.  
- Qué pasa, mon demon?- susurró Oliver, acariciándole la espalda, que temblaba   
bajo su camiseta.  
- Prométeme algo.- Oliver no podía verle los ojos, un momento antes risueños, de   
pronto desesperados, ocultos en los hilos de ébano suelto.  
- Lo que quieras, Belial…- respondió Oliver dulcemente.  
- Prométeme que te volverás conmigo esta noche, y que me amarás…-  
- Je t'e aime. One jour, toujours, mon amour…-  
  
El Pub Crawl era una institución en Hogwarths, probablemente la más pícara. En   
el banquete de final de exámenes, una semana antes de su graduación, los alumnos   
de séptimo, tras rendir sus NEWTS, tenían derecho a irse una noche de farra   
salvaje en Hogsmeade, siempre decorada para esperarlos, y no en el tranquilo   
establecimiento de las Tres Escobas, sino que en su infame establecimiento   
hermano, el pub-cabaret-bar-disco la Comadreja Caliente. Esa noche hasta tenían   
quien los fuese a buscar: era tradición acabar tan borracho que no te podías   
parar y tan sin ropa como se te antojase. Era la noche de ser salvajes. Y era la   
noche en que hasta Head Boys angelitos se ponía rímel negro y fingían ser   
peligrosas fieras.  
Excepto Bill, claro.  
Hugh, con jeans a la cadera negros, una camiseta brillante y dorada y los rizos   
sueltos y pícaros se puso las manos en las caderas y pateó la cama en la que   
Bill se refugiaba cada vez que podía.  
- LEVÁNTATE! NO SEAS PATÉTICO!-  
-…no…- una mechita roja era todo lo que se asomaba.- No tengo ganas. Vete,   
Hugh.-  
- NO! NO ME DEJASTE DEPRIMIRME POR BELIAL, NO TE VOY A DEJAR LLORIQUEAR POR   
OLIVER Y PERDERTE TU PUB CRAWL!!-  
Un ojo apareció, celeste y enrojecido.-…lo sabías…?-  
- Tengo ojos.- Hugh lo abandonó y Bill iba a dar gracias cuando sintió ruido y   
vio a ese impío Puffie con medio cuerpo dentro de su modesto closet.  
- HUGH! No voy a ir, así que deja de desordenar mi ropa…- tarde. A Bill le cayó   
encima la camisa negra que usaba bajo su túnica de funerales y matrimonios.-   
Hugh, no voy y es mi última palabra!-  
  
Las chicas de Gryffindor, las que jamás, jamás le habían prestado ninguna   
atención, a una palabra de Hugh se aplicaron a peinarlo, pintarle las pestañas y   
le habrían puesto labial si Bill no se hubiera opuesto. Le quitaron los lentes,   
le disimularon los ojos rojos lo mejor que pudieron, y le alborotaron las   
guedejas rojas, por una vez fuera de su colita. Y cuando la pícara Judy Abbot le   
echó encima una camisa de terciopelo rojo tres tallas más chica, y el regordete   
Karel Karolyi se mostró con unos jeans casi blancos con hilos brillantes   
entremedio del tejido, Bill estaba irreconocible.   
Hugh le escondió los lentes y lo apresuró a bajar del brazo de las alegres   
Gryffindor, que llevaban a su Head Boy con el orgullo del hada presentando a   
Cenicienta. Judy, Freya, Jasmine, Caroline y Beth lo arrastraron escaleras abajo   
mientras Karel y Benjamin los seguían, riendo compasivos y comentando que era   
bueno que los dejasen en paz un rato. Y Hugh que había partido a buscar a sus   
compañeros, los increíblemente aficionados a la fiesta 'Puffies, pensaba para   
sus adentros que si no le devolvía a Belial la mano esta noche y Oliver no caía   
a los pies de ese sexy Bill en quince minutos, iba a renunciar al alcohol para   
siempre.  
*PLAF *  
- Sorry. No iba mirando… STEPHEN?-  
- Hugh, no puedes mirar por donde caminas?- los Ravenclaw, que sólo eran cinco,   
ya habían bajado. Las dos chicas, Nadine y Elizabetta estaban hermosas, y   
Chester y Epyone estaban muy guapos, pero el sueño húmedo al que había botado al   
suelo, por eliminación, sólo podía ser…  
…STEPHEN?-  
Stephen se caló sus lentes y lo miró con su sonrisita de tú qué miras?  
Hugh soltó una risa sin pararse, la mandíbula colgando. Hoy es la noche de las   
transformaciones? Qué hay en el agua? Tengo que tomar un poquito…  
Stephen estaba irreconocible también. Aparte de los pantalones de cuero negro,   
los ojos delineados y el polerón ajustado, escotado, que mostraba sus hombros y   
las bien formadas clavículas, tenía el pelo suelto y negro en hilos alrededor de   
la cara, con brillos azules aquí y a allá.   
Tenía los ojos azules, más azules que nunca. Y su expresión de pantera lista   
para saltar era…  
- Hugh, puedes apurarte? Échame una buena y caliente mirada. Listo? Ahora,   
podríamos tal vez apresurarnos?-   
  
Los y las 'Puffies, que nunca se perdían una buena farra, estaban listos y   
esperándolo, Ailei preciosa, Sue animada, Rosalie tímida y Kurt guapísimo.   
Bajaron de regreso al gran Salón, donde los esperaban los carruajes, y todo el   
colegio salió antes de acostarse a arrojarles papel picado brillante, hechizado   
para que cayese muy lento, plateado, oro, bronce y negro, mientras se subían a   
los carruajes. Y los Slytherin fueron como siempre los últimos en acomodarse, la   
risueña Kirsten, la seria Ari, el amable Scott, todo de verde para honrar su   
casa, y Oliver, y Belial que se veían…  
Belial, sonrojado, los ojos luminosos, el pelo artísticamente desordenado y los   
labios rojos como para parecer que acababa de ser besado hasta el orgasmo. Hugh   
tragó, y cambió de posición en el carruaje. Y luego se echó a reír mientras se   
apresuraban en la noche hacia Hogsmeade, la cara entre las manos. Es mi hermano,   
el maldito bastardo, pero cada vez que lo miro, me…  
Oliver observaba a Belial, que parecía distraído, mirando hacia la noche   
mientras los carruajes sin caballos devoraban el camino, la música ya   
llegándoles. Belial miraba a la noche, y se lamía los labios ausentemente.   
Parecía distraído, completamente ido. Y Oliver, que conocía a su Belial, sabía   
lo suficiente para saber, por sus pupilas dilatadas, por las manchas de color en   
sus mejillas, que estaba salvajemente excitado.  
- Belial, qué pasa…?-  
- N-nada.- susurró Belial de regreso. Su simple voz temblaba, no de miedo, sino   
de tensión. Y de pronto, sonrió.  
  
* - Nos vamos ya profesor. Profesor?- Belial parpadeó. Los esperaban, pero había   
querido despedirse de Snape primero, de darle las gracias tácitamente por todo.   
De verlo… Belial lo quería tanto. Y lo conocía perfectamente, por lo que se   
sorprendió al no verlo en la sala de Pociones, ni en su oficina, aunque aún no   
eran las diez.  
- Profesor Snape?- preguntó en voz alta junto a la puerta que comunicaba su   
oficina con sus habitaciones privadas. Y con sorpresa, vio la puerta apenas   
junta.  
- Profesor?- repitió. La empujó muy despacio, preguntándose si su pobre profesor   
estaría dormido, agotado por tomarle exámenes de Pociones a tanto idiota.   
La chimenea rugía. Y la forma negra de su profesor estaba sentada en un sillón   
junto al fuego, la cabeza echada atrás, su pelo negro colgando por el respaldo,   
su cuello descubierto.  
Debe estar dormido…pensó Belial con ternura. Va a despertar con una tortícolis,   
añadió para sí. Muy despacio, ojos entrecerrados de amor, se acercó, y se   
inclinó sobre su profesor que tenía los ojos cerrados para enderezarle la   
cabeza, rozando ese pelo de cuervo. Entonces vio la botella de brandy, y casi   
rió. Estaría borracho? Supongo que librarse de nosotros es como para celebrar…  
Severus, súbitamente, abrió los ojos. Sus ojos negros parecían no tener pupilas.   
Belial se asustó al ver que lo miraba fijamente. Se habría tomado una confianza   
demasiado grande? Por favor, que no se enoje…  
- Qué haces aquí?- susurró Snape, con una voz ronca que no le conocía.  
- Vine a despedirme…-  
- Sí. Es lo apropiado.- tan ronca, tan pastosa, y Belial se sentía extraño.   
Severus le acarició la mejilla.- Te amo, sabes… es mejor…-  
Belial se quedó petrificado cuando esa mano fuerte lo agarró de la nuca y le   
bajó la cabeza para besarlo como jamás había sido besado.  
Top Ten De Cosas Que Pasaron Por La Mente De Belial En Ese Momento.  
Esto es un beso, y el resto son cuentos chinos.   
Si yo supiera besar así, recupero a Oliver en 10 segundos.   
***EL PROFESOR SNAPE SE ESTA APROVECHANDO DE MI!***   
Seguuuuuro que se está aprovechando. No sabe ni quién soy. El que no lo   
suelta, seamos honestos, soy yo…   
Si cree lo que yo creo que cree, y si cree que soy quien creo, cree que soy mi   
papá.   
Mi padre tiene una suerte increíble. Si esto no para pronto voy a arruinar mi   
túnica de fiesta.   
Pero que no pare! Oh por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por   
favor por favor!!   
Ya sé porqué la serpiente de Slytherin tiene la lengua afuera en nuestro   
pendón.   
Dios, cómo hace eso con su lengua? No necesita respirar? Cómo es que este   
hombre está soltero??   
Y yo preguntándome si hacía algo aparte de Pociones. Vaya hobby.  
A Belial se le doblaron las piernas con un gemido ahogado y cayó sentado en el   
regazo de Snape cuando el profesor, que no le soltaba la cabeza, y seguía   
cambiando sus ángulos como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para que su beso   
fuera una obra de arte, movió sus manos pálidas, sensibles, poderosas entre su   
pelo, le rozó las orejas – Belial hizo un sonido que era casi un rugido- y   
apoyando sus pulgares en la mejillas de Belial en un punto específico le dilató   
la boca hasta que pudo lamerle el paladar lentamente. Belial gimió, ronco, sus   
muslos agitándose, y engarfió las manos en la ropa de Snape como un alpinista   
cayéndose de un acantilado se aferra a la vida. Arañó, agarró, tironeó de cada   
asidero con desesperación, del sweater negro, la túnica negra de lana, su pelo   
negro, el cuero del sillón… gemía en voz alta, respirando por la nariz a punto   
de ahogarse, y aún así con la boca todo lo abierta y entregada que podía a esa   
invasión, mientras Snape continuaba su beso sin apuro, sin torpezas, sin   
soltarle la cabeza, para dirigir sus caricias a la suave carne tras las   
mejillas. Severus tenía la pierna sobre la que Belial había caído montado   
firmemente apoyada en el piso, y no la movió ni cuando Belial empezó a agitarse   
espasmódicamente, sus caderas respondiendo a una necesidad de fricción   
independiente de su cerebro, que de todas formas se había tomado unas   
vacaciones. Belial se le aferró con manos ardorosas, arrojando cualquier duda   
por la ventana ante ese beso dado con tanta soltura, tanta destreza, deliciosa   
maestría y control. No lo sabía hasta ahora, pero ahora estaba consciente que   
había anhelado esto desde esa sonrisa en primer año. Había observado por siete   
años esos ojos negros tan pronto cálidos como coléricos y fríos, había oído esa   
voz sedosa quebrarse y restallar como látigo o volverse ronca como hielo   
triturado en el desprecio. Había visto esa elegante toga negra y el pelo de   
azabache fundirse como un cuervo de alas grandes que vagaba por los pasillos,   
con las sombras. Y había visto esas manos pálidas y diestras manejar con   
increíble exactitud y confianza los frágiles instrumentos de pociones para   
mezclar la muerte y devolver la vida. Y la idea de ser manejado así por esas   
manos expertas hizo que sus muslos se contrajesen contra el muslo de basalto   
negro en el que se apoyaba incontrolablemente.  
- Lucius…- susurró Severus, confirmando sus sospechas. Pero Belial tenía tal   
hambre de sus caricias, tal deseo salvaje mordiéndole las entrañas, que se   
limitó a registrar esa voz áspera y a echarle los brazos al cuello para   
aferrarse a él en respuesta. Severus bajó una mano para tomarle la barbilla, y   
le cambió el ángulo otra vez, haciéndolo breve, para comenzar un lento   
movimiento de penetración con su lengua, una y otra vez, en la ardiente caverna   
gimiente que era la de Belial. Era lento, calmo, húmedo, tan enloquecedor que   
Belial dejó oír un gemido ahogado y pegando sus labios a los de él con furia le   
dio un tirón a la túnica de dos piezas que llevaba, hasta que sólo la diáfana   
seda de su ropa interior blanca lo separó de la lanilla áspera de la toga que   
cubría el muslo de Snape. Al frotarse contra la lana, sus muslos desnudos se   
enrojecieron, calor imposible casi quemándolo contra el tejido áspero,   
eléctrico. Belial se convulsionaba a cada movimiento, agitándose sin ninguna   
inhibición, sus muslos aferrados al de Snape como si su vida estuviera en juego.   
Casi lloraba, y de pronto Snape bajó una mano, que le había estado acariciando   
castamente el pelo, y le rozó delicadamente el muslo, y la seda mientras   
súbitamente atraía su lengua a su boca y la succionaba con violencia.  
Belial echó la cabeza atrás y aulló:  
- SEVERUS!!-*  
Gracias a Dios, estaba dormido. Gracias a Dios no se despertó cuando le limpió   
la túnica con una esponjita del baño. Gracias a Dios no se despertó cuando le   
besó los labios una última vez antes de volar a su cuarto a cambiarse ropa   
interior, aunque, no, increíblemente, la túnica. Gracias a Dios nadie lo vio   
corriendo por el pasillo con la túnica en la mano y la cara roja. Gracias a   
Dios, nadie le dijo nada por llegar diez minutos tarde. Y nadie se dio cuenta de   
nada, excepto Oliver.  
Y justo la persona que no quiero que se cuenta es la que más me conoce.  
- Seguro que todo está bien, Belial?-  
- Sí.- susurró Belial. Y le sonrió, súbita hambre en sus ojos de lobo plateado.  
Sólo, por favor, cuando se despierte, que piense que fue un sueño. Que piense   
que era mi padre. Que no sepa que era yo.  
Belial apoyó la cabeza en el asiento mientras el carruaje se apresuraba. Cerró   
los ojos para que Oliver no viese sus ojos, ferales, pero llenos de lágrimas.  
Te amo, Oliver. Y te necesito tanto. A pesar de que sé que amas a Bill, o tal   
vez por eso, ahora te deseo más violentamente que nunca. Aunque no sólo por ese   
poema lo sé. Ahora que sé es fácil ver tu mirada llena de luz y sonrisas para   
mí, y tu mirada desesperada y triste para él. La mirada que veo en mi espejo   
todas las mañanas mientras duermes.   
No te voy a dejar ir porque quiera que seas feliz con él. No porque, Dios me   
libre, esté feliz por ustedes.  
Te voy a dejar ir porque soy un Malfoy. Y los Malfoy *no* somos la segunda   
opción de nadie.  
Pero antes, te haré gritar mi nombre, al menos una vez.  
Esta noche.  
  
Aerosmith estaba a todo dar cuando entraron al salón, y tuvieron que reconocer   
que tanto los elfos, los alumnos de sexto y los propietarios de la Comadreja   
Caliente se habían superado esta vez. El salón los recibió con gritos y saludos,   
y toda la gente se apiñó a felicitar a los graduados de Hogwarths: el Pub Crawl   
era tan legendario y salvaje que cualquier ex graduado que podía venía a   
celebrar. El lugar estaba lleno de burbujas mágicas irisadas, globos rojos de   
Gryffindor, cintas plateadas de Slytherin, destellos dorados de Hufflepuff, y   
brillantes estrellas azules en el techo por Ravenclaw. La luz estaba muy baja,   
aunque luces de colores destellaban aquí y allá mientras los conducían el bar a   
beber algo. Tradicionalmente empezaban con el CRAWLING HOGGIE ( el tejón   
gateante) un brillante trago dorado que los dejaba hablando estupideces para   
luego empinarse un Slytherin Pride, un Gryffindor Valour, un Puffie Pixie o un   
Ravenwing que acababa de darlos vuelta, según la casa. Oliver y Belial chocaron   
sus verde esmeralda, espumosos vasos tallados, y tras cumplir con las   
tradiciones, atraparon a sus amigas para irse a la pista de inmediato, mientras   
el resto aún seguí bebiendo y picando bocaditos salados en la barra iluminada   
con sexy haditas que acarreaban servilletas y pajillas, reflejándose en la   
pulida superficie.  
Belial, que bailaba con la morena Kirsten, sonrió cruelmente al ver a Bill mirar   
con deseo a Oliver girando con la rubia Ari, su dilecta amiga, con los ojos   
brillantes de afecto y risa. El licor verde parecía habérsele subido a los ojos   
negros, que relucían. Echó atrás a la delicada Kirsten, a la que quería mucho,   
mientras le cantaba al oído y la abrazaba.  
- Sé cuánto lo quieres.- le susurró ella.- Escucha…-  
OH MY LOVE IS YOU THAT I DREAM OF, OH MY LOVE SINCE THAT DAY, SOMEWHERE IN MY   
HEART I'M ALWAYS DANCING WITH YOU IN THE SUMMER RAIN…  
Belial le sonrió. Kirsten amaba a uno de los prefectos de sexto, pero siempre   
había sido su mejor amiga, y por alguna curiosa atracción de opuestos, la fría   
Ari lo era del dulce Oliver. Mientras de deslizaban por la pista, Belial le   
susurró de regreso:  
- Nunca oíste eso de que si amas algo hay que dejarlo ir…?-  
Kirsten, que lo comprendía, lo miró con sus ojos líquidos. Y Belial le besó la   
frente, mientras la canción cambiaba, y acomodó su rostro en la cabeza de la   
pequeña Chaser para observar a Oliver, que hablaba con una sonriente Ari   
mientras la canción avanzaba:  
  
But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow   
  
Oliver, dulce y brillante, y con ojos tan ingenuos a pesar de todo. Abrazó a   
Kirsten como a un peluche, sintiendo que le mojaban los ojos al verlo reír a   
algún comentario de Ari. Bello y luminoso en su traje, los strass brillando como   
estrellas en la noche, su rostro pálido y dulce mientras le acariciaba con   
ternura la melena rubia a su amiga. Se veían preciosos, él de azul oscuro con   
estrellas, ella de oro y plata iluminando su rostro.   
Bill, mirándolos, como si nunca, nunca fuera a poder dejar de hacerlo.  
Un vistazo tan rápido de Oliver con ojos tristes, tan rápido como desesperado,   
que si hubiera parpadeado no lo hubiese visto. Un suspiro.  
Te dejaré ir. No quiero verte triste. Oliver, mi amor… Quiero verte reír de   
verdad. No dejaré que tu afecto por mí se agrie. Estaré allí si me necesitas.   
Sólo… por esta noche… ámame una vez, y luego sonríe…  
  
Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there   
  
Y Oliver, que había apoyado su frente en la de ella, giró la cabeza como   
sintiendo su mirada, y le dirigió una sonrisa amorosa.  
Y Belial tuvo que ocultar la cara en el hombro bajo de Kirsten y llorar en su   
cuello, rogando por que la canción no acabara hasta que pudiera parar, mientras   
su amiga le acariciaba la espalda.  
  
Cause there's a shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors, true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Beautiful, like a rainbow   
  
Hugh tenía que haber atrapado al discjockey, porque cuando la siguiente canción   
sonó, hasta Stephen, que bailaba con Nadine muy cerca se echó a reír. Tras la   
fanfarria de Barry White, y de Hugh saludando a todo el mundo desde el   
MagicMicro, con un " No más detenciones * aplausos * No más besitos en secreto *   
yes,yes* No más exámenes * YES!* No más acostarnos temprano * No, no! * No más   
profes *Oooh…* *no más Filch…*aplausos * Y NUNCA MÁS SNAPE! * HURRAH!*" que   
gritó al final, con la fanfarria todos los graduados, incluso Bill, fueron   
arrastrados a la pista de baile.  
YOU'RE MY FIRST MY LAST, MY EVERYTHING, AND THE ANSWER TO ALL MY DREAMS…  
Belial se secó las lágrimas, haciendo a Kirsten girar en sus brazos, riendo,   
mientras ella reía también, Hugh muy cerca habiendo atrapado a la bella Ailei   
para un improvisado espectáculo. Belial lo miraba con risa en los ojos, y cuando   
sus miradas se encontraron, Hugh le sonrió de vuelta. Lo tomó por sorpresa, pero   
lo pasado, pisado. Se habían hecho daño, pero Hugh sabía que sufría. Belial le   
perdonó de todo corazón ese batazo asesino al verlo imitar a Xanadu mientras   
Aile se doblaba de la risa. Y cuando sintió contra su flanco a Oliver, que   
bailaba a su lado, su espalda contra la suya, cantando muy suavecito, sintió que   
su corazón era feliz, y suave como las burbujas flotando.  
Se acabó el jazz cuando – seguramente los Gryffindors- exigieron algo más   
agitado y les pusieron el tecno ochentero que tanto amaban. Vio con el rabillo   
del ojo a Bill tratando de seguir con cierta torpeza a la sexy Jasmine en el   
ritmo sincopado y violento, su melena roja suelta molestándole. Y le calmó el   
corazón, tras que le robasen a Kirsten y Ari se fuese con Scott ver a Oliver   
cerca suyo, un Slytherin Pride en la mano, riendo y bailando a su lado la música   
que a él le gustaba, aunque Belial era más moderno. Y bailó con él,   
preguntándose qué tan coqueto se podía ser. Usó todas sus armas, su cuerpo   
agitándose a ese ritmo de pulso como si lo llevase un amante, y bebió de la copa   
de Oliver con una mirada perversa, antes de echarse el pelo atrás y agitarse con   
el perfecto ritmo que los dos habían perfeccionado, bailando juntos. Oliver   
suave y sinuoso, Belial violento y poderoso, sin jamás tropezar sin importar qué   
tan pegados bailasen ni qué tan violenta y rápida se pusiera la música.  
GOD'S SPEED SPEEDING SOMEWHERE… AND GOING NOWHERE FAST!  
GOD'S SPEED SPEEDING SOMEWHERE… AND GOING NOWHERE FAST!  
GOD'S SPEED SPEEDING SOMEWHERE… AND GOING NOWHERE FAST!  
Ojos en su nuca. No era Bill. Stephen, mirando a Oliver con su sonrisa, sus   
lentes blancos por las luces. Oliver, echando la cabeza al lado con su pelo   
flameando y azotándole la cara. Belial le echó una mirada exasperada: no tú   
también.  
Stephen y su sonrisa maldita. Bailando el ritmo, sin moverse mucho, pero   
siguiendo la música con calma destreza. Era que no. Es músico.  
Y el turno de los Slytherin. Belial sabía que tenía que haber sido Kirsten. Su   
música favorita:  
OH MY DARLING, I LOVE YOU, AND THE KISS WHO JUST STANDS TONIGHT  
Los Slytherin hicieron grupo, Oliver pegado a él, Scott en el séptimo cielo   
entre las chicas, mientras seguían el sexy, violento ritmo, cantando la letra.   
Eran Slytherin, vanguardistas, y Belial alzó sus manos y se agitó como si lo   
azotaran:  
SHY VENUS, CAST ASIDE YOUR MASK PLEASE BE GENTLE IN YOUR CRUELTY...  
I WANT TO SEE YOUR UNCOVERED FACE, I HAVE A SECRET THAT'S ONLY FOR YOU!  
I WANT TO KISS YOU, SURRENDER TO YOUR HEART;   
I AM A BEAST THAT HAS NOWHERE TO RUN, UNTIL THE DAY THAT I PASS AWAY, TRAPPED IN   
THE LABYRINTH OF LOVE!   
Nada que hacer. Ésta es mi canción.   
Oliver abajo, deslizándose, y subiendo de un modo que daba escalofríos. Ari   
risueña, echándose atrás. Scott, sus poderosos músculos tensando su camiseta   
gris, bailando con los ojos verdes ferales. Kirsten riendo, aferrada a Belial   
mientras usaba su delgado cuerpo para enroscársele como una serpiente. Y Belial,   
diestro como el demonio del que tomaba su nombre, ondulando, la piel desnuda que   
enseñaba brillante bajo las luces, sus labios rojos húmedos invitando…  
… abrazado a Oliver, y una mirada a Bill.  
MIO.  
Nunca lo entenderás como yo…  
Aullidos, maullidos, aplausos a su performance. Y les tocaba a los Ravenclaw. La   
verdad, Belial, siendo Stephen, se esperaba un vals, por lo que partió al bar a   
buscar otro trago – algo helado para ponerse en el regazo, también, fucking   
túnica de dos piezas, que en castellano significaba "falda" cuando oyó el ritmo   
sedoso, y se volvió con las cejas levantadas.  
STEPHEN BAILANDO CON OLIVER.  
Será putón o qué?!  
No pudo controlarse y le echó una mirada a Bill que le alzó las cejas con la   
misma cara de no me la creo.  
Santana para Ravenclaw?  
…CAUSE YOU'RE SO SMOOTH…  
…GINMME YOUR HEART MAKE IT REAL OH LET'S FORGET ABOUT IT…  
Stephen con una mano en la cintura de Oliver, esperando que el movimiento de sus   
caderas se sincronizara, con todo descaro. Sus ojos azules en los negros de   
Oliver, con esa sonrisa suya sabelotodo. Y de pronto acercándosele, y echándolo   
atrás como a una mujer, Oliver sorprendido lamiéndose los labios sin aliento.   
Stephen tan tranquilo, tan seguro, llevándolo en círculo, hablándole al oído, el   
maldito bastardo, y de pronto Oliver con un pie sobre el de él y girando los dos   
rápido y seco y…  
Belial se tuvo que sentar rápido. Bill tenía la boca abierta. Y Oliver, sus   
manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, agitándola, y sonriendo.  
Lo voy a matar.  
En cuanto acabe de shaggear a Oliver hasta que caiga inconsciente.  
Stephen con el cuerpo de Oliver completamente pegado al suyo, moviéndose muy   
leve, muy calmo, al ritmo lento y seductor, con pequeños movimientos que debían   
sentirse increíbles para Oliver. Un susurro en su oído, entre el pelo negro.  
- Eres increíble.- susurró Stephen a Oliver mientras la canción se acababa.   
Oliver se sonrojó, y le sonrió con afecto. Y Stephen lo dejó, con un guiño   
cómplice.  
- Cierra la boca, estás babeando.- Belial casi se sobresaltó al ver a Hugh   
sentado a su lado, sorbiendo el burbujeante y dorado Puffie Pixie.   
SHAKE YOUR BOMBOM SHAKE YOUR BOMBOM SHAKE YOUR BOMBOM   
- Vete a la mierda, Mitchell.- Belial lo miró con mal disimulado afecto. Dos   
bailes y Hugh ya parecía el superviviente de una guerra, mientras que Belial   
estaba aún más rico. Pero había un brillo semejante en sus ojos, un atractivo   
semejante en sus posturas. Belial se preguntó cómo nunca se dio cuenta de que   
tenían manos iguales.  
- Quería hablar contigo, Belial.-  
Belial recibió su trago, le dio un sorbo, y revolviendo con la pajilla a los   
hielos en forma de serpientes nadando en su vaso, habló sin mirarlo.  
- Qué?-  
Hugh estaba mirando la pista mientras hablaba.  
- Nos hemos pasado peleando, no?-  
- No me digas que viniste a ponerte dulce.-  
- Lo vas a extrañar.-  
Un silencio. Belial, riendo en su copa.  
- Puto.-  
- Bastardo.- automático. Eran tan parecidos.  
- Bailamos?-  
Belial le echó una mirada a Oliver, que bailaba con Kirsten.  
ARE YOU JIMMY RAY? WHO HAS TO KNOW? WHO HAS TO KNOW?  
- Porqué no?-  
Los dos moviéndose tan parecidos, Hugh escandaloso, Belial tan sexy, riéndose.   
No se dijeron más. Todo estaba perdonado.  
- Prometes olvidarlo de inmediato si te digo que te ves increíble?-  
- Lo prometo si te olvidas que dije que te mataré por traer a Bill.-  
- Siempre te quedo yo, brother…-  
Risas idénticas.  
- Tu madre te mataría por decir eso.-  
- Tu padre casi me mató, muchas gracias.-  
WHO HAS TO KNOW?  
Y campanillas, y música brasilera, y aplausos con una lluvia de burbujas:  
EH, MAGDALENA…  
OYE UN DIA DIXO, ALEGRIA DIXO…  
Se miraron. Sonrieron, leyéndose las mentes. Y los dos hermanos arriba de la   
barra, agitando sus caderas, espalda con espalda, manos arriba, doblando sus   
rodillas lentamente, Hugh salvaje y Belial erótico, pelo de plata y rizos de oro   
mezclados…  
  
Foxnotes: weeeeeeee capítulo laaaargo….y todavía falta… y otra vez bitch de   
index… weeee…  
  
CAPÍTULO VEINTITRÉS  
THE TEARING  
Well in case you failed to notice, in case you failed to see,  
this is my heart bleeding before you, this is me down on my knees  
these foolish games are tearing me apart  
  
HEY HEY HEY! TOUCH OF HIS SKIN FEELING SILKY SMOOTH,   
COLOR OF CAFE AU LAIT ALRIGHT  
MADE THE SAVAGE BEAST INSIDE ROAR UNTIL HE CRIED, MORE-MORE-MORE  
  
- Qué vas a hacer ahora, Stephen?- los Head Boys se habían reunido en la barra   
mientras la música se volvía más suave tras bailar Lady Marmalade. Stephen, que   
tenía el deineador corrido del modo más atrayente, sonrió, observando su vaso.  
- Me aceptaron en Inverness para estudiar Artes Oscuras. Y tú, Bill? Vas a la   
Universidad?-  
- No.- Bill le sonrió, su Gryffindor Valour en la mano.- Mi familia no puede   
pagarlo, y aunque me den una beca, necesito ayudar a mi papá. Me aceptaron para   
trabajar en Gringotts como rompedor de maldiciones. No sé adónde me mandarán,   
eso sí.- Bill no mostraba amargura, sino una sonrisa.- Y siempre he querido   
conocer otros países.-  
- Mitchell?- Belial, sus ojos aún en Bill. Se va del país. Tal vez, si se va   
pronto… se esforzó en mirar a Hugh- Y tú qué?-  
- Voy a ser Auror. La academia ya me aceptó.-  
- El Auror's Guild?- Stephen, impresionado. –Pensé que jugarías Quidditch. En   
serio?-  
- Claro que lo aceptaron.- Belial añadió, antes de que lo fueran a tomar como   
elogio.- Es el único lugar donde cerebro no es requisito.-  
- Y tú, presumido? Pajeándote en casa?-  
- No. Inverness también: Alta Alquimia. Y Oliver en Teoría de la Magia.-  
- Tendremos ramos comunes.- Stephen le sonrió a Oliver. Belial le hubiera dado   
vuelta su Ravenwing de gin en la cabeza. Oliver, en cambio, parecía distraído, y   
no miraba a los ojos.  
- Oliver…-   
- Bailamos?- le sonrió.  
  
C'ME HERE BABY  
YOU KNOW YOU DRIVE ME UP THE WALL WITH THE WAY YOU DO…  
  
Belial negó con la cabeza, pero sonreía. Ay, mi Oliver. Lo abrazó en el ritmo   
lento y cadencioso. Aspiró su aroma, su pelo. Las luces eran bajas y   
anaranjadas, mientras se movían abrazados.  
Eran una de las muchas parejas abrazados en la oscuridad, y Belial besó su pelo,   
sus oídos, su hombro, aferrándolo.  
No te vayas…  
No me dejes…  
  
CRAZY, CRAZY, CRAZY FOR YOU BABY… WHAT CAN I DO HONEY… I FEEL LIKE THE COLOR   
BLUE…  
  
Lo besó, despacio, lentamente. Su respiración, dulce y tierna. La había oído   
toda su vida junto a él, día y noche. Sin ella, no podría…  
  
THAT KIND OF LOVING SENDS A MAN RIGHT TO HIS GRAVE.  
  
Un suspiro.  
Y de pronto, Oliver, sollozando en su hombro. Belial sintió un puñal en su   
corazón, agudo, retorciéndose, destruyéndolo: pero habló tan suave, tan tenue   
como un susurro.  
- Porqué lloras, mi amor…?-  
Otro suspiro. Oliver, negando, tratando de sonreír, y sus ojitos tan tristes.  
- Lloras porque Bill se va, verdad?-  
Los ojos de Oliver, grandes y negros. Sus labios temblorosos. Belial los besó, y   
un sollozo quebró a Oliver, que se echó a llorar abiertamente en sus brazos. Y   
Belial lo estrechó, algo dentro de él dando sus últimos latidos.  
  
THAT KIND OF LOVE YEAH I'LL NEVER GONNA BE THE SAME…  
  
Belial siguió besándolo. Y luego, susurró en su oído, lágrimas tibias de Oliver   
aún en sus labios:  
- Vete con él. Dile que lo amas. Tendría que estar loco para negarse. Sé cuánto   
te ama…-  
Oliver, su cara pálida y tensa.  
- Pero… Belial…-  
  
I'M LOSING MY MIND  
BECAUSE I'M GOING CRAZY…  
  
Un beso. Y Belial sonriéndole, una sonrisa pícara y avasalladoramente triste.  
- Vente conmigo esta noche. Y mañana… mañana eres libre. Sólo quiero que seas   
feliz, mi amor…-  
- Lo sabías…- su miedo a que lo odiara impreso en su rostro… como si pudiera… ya   
quisiera…  
- Siempre, mi amor…-  
Oliver, sollozando. Pero Belial no lloró, besándole el pelo. Ya había llorado   
suficiente.  
  
I NEED YOUR LOVE HONEY I NEED YOUR LOVE…  
  
Belial quiso ser tan lento, tan mágico como pudo. Cuando estuvieron solos al   
fin, desvistió a Oliver en su cuarto con toda la lentitud que pudo, tan   
dulcemente como pudo, sabiendo que era la última y única vez que podría. Lo   
besó, y Oliver se le abrazó, entregándose con la dulzura de una baya madura.   
Rodaron en el lecho en el que se habían amado tantos años, entre sus sábanas   
blancas, afuera ya amaneciendo, compartiendo miles de besos que hablaban de   
pena, de adiós, de amor, de afecto. Era un final adecuado.   
  
I can feel it coming in the air tonight  
I was waiting for this moment all my life  
Can you feel it in the air tonight, oh love?  
  
Despacio, dulce. Belial se tendió sobre Oliver, y lo cubrió de caricias,   
descansando su cabeza en sus muslos de miel, aspirando su aroma. En el lecho   
blanco parecían dos ángeles, la colcha echada atrás como si hubieran descartado   
sus alas. Oliver temblaba, y lo abrazaba, respondiéndole beso por beso, caricia   
por caricia, como si quisiera condensar en esos minutos todo el amor, todos los   
años de amor que no podía darle. Era suave y tierno, pero a la vez afiebrado   
cuando al fin la pasión los arrebató como los adolescentes que eran y Oliver se   
halló enredado en Belial de un modo que cada suspiro era una ola de placer   
estallándoles en la cabeza. Belial, su rostro hundido en su regazo, besándolo,   
lamiéndolo, no dejaba de mirarlo, esforzándose en grabar en su mente cada gesto,   
cada brillo diferente en los ojos negros que tanto amaba.  
Oliver gritó bajo él, se le aferró, ríos de lágrimas sacudiéndolo en su primera   
vez consciente, su primer orgasmo. Lloró abrazado a él, repitiéndole palabras de   
amor, temblando entero. Y Belial, los ojos abiertos deslizó su frente por el   
torso sedoso, su flequillo acariciándolo, sobre su corazón.  
- Te amo, Oliver. Siempre te amaré…-  
- Belial…-  
  
I remember, I remember don't worry  
How could I ever forget  
this first time, the last time we ever met…  
  
- Lo sé, Oliver.- Belial le besó los ojos, tendido allí, blanco contra las   
sábanas, y muy despacio, sin dejar de mirarlo, le acarició los muslos, los alzó,   
se apoyó su pierna en los hombros, y acarició la tibia carne entre sus piernas.   
Oliver se disolvió mientras lo aflojaba, lo acariciaba con aceite de almendras,   
lo relajaba. Se había prometido ser el primero en tomar a Oliver aunque lo   
tuviera que violar: tendría ese premio al menos, para asegurarse que nunca lo   
olvidara. Pero Oliver separó sus muslos con amor para él, sonriéndole con un   
dejo de temor en los ojos, pero tanto amor en ellos que si Belial no hubiera   
sabido, podría haber sido completamente feliz. Se alzó sobre él en manos y   
rodillas, y sin una duda, sus ojos clavados en los suyos, lo penetró con un solo   
impulso perfecto.  
Yo también soy maestro de Pociones.  
Oliver gimió y gritó bajo él, pero no hizo ningún intento de alejarse, de   
escapar a la intrusión. Se aferró a las sábanas, las arañó, su cabeza echada   
atrás en el nido de seda negra que era su melena, exhibiendo su pálido cuello   
pulsante. Belial lo mordió, lo besó, desesperado por marcarlo, y sus dedos le   
acariciaron el cálido miembro apoyado en su abdomen suave, oprimiéndolo con   
manos que lo amaban. A Oliver le temblaban las piernas, mientras que a cada   
empuje Belial lo mordía, lo besaba, lo lamía como si no pudiera saciarse de su   
carne. Oliver le suplicó que lo dejase llegar, pero Belial continuó con su ritmo   
lento y torturante hasta que dando un grito que contenía su nombre se aferró a   
él con la fuerza de una fiera y vació su semilla, su dolor, su desesperación en   
un orgasmo que se tardó una eternidad. Y luego se retiró, dejando a Oliver   
tembloroso y ardiente, el calor entre sus piernas intolerable mientras su sexo   
enrojecido convertía el placer en agonía…  
- Tómame. Por favor. Oliver, te necesito…- jadeó Belial, tendiéndose a su lado,   
de rodillas, la cabeza en la almohada como una ofrenda.- por favor…-  
- B-Belial…- Oliver temblando buscó el aceite con desesperación, pero Belial lo   
atrajo, lo besó, lo detuvo.  
- No. Así. Hazme daño… hazme… daño…-  
- Te lastimaré…-  
- Lo quiero así…- susurros en el amanecer, súplicas. Belial sollozaba, y Oliver,   
jadeando sin aliento, las manos temblorosas, lo aferró, le besó la frágil   
columna, y lo penetró con la violencia del inocente.  
Belial dio un aullido de bestia herida, y Oliver se detuvo aterrado al ver   
sangre. Pero Belial gimió entre sus lágrimas, su rostro enrojecido contra la   
almohada, apoyado en sus codos, que no se detuviera, que si se detenía lo   
mataría, que siguiera, que lo hiciera suyo, y el rugir de las venas de Oliver   
fue demasiado. Lo tomó con abandono, con torpeza, con hambre, y lloró su alivio   
sobre la frágil espalda mientras Belial lloraba en la almohada, el dolor físico   
y el placer salvaje borrando por un segundo el dolor de su corazón destrozado.   
Largos besos, lentos, exhaustos. Y caricias, tantas…  
  
I can feel it coming in the air tonight  
I was waiting for this moment all my life  
Can you feel it in the air tonight, oh love?  
  
La luna se había puesto.  
Oliver dormía en la claridad gris, hecho una pelotita, su espalda desnuda frágil   
y acariciable, su nuca desnuda mientras Belial lo acariciaba, despierto,   
abrazándolo por detrás, apoyado en un codo para mirarlo. Tan suave.  
- Te va a dejar.-  
De pie en la puerta tras él. Belial no se asustó esa vez: estaba demasiado   
exhausto.  
- Lárgate, Nathan. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que asustarme de ti.-  
- Estás llorando.-  
Belial se enderezó y se dio vuelta. Nathan caminó, y con un saltito, se sentó en   
el alféizar la ventana.  
- VETE, Nathan. Déjame en paz.-  
- Yo quería verte llorar.- dijo con extraña suavidad el fantasma. – Quería que   
lloraras, como yo, mi Lucius…-  
- Si alguien más me confunde con mi padre, gritaré.- suspiró Lucius con cansada   
furia.  
-… pero ahora que lloras…- Nathan se abrazó las rodillas.-… no lo soporto…-  
Nathan. Pelirrojo, sus ojos celestes confusos, tiernos.   
- VETE.-  
- Lucius, si él ya no te quiere… yo te amo… te amaré siempre…-  
Belial lo miró con ira. Contra la luna, Nathan era traslúcido y bello.  
- Déjalos y ven conmigo. Ven a caminar conmigo, mi amor…- Nathan flotó,   
descendió como una pluma en el aire hasta el lecho. Belial aferró a Oliver, su   
mirada con un claro mensaje de amenaza. Pero Nathan sólo se posó en el lecho   
revuelto por el amor, y lo miró a los ojos.  
- Por favor no sufras… vuelve a mí…-  
- Nathan…-  
- Él ya no te ama! Yo sí te amo! Porqué nos haces sufrir? Tú me amabas! Yo lo   
sé!-  
Belial sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrima oyendo a Nathan chillar lo que él   
ansiaba tanto gritar. Acaso pago por lo que le hiciste a este niño, papá?  
Su mano fue al talismán que lo protegía de Nathan, una pena súbita y ternura   
tibia por el pobre mocoso. Pero no se lo quitó.   
- No dejes de amarme! Si me dejas de amar, me mataré!- chilló Nathan furioso.-   
Qué te da él que yo no? Yo te dí mi alma, mi cuerpo! Dijsite que me amabas? No   
era verdad? NO ERA VERDAD?-  
Belial lo hubiera estrangulado si hubiera podido. Pero lo que hizo fue echarse a   
llorar, con manos inmateriales acariciándole el pelo.  
- No quiero que llores… no llores por él, si yo te amo tanto…  
  
- No pensé que te vestirías tan rápido.- Belial dejó una taza de leche en el   
velador, que había bajado al Gran Hall a buscar ese sábado en la mañana. Oliver   
estaba vestido, sentado en la cama, peinándose con manos temblorosas: tenía   
ojeras profundas, los labios algo hinchados por tantos besos. Y lo miró con sus   
ojos grandes y negros, la túnica vieja y calentita verde oscuro que tenía desde   
cuarto envolviéndolo.  
Belial la conocía. La usaba cada vez que se sentía nervioso por algo. Sin   
hablar, le tendió el Vivicus Charm.  
- Guárdalo. Aún puedes necesitar hallarme… o quizá quieras saber cómo   
estoy…-Brlial hizo un esfuerzo para recuperar una voz tranquila.- Puedo quedarme   
con el tuyo?-  
Oliver asintió, sin voz. Luego lo miró cruzar la pieza y sentarse en la otra   
cama, al frente. No se tocaban.  
Oliver había hecho las camas. Estaban estiradas, perfectas.  
- Voy a Hogsmeade hoy. Quieres algo?-  
Oliver negó.  
- No creo haberte mordido tan fuerte como para que no puedas hablar, no?-  
Oliver rió muy bajo, sin alegría. - Belial…- dijo lentamente.  
- Bill está en la biblioteca. No me preguntes: ya sé que los exámenes acabaron.   
Debe estar leyendo.- Belial se mojó los labios en la leche, despacio.- Me lo   
sopló Stephen.-  
Oliver lo miraba, sus ojos llenos de esperanza, y también dolor. Belial le   
acarició la espalda, y luego se la palmeó despacio. Le tocó el pelo. Pero no   
había necesidad de arreglarlo: así, suelto como plumas negras era como mejor le   
quedaba. Vagamente le tocó la túnica, la cara, como si lo bendijera.  
- Bueno… ve por él, tigrecito. Si todo falla, aquí estaré.- añadió con una   
sonrisa que quería ser animosa, aunque sus ojos eran traslúcidos.  
Oliver dio media vuelta, despacio, y Belial respiró hondo.  
Oliver dejó con todo cuidado el vaso de leche en el velador, se le arrojó   
encima, lo besó con toda su alma y salió corriendo.  
Belial se desmadejó en el lecho. Y suavemente, con una risa triste, puso un   
brazo sobre sus ojos húmedos.  
  
Tras un baño y un poco de poción Snape se sentía medio humano otra vez. Estaba   
tratando de poder conseguir unas horas de sueño tras llorar hasta dormirse por   
Djeri cuando a las dos y media de la mañana le golpearon la puerta.  
QUIENQUIERA QUE SEAS, ERES POCIÓN.  
Y era Belial, vestido de pies a cabeza con su uniforme arrugado, el pelo   
imposible, y el clásico gesto de dolor de alguien a quien acaban de tomar sin   
preparación.  
- Belial?- su ira desapareció. Ojos tristes, vacíos. Y una sonrisa que trataba   
de no ser llanto.  
Belial le enseñó una botella de brandy al chocolate.  
- Pasa.-  
Esa noche los dos se emborracharon como para morirse.  
  
Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days,   
  
- Mi padre… usted lo amaba, no?-  
Un silencio confortable. Belial tendido de lado, los pies sobre el brazo del   
sillón, la camisa abierta, la copa balanceada en el pecho. Snape calmo y quieto,   
su copa en la mano extendida, sus piernas estiradas cómodamente frente al fuego.  
Un suspiro.  
- Siempre.-  
- Y él?-  
- Yo creía que sí… hasta Nathan.-  
- Nathan?-  
- Sí. Nathan lo amó como yo nunca fui capaz. Lucius trató de alejarlo de   
nosotros porque correría peligro cerca de Lord Voldemort. Pero Nathan se mató   
tras que Mordaunt… y yo… lo usáramos para completar una poción.-   
- Mi padre…-  
- Tu padre lo halló colgado en la enfermería, y casi enloqueció. Nunca volvimos   
a tener contacto, hasta…hasta ahora.-  
- Y el padre de Oliver…?-  
Otro suspiro, muy triste.  
- Mi Djeri. Lo amábamos. Como a Stefan. Sé que te puede sonar pervertido, pero   
nos amábamos, los cuatro, como no te imaginas. Vivimos juntos siete años,   
compartimos todo, sin tapujos.- una risa.- Yo tuve que aprender a peinarme y a   
despertarme solo después.-  
- Me lo imagino.- voz amarga.- De veras.-  
- Ahora sólo quedamos tu padre y yo.-  
- No deberían separarse.-  
- Belial, todo lo que ha pasado fue culpa mía. Yo los metí en esto. No podría   
volver a mirar a tu padre a la cara sin pensar en mi Djeri muerto… en mi Stefan   
muerto…-  
Las llamas, crujiendo. Snape le echó otro palo al fuego, y se bebió el brandy de   
un trago.  
- Cómo se las arregla para dormir de noche?- Simple pregunta, los ojos vivos con   
curiosidad que no era sólo teórica. Belial quería saberlo, lo necesitaba. Snape   
le arrojó un pequeño vial del mantel de la chimenea.   
- Fácil. Apoyo la cabeza en la almohada, dos gotas de esto, y ronco.-  
  
And the people I meet always go their separate ways  
  
- No se siente solo?-  
- Todos los días.- voz igualmente amarga.- En especial, en cada graduación.-  
Belial mirándolo. No lo voy a ver más. Ni siquiera lo había pensado…  
Ojos húmedos.  
- Lo voy a extrañar, Profesor. Usted ha sido…-  
Esa sonrisa, triste y calma.  
- Ssshh.-  
Ambos alzaron sus copas despacio. Y adentro ese ardiente líquido.  
  
Sometimes you tell the day by the bottle that you drink,   
  
Los dos bebiendo en silencio. Belial se sacó los zapatos, y con sus pasos   
felinos se acurrucó en el regazo de Snape otra vez, pero esta vez como un pobre   
niño herido.   
- Profesor…- susurró Belial en su oído. Se movió, inquieto.- Si usted quiere…-  
- Duerme, mi niño.-  
- Pero… no resista… no… me quiere…?-  
Un suspiro. Ojos negros cálidos y comprensivos, amantes, en desesperados ojos de   
plata tan familiares.  
- No sería un hombre si no quisiera la sombra de lo que fue una vez, mi amor.   
Pero no te usaría así. Tampoco tendría derecho a llamarme hombre si tomara de ti   
mi propio placer. Pero siempre te amaré como si fueras mi hijo, el hijo que no   
tuve, hijo de mi carne, mi Belial…-  
Belial le echó los brazos al cuello, y le dio un beso que Snape respondió   
suavemente. Luego se acomodó en su regazo como un gato favorito, su cabeza   
contra ese corazón que latía tras capas y capas de toga negra, y se durmió,   
mientras Snape le acariciaba el pelo, y le cubría las piernas recogidas con una   
esquina de su propia toga.  
  
And times when you're alone all you do is think .  
  
Snape lo meció hasta el amanecer, los ojos fijos en el fuego.  
Lucius.  
No sé si tendré la entereza de verte en la graduación.  
Vendrás?  
  
CAPÍTULO VEINTICUATRO  
THE DREAM  
Talk to me amazing mind, so understanding and so kind  
You're everything to me  
Oh my life is changing everyday every possible way  
Though my dreams, it's never quite as it seems  
Because you're a dream to me, dream to me   
  
Bill dio un salto cuando Oliver se materializó en su mesa de la biblioteca,   
donde estaba medio oculto leyendo consideraciones previsionales del trabajo   
bancario. Como siempre, su rostro estaba perfectamente tranquilo y calmo, pálido   
y bello, aunque ojeroso. Y aunque una lluvia de verano amenazaba las flores de   
los árboles frutales afuera, su única protección era su pelo en una bufanda   
sedosa y negra.  
Ojos negros tan perfectamente cerrados como un espejo.  
- Bill, necesito hablar contigo.-  
Bill bajó la vista a través de sus lentes redondos, mirando la columna de   
números en su regazo. Luego alzó ojos celestes y amables, que esta vez estaban   
exasperados.  
- Oliver, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos. Por favor, déjame solo.- suplicó,   
cansadamente. Era la voz de alguien herido donde más dolía: esas semanas de   
silencio de Oliver tras su sorprendente confesión, de Oliver esquivándolo donde   
él era demasiado discreto, demasiado tímido para presionar, habían sido una   
bofetada. Y aunque no chillaba por daños y perjuicios, como habría hecho Hugh,   
ni ansiaba venganza, como hubiera hecho Belial, Bill exigía y suplicaba a la vez   
que lo dejasen en paz.  
- Bill, voy a hablar contigo. Y si crees que no haré una escena aquí, te haré   
una obra de tres actos en el medio de la biblioteca.- dijo Oliver con una rara   
finalidad en la voz. Bill lo miró sorprendido: Oliver tenía la expresión de   
alguien apostando los ahorros de su vida al Magic Lottery. – Así que vamos?-  
  
Whispering my goodbyes, waiting for the train,   
I was dancing with my baby in summer rain.  
I can hear him saying nothing will changue   
cause I dance with my baby in summer rain.  
  
La lluvia empezó a caer suavemente a media tarde. Belial estaba solo en el campo   
de Quidditch, su bufanda blanca flotando en el viento sobre su impecable ropa   
gris, largo abrigo de gamuza, sweater y jeans de terciopelo fino, todo en el   
tono del cielo que lloraba. Si no hubiera sido por el reflejo dorado de su pelo,   
podría haber pasado por una fotografía en blanco y negro.  
Estaba perfectamente quieto, sus ojos en el difuminado dibujo a tinta que era la   
oscura torre de Astronomía, su costado de piedra elevándose en una bella línea   
recta ochenta metros hacia el cielo. Donde se había acostumbrado a mirar, en sus   
entrenamientos de Quidditch, para ver el banderín negro de la melena de Oliver   
al viento, cuando estudiaba allí. Visible.  
Algo a lo que alzar los ojos.  
Alguna vez, en una noche clara, había visto las estrellas en esa torre, la   
silueta de Oliver recortada contra el marco centelleante, una mano cálida en la   
suya. Mi pequeño astrólogo. No leíste esto para nosotros, en tus estrellas?  
- Belial?-  
- Mm?-  
- Si tienes una cita aquí, te vas a resfriar.- la amable voz de Stephen. En su   
chaqueta azul, sonrisa en los ojos, nunca en los labios. Gotitas de lluvia en   
sus lentes.  
- Tú que haces aquí?- voz calma, pero no hostil. No tenía fuerzas para ser   
hostil ahora.  
- Salí a dar una vuelta y me agarró la lluvia. Y al verte, pensé que quizá   
querrías ensayar preguntas de la prueba de ingreso a Inverness.-  
- Stephen?-  
- Mmh?-  
- Es eso una invitación medio velada a que nos enamoremos y tengamos sexo?-  
- No.- Stephen lo miró sin sorpresa.- Halagado como estoy, y atractivo como   
eres, tengo que decirte que estoy interesado en otro Slytherin.-  
- No me vengas tú también con lo de Oliver…-  
- Podrías pensar en hetero por un segundo? –  
- Ari o Kirsten?-  
- Ari.-  
- Ooh.-  
- La verdad es una invitación medio velada a que me invites a tu torre, yo la   
enamore y tengamos sexo.-  
Belial se echó a reír hasta que tuvo que secarse los ojos.- Ooh, Stephen…-  
- Olvida a Oliver, Belial. Es el destino. Siempre me ha consolado eso.-  
- Mi padre dice que lo llamas destino cuando no sabes el nombre de la persona   
fregándote.-  
- Olvídalo. Tienes tu futuro por delante. – Stephen agregó amablemente,   
dejándolo para bajar las gradas de dos en dos.- La invitación sigue en pie,   
Belial. Después de todo, Snape va a tener una coronaria si después de ser Head   
Boy del año por encima de tuyo, encima entro en Inverness y tú no.-  
- Aún no se sabe quién es el Head Boy del año, arrogante buitre!- chilló Belial,   
recuperando de pronto su energía.  
- Oh, lo seré, lo seré.- Stephen se desvaneció en la llovizna con su arrogante   
paso. Belial rió y se cobijó bajo el techo de las gradas más altas, estirando   
las piernas, aún risueño, aunque con los ojos tristes.   
  
I remember the rain on skin and his kisses harder than the scent on the wind   
I remember looking in his eyes.  
  
Estaba sombrío allí. Mientras miraba la lluvia caer, suave y dulce en verano,   
recordó como bajo los manzanos blancos él y Oliver habían bailado una vez un   
loco vals esperando por un feroz arcoiris al atardecer. Había sido tan intenso.   
Ese simple recuerdo de su risa y su aroma suave, y la sensación de su piel bajo   
los dedos. Habían bailado hasta caer en el césped empapado y blando como una   
esponja. No hacía frío mientras se miraban a los ojos, esos ojos de Oliver que   
eran como la noche de verano. Un arcoiris sobre ellos, en el atardecer.  
Belial tenía tanto frío que no estaba seguro de no haberlo soñado.   
  
Oh my love, it's you that I dream of  
Oh my love since that day,  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain  
  
Lo ansiaba tanto que le dolían los dedos de frío. Ansiaba tanto su calor, o   
cualquier calor, cualquier abrazo, que temblaba.  
- Olvídalo… me tienes a mí…- oyó el susurro. Nathan estaba junto a él, sus   
grandes ojos llenos de pena.- Olvídalo…-  
- NO PUEDEN ENTENDERLO?!- gritó Belial, de súbito, lanzándose gradas abajo,   
huyendo del fantasma, sus gritos resonando coléricos.- NO PUEDO OLVIDARLO! NO LO   
OLVIDARÉ, NI AHORA NI NUNCA, JAMÁS!-  
Bajó hasta el césped, y se apoyó en el húmedo pasto. Llovía, y el césped mojado   
y el cielo gris eran los mismos. Porqué ellos no eran los mismos? Porqué estaba   
solo?  
Se cubrió la cara con las manos, y lloró. Ni siquiera me amó nunca, no de   
verdad. No como a él. Y yo fui feliz con esa mentira. Y ahora no importa lo que   
haga, no puedo escapar, no puedo… olvidar… de alguna forma, siempre me quedaré   
contigo bailando bajo esos árboles… siempre anhelaré volver, y lo mejor de mí se   
quedará allí, congelado contigo…  
Miénteme otra vez, déjame vendarme los ojos otra vez. La luz es tan horrible…   
cúbreme con nubes protectoras otra vez…   
  
Doesn't matter what I do now, doesn't matter what I say  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain  
Oh summer rain   
  
- Bailas conmigo?-  
Belial alzó los ojos. Entre sus lágrimas, contra el cielo, Nathan era casi   
traslúcido, pero podía ver el amor en sus ojos, su sonrisa. Y podía sentir su   
mano cálida en la suya cuando lo tomó.  
Era más bajo que él, y se sentía cálido y dulce contra su pecho cuando se le   
abrazó para bailar, cantándole suavemente una vieja canción bajo la lluvia de   
verano. Había tanto amor, tanta ternura que Belial sintió sus labios temblar, y   
no se echó atrás cuando Nathan se empinó ingrávido y lo besó con labios   
inmateriales pero no por eso menos cálidos.  
- Como esa vez en la nieve… te acuerdas?- le susurró tiernamente. Belial no se   
resistió cuando Nathan lo tendió en el pasto mojado, para llover caricias y   
besos sobre su figura inmóvil, así como el cielo seguía derramando lágrimas   
sobre su piel. Cerró los ojos, y trató de soñar: pero seguía viendo a Nathan,   
dulce Nathan con su pelo rojo difuminado cada vez más real y corpóreo sobre él,   
sintiendo su calor, un calor que no era su imaginación.  
Y finalmente, Belial sintió labios, humedad real en su boca, un beso tímido y   
apasionado. Y Belial abrió los ojos para mirar esos ojos celestes luminosos   
sobre él.   
  
All the nigth I stood there watching and the feel of you is so close  
I can feel you when the wind blows close right through my eyes  
  
- Muéstrame.- susurró fieramente.- Muéstrame que me amas. Si me haces olvidarlo,   
soy tuyo, Nathan. Sólo llámame Belial…-  
- Como quieras, mi amor…- Un susurro y un beso: la niebla lo envolvía, y era tan   
tibia que Belial cerró los ojos bajo la lluvia y se dejó acariciar. Sentía manos   
frías, pero suaves, en su pecho, su sus brazos, abriéndole la ropa. No se movió.   
No se movió ni aún cuando sintió su desnudez acariciada por la lluvia, pulsante   
y húmeda.  
Despacio, una caricia bajando por su cuerpo, sus propios muslos separados,   
cálidos y temblando a cada gota de lluvia. Un beso que casi lo hizo gritar.  
- Háblame. Háblame de nuestro amor…- susurró, sintiendo cómo lo penetraban con   
cuidado exquisito, con delicadeza perfecta, su mejilla ardiendo contra el pasto   
mojado, la lluvia corriéndole por las piernas.  
Lluvia súbita y sobresaltadora entre sus piernas, gotas abriéndose camino,   
heladas en su carne ardiente. Gimió, consciente de que para cualquier otro que   
lo viera parecería un joven solitario acariciándose de un modo muy hedonista.   
Pero ese calor dentro suyo no podía ser su imaginación. Esos besos, las   
caricias, no lo eran. Si lo eran, definitivamente había enloquecido.  
Si dejaba de doler, le bastaba. Belial tragó y apretó los dientes, cerrando los   
ojos, las uñas clavadas en la tierra. Pero la caricia era suave, tan poderosa,   
tan lenta, que temblaba entero, casi en convulsiones. No podía controlarse, ni   
graduar su reacción a ese ritmo, a esa caricia inmaterial.  
- Eran tan dulce conmigo. – en la palabras de Nathan había un mundo de ternura,   
de devoción: ese era el sentimiento exacto. Devoción ciega, entregada. - Eras un   
poema… casi como un dios, y bajaste tu mirada a mí para amarme, para ser amable   
conmigo. Nadie nunca lo había sido, jamás. Nunca nadie fue lo que tú fuiste. Te   
dije que te amaba y me quisiste! Me quisiste de verdad! … me besaste… te   
entregaste a mí y yo te amo más que nadie en el mundo…-   
Belial se azotaba contra el lecho verde que era el pasto. Estaba temblando.  
- Por favor…-  
- Te amo…-  
- Nathan, por favor…-  
- Te amo, Belial…-  
- NO!- Belial estalló con una fuerza que nunca había conocido: el mundo se le   
puso negro. Besos en sus sienes, en su rostro, en sus labios… la lluvia seguía   
cayendo, y Belial, sus lágrimas mojándole la cara, se quedó allí, temblando.  
Estaba solo en el pasto húmedo, el cuerpo mojado por la lluvia y por su propia   
explosión. Completamente vestido se quedó tirado allí, los ojos en el cielo   
blanco, pálido y exhausto.  
Solo.  
Belial cerró los ojos, la miseria envolviéndolo, su ansia por Oliver   
carcomiéndole los huesos.  
Dios … haz que pare… me duele tanto…  
  
Oh my love, it's you that I dream of  
Oh my love since that day  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain  
  
- Bill.-  
Bill estaba inquieto. Oliver lo había medio arrastrado, medio empujado sin   
vacilación hasta la Torre Gryffindor, donde habían compartido su primer -y   
desastroso- beso. No había nadie a la vista: siendo el último fin de semana del   
año todo el mundo había aprovechado para escaparse a Hogsmeade. Sólo los alumnos   
de séptimo se habían quedado atrás, ya nostálgicos de su colegio…  
- Oliver, no sé qué quieres decirme. Pero crees que sea lo que sea valga la pena   
hablarlo? Quizá tú tenías razón, y todo fue un error. Estabas débil, y yo   
ansioso y preocupado, y ahora estás trasnochado, y considerando tu relación con   
Belial…-  
- Eres un absoluto imbécil.-  
La frase, dicha con ese exquisito acento francés y con esa delicada rigidez de   
Head Boy que distinguía a Oliver fue una incongruencia tal que Bill se quedó con   
la boca abierta.  
  
If I were an only child I would be a lonely child  
but baby we've got nothing to lose: I'm standing tall in my own shoes  
I'll take this chance, I'll make this choice  
I'll right this wrong, I'll raise my voice  
if it means we'll be together for a while  
  
- Perdón?-  
- Mi relación con Belial se acabó, por mutuo acuerdo, si es esa tu preocupación:   
no vendrá a echarte una maldición prohibida, y si viene, que lo dudo, se las   
vería conmigo. – la voz de Oliver era tranquila, casi juguetona, pero cargada de   
una decidida electricidad. Había una fuerza, una energía que Bill no recordaba   
haberle visto nunca. Fuera de la sombra de Belial, ya no era esa grácil,   
perfecta sombra. Era un muchacho con ojos de carbón encendido y sonrisa   
desafiante. Era fuerte, y poderoso: y toda su adoración por el frágil poema de   
niebla francesa que pensaba que era Oliver Lestrangue se desvaneció inseguro,   
para impresionarse con ese Oliver que pisaba fuerte y hablaba claro.  
  
I have never had a doubt but for you I'll take time out  
I'll push his love far away from me and then you'll be completely free  
I'll give up my security for just the possibility  
that we could be together for a while  
  
- Oliver, no… de veras acabaron con Belial…? Que pasó? Ustedes se querían   
tanto…- su voz bajó, impresionada.- …o pensé que se querían.-  
- Nos queremos. Pero no vine a hablarte de Belial. Vine a hablar de nosotros.-  
Bill tomó aire.- Noso-nosotros?-  
Oliver se volvió con su calma, nueva seguridad. Avanzó hasta él, y echándole los   
brazos al cuello, lo besó.  
Bill se quedó con la boca abierta, en ambos sentidos.  
- Ahora si quieres me voy. Pero supongo que fui bastante claro.- Oliver sonrió,   
una sonrisa algo húmeda y temblorosa. Bill se quedó allí mirándolo un momento, y   
luego fue a apoyarse en silla de madera que era su trono en la sala común de   
Gryffindor.   
- Dices que… querrías… estar con…-  
- Contigo. Juntos. – Oliver respiró.- Me quedo o me voy?-  
Bill se apoyó allí, voz muy baja.- Hablas en serio?-  
- Te lo firmo?-  
- Oliver, podrías por un momento dejar de ser tan…? - Bill se sentó, se quitó   
los lentes, y sonrió tímidamente.- … Estoy confuso. No puedo creer todo esto…-  
- Qué tengo que hacer para que lo creas?.- Oliver se sentó en una silla cercana,   
frente a él. La túnica le envolvía las piernas, marcando las delicadas líneas   
como si estuvieran desnudas: pero estaban tensas, y Oliver tenía los ojos negros   
llenos de esa energía nerviosa con la que la gente salta al río.  
- Convénceme.- susurró Bill, sus ojos celestes incapaces de creer, sus labios   
húmedos aún, una expresión iluminada pero temerosa en su rostro.  
  
If you said "Jump!" I'd say "How high?"  
If you said "Run!" I'd run and fly  
Just for the chance  
Just for the moment  
Should the moment pass us by  
  
- Sabes que has recogido mis libros cuarenta y tres veces?-  
- Qué?-  
- Siempre que Hugh me asusta y los dejo caer, siempre me los recoges.-  
- En todos estos años, cuarenta y tres veces?-  
- Belial te ganaba a veces.-  
- En la sala de Head Boys?-  
- Diferentes locaciones.-  
Bill rió para sí, suavemente.  
- No lo puedo creer. Numeras esas cosas?-  
- Sólo las tuyas, Bill. Eran importantes para mí.  
Bill se quedó mirándolo con asombro, sonriendo de pronto.  
- Qué otras cosas has numerado?-  
Oliver se levantó para caminar por la alfombra rojiza contra la que su túnica   
verde contrastaba brillante. La tarde lo iluminaba mientras su rostro se llenaba   
de animación, y sus ojos se oscurecían al recordar.  
- Me he tropezado contigo en los pasillos a solas ciento once veces: le has   
puesto azúcar a mi té quince veces en las reuniones: y me has dado una palmada   
en la espalda para felicitarme tras Quidditch noventa y siete veces.-  
- Qué más?-  
- Me has dado caramelos trescientas dieciocho veces: tu postre, 53, ayuda en   
Herbología, 12, bajar las cosas de donde yo no alcanzo, 83, y me has besado 3   
veces.-  
Bill parpadeó, su mirada baja.   
  
And if you ask once I'll tell you twice  
I'll ignore the world's advice  
if we could be together  
for a while  
  
- Oliver, yo…- suspiró.- Es que no me lo creo. Han sido demasiados años   
esperando, y tras esa decepción… no sé si sería bueno arriesgarnos otra vez.   
Somos muy diferentes, sabes? Yo Gryffindor, tú Slytherin, con todo lo que eso   
conlleva. Tú calculas las cosas, yo me dejo llevar… y la verdad, todo esto es un   
poco anticlimático.-  
- Vamos a tu dormitorio y te mostraré "anticlimático"-  
- OLIVER!- Bill estaba tan rojo como su pelo. Y Oliver, de pronto, riendo como   
si ya no tuviera ninguna paciencia, se sentó en su regazo, le quitó la banda del   
pelo y los lentes y dijo con voz segura:  
- A tu dormitorio. No te estaba invitando, te estaba diciendo. Moverse,   
Weasley.-  
Bill se resistía, aunque se había puesto de pie, tirando de su mano.   
- No me harás lo de Belial a Hugh… Oliver, tenemos que hablar…-  
Oliver saltó como un gatito y se le agarró con brazos y piernas, casi haciéndolo   
perder el equilibrio, mientras lo besaba con tal entusiasmo que no podía   
respirar.  
- Ya está todo pensado. Ahora, me dices que me amas otra vez, o te tengo que   
amarrar?-  
  
I am taken by your strength  
I've thought about it at great length  
I thought that I was happy now  
but there are things that I found out  
  
Ése era su Oliver? Tímido, quieto, educado Oliver? El Oliver a cuyos secretos   
ojos negros le bastaba echar una mirada secreta, robada en alguna clase o con   
decirle buenos días para quedar atrapado en esa negrura por días? Oliver había   
sido inalcanzable, misterioso, un secreto indevelable que lo hacía observarlo a   
través de los días, tratando de entender a ese misterio que caminaba, respiraba   
y atendía en clase con voz suave. Cada gesto de Oliver era un delicado enigma   
que lo había mantenido noches enteras en vela, su piel, su pelo, sus ropas otros   
tantos misterios que el sólo tocarlos le dejaba una sensación eléctrica. Y ahora   
que tenía a Oliver aferrado a él, sonriendo, no podía sacudirse una sensación de   
irrealidad. Todas las barreras caídas demasiado de pronto? Todo lo que los   
detenía, desvanecido como humo por un gesto elegante de su mano pálida?  
- Pero y Belial…-  
Oliver se las arregló para maniobrarlo hasta arrojarlo de bruces a la cama y   
cerrar la puerta. Luego se sentó en su espalda para quitarle los zapatos, con un   
suspiro.  
- Oh, Bill… quiero a Belial, lo querré siempre. Pero me tomó siete años y   
lastimar a mi Belial el darme cuanta que te amo como a nadie, y no voy a perder   
un minuto más.- lo volvió y tironeó sus pantalones, apartando las manos que   
trataban de detenerlo.- Fuera las manos. Esto es lo primero que hago por mí   
mismo y voy a averiguar cómo es, pero ya.-  
- Oliver…-  
Oliver le echó una mirada como si considerara detenerse. Luego, lo amordazó con   
los pantalones.  
  
- Te caíste de las gradas?-  
- A ti qué te parece, Mitchell?- Belial abrió los ojos medio atontado,   
observando que había parado de llover y que el cielo nublado se volvía noche   
rápido. Estaba tendido en el pasto mojado, a medio vestir, y su cuerpo aún   
dormitaba en los efectos de la pasión. Nathan había sido bello y aterrador. Y   
sin embargo, en sus brazos, Belial no había tenido miedo. Ni dolor.  
Era así que se sentía estar muerto?  
Nada mal.  
- Estás bien?- Hugh se quedó callado e incómodo al ver lágrimas frescas en la   
cara de Belial.- Oh, mira, es mejor que lo olvides, yo me alegro por ellos…-  
*THUD*  
- y a qué vino eso?!- Hugh se frotó la mandíbula, despatarrado en el pasto.  
- Alguien más me repite esa línea, LO ASESINO.-  
- Belial…- Hugh trotó detrás, inquieto, para finalmente verlo alejarse.- Te veré   
esta noche en la sala de esgrima, Ok? Necesito hablar contigo! …Belial…-  
Belial le enseñó la mano sin volverse, un dedo en particular.  
Demonios. Sí que hace difícil tenerle pena…  
  
- Miaw?-  
- No, nada de Miaw. – Bill gimoteó echado en el lecho.- Pensar que he compartido   
mi infancia con un maníaco sexual como tú…!-  
- Miaw?- Oliver, echado en la almohada, desnudo y cómodo, su piel pálida   
sonrosada, de espaldas apartándose la melena negra de la cara tenía la cara más   
satisfecha que nunca hubiera lucido. Bill, por el otro lado estaba echado de   
bruces como una estrella de mar en la mitad de la cama deshecha, su pelo   
cayéndole en la cara y la expresión de que alzar un espagueti sería mucho para   
él. Uno crudo.   
Oliver se frotó la cara igual que un gato grande, blanco y negro.  
Bill rodó sin ningún estilo para enfrentarlo cara a cara.  
- Oliver…-  
- Otra queja y te spank. Y no creas que no lo haré.- Oliver tenía ganas de reír,   
aunque no sabía porqué. Pero se le pasaron cuando Bill no dijo nada, nada de "   
somos muy jóvenes" o " alguien puede vernos" o " qué le diré a mis padres" ni   
ninguna otra estupidez - típica – de - Bill.   
No, lo que Bill hacía era mirarlo a los ojos, apoyado en los codos, despeinado,   
para acariciarle la cara.  
- Promesas, promesas.-  
Oliver sonrió. Y Bill lo besó con tierna seguridad, con hambre y ternura, y   
Oliver de pronto se tensó y dio un grito al sentir la mano suave de Bill en él.   
Se aferró a la colcha, mientras los besos bajaban hasta devorarlo, y Oliver se   
puso la almohada en la cara y la mordió, incapaz de soportar más sin ponerse a   
chillar, incapaz de soportar ver a Bill – el perfecto, responsable, calmo,   
maduro Bill Weasley, Head Boy Extraordinario, - *su* Bill, que siempre parecía   
caminar por planos más elevados que los mortales, con su melena roja hundida   
entre sus muslos temblorosos, lamiéndolo, masajeándolo con manos increíblemente   
talentosas. Bill lo amaba, aunque sonara increíble.   
- Bill…- jadeó.- Bill, voy… BILL! No puedo más! BILL!- Bill s elimitó a   
profundizar más sus caricias, a hacerlas más violentas y rápidas. Y Oliver gimió   
y se aferró a los hombros de Bill, hasta caer de espaldas en el lecho,   
tembloroso y satisfecho, vagando entre una niebla cálida.  
-…Bill…-  
Ni una respuesta. Bill estaba ocupado besándole el pecho.  
- Bill… dónde aprendiste a… casi me matas…- más insistente. Oliver tironeó sin   
fuerza la melena roja, para encontrarse con ojos celestes pícaros.  
- Miaw?-  
-…-  
  
Cuando Belial llegó, Hugh ya estaba allí, espada de esgrima, dorada y negra de   
los 'Puffies en la mano.  
- Llevo esperándote como una hora.-  
- Y eso me debería preocupar exactamente cuánto?- Belial se quitó el sweater   
negro y se quedó con un beatle blanco y jeans, su espada de esgrima firme en la   
mano. Se echó el pelo atrás, saludó, y atacó a Hugh como un tigre.  
- OyEE!- Hugh saltó atrás y lo paró, para mirarlo exasperado.- Yo quería HABLAR   
contigo!-  
- Seguro que no me hiciste venir a las once de la noche con mi espada, a la sala   
de esgrima, para chacharear un rato, no?-  
- La última vez que vinimos, combatimos y te derroté, te acuerdas?- Belial   
estaba insoportable. Cuando se echó atrás y palpó la punta de su espada para   
asegurarse del filo, y luego se lamió el corte delicadamente, su pelo en hilos   
cayéndole en la cara, era imposible no desearlo.  
Hugh bufó.  
- Belial, Slytherin de mierda. No me hinches. Dije que simplemente quería   
*hablar * contigo.-  
- Habla y combate. O es hacer demasiadas sinapsis para ti?-  
Hugh gruñó, y lo atacó. Eran de la misma estatura, y aunque Belial fuera mucho   
más rápido, Hugh tenía músculos de acero. Pero la esgrima de Belial era la de un   
maestro: la de Hugh, en cambio, era rudimentaria. Era bueno para aprender, de   
todas formas: pero era obvio que aunque Belial paraba, giraba, fintaba y   
pinchaba con tal desinterés que sugería que podría haberse leído un libro y   
cantado Me gusta pulir mi varita, oh , oh, y mis calderos, sin desconcentrarse,   
Hugh transpiraba, giraba y sufría para poder bloquear a esa gracia diáfana.  
- Belial…?-  
- Mmm?-  
- Quiero que me entrenes…OW!-  
- Cuidado con tus pies. Un pollo razonablemente inteligente podría haberme   
esquivado, Mitchell. Uno asado.-  
- Infeliz…- Hugh cargó, irritado.  
- En qué quieres que te entrene? Si es en espadas, me niego desde ya, no tengo   
dos milenio para perder.- Belial lo rechazó, se movió al lado y lo mandó al otro   
lado del cuarto al hacerlo perder su equilibrio. Hugh no cayó, y se giró como un   
leopardo, pero uno con muy poca gracia. Se sopló los rizos fuera de la cara   
roja, y acezando, le echó una mirada asesina a Belial.  
- Qué miras, Mitchelín?-  
- Quiero que me enseñes las maldiciones prohibidas.-  
Belial no pareció sorprendido, sino más bien aburrido.  
- Y qué te hace pensar que yo…-  
- Oh, vamos, Belial! Tu padre tiraba Avadas como quien tira caramelos. Apestas a   
magia oscura, está en tu sangre! Si yo voy a estar a un lado del mostrador y yo   
del otro, trabajar juntos nos beneficiaría a ambos…-  
- Trabajar?- Belial hizo un floreo y atacó.  
- Trabajar. Tu padre trabajaba para Quien Tú Sabes…- Hugh se retrajo, la espada   
de Belial súbitamente amenazadora: Belial ya no parecía nada aburrido, tampoco.-   
… yo voy a ser un Auror. Cuando al fin caigan todos los magos oscuros, tu padre   
caerá… pero si me has ayudado, yo podría protegerte…-  
Belial lo pinchó en el hombro, y le dio con toda su fuerza un empellón que lo   
hizo perder la espada y caer de espalda.  
Deja Vu.  
Belial sonreía. Las velas que iluminaban la sala de esgrima auroleaban su pelo.  
- Qué te hace pensar que los magos oscuros caeremos, Hugh?-  
Hugh lo miró desde el piso.  
- El que nosotros estamos dispuestos a empujar.-  
Belial rió. Luego, le tendió la mano.  
- Arriba, mitchell. Para corresponder a tu amabilidad, te diré que si las cosas   
salen al revés, te devolveré el favor. Y ahora agarra tu espada y vamos…-  
Practicaron un rato: siendo de la misma estatura, no era difícil copiar sus   
movidas. Belial insistió en que Hugh primero aprendiese esgrima antes de duelo:   
pero cuando en la mitad de una finta le disparó un Stunning charm y el 'puffie   
se azotó contra el piso, se echó a reír.  
- Hughie hughie. El duelo de magos se trata de eso. Esgrima, y magia.-  
Hugh parpadeaba, desorientado. Belial rió, e iba a hablar, cuando una voz   
profunda lo interrumpió.  
- Belial, no es un duelo justo en lo absoluto. Enfréntate a un enemigo con   
conocimientos de duelo mágico, si deseas combatir.-  
Y Belial se quedó con la boca abierta al ver al profesor Snape con una larga   
espada negra en la mano, observándolos desde la puerta. Su túnica negra se   
reflejaba en el brillo broncíneo del mármol en el piso.  
- Usted… combate?-  
- Hace mucho tiempo, sí.-  
Hugh se echó atrás, sorprendido. A la luz de las velas, eran un nocturno: negro   
manto, fría plata.  
- Me haría el honor?- pidió Belial, con una sonrisa anticipada, ansiosa.  
Snape asintió. Luego para su sorpresa se volvió a él, y dijo:  
- Preste atención, Mr. Mitchell. Un duelo de magos… es así.-  
Belial era un brillante duelista y hábil esgrimista, pero nunca había visto ni   
la mitad de los movimientos de Snape. Era como enfrentarse a dos hombres a la   
vez: un maestro de espadas, y un mago poderoso: la mano de la espada y la de la   
varita eran completamente independientes, excepto cuando se sincronizaban para   
golpear. Eso ya era bastante malo: pero ni siquiera podía distinguir sus   
movimientos por la túnica amplia y oscura, que un par de veces Snape le arrojó a   
la cara, despistándolo. Sólo instinto lo salvó, reducido a sólo defenderse, pero   
la marea negro no le dejaba espacio ni para meter la espada. Y cuando sintió la   
pared a su espalda, supo que estaba perdido.  
La varita y la espada juntas, en su cuello. Los ojos negros de Snape muy cerca,   
su pelo en la cara, aunque su respiración no estaba ni agitada.  
Negro, poderoso, y pétreo.  
- Te rindes?-  
- No.- Belial parpadeó. No era su voz, aunque muy, muy parecida. Snape se volvió   
en un revolear de alas negras, y vio a su padre, espada en la mano, capa negra   
descartada cayendo al piso, con un estrecha túnica de gala negra y plata.  
Sonreía.  
- Métete con uno de tu tamaño, Severus.- rió. Tenía ojos pícaros, y a la vez muy   
intensos. Y cuando Belial los vio enfrentarse, una pantera y un halcón blanco,   
pensó que nunca había sabido el significado de un duelo de magos. Violencia, y   
belleza, y destreza, las luces de magia estallando e iluminándoles las caras en   
una miríada de colores, los aceros reflejándolos, chocando, separándose. Tanta   
habilidad. Tanta.  
Eran hijos de una guerra.  
El viento de la puerta que Lucius dejase abierta se robó las llamas de las   
velas. En la penumbra, Belial vio a su padre alzar la espada con ambas manos,   
trazar un círculo, y de pronto clavársela a Snape en la toga a la altura del   
pecho. Hubiera gritado, pero Snape se quedó quieto, mirándolo, mientras Lucius   
también se quedaba en silencio, sonriendo.  
Un hilo de deseo, derrota y furia. Negro y plata, otra vez.  
- Te tengo, Severus.- susurró Lucius.  
La espada de Lucius se desvaneció. Era una ilusión.  
- Hablaremos mañana.- gruñó Snape, antes de irse como un gran murciélago negro.   
Belial se quedó mirando la sonrisa feral de su padre.  
Era amor, y hambre.  
Y yo sigo solo.  
Cómo pudiste lastimar tanto a Nathan, padre? Fue por amor a él?  
Yo pagaré tu deuda. Tú cuida a mi profesor, por favor…  
  
CAPÍTULO VEINTICINCO  
SECRET WITH ME.  
Things haven't been the same since you came into my life  
You find a way to touch my soul  
And I never never ever gonna let it go.  
Happiness lies in your own hands  
It took me much to long to understand how it could be  
Until you share your secret with me…   
  
El día de la graduación apareció despejado y hermoso, masas de nubes blancas en   
todo el horizonte. El cielo era tan azul que era irreal, brillante, tanto, que   
lastimaba los ojos.   
Oliver entró al cuarto que era suyo de puntillas.  
- Belial…?-  
Ni una respuesta. Entre sábanas revueltas, Belial dormía de bruces, las sábanas   
de lino arrolladas en cintura, sus piernas desnudas separadas e igualmente   
enredadas en la tela. Tenía la cara apoyada contra la almohada, sonrosada pero   
ojerosa, su pelo un desastre de mechitas doradas confusas.  
Oliver se apoyó en la cabecera, y le tocó la espalda.  
-… Belial…?-  
- mmmhf?-  
- Belial, que son las dos y media de la tarde.-  
- Mmm.-  
- Y nos graduamos en cuarenta y cinco minutos.-  
Belial abrió los ojos de golpe, para mirarlo cerca, muy cerca. Oliver, aunque   
trasnochado por sus noches con Bill, y aunque ahora sólo venía a cambiarse de   
ropa y peinarse a este cuarto, estaba sentado allí, sacudiéndolo como en sus   
viejos tiempos.  
- Oh Dios, oh Dios!- Belial voló de la cama a la ducha como un tornado mientras   
Oliver empezaba a cambiarse su ropa civil por su uniforme, lavado y planchado.   
Era la última vez que lo usaba: en la ceremonia, eran destruidos, y lo acarició   
con ternura.  
Belial se escobillaba mientras, puteando con bastante imaginación. Oliver sonrió   
para sí, mientras decidía dejarse el pelo suelto. Si no, se le iban a notar las   
dos o tres señales que Bill le dejase…  
Belial salió con el pelo estilando, una toalla en la cintura. Y Oliver lo miró   
de pies a cabeza, sus cejas alzándose.  
Belial estaba literalmente cubierto de marcas de pasión.   
- Estás…- decidiendo que no era de su incumbencia, Oliver movió la cabeza y se   
quedó callado. Se terminó de vestir, sintiendo a Belial apresurarse, tanto que   
acabaron por ponerse el sombrero de mago al mismo tiempo sobre pelo   
perfectamente peinado.  
Belial estaba bellísimo. Oliver, también. Pero mientras el rostro de Oliver   
irradiaba felicidad, el de Belial mostraba una extraña paz, y cierta   
trasparencia que antes no tenía. Era como si la luz de sus ojos brillase,   
intensa, consumiendo su energía. Traslúcido, y delicado, como un cristal.  
- Monsieur Lestrangue desea expresar sus felicidades a Mr. Malfoy, que sin lugar   
a dudas ha ganado el premio por las notas más altas registradas en un ramo,   
Pociones.-  
- Mr. Malfoy le indica a Monsieur Lestrangue que se puede meter sus   
felicitaciones en el traste, considerando que Mr. Malfoy es un pajerísimo   
estudiante que tuvo la suerte de ser enseñado por un verdadero maestro. Pero las   
agradece igual, y en turno, felicita a Monsieur Lestrangue por sus estupendas   
notas en Astronomía, que seguramente le garantizarán un lugar, aunque la opinión   
privada de Mr. Malfoy es que no reconocen ni la mitad de lo que han validos sus   
desvelos. Y los subsecuentes resfríos por sus guardias en la Torre de   
Astronomía.-  
- Monsieur Lestrangue insiste en sus felicitaciones, y añade que Mr. Malfoy es   
demasiado modesto.-  
- Mr. Malfoy declara que la modestia le importa un comino, y añade el que le   
gustaría saber cuál de todas las ofertas que el brillante Monsieur Lestrangue ha   
recibido va a elegir para su futuro inmediato.-  
- Monsieur Lestrangue responde que sus planes no han cambiado, y piensa   
dedicarse a convertirse en Star Mage, astrónomo especializado, tal como   
planease…-  
- Mr. Malfoy…-  
-… pero no en la Universidad Mágica De Inverness, sino que probablemente fuera   
del país, en donde destaquen al beau de Monsieur Lestrangue, por nombre Mr.   
William Weasley.-  
Belial se quedó mirándolo, parado en seco. Sus ojos acusaron intenso dolor, y   
los cerró, mientras le sonreía.  
- Mr. Malfoy le desea la mejor de las suertes, y que ojalá sea un lugar bonito.-  
- Monsieur Lestrangue lo agradece de todo corazón, y añade sus mejores deseos   
para Mr. Malfoy.- Se giró y caminó hasta su lado.- Pero quisiera recordarle a   
Mr. Malfoy que se les hace tarde. Vamos?- Oliver le ofreció una mano, y una   
sonrisa. Y Belial avanzó, le tomó la mano, y le besó la frente. Era la última   
vez que estaban juntos en ese cuartito, que había visto su amor, sus lágrimas,   
sus risas, sus ambiciones. La muerte de su amor, y el nacimiento de algo nuevo.   
Y mientras salían, dejándolo atrás, dos pequeños de once años que entraron   
igualmente de la mano, con grandes ojos inseguros, se desvanecieron.  
- Oliver…- susurró Belial, ya en el dintel.- Sé feliz con él, te lo ruego.-  
Oliver asintió. Tenía la garganta apretada.  
- Me alegro tanto por ti, mi amor.- continuó Belial. Y Oliver supo que lo decía   
de corazón. Le echó los brazos al cuello, y susurró con voz quebrada:  
- …puedo?-  
- Cuando quieras, mi amor…- le sonrió Belial, ojos traslúcidos y tranquilos,   
amantes. Oliver lo besó con todo su corazón, una lágrima suya en la mejilla de   
Belial, y una sonrisa. Belial lo aferró en sus brazos, en un beso que no era   
pasión, ni amor, ni ternura, tanto como era una despedida, no sólo a su amor,   
sino a quienes habían sido hasta entonces. Ahora eran algo diferente. Pero de   
alguna forma, algo de ellos quedaría siempre atrás, enamorado y adolescente,   
juntos.  
- No llores…- suplicó Belial, y le sonrió.- Tienes que cantar para todos…-  
- Voy a estar cantando para ti…- Oliver le acarició la cara.- Es para ti, mon   
demon…-   
Costaba creer que no fueran amantes, tanto amor en sus rostros. Pero Belial   
sabía que la felicidad que había hecho florecer a Oliver no era obra suya. Él   
había sido primavera: el verano fue Bill, que con su pelo ardiente y su sonrisa   
tímida había abrazado a Oliver como el sol a las semillas. Oliver no lo   
necesitaba: no volvería a él. Pero verlo feliz lo liberaba, de algún modo.  
Paz.  
No felicidad, pero no es paz suficiente?  
Dale tu amor.  
Dale la mano y caminen bajo árboles cargados de frutas que una vez nos vieron   
pasar, cuando estaban cargados de flores.  
Nuestro amor era un poema.  
Pero el de ustedes es real.  
  
Llegaron a tiempo, para ubicarse en un estrado blanco sobre el césped verde,   
quince muchachos y ocho muchachas vestidos uniformemente de negro. Hugh los   
saludó, sus rizos salvajes al viento: Stephen, su pelo pulcramente sujeto, les   
hizo una seña para indicarles donde sentarse. Bill, que estaba en un costado   
hablando con sus padres, alzó la vista a Oliver y su rostro se iluminó al sol.   
Belial buscó con la mirada a su padre: allí estaba, pulcramente de exquisito   
gris pizarra, un delicioso manto negro de gala flotando en el viento. El   
profesor Snape, sentado entre los profesores, también iba de negro: era el   
único, ya que la túnica negra pero sembrada de estrellas grandes y pequeñas de   
la profesora Sinistra no contaba. Tras el estrado, los cuatro pendones de   
Hogwarths flotaban al viento.  
Slytherin  
Hufflepuff  
Ravenclaw  
Gryffindor.  
Los futuros graduados tomaron asiento frente a sus pendones, los chicos atrás,   
la niñas adelante. la ceremonia la habló Dumbledore, que habló de su orgullo de   
verlos crecidos, de su pena de dejarlos ir, de su esperanza de haberlos armado   
bien contra el mundo, de tener corazones amables y fuertes, mentes ágiles,   
espíritus compasivos. Dijo una palabra sobre cada uno, y llamó a Hugh alegre, a   
Bill modesto, a Belial sincero, a Oliver compasivo, a Stephen gentil, una   
palabra que hablaba no de habilidades ni de conocimientos, sino de corazones.   
Mientras Dumbledore hablaba, una ráfaga de viento los bañó con pétalos de   
flores, el aroma inolvidable y dulce. Y cuando acabó su discurso deseándoles lo   
mejor, las niñas se secaban los ojos: Hugh y Oliver, también.   
La Profesora Hooch, la maestra de Quidditch, le entregó el premio al jugador más   
valioso de Quidditch, por encima del hábil Marcus, el diestro Oliver o el   
brillante Benjamin, a Hugh, que por una vez se quedó sin palabras, y miró al   
público asombrado.  
Lucius aplaudió, discretamente.  
Stephen se llevó el Historia y el de Leyes: no era sorpresa. Snape abrazó a   
Belial como un padre al entregarle su medalla por Pociones, en la cual había   
alcanzado notas perfectas. La profesora Sinistra, habitualmente inexpresiva,   
moqueó como una adolescente sobre el pelo negro de Oliver al prenderle su   
medalla por Astronomía.  
Bill aplaudía.  
Pero se quedó mudo cuando le dieron el premio al mejor Head Boy del año y el   
colegio lo vitoreó a rabiar, pataleando y gritando.  
Bill alzó la vista, los ojos húmedos, y se dio cuenta que por su silencio, por   
su timidez, por su eficacia, por su amable corazón, era amado, amado sin   
reservas. Y casi lloró en el hombro de Dumbledore, mientras el colegio lo   
ovacionaba.  
Y miró a los ojos de Oliver, que lo aplaudía feliz, y vio a Belial vitorear.   
Bajo el quieto cielo azul, Bill sonrió, y su timidez, su inseguridad cayeron   
como un pesado manto, al saberse amado.  
Era amado, y apreciado. Pero también, y más importante, comprendió al mirar a   
Oliver a los ojos, era amado con A mayúscula, no por sus notas, no por sus   
destrezas o sus habilidades, sino por ser él, Bill Weasley.  
Cuando volvió a su asiento, se limpiaba los ojos, pero tenía una sonrisa   
diferente.  
Dumbledore les entregó luego premios por Servicios especiales, que nadie   
preguntó: eran brillantes broches de gemas, esmeraldas para Belial, turquesas   
para Oliver, rubíes para Bill, topacios para Hugh, una brillante amatista azul   
para Stephen. Dumbledore habló de su valor, y de su coraje e inteligencia. Y   
entonces los cuatro jefes de casa, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout y Snape, se   
levantaron con el director para lanzar el poderoso hechizo de   
transfiguración/adivinación que era tradicional mientras bajaban del estrado,   
que transformaría sus ropas en aquellas que llevarían el resto de sus días, más   
probablemente. A veces eran sorpresas: a veces, esperadas: a veces, esa profecía   
cambiaba el destino de alguien. Y mientras ellos entonaban el ritual, la   
profesora McGonagall sonándose la nariz por la pena de dejar ir a su Bill   
mientras la luz roja de su varita se unía a la verde, azul, amarilla y violeta   
de Dumbledore, Oliver y Stephen bajaron primero, y mientras él se sentaba al   
piano al que la profesora Loreley había acompañado la ceremonia, Oliver se quedó   
de pie junto a la escalinata y empezó a cantar la canción que eligiese como   
despedida.  
Atardecía: el cielo se volvía lila.  
Y la voz de Oliver, insoportablemente bella y dulce, tierna y nostálgica, los   
llenó a todos de felicidad a la vez que inundaba los ojos de lágrimas. Era una   
pena bella, amorosa la que latía en sus palabras: la despedida a algo hermoso y   
amado.  
Lucius miró a Severus, que sólo se distrajo un segundo del complicado hechizo   
para mirarlo. Los dos tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas, en tranquilo silencio.   
Su voz… era la voz de Djeri, sin ese acento hindú, sino un francés perfecto.   
Pero era su voz, que a través del tiempo, a través de la muerte y el horror, les   
cantaba canciones de amor…   
  
La lune trop bleme  
Pose un diademe  
Sur tes cheveux roux  
  
Un baño de chispas de colores, y Stephen estaba de pie, ya no con uniforme, sino   
con un brillante traje púrpura, azul y rojo, de Juez dela corte Mágica.  
Jasmine, de cuidadora de wizgarden.  
Ari, de Alta Alquimista, plateado y gris.  
Kirsten, de jugadora de Quidditch  
Karel, también.  
Las chispas, como un enjambre de abejas, cubrieron a Bill…  
  
La lune trop rousse  
De gloire e clabousse  
Ton jupon plein trous  
  
… y se sobresaltaron al verlo con pantalones de cuero, camisa suelta, una túnica   
de cuero descuidada y castaña, látigo, varita y todo lo necesario para ser un   
verdadero Indiana Jones mágico.  
Oliver le dirigió una brillante sonrisa sin dejar de cantar, mientras Bill se   
miraba las botas de cuero de dragón con una cara que era toda incredulidad. Las   
chicas de grados menores lo ovacionaron otra vez, mientras Hugh se transformaba   
en un Auror de traje azul y blanco, el pelo recogido, los ojos resplandecientes,   
el cuello alto y la túnica con la insignia del Auror's Guild estampada en el   
pecho haciéndolo súbitamente mayor.  
Chillidos.  
Ovaciones.  
Lucius se frotó la sien mientras Snape le dirigía una sonrisa perversa. Que tú,   
que eres ilegal hasta dormido tengas un hijo Auror es, simplemente, un acto de   
justicia poética, muy poética y muy copante... Mariah Mitchell aplaudía, los   
ojos húmedos, con sus colegas, y Hugh hizo una reverencia.  
  
La lune trop pâle  
Caresse l'opale  
De tes yeux blaseus…  
  
Oliver cerró los ojos cuando las chispas lo envolvieron, sus brazos extendidos,   
sonriendo. Y sus larga túnica negra se volvió azul oscuro, y se llenó de   
estrellas a la vez que el cielo del anochecer, mientras el pendiente de la luna   
creciente se formaba en su pecho, su símbolo en su frente. Un Star Mage, un   
Astrónomo bello y oscuro con ojos como lunas gemelas. Cuando abrió los ojos,   
eran negros, como antes, pero brillaban como nunca habían brillado.  
Y cantaba con una voz tan dulce que no era de este mundo.  
- Oliver…- Belial parpadeó, y entonces las chispas lo envolvieron.  
  
The stairways up to la butte  
Can make the wretched sigh  
While windmill wings  
Of the moulin  
Shelter you and I  
  
Las chispas bañaron a Belial de pies a cabeza como una ducha de estrellas. Pero   
cuando se fueron, entre todos los egresados con trajes nuevos y coloridos, él   
seguía de negro.  
Fue el único que se quedó con el uniforme, el mismo, sin ningún cambio.  
Snape maldijo, sorprendido, sus cejas alzadas. Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza,   
como queriendo leer los ojos de Belial.  
Y Lucius cerró los ojos, una sonrisa.  
Nunca sería nada más.  
Belial sonreía como si supiera un secreto que nadie más sabía. Y fue con esa   
sonrisa, que tras el primer momento de desconcierto en el que todo el mundo lo   
miraba, hizo una reverencia.  
La noche había caído.  
  
Las estrellas se reflejaban en el lago, brillantes y maravillosas, y hechizos   
las hacían vagar como luciérnagas blancas entre los árboles, la piedra de   
Hogwarths, las altas varas con antorchas de colores clavadas aquí y allá. Era   
una fiesta para todos, la más triste y alegre a la vez, la última, y Snape   
dejaba que su máscara de frialdad se borrase un poco al decir palabras de   
despedida a sus niños, aquellos que recibió bebitos y despedía hombre y mujeres:   
Kirsten, Ari, Scott, y Oliver…  
Fue él quien acompañó a un nervioso y solitario Oliver a presentarse a la   
familia de Bill, y con él soportó el chaparrón de veladas asperezas en relación   
a su casa, su padre, y al obvio amor que Bill le profesaba. Fue incómodo, y eso   
lo preocupó, porque era obvio que si los Weasley no miraban bien una relación de   
amistad de Bill y Oliver se iban a horrorizar cuando supieran que se amaban…  
Intercambiaba comentarios con veladas púas con la madre de Bill cuando Lucius le   
tomó el brazo.  
- Profesor Snape, me permite? Necesito hablar un momento con usted.- dijo con su   
característica frialdad. A la luz de las antorchas, su pelo era casi blanco.  
- Un momento, Mr. Malfoy.- Snape se inclinó lo mínimo posible, y siguió a Lucius   
a un costado cerca del lago. Eran conscientes de las miradas de los padres de   
Bill, y Severus supo sin género de duda que rechazarían a Oliver a gritos.  
Mi pobrecito ángel.  
Deberías haberte quedado con mi Belial… te van a lastimar, y a mí me van a dar   
ganas de matarlos…  
Lucius les echó una mirada despectiva.  
- Y esos pobretones?-  
- Son los padres de Bill Weasley, Lucius. Y Oliver lo ama.-  
- El hijo de Djeri, unirse a uno de esos muertos de hambre?- Lucius casi   
arriscaba la nariz. A Severus le costó quedarse serio.- Qué espanto. Se merece   
algo mucho mejor… Es como cuando ese maldito Lupin anda todo baba baba con él…   
infelices, qué se han creído, mi Djeri no era para que ellos…-  
- Me llamaste para algo?-   
- Si, Profesor… me dijiste que hablaríamos en la mañana, pero no sé dónde te   
fuiste a esconder, me eché la mañana buscándote arriba y abajo del fucking   
castillo, me duele el trasero de tanto subir escaleras…-  
Severus se volvió de espaldas a la multitud, para que no lo vieran reírse.  
- Y?-  
- No es obvio?-  
- No es obvio qué?-  
Lucius respiró por la nariz. Luego, habló con voz muy serena.  
- Quiero que dejes todo este trabajo atrás y te vengas conmigo.-  
Snape tomó aire, boquiabierto.  
- De todas las cosas presumidasy egoístas que te he visto hacer a través de los   
años, ésta es lejos la más…-  
- Sev, es en serio. He perdido a Djeri y a mi Stefan, y si crees que voy a dejar   
pasar mi última chance de amor estás muy equivocado.-  
Los ojos de Lucius brillaban con ferocidad, aunque su rostro estaba   
perfectamente compuesto. Y Snape, el comienzo de una risa naciéndole en la   
garganta, agitó la cabeza, las estrellas en sus ojos negros.  
-…eres un…cursi…-  
  
Bill la soltó en la mitad de la conversación familiar sobre copas de champaña.  
A su madre se le cayó la copa.  
Su padre se horrorizó.  
Y tras una fila de epítetos hirientes de lo has corrompido, monstruo, innatural,   
maldito Slytherin, anormal, homosexual, lo has hechizado, y peor, un bofetón de   
la madre de Bill, Oliver se soltó de Bill que lo retenía y escapó corriendo a su   
eterno refugio, la Torre de Astronomía. Sollozaba.  
Snape lo llamó, y lo siguió, y oyó al padre de Belial insultando a los Weasley,   
y los gritos de regreso. Y se armó un despelote que no pudo soportar: escapó.   
No se lo había esperado.  
Había creído que amar a Bill y ser correspondido iba a ser fácil.  
Pero nunca nada lo es.  
A tropezones con su túnica de Star Mage nuevecita, llegó a lo alto, para salir   
con pasos inseguros a la almena donde las estrellas cubrían el cielo como un   
domo de encaje. Se secó los ojos, tratando de calmarse. Y cuando alzó la vista,   
se le paró el corazón.  
Bello, y aterrador.  
Contra la luna, traslúcido y plateado, Belial de pie en la precaria almena, sus   
brazos enlazados a una figura que transparente contra la luna flotaba y lo   
besaba. Ingrávido y frágil como un tul, un niño fantasmal lo besaba aferrado a   
él con amor, con dulce abandono. Y oyó sus palabras susurradas, un mantra lento   
y envolvente:  
No duele… no duele nada… un momento y nada más te dolerá nunca… ven, mi amor,   
ven…  
- BELIAL!- gritó Oliver, horrorizado.- BELIAL, NO!-  
Belial se volvió y lo miró, ojos amables y dulces, llenos de amor.  
- Él me ama, Oliver. Y yo a él…- dijo suavemente. El muchacho traslúcido le   
abrazaba el cuello, le besaba el pelo. Y Belial sonreía, lúcido y tranquilo.  
La túnica… nunca será nada más… él lo sabía! Lo planeó!   
- No, Belial, por favor!-  
- Si me quedo, nunca te irás de verdad con él… - Belial se volvió a él, su   
túnica agitándose en la brisa nocturna, la luna en su pelo de plata, sus ojos   
inmensos.- No te sientas culpable. Vive por mí… yo viviré a través de ti… mon   
amour…-  
- BELIAL!- era Snape, Lucius tras él, y Bill. Y un paso, y una sonrisa, y Belial   
se desvaneció en la noche.  
Bill alcanzó a aferrar a Oliver, que se lanzó tras él como un tigre herido.  
- NOOO!- chilló Oliver.- BELIAL! BELIAL!- Bill lo arrancó a viva fuerza de la   
almena, para que no viera lo inevitable, y lo atrapó en sus brazos, mientras   
lloraba y gritaba. Pero Snape se lanzó con la varita hacia la almena, con   
desesperación, con ira, y llegó un segundo demasiado tarde.  
Se derrumbó. Se derrumbó de rodillas junto a la almena, y lloró.  
Lucius, muy despacio avanzó hasta la almena y miró abajo. Veinte pisos abajo,   
junto a un maltrecho cuerpo, un fantasma de pelo rojizo y uno de pelo de plata   
se desvanecieron juntos en un abrazo. Nathan, al fin, descansaba en paz.  
Lucius cerró los ojos.   
- Dejad pasar a la justicia de Dios…-  
  
Someone told me love will all save us but how can that be?   
Look what love gave us a world full of killing and blood spilling   
That would never have came   
  
…y despacio, muy despacio puso una mano en los hombros de Snape, que se   
sacudían, mientras lloraba como nunca lo había hecho, con sollozos espasmódicos,   
horrorosos.   
  
And they say that a hero would save us   
I'm not going to stand here and wait   
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles watch as they all fly away  
  
- Esta vez – le susurró en el oído.- Esta vez no tu culpa, mi amor. Esta vez, es   
la mía…-  
  
And now that the world is at an ending   
It's not that I'm standing to you   
Is in the love of a hero   
And that's why I fear it won't do   
  
Lucius lo miró, despacio, con dulzura. Pero nada era suficiente: nada podría   
consolar a Severus, jamás, no de esa pérdida. Había sido fuerte tanto tiempo,   
tanto tiempo: pero Belial era su verdadero hijo, el niño que le había devuelto   
su corazón. Ahora que se había ido, se lo había llevado todo…  
  
And they say that a hero would save us   
I'm not going to stand here and wait   
  
Severus nunca lo perdonaría. En las sombras, Lucius bajó la escalera de la   
Torre. Y sólo entonces, al arrodillarse junto lo que quedaba de su hijo, lo   
cubrió con su manto, y lloró.  
  
I'LL HOLD ON TO THE WINGS OF THE EAGLES WATCH AS THEY ALL FLY AWAY  
AND THEY'RE WATCHING US (THEY'RE WATCHING US)   
THEY'RE WATCHING US (WATCHING US) AS WE ALL FLY AWAY   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	7. EPILOGO

EPÍLOGO  
by The Fox  
  
  
EPILOGO  
TO THE MOON  
The Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade.  
  
La nieve caía despacio, perfecta y suave, en copos delicados como plumas de   
alguna ave blanca. Alguien sacudía las almohadas del cielo, y los estudiantes de   
Hogwarths disfrutaban su primer fin de semana libre en Hogsmeade, bien abrigados   
contra el frío, las bufandas con las alegres rayas de cada casa sobre sus   
túnicas negras: rojo y amarillo, amarillo y negro, azul y chocolate, verde y   
gris. El cielo estaba completamente blanco, y a pesar de los estudiantes más   
valientes intentando entre risas correr en trineo, o comprar dulces en   
Honeydukes, o juguetes en Zonko's, o incluso los asustados primeros años   
echándole una mirada aterrada a la famosa Casa de Los Gritos, el lugar lejos más   
concurrido eran Las Tres Escobas, el pub de estudiantes donde incluso algunos   
profesores se aparecían a beber la famosa cerveza de manteca caliente y a   
mezclarse con sus alumnos. Era, después de todo, una fecha festiva.  
Pero a los estudiantes se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara, y todos evitaban   
mirar hacia donde, solitario en un rincón del famoso Pub, su profesor de   
Pociones bebía un vaso de brandy tibio y leía una carta.  
Lo odiaban. Lo temían. Su frialdad, su aspereza, su mente ágil que le permitía   
adivinar cualquier truco, cualquier trama, cualquier excusa eran aterradoras   
para los alumnos más jóvenes, que se aterrorizaban hasta la histeria. Y los   
alumnos mayores lo despreciaban por su crueldad, su rigidez, su falta absoluta   
de sonrisas, calor humano y amabilidad. Por ello, fuera de las paredes de   
Hogwarths, donde e estaban obligados a agachar la cabeza ante su voz sedosa y   
cruel, lo ignoraban por completo, atreviéndose a apenas a echarle miradas   
asesinas.  
Cuando se encontraban con esos ojos negros e intensos, miraban a otro lado,   
turbados, contentándose con criticar en susurros su toga manchada de pociones,   
su pelo largo, su rostro pálido y avejentado, y reírse muy bajo de su nariz   
aguileña y el encorvamiento que años de pociones estaba logrando en su espalda.   
Se reían comparándolo con la bruja mala del oeste, con Maléfica, y muchas otras   
tonterías por el estilo. .  
Creían que él no los oía?  
  
Mi querido profesor:  
Bill dice que usted tenía razón, el hueso que le envíé no correspondía a la   
tumba que abrió, sino que era la clave para una mucho más antigua que   
recientemente pudo abrir para Gringotts. Le debemos un regalo, sin su ayuda para   
datarla nunca hubiésemos supuesto que ese travieso Imhotep podía haber enterrado   
al faraón tan profundo, sobre una antigua tumba. Qué sacerdote más pajero, no le   
parece?  
Sobre sus preguntas sobre mi piel, no se preocupe. Uso la poción que me preparó   
y ya no tengo ni enrojecimiento ni ampollas, ni me he vuelto a insolar como un   
bobo. Creo que me estoy aclimatando al fin al sol de Egipto. Nieva donde usted   
está? De veras lo extraño, a usted y a la nieve. Use la bufanda que le tejí y   
cuídese su garganta. Le pediría que me mandara un trozo de nieve, pero seguro   
que Bill se lo comería de la emoción : dice que se muere por una navidad blanca.   
Está flaco como un listón y moreno como una nuez, y sigue con el pelo largo,   
largo. Yo lo encuentro precioso, pero no sé cómo aguanta: yo me lo corté nada   
más llegar al estilo de mi Belial, y él tenía toda la razón, porque es mucho más   
cómodo y agradable. Aunque recién ahora empiezo a reconocerme cuando me miro al   
espejo.  
Le mando aquí adjunto la mariposa egipcia que me pidió. Le sirve para su poción?   
Si no, dígame nomás y le cazo otra, me divertí mucho cazándola junto al Nilo. Es   
el primer río completamente verde que veo bajo un cielo azul y un horizonte   
amarillo. Espero que sí pueda venir a visitarme el próximo verano, Bill y yo   
estaremos felices de mostrarle todo Egipto si quiere. Nuestra casita no es la   
gran cosa, pero le aseguro que es suya para cuando quiera venir: tengo un   
cuartito lleno de sol donde me encantaría llevarle el desayuno, kebab y ese   
yogurth tan rico que hacen acá. La comida es tan rica que he subido cinco kilos:   
voy a terminar como un puffkein ni me controlo. Pero Bill dice que mientras más   
haya de mí que amar, el más feliz. No es bobo ^-^ ¿  
Antes de que se preocupe: sí, aprobé mis exámenes, con distinción si lo hace   
feliz. La Universidad de Ramsés es de lo más interesante, y gracias a Dios   
muchas clases son en inglés, sino me iría espantosamente mal… pero al fin,   
matemáticas es el idioma universal, no? Tres años más y seré un Star Mage. Si   
apruebo mis ramos, claro.  
Sí, yo también estoy moreno, le sorprendería. La verdad Bill opina que ahora me   
parezco mucho más a la foto que nos regaló cuando nos mudamos, se acuerda? Esa   
de usted, mi padre, el señor Malfoy y el padre de Stephen en ese campo de   
girasoles. De hecho, hasta se me está aclarando el pelo con tanto sol. Qué es de   
Stephen? El muy ingrato no me ha escrito ni una línea en el verano, aunque   
supongo que ser el juez más joven de Inglaterra debe tener lo suyo. Hugh sí nos   
escribe con regularidad y anduvo por aquí en el verano: no lo va a reconocer, le   
cortaron el pelo a lo militar en la academia. Está altísimo, también.  
Sobre lo otro que me preguntaba… usted sabe. Me siento tan culpable por la   
muerte de Belial como porque Bill rompiera con su familia: dos años no cambiarán   
mi pena, ni diez, ni veinte. Sé cómo le duele a Bill estar lejos de una familia   
que tanto ama, aunque los más jóvenes, sus hermanos Fred, George, Ginny y Ron no   
saben lo que pasó y le escriben regularmente. Percy, el mayor que sigue, está   
muy dolido con él y no le habla. Y Charlie estuvo acá la otra noche, y aunque   
claramente no le agrado, le dijo a Bill que seguía siendo su hermano y todo. Me   
alegré tanto por él. Sé que planea ir a pasar un tiempo con su familia el   
próximo año, a ver si puede arreglar las cosas… y si no le importa, mientras   
Bill va a ver a su familia a la Madriguera Weasley, yo planeo ir a molestarlo a   
su casita en Edimburgo. Molesto? Sí, seguro que sí, pero puedo ser su elfo   
doméstico por unas semanas y regalonearlo, mi estoico profesor. Así que no dude   
que iré a abrazarlo muy pronto.  
Seguro que no quiere venirse a Egipto con nosotros? Ya verá, lo acosaré tanto   
que va a aceptar pedir un traslado. En la Universidad el maestro de pociones es   
bastante malo, por lo que he oído: lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Seguro   
que no le interesa? Yo le regalaría una túnica blanca de lino, con el calor que   
hace aquí es un placer no tener que usar pantalones... *risa *  
De veras puede conseguirme un colmillo de opal eye? Muchas gracias! Es justo lo   
que ansío para el cumpleaños de Bill. Sé que se muere por tener uno que colgarse   
del cuello. Y deben dar buena suerte. A mí me gustaría un ónice, pero ya sabe…   
Bill seguro me va a comprar una mascota, no le gusta que me quede solo tanto   
mientras anda en misión. A mí no me molesta, aprovecho de estudiar. La   
Aritmancia y Bill son cada uno muy absorbentes e interesantes, pero no doy   
abasto…  
Prométame que se va a cuidar y que comerá y dormirá como debe. Me preocupo mucho   
por usted. Aparte de Bill, es todo lo que tengo. Y si usted no viene pronto, iré   
yo a coparlo y a ver algo de césped verde.  
Le he dicho que ya no tengo pesadillas?  
Escríbame pronto.  
Si va a ver a Belial, por favor póngale unas rosas por mí y dígale hola de   
nuestra parte.  
Je suis toujurs, SU OLIVER.  
  
He's taking his time making up the reasons  
To justify all the hurt inside  
  
Snape soltó una risita al ver una fotografía adjunta de un Oliver moreno contra   
el Nilo, con una brillante polera blanca y pantalones sueltos tostados cortados   
bajo las rodillas, con Bill a su lado, su pelo largo y rojo en el viento, una   
sonrisa ganadora, su camisa blanca manchada de tierra, los pantalones castaños   
sueltos y relajados. Los dos sonreían al sol, y le hacían señas, riendo e   
invitándolo.  
Snape levantó la vista, y su mirada se ensombreció. A su alrededor, las miradas   
eran exactamente iguales al tiempo afuera: heladas, hostiles, brutales. Frías,   
tan frías.  
Lo odiaban y lo temían. Y la verdad, ya no le importaba.  
  
Guess he knows from the smiles and the look in their eyes  
Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one  
  
Snape sabía cómo lo miraban son alumnos. Algunos, deseándole de todo corazón una   
pronta muerte, y preguntándose cómo no lo partía un rayo. Otros, seguros que   
había nacido del vientre de un Dementor, de un huevo, o de una poción que había   
ido horriblemente mal. Lo miraban como algo no humano, cruel y frío como una   
máquina. Algo hecho para torturarlos, una sombra negra conjurada de sus temores   
que vagaba por los pasillos de Hogwarths, buscándolos.  
Al final, el wraith fui yo.  
Mejor.  
Ya no quedaba nadie que pudiera lastimarlo.  
Sabía que sólo los mejores de ellos le atribuían un amor perdido, una familia   
destrozada, o tal vez un padecimiento secreto. Pero ni en sus más crueles   
imaginaciones podían acercarse a la verdad. Nadie sabía…  
Nadie lo entendería.  
Nadie preguntaría jamás, siquiera.  
  
They're saying mama never loved him much  
And daddy never keeps in touch  
That's why he shies away from human affection  
  
Despacio, abrió la cajita de madera que Oliver le enviase. Dentro, una mariposa   
perfecta de alas plateadas y oro, grande como una mano, con antenas negras lo   
aguardaba, quieta en su estuche de terciopelo negro.  
Snape la miró, la luz de invierno reflejándose en esas alas frágiles. Tanta   
belleza, muerta. Sus ojos negros se suavizaron como ese terciopelo, pensando en   
el monumento de granito negro que Lucius había construido en los terrenos del   
cementerio de Hogwarths, donde un ángel de piedra negra custodiaba dos tumbas   
gemelas: NATHAN LEARY y BELIAL MALFOY.  
Él mismo había tendido a la bella mariposa plateada que había sido su Belial en   
su estuche de terciopelo negro, junto a ese inútil talismán. Habían construido   
esa tumba para que Nathan descansara al fin, por una vez junto al objeto de su   
amor. Y desde entonces, nunca más había sido visto ese fantasma de ojos celestes   
que pedía afecto.  
El ángel tallado encima tenía ojos de plata pura. Lucius había invocado una   
poderosa maldición contra cualquiera que turbase el sueño de su hijo y de su   
antiguo amor.   
Severus se había pasado una larga noche trabajando con pociones y hechizos hasta   
que Belial fue bello otra vez, hasta que pudieron enterrarlo con una sonrisa de   
paz. Y de pie en esa tumba, mientras lloraba, fue Lucius quien lo dejó, incapaz   
de mirarlo a la cara.  
Había sido una noche lluviosa.  
  
Snape decidió guardar la mariposa en un cristal. Pagaría, si podía, por alas de   
mariposa egipcia en polvo para el antídoto que preparaba, pero, cómo destruir   
tanta belleza? Prefería tenerla en su escritorio, para que cada vez que la   
mirase su corazón doliera, sí, pero latiese. Desde que Lucius lo dejó bajo la   
lluvia, ya no parecía latir.  
  
But somewhere in a private place  
He packs his bags for outer space  
  
Un susurro de terciopelo.  
- Me puedo sentar?-  
Snape alzó la cabeza. Y no movió ni un músculo, excepto para cerrar los ojos.  
Lucius. Bello como siempre, perfecto como siempre, su túnica negra de terciopelo   
con broches de platino se sentó en un revoloteo de capa y melena plateada. Cruzó   
las piernas, sensual y diestro, y pidió un whiskey en las rocas, antes de apoyar   
el codo en la mesa y el afilado mentón los dedos.  
Muchos decían que a Lucius Belial no le había importado nada: tantos decían que   
no había llorado a su hijo. Pero Snape sabía que al mirarlo nadie más que él, y   
Djeri y Stefan, habrían notado nada diferente.  
Sus ojos.  
Ojos que habían sido de plata ahora eran plomo, más duro y denso, y a la vez   
suavizados por el tiempo y el dolor. Ojos que ya no cometerían errores jamás.   
Ojos templados, que eran cálidos en los suyos propios.  
Lucius alargó una mano y Severus estuvo seguro que lo iba a besar en la mitad de   
las Tres Escobas, frente a todos sus alumnos. Pero Lucius sólo sonrió, y le tomó   
la foto para mirarla.  
- El único Weasley que vale la pena. Qué negrito que está Oliver… se parece a   
Djeri… lástima su pelo, me gustaba más con melena…-suspiró.- se ven felices.-  
- Entonces parece que algo hice bien.- respondió Severus, preparándose a irse.   
Lucius se limitó a alzar sus pies bajo el mantel y atrapar los de él.  
Severus le echó una mirada asesina.  
Lucius, más delgado, más seco, con esa dureza nueva en los ojos, sonreía.  
- Qué quieres?-  
- A ti.- Lucius susurró con calma.- Rescaté a Djeri de Azkaban. Ahora te voy a   
rescatar a ti.-  
And now he's waiting for the right kind of pilot  
To come (and he'll say to him)  
  
Un silencio. Severus bajó la cabeza en la mesa, su pelo cubriéndole la cara,   
excepto los labios.  
- Lucius…-  
- Si tengo que violarte sobre esta mesa frente a todos tus alumnos, yo no me   
hago problemas.-  
-… Lucius, déjame. No tengo valor para mirarte a la cara. Dejé morir a tu   
hijo...- a Severus no le temblaba la voz, pero no lo miraba a la cara. Y Lucius   
alargó una mano y lo forzó a hacerlo, para decir con sus ojos en los suyos:  
  
He's saying  
I would fly to the moon and back  
If you'll be if you'll be my baby  
  
- Belial tomó la decisión de saltar al vacío porque quería amor. Yo respeto su   
decisión. Y seguiré su ejemplo, aunque me destroce igual.- su voz se hizo muy   
baja, muy tensa.- Te amo, Severus. Con todo mi corazón, con todas las fibras de   
mi cuerpo, te amo, y soy tuyo. Y no te dejaré escapar, nunca más.-  
  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby  
  
- Entonces porqué me dejaste frente a la tumba de Belial? Pensé que me   
culpabas…-  
- No.- Lucius habló en un susurro.- Me avergonzaba mirarte. Sé cuánto lo amaste,   
y fue mi error, no el tuyo, el que lo mató, a él, y a Nathan. Pero mi vergüenza   
no es suficiente para apartarme de tu lado. Nada lo es.-  
Silencio, espeso. Severus apartó la mirada, una mano cubriéndole la cara   
cansada. Habló en susurros:  
- No puedes… simplemente… dejarme en paz…? Olvídame. Lo único que he hecho ha   
sido arruinar tu vida.- su voz tembló.- Quién te dice que no volveré a hacerlo?-  
- Es muy probable. Pero si uno se lanza contra al vacío, no puedes culpar al   
piso por destrozarte.- Lucius sonrió sin humor, sus manos enguantadas delicadas   
en su copa. Bebió, y se lamió los labios.   
- No quiero. No otra vez.- la voz de Snape era suave y terminante.  
- El próximo año entra Draco, Sev.-  
- Cómo puedes confiarme otro de tus hijos…?-  
Lucius sonrió, y tocó la fotografía.  
- Stefan y Djeri podrían estar tan orgullosos y agradecidos. Ninguno de nosotros   
era mejor padre que un gato, sabes. Y tú has cargado con todo.-  
Severus esbozó una sonrisa, sus dedos en la fotografía, en Oliver, su feliz   
juventud enamorada, cerca de los de Lucius.  
- Sev…?-  
- Crees que Djeri lo aprobaría?-  
- Cielos, no. No con ese pobretón.- Lucius rió brevemente.- Y Amanita correría   
en círculos.-  
Los dos rieron, bajo y siniestro. Los alumnos a su alrededor se apartaron, como   
si observaran un siniestro aquelarre.  
- Y tú serías el tío travieso que convenció a los jefes de Gringotts de destacar   
a Bill en un lugar tan lejano.-  
- Yo no hice nada. Sólo… sugerí algo.- Lucius parpadeó, perfectamente inocente.  
- Y Stephen consiguió el primer contrato de su generación en el ministerio.-  
- Sólo… tiré algunas sugerencias por allí.-  
- Sugerencias?-  
- Alguna vez no he sido sugerente?-  
-…- Snape lo miró, las cejas alzadas.  
Un largo silencio, cálido y tranquilo.   
- Has tenido sueños extraños?-  
- A qué te refieres?- ninguno de los dos se miraba. Miraban sus copas, licor   
dorado en uno, licor traslúcido como diamantes en la otra.  
- He soñado con Djeri.-  
- …también tú?-  
-… y dice que Voldemort volverá, Sev.-  
La temperatura bajaba, afuera. Los estudiantes empezaban a irse, ya que   
anochecía, aún a las cinco de la tarde.  
- No has sentido una sensación de… picazón? quemadura…?- Severus alzó la mirada   
y vio a Lucius riéndose.- En la MARCA, tarado!-  
- La verdad, sí, allí también…- Lucius lamió el borde de su vaso.- Ooh, Sev…   
crees que Djeri tratase de advertirnos? Es muy propio de él.-  
- No es único sueño que he tenido, Lucius.-  
- Me vas a contar que has tenido sueños mojaditos conmigo? No hace falta… es   
natural…-  
Severus le echó una mirada llena de afecto. Una mirada llena de lágrimas. Eran   
casi dos viejos, y nada había cambiado.  
- Sueño con Montrose, con el cementerio. Me veo avanzando contigo en mis brazos,   
muerto… t tendiéndote en la tumba para abusar de tí con veneno en mi boca, para   
morirme tras cerrar la tumba desde adentro.- Severus se frotó los ojos, aunque   
su voz era calma y fría.- Lucius, no quiero que…-  
- Prométeme que lo harás.-  
- Qué?-  
- Prométeme que me amarás antes de que me enfríe. Prométeme que dormiremos los   
cuatro juntos otra vez, al final de todo.-  
Severus se quedó sin palabras, sin aliento, a la pasión, la furia, la voluntad   
de Lucius. Pero un segundo después, Lucius era de nuevo el hedonista, siniestro   
Lucius Malfoy que sorbía su copa con desgano. Un momento después, Lucius pagó   
sus bebidas, y se levantó. Y se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído, tan rápido   
que su melena rubia resbaló sobre la cabellera negra.  
- Voy a preguntarle a Rosmerta si nos arrienda un cuarto. Te voy a hacer chillar   
como un adolescente. - Lucius se volvió, y caminó como si fuera el dueño del   
local al mostrador, su capa ondulando. Y Severus alzando ojos negros llenos de   
risas y lágrimas, susurró para sí:  
- Oh, Lucius…-  
  
Una vez hubo una historia de amor que se volvió pesadilla.  
Una historia de amor que fue más fuerte que el horror, la muerte, y la locura.  
Y a pesar de los años transcurridos, el amor aún es más fuerte.  
Esta es la historia de cuatro adolescentes a punto de volverse hombres, y de   
pagar deudas que se escriben con sangre, lágrimas, y magia.  
Y de cómo puedes perdonar, pero nunca olvidar.  
______________________________________  
The Fox, Jueves 21 de Noviembre 2002, 2:18 pm.  
Sean bienvenidos a mis grupos:  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/foxlady_place/  
Hogar de mis trabajos, bocetos y comentarios, asi como de los Bonus Tracks de Secret/Spirits  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/COR_rpg/  
Hogar del juego de rol de Harry Potter que esta empezando... 


End file.
